Of Truths, Lies and Magic
by FusaoKairi
Summary: What if Sakura was stronger than she let on? What if Sakura had a huge secret a secret that she has kept from people for years, a secret so big it will change the ninja world for good. This is the tale of a guardian, and that guardian's name is Sakura.
1. Prolouge, and Explanations

Of Truths, Lies, and Magic

By: Kalyn Ford

Disclaimer I do not own the Naruto Franchise this belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own American Dragon Jake Long by Disney.

**New Edit: Hello FusaoKairi here I've made some more edits to this story. Basically I've gone and rewritten key elements in many chapters. So please reread to understand changes in later chapters.**

**Old Edit: I've also corrected grammar, minor spelling, and continuity mistakes as well. At the bottom of each rewritten chapter I'll highlight the changes I made. **

* * *

><p>Hello my name is Haruno Sakura; I am a loyal ninja to the hidden leaf village of Konoha, I am the only female member of Team 7, and I also know that I am considered the weakest of my team.<p>

But in reality I am probably the strongest.

All my life I've had to put on and be part of an act, an act of being a bitchy, vain, and vapid fangirl. While in truth that's not who am I at all. In fact those are the types of people I can't stand!

However I will admit I do still like Sasuke-kun but not the extent I proclaim.

My true origin lies within my biggest secret, which is the fact that I am not entirely human. I'm really half dragon; yes you heard that correctly half dragon. My mother was a Dragon or Dragoness for those who care about the gender difference.

Confused yet well let me explain, contrary to human mythology knowledge Dragons actually have the ability to transform into a human state for a short or long period of time depending on how strong and experienced the dragon is, and whether or not they ever take advantage of the skill.

My mother named Ardenia was the guardian of Konoha she protected the animals and mythical creatures of the forest area. Her job was to ensue that ever creature was cared for, safe and kept secret. She also protected the humans in the in the country from the magical threats they wouldn't understand or know how to handle.

She was 300 years old when she died in the nine tailed fox attack; of course no one in the village knew that happened, although she was villages guardian she didn't interact with full humans outside of my father, and the Fourth Hokage. She was actually one of his good friends, but that's another story for another time.

As a dragon species my mother was a fire dragon more specifically from the fury variety, she was huge about a couple feet taller than Naruto's apartment. She also had a magnificent wingspan that could awe anyone. She was red, pink, and black in her coloring. She had a predominantly pink body with a red overtop, black near her paw ends, and pink flame pattern under each of the spikes on her body.

A Standard issue physical feature with most fire dragons.

But that doesn't mean I didn't receive any features from my mother when I was born..

In fact even my everyday appearance is a sham. I am half dragon and I do look the part. The only reason I even look considerably normal is because of the seal on my back. The seal is shaped like a serpentine dragon that spirals itself into a circle and is a bright red color it rests on the small of my back.

It hides the dragon features I have. Such as my large ear plates, wings and spiked tail, and finally my dragon fangs, claws, and eyes. I would truly look like a freak of nature if anybody tempered with my seal. I of course can activate and deactivate at my own will, although I've chosen not to inform my team about how ever as it's against the magical community's rules.

Want to hear the entire tale then follow me, Haruno Sakura to the beginning…

* * *

><p><strong>New Edit: Rewrite Highlights!: I've fixed grammar and spelling mistakes and have changed the nature in my dragon mythology.<strong>

**Instead of there being a separate race of dragons who can transform into humans called Draco-morphs now it's been simplified to ALL dragons having this ability, but choosing whether or not to use it, plus needing the skills to pull it off. **

**Also I've changed Nami's name to something I like A LOT better and fits her more. **

**Ardenia is drawn from the Latin word Ardens, which is one of the many adjectives for Fiery. This I think suits her much better, because one it actually ties into her heritage and two it fits the element she wields, and describes some of her personality in the mix. **

**Sorry to all those who liked the name Nami, but Ardenia here to stay. Also her appearance has been changed slightly with the add in of flame markings. **

**But remember she is still the same character!**

**Anyway Please Review FusaoKairi Out!**


	2. New Dawn

**Old Edit: FuasoKairi here this is my first time on this and I'm eager to improve my writing skills. Please Review and Give ****Constructive Criticism. ****By the way my inspiration for this story comes from the fic Daughter of the Land by Yellow Mask, do her a service and go read it! IT"S AWESOmE!**

**New Edit: Certain ****important**** plot points in the story have been changed so please reread this chapter to know what the changes are. Plus for those who didn't catch or can't remember some differences I'll list them in the bottom of the chapter. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise this belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own American Dragon Jake Long by Disney.

* * *

><p>It's early morning in Kohona The village of the hidden leaf. When Sakura rises from her slumber. She sits up stretches, and lets out a long yawn. Team 7 had just returned from the C turned A ranked mission in Wave Country. The mission ended on a somber note with Haku and Zazuba dying together.<p>

The mission had definitely tested Sakura's tolerance as she had been surrounded by water and rain the whole time she had been there. Not one of her favorite experiences to be sure.

However the mission really got Sakura thinking about what was to come for her. Soon and very soon she will have to take on the roll of guardianship most likely when she enters her early or late teen years, as her mother did before her, however she pushed those thoughts aside for now and headed down stairs to greet her father Kenji.

Kenji was a tall recently promoted jounin. He stood at 6"1, had dark brown long hair usually in a ponytail. He had high cheekbones, and a handsomely sculpted face. Finally his most distinctive feature was his green eyes, which she inherited, her mother actually had deep red eyes. Looking at her 38-year-old father Sakura could easily still see the features that allowed her mother to fall in love with him.

"Hello Otou-san, did you sleep alright?" inquired Sakura. She began reaching for the ingredients to start breakfast with for her father and herself. She knew her father had just gotten back from a dangerous A ranked mission. He was always a little on edge whenever he got back home.

" Yes I'm fine, but how are you doing Sakura you seem a bit off today, are you worried about what's going to happen in a few years time? Kenji said. His face creased in a mournful scowl immediately after he said this.

"Yes and no father, I know that soon I will have to take my mother's place as Konoha's guardian and I fully accept that" Sakura nodded." However, I'm far more worried about what I will have to say to my team, especially since I'm not allowed to tell them the truth" Sakura moped. It really did bother that in few years time she have to **quit** her team, there was no other option, and it really saddened her.

"That should be the least of you're worries Sakura" Kenji responded. " You've never had proper dragon or guardianship training, and I feel terrible that I was never able to help you with that". Kenji apologized.

"Dad please believe me I don't blame you I blame those old school farts, who make up the Draco Council". Sakura huffed.

"Now Sakura don't be to over judgmental, you know people take a long time to adapt to change" Kenji chided lightly, Sakura could still tell he was amused by the remark though.

"I know father I still wish they would get over soon, I'm tired of being considered a freak and taboo whenever I journey to the Land of the Sun". Sakura explained while she took a weary expression. "I mean I know I am the first half Dragon half human, but do they need to be so condescending about it?" said Sakura.

"Sakura changing a person's mind and habits is never easy to do, although I have a feeling that you'll be the one who is able to turn they're attitudes around". Kenji commended. " It will just take some time, I promise, besides at least they still allow you in the village, since I'm human I not even allowed inside the spirit gate". Kenji complained.

Sakura then began to feel a little guilty, as her father was right. He wasn't allowed in the gate to the Land of the Sun simply because he was human, and she knows how much her father wants to see the land where her mother was born. Sakura hopes that some day that ties between the Dragons and humans could be born. It would certainly make things easier for her.

"Right sorry father, well let's dwell on this another time, now it's time to eat!" Sakura announced. So Sakura set the table, so her father and herself ate their breakfast and continued to get ready for they're day.

"Bye Father see you later, and be careful on your mission!" Sakura yelled as she ran out the door.

"Bye Sakura and the same goes for you" Kenji yelled back to her as he watched her rapidly disappearing form.

* * *

><p>As Sakura headed for Team 7's bridge she began to think of tasks that would soon befall her in Guardianship.<p>

Guardianship has always been a hereditary job, handed down to the new heir each new generation. The other four Guardians that protected the five great nations are all over 100 years old. Volt, Unda, Tremor, and Aerius are were all fully trained by their ancestors and experienced with their duties, while she merely thirteen is a novice and had almost no one to really teach her or who really wanted to when she was growing up.

Well except one dragon, but she hasn't heard from him in a while now...

Her mother was the fire Guardian before her and had been doing the job for nearly 120 years. The job of a guardian was to protect the animals and magical community in the entire Land of Fire from harm and humans from threats from magical creatures, all while not revealing themselves to humans, because humans could use the magical creatures for their own personal gain.

Now normally Guardianship is passed down from the parent to the young when they feel they are ready to protect and fulfill their duties. So, because Sakura is the only direct descendent from Ardenia, she automatically inherits the job.

Which is desperately needed, as the hidden leaf village hasn't had a guardian in almost thirteen years, so she had to hurry or the animal and magical community could go into serious disarray. So thrust into upcoming role Sakura had began training in her dragon/birth form at a rather young age.

It's been difficult to say the least, because her mother died when she was only one, Sakura never had another dragon around who ever wanted to really teach her dragon abilities and techniques. In fact just this week Sakura finally endure rain properly something that really excited her. Though nearly anything Sakura practiced had to be at the village's city limits, so she wouldn't be spotted easily. After all anywhere a large pink and red dragon was would attract attention no?

However, what Sakura was most upset about was the way she was going to have to live once she took on the role. The role would require her to live outside the village in the forest, possibly severe all her human relationships, garter the respect of the resident animals, and most important to not help with the human affairs inside and outside the village. Sakura detests these rules the most as it would mean living like some grouchy old hermit, and not being able to be with or help the other species she was apart of….

Humans….

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review!<strong>

**Old Edit: Hopefully you all can see now that I've decided to make Guardianship a hereditary job instead of one you can earn, Because of this the pressure and significance of Sakura actually obtaining Guardianship is a bigger deal. If she fails I figured the weight of her failure would be much greater because she'll feel like she failed her ancestors and her mother's family lineage, and I've spaced out the range of her guardian duties from the area around the Leaf village to the entire Land of Fire. Makes it seem much more important, doesn't it?**

**New Edit: Also I've changed the names of the wind, ****water****, and earth guardians from Iwa, Kasumi and Genji to Tremor, Unda, and Aerius respectively. I feel these names fit a lot better, especially since Aerius is one of the Latin words for air, and Unda is one of the Latin words for Water. Plus Tremor alludes to earthquakes, which fit the guardian of earth WAY better. **

**Plus I actually did the math with Ardenia's age. She was 180 in human years (the dragon equivalent age is 18) when she received her Guardianship. Did her job for 120 years before dieing at 300 in human years (the dragon equivalent age is 30). **

**Continues New Edit: I've also made Sakura's job of Guardianship have an actual time limit. Now I made it so Sakura's possible Guardianship role would begin in her early or late teens otherwise from ages 15-18. This leaves me room for second arc material; meaning a possible sequel for this story wink, wink. **

**Not definite but very possible. **

**I also have changed her history a bit. Instead of now just learning to use her dragon techniques properly she's been learning how to use them all her life. That was originally a HUGE plot hole in my story that bothered me severely. So now her using her magic spells and wielding her fire so well doesn't seem out of the blue with little context.**

**But since her dragon teachers for the most part didn't care for her and were purposely incompetent making Sakura's time in the Land of the sun even more tragic.**

**However others mainly some in the animal community have helped Sakura come to understand her draconic body better, and her ONE dragon teacher who DID care for her but won't be introduced till WAY later I'm afraid. **

**Finally I allude to her weakness to water earlier so it doesn't seem like it comes out of nowhere later. **


	3. Meetings

Chapter 3 Team 7 Bridge

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Once Sakura stopped thinking about her soon to be future she realized she had just arrived to Team 7's bridge. Sakura settled into her place at the bridge and began to wait forever; she was the first one to arrive this time.<p>

About an hour later Sasuke arrived at the bridge, in a foul mood as usual. Once Sasuke leaned against the rail, fully prepared for Sakura's normal morning greeting, and was a bit surprised when it never came.

As he turned to face her, he noticed that she seemed to be a bit out of it this morning. Paying him no attention and staring off into space. So Sasuke just chopped this behavior as another plan to garter his attention.

Ten minutes later Naruto showed to the bridge screaming out his greeting as usual.

"HEEYYYYYYY! Sakura-chan good morning!" Naruto screamed.

"….." Sakura didn't reply apparently still lost in thought.

"Uh Sakura-chan hello, are you there?" Naruto said. Waving his hands in front of her face trying to get a reply.

"Uhhhh… huh?! Oh! Hi Naurto how are you this morning?" Sakura finally answered blushing slightly knowing she must've looked ridiculous a couple seconds ago.

"Sakura-chan are you sure you're all right you seem really off today" Naruto said looking rather concerned.

"Yeah.. I'm fine I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now okay".

"Oh yeah like what exactly" Naruto prodded, if Sakura was this spaced out it must be super important Naruto concluded. After she'd been acting strange every since he got here, she didn't shout at him, punch him, or even acknowledge him until he got to her face, Naruto was shocked he was able to get that close without being attacked.

"Naruto it's not polite to dig into other peoples business, besides it isn't that important anyway just worry about yourself okay". Sakura then turned to gage a look at Sasuke, of course he seemed indifferent as always. Only this time Sakura welcomed that normalcy of being ignored.

Three hours later, Kakashi finally showed up with his customary excuse at the ready.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around" he pleaded his smiling eye all to evident.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto yelled, but that was the problem just Naruto yelled. He then turned to Sakura expectantly. "Hey Sakura-chan….hello?" Nauto questioned.

"Oh! Yeah your late and whatever Sensei" Sakura mumbled not really invested in the morning yelling ritual.

Kakashi then began to stare at his student concerned. She had never, ever acted like this before. She wasn't pestering Sasuke for a date, and wasn't even yelling at him with Naruto for being late. In fact she seemed to be lost in her own little world, ignoring everything around her.

"Sakura are you with us today?" Kakashi joked hiding his suspicions.

"Yeah I'm just a little out of it today that's all, don't worry I'll be fine" She assured.

"Well okay, anyway the reason I summoned you are here today is to give you these" Kakashi then held out three identical looking sheets of paper.

"Application forms?" Sakura announced with growing curiosity, she really doesn't have time to be a part of a contest or something of the sort.

"Yes there forms for the up and coming Chunnin Exams, registration is optional, if you wish to enter be at the academy tomorrow at noon". Kakashi said. That was all he got to say before Naruto glomped him in excitement.

"YOUR AWESOME KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto was overjoyed a chance to test his skills, and prove himself, and it wouldn't to have the chance to humiliate Sasuke in the process.

Sasuke was thinking among similar lines. The exam could give him the chance to fight some really powerful enemies, and enhance his strength. He'd love for a chance to go at that Sand Village ninja Gaara.

However, while the boys were excited Sakura was seriously dismayed. Not only did she have exams to worry about now, she has to worry about her weakening seal. Her Mother and Godfather had put the seal on her twelve years ago, and it was beginning to weaken.

Her dragon genes had always been dominant, and the seal they used was now extremely old, as her mother and Godfather had done the seal when she was one. It was fading and fading fast. Soon her real birth appearance would be revealed, the only problem is she's not sure when that will happen.

* * *

><p>After the team was dismissed, Sakura headed out to training area 44, aka The Forest of Death. Of course no one knew about this but this place was actually Sakura's second home. She has made a cozy living area out of a small cave near the river. The inside was a little dank and damp, but all and all a comfortable living area for a growing dragoness. As Sakura thinks back she inwardly chuckles at the reason for her living here in the first place.<p>

Two months ago Sakura was walking down the street to her house, when she felt a strange sensation. It felt like an uneasy sense, like she was a newly caged animal stuck inside a zoo. Sakura had actually stopped in the middle of the street and began to shiver uncontrollably. Sakura felt extreme discomfort. So her walk quickly became a run, as she sped towards her home.

When she asked her father about why she was feeling this way he had an immediate answer.

"You're just like your mother was whenever she was under her human guise she always felt uncomfortable in the village also". Kenji responded. "Her dragon instincts were always very strong, she always felt more at home in the forest than she ever did in the village". He mused. "She had told me nature was her true home and always would be, and I guess you're beginning to feel the same". Her father said.

Her father was correct in his assumption. As soon as Sakura bolted out of the village and into the forest she immediately felt like she was right where she belonged. So she went back home and packed up her stuff, and moved into her cave. While still goes to the village to visit her father, and buy essentials for missions and herself, she rarely sleeps in the village anymore.

Of course Sakura found this extremely ironic because she usually complained about leaving the village, but now she can barely stay inside it. She actually moved out earlier than she was supposed to too. Oh well the Draco Council get one point over her for that. Still she didn't appreciate the ideas of cutting all her ties to humans, besides her father soon. Plus the Forest of Death was still in and close to Konoha.

As Sakura lays her weapons down onto the cave floor she looks at her application for the exam. Sakura would rather do anything else than compete in the damn thing, but there was no way she was going to let her teammates down.

"Ugh tomorrow's going to be such a pain in the ass" Sakura sighed to herself. Just as she was about to undo her seal and sleep for the night. She heard clicking footsteps making there way to her.

Sakura alerted immediately tensed and pulled a shuriken out of her back pocket. Her eyes shook as she waited for the being to approach. She stood unnerved wondering what or who had stumbled into a cave that only a few others besides her were capable of finding and entering.

"Hey Sakura were you asleep? Sorry if I woke you"

Sakura sighed in instant relief upon recognizing the owner of that voice.

* * *

><p>"It's okay Ramy just tell me when you're coming over next time. You know it's not wise to surprise me." Sakura warned good naturedly wagging her index finger.<p>

"Well next time don't be so hard to find. I know you like to train but yeesh don't got overboard"

Sakura smiled at her long time friend Ramus the deer, a beautiful adolescent white stag with his antlers continuing to grow a little more each day. His pelt was completely white except for his charcoal black hooves, nose, antlers, eye rings, and black flame patterns near the edges of his front and back legs.

His clear amber eyes gazed jovially at Sakura clearly happy to see one of his best friends from his fawnhood after so long again.

Sakura smiled as well happy to see her Beta. She hadn't seen him since before she left for her mission with the Bridge builder. Then after that he had gone training with his father Hircus.

"Anyway I just stopped by to spend with some time with you. After all in two years time we'll be running this place together. We need to start thinking about our future ya know?" Ramus proposed moving a bit forward.

Sakura sighed deeply in agreement before accepting his proposal. Ramus was right. He was her second in command and they'd known each other since they were really young. But the time for idle play was coming to an end, because in two or more year's time they'd both be beyond busy.

"Alright can you please get a fire going? It's too cold for me in here" Ramus smiled before folding his legs to lie down.

She took a deep breath in and then breathed out a steady stream of hot blue fire onto the logs she gathered earlier, creating a nice warm atmosphere in the cave. While she was more behind than most young dragons in her abilities she had already gained her blue fire. Something she constantly reminded her tormentors back in the Land of the Sun.

So Sakura and Ramus started their night together by reminiscing for a couple hours about the old days and their forest friends. Like Roku a crotchety old bear who complained more than acted, but he was still a lovable old sod plus he found Sakura her cave to live in, and he really knew his way with herbs.

Sutoraipu or Suto as Sakura liked to call him was the lead tiger of the Forest tigers that roamed around in here. Sakura was good friends with Suto's entire family. After all Suto's father was the one who originally taught Sakura how to hunt like an animal, the some of the other uses her draconic body had.

Next there was Washimaru he was an eagle that lived atop the highest tree of the Forest in spring, but moved elsewhere during the winter. He and Sakura also had a nice long history together as he taught her to fly when she at the time had no teacher who would teach her how to do so.

Sakura owed a lot the very large golden eagle and she was eternally grateful for the help he gave her.

Then finally there was Mira the unicorn a sliver and black pelted unicorn and the only other magical creature within the Konoha barrier.

She was a good friend to both Sakura and Ramus, despite the fact they only met last year, but the young unicorn was just so likable it was hard not to fall in love with her personality right away. Always jovially, positive, and welcoming Mira was always a welcome sight to the pair.

Then they moved on to talk about their friends in the city like Izzi. She was one of the commanding officers in a rat pack near the Konoha dump. Initially it did take Sakura some time to get use talking to a rat, but Izzi was valuable asset. Since she was small enough to fit anywhere and not raise suspicion.

Finally Kuromaru the lead dog in the Inuzuka clan. He was also quite the vital ally. Since being from a clan Kuromaru could provide Sakura with some secret information he hears from his partners. Plus he knew many of the secret routes around and through the village.

Ramus let out a yawn, making Sakura let out her own.

"Well Ramus I guess it's time to go to sleep now. Let's rest up and I'll see you off before you leave in the morning" Sakura assured getting up to get her pajamas as Ramus slowly closed his eyes.

Sakura got undressed and put on her pajamas. Not at all embarrassed by the presence of Ramus. Then in a completely animal like fashion paced around on four legs, turned in a circle and land down curled up in a ball. She had deactivated her seal so she had her half dragon appearance shining through. As she began to fall asleep she started to dream of clouds and flying high in the sky. Content she slept with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was standing on top of a roof waiting for Iruka's reports on his teams responses to the "tests", however Kakashi's thoughts were elsewhere. Kakashi was worried about his pink haired student and years of reading underneath the underneath allowed him to notice very interesting things about her.<p>

For one it looked like she was going through some sort of inner turmoil, as her face was melancholy during the whole time at the bridge, something he normally expects from Sasuke. Just what is Sakura hiding?

Just then Iruka arrived with the results.

"Well it seems you were right, Naruto and Sasuke both showed an admirable amount of skill when facing me". Iruka said.

"What about Sakura?" Kakahsi questioned.

"I was getting to that…. Honestly I couldn't find her," Iruka confessed.

"Really"

"Yeah after she left the bridge she was nowhere to be found, I could sense her chakra presence, but I couldn't find her."

"Well, well, well Sakura you're getting more interesting by the minute."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**New Edit Redo Highlights!: So this chapter sets forth some BIG changes that you all now can see. Besides fixing grammar and spelling errors there's been a major overhaul of a character. **

**For all of those you actually liked Hiro sorry to say he is NOT Sakura's main companion anymore, and in all the future rewritten chapters he is going to disappear. **

**That doesn't mean he's gone necessarily as of now he resides in Suto's tiger pack, but Suto himself is now a much better ally for Sakura. Being a full grown adult and the alpha tiger at that. Plus I was beside myself when I realized I made a typical smart mouthed cute sidekick for Sakura, which was something I actually didn't want to do!**

**Also as I'm sure some of you noticed a character that will have MUCH more importance and impact to the story as her partner has now replaced Hiro. **

**Ramus is Sakura's Beta a concept that will be explained later in another rewritten chapter or in a new chapter all together. He and his father have a much larger and more significant bearing on the story so just wait!**

**Also other changes include a change in the friends Sakura mentions, and more descript back-story on that friend, how Sakura relates to each of them and their history, and their usefulness to her. **

**The only friends I kept from the original draft are Roku whose name and personality didn't change, and Izzi whose name used to be Touya. Mira also stays true to her original draft. **

**Of course Washimaru and Suto were added, and Shikamaru my first original deer character who shared the same name as the human Shikamaru has been replaced with Ramus. **

**Another slight change is that I mention that Sakura blue fire is something she earned NOT something she could always naturally do. Once again this is also a concept to be explained later.**

**Finally once again keeping with Sakura's slight history change from previous chapters. Sakura has known some of these creatures since she was eight and maybe even a bit earlier. So she has been talking to animals all her life. It isn't a power that she recently gained anymore like in the previous draft. That's why she is a lot more accepting and relaxed this time. **

**Japanese and Latin Translations!**

**Ramus: One of the Latin words for antler or antlers. **

**Hircus: The Latin word for Buck. **

**Kuromaru: loose meaning for the color black, just like how Akamaru ties to the color red. **

**Washimaru: "Washi" comes from the Japanese word for eagle.**

**Sutoraipu: The Japanese word for stripes. **


	4. Chunnin Exams Start!

Chapter 4 Start! The Chunnin Exams!

Disclaimer: Still no Naruto or Jake ownership for FusaoKairi.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sakura rose at the crack of dawn to prepare for the Chunnin Exams. She decided that now she would begin to show her true self. No more lies (well at least about her real personality).<p>

After all foreign ninja would be participating at this exam and Sakura wanted to be taken seriously. So she headed to the inner cave fresh water pool, heated it up to high temperatures using her fire, and bathed herself. Then she reactivated her seal so she had her complete human appearance again. Later she went to gather some clothes from the pile at the corner of the cave.

She put on a dark green version of a shirt/dress that her father had given her, and changed her pants to cargo camouflage combat pants. She put on a pair of armbands similar to Sasuke except they were black and had a secret pockets for concealing various weapons. Finally she dawned a pair of black gloves (similar to her shippudden pair) and her blue standard shinobi shoes.

Looking into the pool of water that was inside the cave she modeled her appearance, and when she decided it was good enough she got ready to leave the cave. Sakura turned to the still sleeping Ramus in the curled up to the side.

"Come on Ramus time to get going" Sakura announced rubbing Ramus on the stomach to goad him awake.

"Hmmm? Okay, okay I'm up, I'm up" Ramus yawned raising to his hooves. He shook his body lightly to get the sleep out of his system.

Sakura smiled at her friend. He hadn't changed at all these years and Sakura loved him for that.

"So you ready for your exam thingy?" Ramus questioned as he stretched his long gangly legs.

"It's the Chuunin Exams and yeah I'm pretty sure I should be okay" Sakura sighed not sounding at all convincing to Ramus.

Ramus moved his eyes from side to side trying to formulate an idea to comfort his friend.

"Hey, why don't I stick around and help you on your exam? After all one part of the exam is supposed to take place in here. I'm sure my dad won't mind me helping a friend" Ramus assured stepping closer to Sakura.

Sakura thought about the proposal for a while extremely enticed by the idea. It would make her feel a lot better knowing Ramus was in close range, and he was right one part of the exam was supposed to take place in here.

Roku had told her that part of the Chunnin Exams would take place in this very forest, and that the object of that part of the exam was to gain a heaven and earth scroll.

Roku had always complained about the loud fighting noises that would always take place close to his den. He absolutely hated this time of year, but then again Roku had always been a grouchy old bear so he hated just about anything.

"Well alright I would like the extra help. Just be sure to go and tell your Otou-san what we're doing this time, so we don't have a repeat of the last endeavor." Sakura warned as Ramus gave her a sheepish smile.

"Will do! I promise! Now I can finally make it up to you for when you saved my life" Ramus shouted happily before jaunting off to the cave entrance.

Sakura laughed merrily at her friend.

"Alright, alright hold your horses Ramus" Sakura said as she doused the remaining fire and followed Ramus outside. Once she was outside Sakura moved the boulder that was placed in front of her cave to its original position at the entrance. Then she cast a sealing jutsu so anyone without Dragon or magical blood couldn't get in.

She had perfected this technique when she began to stay out in the forest longer and longer and as a safety precaution as Sakura knew many leaf ninja, jounin especially trained in this forest.

"Okay Sakura I'm off to see my dad, but before you completely leave the forest why don't you go visit Roku? He may actually have some very helpful tips for you" Ramus advised before bounding off into the thick trees.

"Good idea Ramus! Alright I'll see you later!" Sakura shouted back at the deer waving as she moved in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>After visiting Roku and receiving some more useful tips and a promise of his help if needed she headed for the academy.<p>

Sakura of course had to think up a pretty good lie to tell her team about why she had a sudden change in her attitude and appearance.

Sakura was pleasantly surprised to see that shehad been the first of her team to arrive outside of the academy. Sakura was happy because this gave her much more time to think of an appropriate lie to tell her teammates herself.

Twenty minutes later both Sasuke and Naruto arrived walking toward her bickering as usually. Sakura became exasperated they had been like this ever since the Land of Waves.

"What did you say teme, come on say it again to my face, and you'll regret it" Naruto yelled at Sasuke comically flexing his muscles in what he thought was an intimidating display.

"You heard me Dobe, and stop that you're just embarrassing yourself" Sasuke coolly replied back, not at all phased by Naruto's boasting.

Suddenly both of them looked away from each other and then stared at Sakura in shock, well Naruto stared in shock, Sasuke had an unreadable expression on his face. Neither could make heads or tails what to ask Sakura first, about the new slightly somber attitude she displayed or her drastic change in outfits. But like with any of these type of situations Naruto voiced his thoughts loud and clear first.

"HUH?! Sakura-chan what's with new clothes, what happened to you yesterday?" Naruto announced still staring at her in shock. Sasuke's eyes also betrayed his curiosity, what did happen to Sakura was she finally taking being a ninja more seriously?

"Well in the case of the outfit I just wanted to been seen as a competent kunoichi, and it is more suitable for combat and espionage isn't it?" Sakura said her eyes displaying true confidence and truth behind her statement, because that was the real reason for her outfit change.

"Well if you say so Sakura-chan, either way you look awesome" Naruto complimented a blush moving across his whiskered checks. He hoped that had gotten him a few more points with her. Sasuke was just nodding his head in agreement slowly; her honest answer earned her a tiny bit more respect in his books.

However Sasuke then stared at the Sakura unsure of what to make of her. Would she finally be useful or still a hindrance he didn't know, but he as more interested in was Sakura's overly confident response.

The way Sakura answered clearly suggested that she wasn't completely telling the truth. For a split second Sasuke had picked up on her eyes shifting to the ground a common telltale sign of lying.

What Sasuke wondered is how gullible did Sakura really thought he was.

Then there was Sakura's sudden serious attitude since when did she care about training. Sasuke decided to keep a closer eye on her. Something had to be wrong.

Sakura could see the doubt and disbelief in Sasuke's face, and it more than pained her a bit to see his sheer disbelief in her skills, but she pushed back those thoughts back for now and focused on the tasks at hand.

"Now that everything is out of the way let's do this guys!" Sakura shouted completely out of her perceived character. Of course though this didn't bother Naruto one bit in fact he seemed to kind of like it.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan teamwork let's go!"

Then together they marched inside the academy and headed for the third floor.

* * *

><p>It took longer than they expected to reach the academy test room doors, but they kept getting sidetracked. First there was the fight that was breaking out between two Konoha genin and two bully guards from entering what was thought to be the third floor. It turned out to be an illusion, one Sakura easily detected before they even reached the second floor.<p>

Then they had an encounter with a guy named Rock Lee who was easily smitten with Sakura, which she did not take to well. Although since he seemed like a charming enough guy Sakura gently told him that she wasn't interested in a relationship right now and they moved on.

However; This Rock Lee character couldn't seem to take a hint as he reappeared later, and challenged Sasuke to a fight for Sakura's heart, and a chance to test himself against the so called great Uchiha.

After surprising them by easily knocking out Naruto. Sasuke charged at Lee only to get his butt royally handed to him, by the so-called weirdo. Sakura had always thought that Sasuke needed to be brought down a couple of pegs anyway so that was probably good for him. Though she would never ever tell him that.

After meeting the equally weird Might Guy, Kakashi's rival they finally arrived to the test room doors, only to be surprised by the appearance of their sensei.

"Hello I'm glad to see you made it Sa…" Kakashi stopped mid sentence taking in Sakura's new appearance. It definitely seems Kakashi's assumptions were correct Sakura either has changed or finally decided to be her true self. Whichever one it is he thinks it will improve things for the team for the better.

"Judging by your new appearance I see I had nothing to worry thinking you weren't going to show up". Kakashi noted staring her, had Sakura actually begun to finally take her training seriously?

"Huh what do you mean if I hadn't shown up, you said participation was optional" Sakura questioned what he getting at.

"To be honest with you Sakura if you hadn't shown up, I would have had to stop Naruto and Sasuke from entering the exams, because the exam needs to be taken in a team of three."

"So if they had shown up, but I hadn't it would have really been…?"

"The end of the line, yes but it's a moot point now you're all here Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura I'm very proud of all you" Kakashi said with true pride in is voice making Naurto and Sakura smile, while Sasuke simply smirked.

"We won't let you down Sensei Believe it!" Naruto said, while they all together opened the doors and slowly entered….

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and I'm so excited to see all the hits I received in such a short time.<strong>

**Thank you all! I really appreciate it ****. **

**Things will really start to kick off next chapter!**

**New Edit Rewritten Highlights!: So as you can all see this is one of the more non heavily rewritten chapters as all I did was fix some grammar and spelling mistakes and edit out any scenes where they were talking about Hiro, where they mention Hiro or any scene he was physically in! **

**Plus I show off the continuity of Hot water being okay for Sakura bathe in earlier in the story and kept it's rules straight!**

**Please Review FusaoKairi out!**


	5. The Written Exam

Chapter Five The Written Test

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or American Dragon otherwise I wouldn't be on this site.

* * *

><p>Once team 7 entered the room an intimidating sight quickly greeted them.<p>

The whole room was full of competing genin from this and other hidden nations. All the teams were them glaring at the intruders with clear disdain and annoyance. That was when Sakura realized that her team was nothing more than a bunch of greenhorns. She had hoped Roku was exaggerating when he said the competition would have experienced genin, but it looks like he clearly knew what he was talking about.

God Dammit…..

There went her hope for the test being slightly easy.

"Oh Sasuke its been such a long time!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Sakura turned around just in time to see Ino hop on top of Sasuke's shoulders, in an obvious attempt to make her jealous, and win his affection.

"Oh Sasuke-kun how I've missed those brooding good looks of yours" Ino gushed.

While Ino ignored Sasuke's "Get the hell off me glare" She sneaked a peek at Sakura hoping this action had riled her up. She was thoroughly shocked when she saw a face of calm amusement and nothing else.

Did Sakura give up on chasing Sasuke?

At this time Shikmaru and Chouji made their arrivals known.

"Well I knew this was going to be troublesome, but I didn't think it was going to this lame". Shikamaru droned in his typical too bored to care fashion, but after Naruto had a crack at him he began to eye Sakura's new appearance. Chouji followed his lead and noticed Sakura as well. Both turned to each other and then looked back at Sakura, now noticing how much she's seemed to change. Just what did Kakashi do to her?

"Well, well, well it looks the gang's all back together again" another familiar cockily added. Turning around everyone was greeted to the sight of team 8 bringing up the rear.

"Be prepared to be blown away we've been training like crazy" Kiba boasted with Akamaru barking in agreement. Then Akamaru turned his head and looked over at Sakura in curiosity. Her smell was different today, and it was almost driving Akamaru nuts.

Kiba now with his attention firmly planted on Sakura as well, looked back up and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Hey what's with the new look Pinkie?" Kiba questioned

"Don't call me Pinkie and why do you care?" Sakura questioned right back a glare on her face.

"Yeah who are you trying to impress Billboard brow" Ino insulted thinking this was a plan to get Sasuke's attention.

"No one, but myself Ino, no one but myself." Sakura answered content with a peaceful look on her face.

Before anyone could register the deep impact her words actually held. A young adult silver haired man walked up to them, with a very amused expression.

"Hey you guys might want to tone it down a bit this isn't exactly recess" the man said with a small hint of arrogance in his voice.

* * *

><p>"Well who asked you?!, who are you?!" Ino demanded immediately put off by the guy being a know-it-all.<p>

"I'm Kabuto but I'm the last guy you need to worry about look all around you, your bunch has made quite the impression." Kabuto pointed out to the ignorant genins.

The rookie nine turned around to see that, indeed everyone was giving them harsh glares, the harshest were coming from the ninja from the Village of Rain. Their glares were smoldered with killer intent.

"These exams put everyone on edge, especially those guys from the Hidden Rain Village they've always been kind of touchy." "Couldn't help but give you all the heads up, you remind me of myself back in those days". Kabuto explained his voiced laced with caution and amusement.

"Hey thanks for the heads up, Kabuto right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah that's right"

"So is this your first time taking the exam as well?"

"No it's my seventh". Kabuto's face then changed to a look of sheepish embarrassment.

"Oh so you're a veteran, cool you can give us all the inside tips, isn't that great Saku..?". Naruto stopped in mid-sentence and turned around towards Sakura completely surprised by the sight and sound that met him. In fact the sight and sound attracted the attention of all the genin in the room.

In Sakura's position a couple of inches away from Naruto a low growling sound could be heard.

Growling that belonged to Sakura

Her head was slightly down in a threatening position, her eyes dilated and focusing on her prey like a carnivore's would, her mouth was shaped in a completely animal like snarl, and finally low growling sounds were being admitted from her mouth, very similar to a wolf's snarling, sounding nothing like someone trying to fake a growl.

No one moved or said anything as Sakura continued to growl at Kabuto. She even took a threatening step forward, in an attempt to intimidate him.

This Kabuto character was not to be trusted; Sakura felt it deep within her bones. He radiated deceit and treachery. The aura he gave off was dark, very dark. Sakura's every instinct was crying out to attack.

Sakura just continued to growl not fully aware of what she was doing. All she knew was that this Kabuto guy was bad news. Her dragon instincts were going haywire, clouding her reasonable judgment. She wasn't going to be fooled by the so-called caring attitude he put on. She moved even closer to him still growling, Kabuto a tiny bit frightened even took a step back.

Just then Naruto's hand cautiously reached forward.

"Sakura-chan..". Naruto said quietly shaking her shoulders a tiny bit. He had never ever seen her this scary before and wanted to be careful incase she turned that anger to him.

That shake brought Sakura back to her full senses, and she stopped growling as quickly as she began. She straightened up and looked around to see everyone staring at her in bewilderment, and some even in fear.

Sakura cared little about this however, and just walked to the corner, and continued to glare at Kabuto from afar. Hoping that this would give her team and the others a clue not to believe a word that this guy says.

* * *

><p>That thought fell on death ears, as he had everyone warped up in his full-scale explanation of the exams They just continued on with business like nothing strange had happened a couple of minutes ago. Sakura would have none of it and stayed there in the corner, in annoyed anger at her team's lack of common sense to heed her outburst as a warning.<p>

Near the back of the room, the other genin were listening carefully to Kabuto's exposition as well, but most were far more interested in the growling pink haired girl, just who and _**what**_ was she?

Gaara stood shivering in excitement he couldn't wait to fight this girl and spill her blood. She seemed like she has an unusual amount of bloodlust and strength. He looked to the corner of the room and made a vow to get her blood for his mother.

His siblings turned and looked with concern at each other, Gaara was already getting this riled up this early in the exams. They only hoped that they had enough strength and will power to convince him not to unnecessarily attack others this soon in the exam. Although they both now decided to keep a close eye on Sakura as well, because her growling face sounded and looked far from human. Could she be a demon container like Gaara too?

"You sure know how to pick them Lee" Tenten slightly joked whispering to Lee. When honestly she was very wary of the pink haired girl in the upper left corner. Tenten decided this Sakura girl was someone they should avoid at all costs.

"Sakura….?" Lee whispered with a look of pure shock etched onto his face. Could his cherry blossom really be so vicious on the inside? Of course Lee decided to deny that thought, and proclaim to himself, that it was just her youthful spirit shining through.

Interesting was the only thought rolling through Neji's head, he would definitely keep a close radar on this Sakura girl.

However all the sound village team heard was Kabuto denouncing the Sound village as small and complete mystery. Not really crippling insults, but to the Sound Team it was if he was committing high treason. Before anyone could realize it they jumped into action.

Kabuto saw them coming and positioned himself ready to dodge the mummy looking man. Once he swung his fist Kabuto immediately dodge it. This action managed to impress the rookie nine, except for Sakura of course and she was hoping this man would be hit.

Sakura wished actually was granted because a second later his glasses shattered and he kneeled down and started to puke.

While everyone else in the room looked on with disgust or confusion Sakura was laughing on the inside, knowing this slime ball got what he deserved.

Naruto was attending to Kabuto when a boom went off at the front of the room. Turning around Sakura and the other rookies spotted a large group of Chunnin with an imposing man in a black trench coat standing at the front.

"Quiet down you punks, you don't want to upset me, and stop that unnecessary fighting do you want to be disqualified before even starting? " the man in a low but, booming voice. "I'm your proctor for this portion of the Chunnin exams, my name is Morino Ibiki, and as of now I'm your worst nightmare" Ibiki threatened with a smug smile on his face.

"Now everyone take their seats for the written portion of the exam". Ibiki commanded.

"What did he say written?" Naruto said cautiously taking a look of pure fear.

Then one of the Chunnin pulled out a huge stack of papers, with a sadistic smile on his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed full of despair.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of minutes Ibiki explained the rules of the written exams, and the punishment for getting caught cheating. Sakura had told Hiro to stay at the back of the room because she immediately knew what was going to be happening as soon as they teleported in to the room.<p>

Sakura could sense that Ibiki was putting on a front. The aura around him was filled with cocky amusement. Then after he explained the test she knew her assumption was correct.

The whole point of the test was to cheat and not get caught as only exceptional shinobi could accomplish this feat under these extreme conditions.

Turning her head very slightly she could she that all of the rookie nine (besides Naruto of course) have figured out that was the true purpose of the test. Each of them were using their own special methods of cheating, though Sakura couldn't figure out why no one could see Tenten's mirrors (seriously how did none of them notice that?).

Looking at her paper Sakura realized that she didn't need to cheat, sure some of the questions were hard, but she could answer most of them with relative ease. So she began blazing through her questions all while hoping Naruto would at least get one question right, if he didn't figure out the true purpose of the exam.

About an hour later Sakura was already done with her test and just listening to what was going on around her. Many of the participants of the exam were easily caught and disqualified on the spot, some tried to put up fights, but it was a useless endeavor.

Suddenly Sakura felt a sharp pain in back, as her body and mind started to feel hazy.

"Ino!" Sakura realized with a start, that pig was using her mind transfer jutsu on her huh?, well two can play at that game. Sakura with her hands heavily shaking, brought up to her face and put them in a simple praying position, while reciting very, very quietly an exorcism spell, with the small amount of magical knowledge she knew.

"Huh, forehead what are you doing stop that" Ino's voice echoed inside Sakura.

"Sorry Ino-pig, but you're not cheating off me find someone else to be your lab rat". Then Sakura silently finished the incantation and cast Ino's soul right back to her body.

Shikamaru and Chouji watched in amazement as Sakura regained control, and Ino slumped body slowly started to rise, because Ino looked upset however they knew that the jutsu didn't work. How did Sakura manage to break Ino's hold. How powerful did she get these last couple of months?

Ten minutes later the tenth question was given.

* * *

><p>"Alright pencils down everybody it's time for the tenth question" Ibiki boomed demanding attention.<p>

Ibiki then told everyone that the tenth question was optional, but that if they did answer and fail the question, the team would never be allowed to going a rank higher than genin.

Also that if they didn't take the question the team would fail for this year, but be able to try again next year.

He wasn't fooling Sakura however; she knew that there were people in here whose taken the exam more than once, even when Ibiki gave his statement about making his own rules now. There was no way that he can just suddenly change the rules, he's not the Hokage, and he's just doing this to in sure that more people quit the exam. Sakura had to give it to him, he's really good at physiological torture maybe he does it professionally?

One by one teams were quitting left, and right ninja to afraid to continue in fear of a life stuck at the genin level. So far none of the rookie nine seemed about to raise their hands Sakura noticed. She sneaked a peak at Sasuke to see he also seemed confident, and was not going to back down soon. Though once she turned around and began to see Naruto slowly raise his hand, she was shocked was he of all people really going to quit?

Suddenly Naruto slammed his hand hard down onto the table, and launched in to a speech about how he was never going to give up. Sakura smiled softly, now that's the Naruto she knows. She should have known he would never quit, even when he doesn't have a clue about what he's doing.

His speech seemed to have a drastic effect on everyone's confidence as well Sakura noted, because now everyone was smirking, or smiling ready for the next challenge no wavering one bit.

Ibiki smiled and announced that everyone who still remained past, drinking in delight at all the shocked and confused faces. He went into an explanation of the meaning behind the test, and why information gathering was a life or death endeavor. Sakura who had caught the meaning behind before, even Sasuke just sat back and soaked in the glory of victory, she smiled even more once she heard Naruto's exuberant cheering in front of her.

"Ahh" Sakura quickly screamed as a blur of cloth and feet smashed through the window and made its way to the front of the room.

Once the cloth was up into it's sign position, and women figure was revealed standing up wearing a trench coat and mesh combo.

"Alright boys and girls I'm the proctor for the second portion of the exam Anko Mitrashi" She yelled. "You ready for the second test maggots, good everyone is to report to training area 44 tomorrow and don't be late!" Anko shouted her fist pumped to the air. Ibiki promptly reprimanded her for showing up to early again.

Sakura just stared at the women in disdain "Great another Naruto" Sakura thought. Oh well might well get the second test over with".

* * *

><p><strong>New Edit: Once again the only real change in this chapter is the deletion of Hiro from the story, and the subtler occurrence of Auras.<strong>

**Please review FusaoKairi Out!**


	6. The Forest of Death

Chapter Six The Forest of Death

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or American Dragon.

* * *

><p>The next day everyone was gathered around outside, Sakura took the time to look around at her surroundings. Irony it was the only thought running through Sakura's head.<p>

They were at the Forest of Death…

Her second home…

Sakura allowed herself to give a small grin, looks like she would be heading back to her second home for this part of the test.

Sakura continued to stare past the gates and look deep into the forest; she saw a brown snake slither on by eating a bird in the process. Sakura looked to her right and noticed Sasuke staring at her realizing that she looked way to happy about spending time in a creepy forest Sakura decided to act more like her conjured up role would.

"This place just gives me the creeps". Sakura stated looking around fearfully.

Then of course Naruto had to make a complete ass out of himself. He started to taunt Anko and the test in general as being nothing he couldn't handle. "Man Naruto sure does boast an awful lot". Thought Sakura.

She may live in the forest, but even she has consented that it is no cakewalk. Whatever Anko had in store for them in the forest would in no way be easy. She winced as Anko's kunai brushed his cheek, and shivered at the long tongued Grass ninja who returned her kunai. She knew to stay away from his team in the forest.

This brought another thought to her mind, how she was going to get Sasuke and Naruto to listen to her and not question her about her knowledge on the forest itself. Sakura knows that now things are getting lethal in the exam, and she needs to take serious action, after all her knowledge and the alliances that she has in the forest are a huge advantage for her team.

An advantage she can't tell or fully explain to her team…

"Kami this sucks" is all Sakura could think before Anko called for the attention of everyone in the area.

Anko proceeded to take out two scrolls and explain to all the teams present the rules of the exam. It seems the objection of the test was to retrieve a heaven and earth scroll, then make it to the tower in the middle of the forest within five days. Simple idea, easy enough to follow, but of course Sakura knows that it will be very difficult to execute and more than half of the teams will fail.

As Sakura was walking along checking out her consent form, she ran into Team 10. By the way Ino was staring at her, Sakura could tell she was ready for a fight, but now Sakura was in no mood for banter. She has too much to worry about already.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little billboard brow failure" Ino said giving Sakura a sly sneer. "I thought you would have been washed out of the program by now" Ino jeered confident that she had gotten Sakura riled up once more. After all she hasn't been acting the same since this contest began, and although Ino would never say it she was worried about her former friend.

"Look Ino I don't have time for this" Sakura stated looking both sad and exasperated. "You can have Sasuke if it's really so important to you, but I have other things to worry about" with that final statement Sakura proceeded to head to the scroll station. Not once turning around to see team 10's gaping faces.

"Sakura you really have changed, haven't you?" Ino thought. "What happened to my rival, why are you giving into to me so easily?"

* * *

><p>After finishing her consent form Sakura walked inside the station with Sasuke and Naruto and received a heaven scroll. Then her team awaited access to the forest at gate 12 once the exam was ready to begin.<p>

Soon Anko's voiced rung out announcing the beginning of the test. The doors flung open and all the teams run in and head deep into the forest to find the scrolls and complete the test. However the group of grass and sound ninja seemed to have other ideas in mind.

Once team 7 was deep enough a scream rung out from within the forest echoing pain was heard loud and clear and more than thickened Sakura's resolve to use her knowledge to keep her team safe.

"Not good" Sakura said staring pensively into the thick forest.

"Aw don't worry Sakura-chan this will be a piece of cake I promise" Naruto boasted his arms behind his head. Then he took on a sudden blank look.

"Uh 'scuse me a second.. I really gotta uh know" Naruto mumbled as he turned to a tree and began unzipping his pants.

Sakura sighed and turned around and walked away a few paces to give him his privacy. That was when she heard a faint noise high in the tree where Naruto was. "Huh it seems we have company." Sakura thought in amusement.

Sasuke was once again surprised at his pink haired teammate's behavior. He was so sure she would freak out and demand Naruto go to a bush or something. He followed her to her spot, ignoring Naruto's sighs of relief. Ugh! How long can the dobe piss?

"Sakura?" Sasuke inquired. Looking at her she seemed to be in deep thought. Her eyes were closed and face scrunched up. She then turned to look at Sasuke. She mouthed the words "Enemies" to him.

Sasuke looked back at her shocked, although looking hair near Sakura's neck standing on end further proved his assumption. Still looking at her as she carefully pointed to the canopy of the tree Naruto just happened to be pissing on, he began to sense their presence as well.

How on earth did Sakura detect them so quickly, and know that Naruto leaving their presence may have resulted in a much more fatal encounter. Just how much of her true ability was she hiding Sasuke wondered.

With one last sigh Naruto was finished doing his business. "Wow that sure was a long leak, shouldn't drank all that juice this morning" he thought to himself while zipping up his pants.

He turned around to see Sasuke and Sakura with their backs to him. Seeming to be having a silent conversation. A blush came to Naruto's cheek as he realized he just taken a huge piss in front of a girl. Why on earth hadn't Sakura yelled at him for doing that?

"Just what is going on with her?" Naruto thought as he went up to the huddle his teammates were making.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Naruto asked in what was his "quiet" voice.

"We have a couple of enemy ninja watching us right now" Sakura said in voice that clearly conveyed for Naruto not panic, or get boisterous. "They're over tree where you decided to relieve yourself at" Sakura stated trying not to laugh at Naruto's embarrassed and indignant face.

"We need to decided how to confront them, smoothly no need for us to cause more trouble for ourselves than needed." Sasuke said. " I'll start by throwing a kunai in the tree, and you two be our guard for whatever they decided to try on us got it?" Sasuke commanded.

"Cystal Clear" Sakura said putting her arm in a mock salute, earning stares from both her teammates.

"Yeah, yeah teme it's not like you would asked my opinion on the matter anyway" Naruto said his face in a pout, upset Sasuke made all the plans all the time.

Meanwhile the rain nin up in the tree knew that the rookies had indeed noticed their presence which actually shocked them a little. Especially when it was the pink haired no name who noticed them first, still they figured these rookies couldn't be to much of a threat and decided to see what these kids have got. After all they might have the scroll they need.

Back down below, Sasuke conspicuously reached for his kunai, and turned around fast as lighting throwing it in the rain nin's direction. Causing everyone to leap into action.

Sasuke spun around and used the proper hand signs blew his fire style, fireball jutsu at the three rain nin. While Naruto had summoned a couple dozen shadow clones to put up a fight smothering of the masked rain nin in a barrage of cuts, kicks, and punches, and Sakura with her perfect charka control moved the charka to her arms and fists and gave a punch that sent her opponent flying into and through a tree.

Then she turned around and charged her body with her magical energy conspicuously as not to alert anyone. Once it was at it's peak she released it in a huge roar that blew the rain nin back into the tree harshly.

Her teammates turned to her, eyes wide, shocked that Sakura had knocked out all three enemies with one attack, while they were still kicking and punching away with growing difficulty and with a roar no less!

Unfortunately checking the enemies they didn't seem to have to the earth scroll they needed. "Great this was a waste of time" Sakura thought.

"Let's get moving shall we?" Sakura said a sly smirk on her face heading into the forest.

Sasuke and Naruto stood in their spots thunder struck. Sasuke was first to recover and followed Sakura into a safer area of the forest scowling the whole way. Sasuke turned back to Naruto and shoved him to get him to move with them. Naruto followed without arguing still shocked by the flawless move Sakura pulled off.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at a forest nook Sakura stopped moving and pointed to a large rock precipice.<p>

"We can rest there, and it will be safe from other enemy ninja". Sakura assured not to happy about showing them her second home. They had arrived back to her cave. She knew she was taking a big risk, but this would no doubt be best the safe rest point.

"Uhm Sakura-chan all I see is a boulder" Naruto said warily not wanting Sakura to get angry with him and unleash her roar on him. Sasuke found he just couldn't question her logic at this point anymore.

In fact she seemed to navigate through this forest pretty well, as she found this crook very easily. Like she knew exactly where this was. Sasuke was convinced more now than ever that she had definitely been in this forest before. Maybe she trains in here?

"Yes I know it's a boulder Naruto, however were going behind the big boulder." Sakura assured.

Saying no more Sakura walked straight up to the boulder, and put her hands into the horse hand sign. A moment later her hands glowed a blood red and she placed them together on the boulder.

Then to the astonishment of Naruto and Sasuke the boulder moved out of her way with no hassle at all, and revealed a large entrance to a cave.

"Come on guys no time to waste, move in before someone sees us" Sakura said ignoring the looks she was getting and walked into the cave with Sasuke, and Naruto following her quietly from behind. She turned back around and resealed the boulder for protection, before going deeper in with her team.

Little did they know a certain grass ninja was watching them with interest, however now he was interested in the pink haired one more specifically, maybe the Uchiha wasn't worthy of his seal after all….

Inside Naruto marveled at the beautiful layout of the cave. It had a luminous shine to it, the indoor pool shined from the moon's light, and that was when Naruto noticed the camp fire set up, food, scrolls, and clothes pushed off into the corner on the side.

"Sakura-chan are… are you living in this cave, I mean those are your clothes over there?" Naruto asked concerned. What happened? Why was Sakura living in this cave?

Sasuke turned to stare at Naruto the dobe had a point. Humph! Sasuke was gonna love to hear the lie she'll try to use to get out of this one. Sasuke stares at her expectant after all she hasn't been very truthful with them lately.

Sakura stared at her two teammates knowing there was no lie she could give that Sasuke or even Naruto wouldn't see through at this point so she went with the truth.

"Yes, yes I do live in this cave, I've been living here for the past couple of months". Sakura conceded. " Look I don't have time for questioning right now, so just suspend your disbelief and appreciate that were safe." Sakura stated. "I'll go get some fish from the indoor pool, hang tight". Without saying another word Sakura walked over to the pool to fish.

"Hey Sasuke what do you think happened to Sakura, because I always thought she had a pretty good home life?" Naruto inquired sitting down on the cavern floor still very concerned about why Sakura was living in this cave.

"Hn I'm not sure Naruto, but one things for sure she has way more secrets than either of us thought possible, I mean you saw that roaring move she pulled off, and this does explain how she knew how to navigate this forest so well." Sasuke concluded with a jealous scowl. He hated the idea that Sakura is probably way stronger than she lets on.

" Really I didn't notice that" Naruto said looking confused as always.

"Of course you didn't dobe, I wouldn't expect you to notice important details"

"Oh yeah, watch it teme who do you think your talking too?"

"The same idiot who didn't notice three enemy ninja right above his head?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, smart ass!"

"Both of you shut up, anyway I've got the fish so lets get ready to eat okay, Sasuke can you please light a fire" Sakura politely yelled. Coming towards them with four fish in her hands. Then she put her and teammates fish between sticks to get ready to cook them with.

After Sasuke lit the fire and everyone had a nice meal of fish. Everyone began settling down to sleep in there own areas, after Sakura explained no one but her could get in this cave.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her Sakura gazed towards the entrance where the boulder was blocking entrance. Her two teammates were asleep on the right side of the cave; Naruto sprawled out looking like a big mess.<p>

Sakura was awake, because she could hear and sense the movement outside of the cave, thanks to her superior senses, and because of the particular heaviness of the movement she assumed the enemy was a male, though she was unsure if she should to confront this enemy or not.

The aura of this guy was way off. The aura itself was darker, and a more sinister one than Kabuto's, also one this one felt particularly strong, stronger than most chunnin or jonin. Whoever was outside was not to be taken lightly. Still she wondered what the person was doing on the outside, as he was so quiet in whatever he was doing.

Foolishly throwing caution to the wind, Sakura quietly got up as not to alert Sasuke, and Naruto and headed for the cave entrance.

Pressing her ear to the boulder could hear rustling on the outside, however it was the faint smell of burning paper that completely alerted her.

A paper bomb!

Now while Sakura knew the bomb wouldn't work on the specially sealed boulder, she didn't want the explosion to alert any other ninja in the area. It was bad enough one had managed to find her hideout home.

Putting her hands into the horse seal, she unsealed the cave. Once the boulder rolled to the side, she carefully looked around outside checking to make sure the enemy ninja had moved away a certain amount of distance.

She turned around resealed the cave and found the paper a couple inches away planted on the soft ground. Grabbing her kunai she quickly deactivated it, with a careful slip of the wrist.

Right as she was about to turn around and head back inside a voice called out to her.

"Hello young puppet" the voice in a slithery disgusting way.

Turning around Sakura saw a lone Grass ninja making his way from outside the foliage, the same one who had the freaky tongue from earlier. Though Sakura had to wonder where was the rest of his team?

"Yeah want do you want creep?" Sakura challenged, while she really didn't feel to good about confronting this stranger especially since she is alone, with her team sealed safely inside the cave.

"You…the power your emitting is benign, I can feel it, you must have a seal on yourself somewhere, right?" He said chuckling darkly as he walked closer to her, while she continuously backed up until she hit the back of the boulder.

"I, I don't know what your talking about you big freak!" Sakura lied miserably. She now knew she bitten off more than she could chew. So while her back was to the boulder she made the necessary hand sign behind her back and unsealed the boulder. Just enough so that if she called for help her teammates they could get out, but no enough to have the boulder move from the entrance.

"I was here for Sasuke to give him a little gift, but you seem far more interesting my dear" He licked his lips with that freakishly long tongue, and begin reaching inside his weapons pouch.

That's when Sakura decided it was time to stop playing games…

She opened her mouth, and let loose a stream of concentrated blue fire, aiming directly at the grass nin's face.

She could tell her enemy wasn't prepared for an attack without the use of hand signs, and while he did dodge most of the attack she still managed to singe his face on one side.

What Sakura wasn't prepared for was the revealing of half a face underneath the first one. A face that many students and teachers alike feared, loathed, and was one of the Legendary Sanin

Orochimaru….

Oh Shit…

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: Once again the only real change in this chapter is Hiro's absence!<strong>

**Please Review FusaoKairi Out!**


	7. Orochimaru

Chapter 7 Orochimaru Appears!

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or American Dragon

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at Orochimaru with fear evident in her eyes. No way was she expecting to run into one of the Legendary Sannin, much less the most twisted one of them. Great this was the last thing she needed to happen today!<p>

She continued to back up trying to cool her thoughts down and think logically. With Sasuke and Naruto both safely in the cave she doesn't need to worry about them getting hurt or the scroll being stolen. However she does need to worry about the fact that she has no back up, against one of the most powerful ninja alive right now.

"Well girl it seems you may be worth the trouble after all, I must admit even I wasn't expecting an attack with no hand signs, much less from a rookie impressive" Orochimaru smiled wickedly at her licking his lips.

This pink haired genin was proving to be worth his while. He was certainly glad he waited before lunging after Sasuke. That small power emitting from her also makes him curious.

Years and years of traveling, stealing bodies, and executing tortures allows him to see signs that most ninja miss. One was the presence of a seal considering he invented one of his own. This girl definitely had a seal on her body and it was holding back something big. Perhaps she is a demon container?

Either way it didn't matter to him, he had to get his hands on her and discover her secrets, and maybe, just maybe he'll thank Kabuto for the tip. That boy certainly had been proving his worth lately.

Sakura took a defensive stance as Orochimaru continued to loom closer his eyes betraying his sadistic pleasure in watching her squirm with half of his fake face still burnt off.

Sakura knew that the possibilities of her defeating him in battle were slim to none, but she wasn't going down without a fight. After all she knew that to even be at his level she would need to expose her some of her dragon powers. She would do anything to keep Sasuke and Naruto safe. Time for the ultimate test!

She once again opened her mouth and released a steady stream of hot blue flames, but Orochimaru was prepared this time and easily dodged her attack. He jumped back landing in the middle of a tall tree, and began making hand signs for a summoning jutsu.

Almost immediately a huge brown and gray colored snake popped up right in front of Sakura. She stared at the snake with a small smirk on her face.

One of the many benefits of being a guardian or a known relation to a guardian was that other animals wouldn't attack her, even one's with a master. The animals knew to obey the laws of Divus and the dragons or they would be severely punished later, and just like Sakura thought the snake didn't attack her.

He just stared at her for a minute softly hissing checking to see if he identified her correctly, and swiftly turned around to face Orochimaru's confused face, and then without warning he snapped at him.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru was significantly surprised by this turn of events. He skillfully dodged the snake that proceeded to keep snapping at him, trying to capture the sannin in his mouth. Orochimaru then proceeded to jump on the snake's head and deliver a painful punch.<p>

"What do you think you're doing you stupid snake, you're supposed to follow my orders" Orochimaru screeched clearly upset.

"I will disobey you in the name of Divus!" the snake shouted. Surprising Sakura as she didn't know this summon could talk. She was grateful to the snake for not giving to much information away, about Divus or the Guardians.

Fortunately for Sakura Orochimaru had no patience to dig deeper into the snakes meaning behind his words. "Fine you useless serpent you wished this death upon yourself". So Orochimaru began to raise both his hands to form a hand sign that Sakura was sure would no doubt kill the snake.

Sakura feeling sentimental and grateful couldn't allow that to happen. So she quickly ran towards the pair leapt up and tried to strike Orochimaru in the face.

Though since she was dealing with a sannin he easily dodged her attack and landed safely back on the ground his face having a subtle hint to anger and annoyance.

"Thank you friend, by the way my name is Koji" the snake proceed to tell her while gently lowering his head down to allow Sakura an easy way off him. Still unable to believe that he was meeting and talking to Ardenia's child and soon to be successor, every animal knows about the fantastic tales of the Guardians, and he was a little star struck.

"No problem" Sakura said while jumping off the snake to face Orochimaru's annoyed look. Sakura was once again grateful that Koji hadn't referred to her by name, because she knew that would raise Orocimaru's suspicions even more. Not turning her head Sakura then issued the snake a helpful warning.

"Look I know you want to help, but I need you to get out of here" "Don't take chances and leave while you still can I can take him, just stay close incase I may need you again" Sakura whispered back to Koji her head never turning away from Orochimaru.

Now while Koji was very torn about what to do he knew that it was for the best that he followed her orders. She did seem to be emitting a strength that only a capable guardian would have. So he quickly slinked away back into the forest staying a couple miles in range, incase she ever called for him.

This young girl was getting more and more intriguing to Orochimaru, she was definitely a specimen worthy of his curse mark. To make his own summon turn against him without doing anything was beyond ingenious. He had to have her!

Getting himself into position he stretched his neck towards her a an alarming speed, catching Sakura completely off guard who had turned around to sneak a peek at Koji leaving.

Thinking he finally had her in his clutches his gleefully proceeded to bit down on her and deliver his very special "gift" to her.

Only when her tried to chomp on her to deliver his Cursed Seal of Heaven he was meet with a huge shock….

He couldn't bite into her skin….

* * *

><p>He chomped five more times before Sakura gathered her bearings turned around and shot a blue fireball at his face, melting the other fake half off, so his real face was totally exposed.<p>

While Sakura crouched on the ground breathing heavily, Orochimaru extremely angered and bewildered charged at her for managing to nearly injure him a second time!

"Just what is she? How to can her BARE skin be as solid as lead armor?" Orochimaru thought while charging at the girl preparing his hand sign for his Wind Release; Great Breakthrough technique.

Sakura seeing his hands beginning to move again decided enough was enough she needs to start using more of her dragon powers and spells or she won't survive this!

Her hands began to glow a deep purple before she quickly shouted the spell.

"Tempus congelo! (Latin for time freeze)" Sakura shouted pointing her hands towards Orochimaru.

Before Orochimaru knew it his body began to slow down and his hands seemed to completely stop, and he soon was stopped in a running position with his hands in front of his chest. His eyes could still move however; as proven by there frantic movements.

While Sakura knew this wasn't a time for gloating she couldn't help but feel prideful inside. She stopped Orochimaru! One of the most feared ninja in the world stopped dead in his tracks; still she had to act fast because the spell only lasted thirty seconds, as she wasn't that experienced.

As Sakura began to move closer to Orochimaru fully intent on killing the man, she rubbed her neck thanking the heavens that her skin was actually made up of small dragon scales. Never before had she been this grateful for only being half of a species. She still couldn't believe she stopped him, because this was the first time she managed to do this spell right!

Oh well some ninja do better under intense pressure anyway.

Once Sakura reached him she proceeded to pull out her kunai and stabbed it deeply in his side. She continued to do this seven times, all while she could hear Orochimaru cringing in pain. Sakura wanting to get back at him for earlier also chose to turn her head away from his face and let loose a stream of fire on his right leg. Sadly this would prove to be a fatal mistake.

During her triad Sakura had seemed to forget that as the spell wore off, movement would begin returning to victim. Once Sakura turned her head away from his Orochimaru managed to maneuver his left hand to her back.

Right where her seal was located.

Sensing he was right where the seal was he slowly pumped his returning charka in his hand and pushed onto her back in an attempt to destroy her seal. This action had a consequence though, because as soon as he did it small flaming sparks emitted into his hand numbing it and his whole left arm.

Sakura screamed in agony! Her whole body was shaking inside and out, it felt like she had been stuck by lightning. How could she have been so foolish, she now was paying for her carelessness dearly.

Sakura jumped back trying to stand up while still writhing in pain. The fail safe on her seal had done it's job and she knew his left hand and arm would be out of commission for a while, but she knew he had done some extreme damage to her already weakening seal.

The 30 seconds was up and Orochimaru regained his movement. He stared at Sakura with complete hate and disdain. "That little bitch managed to injure me and severely burn my leg. How in the hell did she freeze time around my body? Just what kind of jutsu was that?" Orochimaru thought as he clutched his side, and hissed at his still burning leg. He desperately flapped his right arm against it to put out the remaining fire.

This didn't go how he planned at all, and as much as he hated to admit it he had to retreat. His hip was bleeding profusely and his leg so burned he could barely move it. Also it seemed that touching her seal had numbed left arm and hand. That left him unable to heal himself quickly, he could still heal himself but doing it slowly would be no benefit in battle. This girl had more defenses on her body than a damn fort!

"Well you little bitch it seems I've grossly underestimated you" Orochimaru conceited as it was the truth. Sakura just stared at him while crouching the ground gritting her teeth.

"You and I both know that both of us are to injured to carry on this fight now" Orochimaru stated looking at her non-bruised but shaken form.

"I originally had my sites set on Sasuke, but you proven yourself a much more worthy contender." "I don't even think Sasuke would have injured me the same way you have" Orchimaru said.

"So be warned now my sites…..are on you child, you and all of your secrets" Orochimaru said ominously his eyes glinting with darkness.

"We will meet again" and with that final statement Orochimaru disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Lying on the ground in pain Sakura still managed to have a small smile on her face. She had made Orochimaru one of the Sannin run off in retreat. Although it was a bittersweet victory it still was a victory.

As she turned on her stomach and tried to stand on her knees she hears footsteps coming towards her. Grimacing in annoyance she really hoped it wasn't enemy footsteps and her teammates instead.

* * *

><p>Ten seconds later Sakura got her wish. It was her teammates Naruto, Sasuke. She could see them coming out of the opened cave entrance, good thing she didn't reseal it!<p>

"SAKURA! Are you okay, we heard you scream what happened?!" Naruto shouted rushing toward her, putting his hands under her armpits to hoist her up.

"It was just an enemy ninja Naruto nothing huge" Sakura lied. She was definitely not going to tell them she ran into Orochimaru.

"But Sakura-chan you screamed so loud, it sounded like you were in a lot of pain?" Naruto said hoisting Sakura completely on her feet letting her lean on his shoulders.

"He just electrocuted me a bit okay!, I'm telling you I'm fine" Sakura comforted.

"Arigato for coming to my aide, sorry about the boulder it must've took awhile to push huh?" Sakura apologized looking sheepish.

"Hn it wouldn't have taken less time if Naruto followed my orders correctly" Sasuke scoffed.

Ignoring Naruto's insults Sasuke took the time to look at their surrounding area. Indeed he could tell that there had been a battle, and a big one from the looks of it.

Trees and grass were burned and snapped, and some bushes in the area looked fattened almost like they were run over. Could there have been a summoning jutsu used in the fight. He also noticed a large pool of blood in the dirt close by Sakura.

However, once Sasuke sneaked at peek at her, he noticed that there were no traces of blood on her anywhere! So that means the blood was the enemy blood! Sakura had taken on another ninja in a huge battle and came away without a scratch? What did he and Naruto miss?

If that was the case then how strong was the electric jutsu that the enemy used, if Sakura was still in pain? Turing towards his teammates he walked over to the other side of Sakura, and gently put her other arm around his shoulder for support.

He had a lot more to learn about his female teammate and frankly he was looking forward to it.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in surprise before quietly growling at him, was he trying to make a move on Sakura now too?

Still Naruto could help but look at Sakura in awe, once he realized she didn't have a scratch on her from her fight. Not one blemish, or scar, hell she wasn't even bleeding!

Has Sakura really been holding back that much of her talent this whole time, and if so why?

Sakura simply blushed and looked at the side of Sasuke's face unable to believe he was willing letting her use him for support, the shocks keep on coming today!

"Come on guys let's head back inside the cave, I could use a good rest" Sakura said her eyes droopy as both Naruto and Sasuke lead her back inside the cave.

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Naruto"

"Next time don't leave us out of the fight, that was a very stupid thing to do!" Naruto said staring at her, his usual happy face a complete mask of seriousness.

"Okay I will I'm sorry, also I know it must've have been a really bad idea if you're telling me this you big knucklehead!" Sakura teased smiling at her normally dense teammates insight and concern.

"Arigato Sakura-chan, and yes if I say it's dumb you know you've a bad decision!" Naruto laughed happy to be joking with Sakura and not getting hit! He doesn't know what's happened to her, but he had to admit he liked the new Sakura even more!

Also if the other two hadn't been laughing at each other, they would have saw the small, but sincere smile on Sasuke's face.

A little while later safely inside the once again sealed up cave, almost everyone was back into a blissful slumber.

However, Sakura sat up fully awake her back still in a stinging pain. She proceeded to quietly edge over the inside pool, that she was luckily laid close to. She turned her back toward the water, turned her head, and lifted up the back of her dress/shirt to take a look at her seal.

She sat horrified at what she could see..

The seal was breaking apart.

The spiraling serpentine dragon was fading and cracking away off her skin (or scales).

This was not good because that meant that her real appearance would be exposed, quicker than it was going to be before!

Now she needs to double-time it to finish these exams, or be fully prepared for a fast on hand transformation jutsu. Either way it was going to be a pain!

Turning around and lying back on the ground Sakura decided to try and sleep on it. She would figure this out. Though most likely she end up having to keep on a constant transformation jutsu until these exams are over.

Damn that snake…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the edge of the Forest of Death, Orochimaru sat in pain hidden at the bottom of a tall tree waiting for Kabuto to show up.<p>

That girl was stronger than any rookie he's ever trained or faced, and that seal was hiding some massive power if it was able to backlash at him. Was that girl even human? What human could control time around someone's body?! What human had skin as thick as armor? What human could breath fire without the use of hand signs?

That gave him another thought, thinking back to his fight he remembered when that useless snake betrayed him.

"_I will disobey you in the name of Divus!_"

Who the hell was Divus? Why was that snake so quick to disobey him and help the girl? Was Divus the real boss snake, and if so does that girl..Sakura know him?

So many questions, so little answers and one thing Orochimaru hated was a lack of knowledge! He was going to find out what was really going on here if it nearly killed him!

"Maybe it's about time that bunch of Rookies I have here prove their worth" Orochimaru said looking sly.

"After all what's a few more casualties, in the pursuit of knowledge?"

Orochimaru smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>New Edit: Hi this time there are a few more significant changes. One being Conan has now be given the Latin name Divus, which translates to deity, god, or divine spirit, once again a better name that fits the character more. <strong>

**Plus once more Hiro has been eliminated from the scene. Finally I changed the time limit on the Tempus Congelo spell Sakura uses instead of it taking five minutes. Sakura only can get the spell to work up for up to 30 seconds. That way it actually seems like she does LEGITIMATELY struggle with her abilities. **


	8. Glaring Sound

Chapter Eight Glaring Sound Hidden Deer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or American Dragon. Just this Fanfic!

* * *

><p>After a restless, and painful night, Sakura slowly rose after water droplets from her cave's ceiling continuously landed on her back.<p>

"Ugh water, are Naruto and Sasuke still asleep?" Sakura inquired softly to herself leaning forward into a sitting position.

Sakura looked over to the two across the room to see that indeed both remained in the land of slumber.

"Good at least someone here got a good night's rest, but boy for some odd reason I feel…different this morning" Sakura wondered worriedly scratching her head rapidly.

However once she drew her hand away from her head she was able to see why she felt so different.

"Oh, no oh, no oh, no it can't be!" Sakura said frantically and immediately turned around to face the pool.

Oh dear Kami why?!

Her unfortunate assumption was indeed correct, because as of right now as she was currently looking in the water, Sakura could see her tail, ear plates, hand like claws, dragon eyes, and enhanced scales in the water's reflection.

"Oh dear Kami no, I've got to keep up a Transformation Jutsu now!, Ugh my seal has been rendered useless!" Sakura whispered an upset reflection clearly in her tone. "Then of course the back of my pants are ruined as well" Sakura said as she was feeling the back of her clothes where she could feel a hole present to make room for her tail.

"Gosh where's Ramus when I need him, he'd know how to make me feel better in this situation" Sakura sighed wearily and exhausted.

Sakura slowly got up as to not alert Sasuke and Naruto to her presence and then she proceeded to keep an eye on them.

Looking at the both of them however; it seems she'd should worry about Sasuke waking up sooner, Naruto slept like a rock!

Stealing a quick look at the water Sakura put her hands into the correct position, and gave the whispering shout of "Transform".

When she opened her eyes again, Sakura was pleased to see she'd done it correctly with no mistakes first try. Not one single thing indicating her dragon heritage was showing. No tail, ears, scales, claws, or eyes. She was back to her "normal self". She checked quickly to see if her pants had a big hole in them still though..

And to her pleasant surprise they didn't!

Well now that her appearance was out of the way, Sakura quickly dipped her hands into the water to catch some fish for breakfast. Having been taught by a bear how to fish with just her hands has made Sakura quite the professional at it.

* * *

><p>Sasuke hearing the splashing of water slowly began to come too. Sitting up her looked around the cave to see Sakura catching fish from her pool. Sasuke did have to wonder how she got so good at fishing with her bare hands. Maybe it ties with the same reason, for why she's living in this cave.<p>

Sasuke then turned around to wake Naruto up. He grimaced watching some drool slide down Naruto's face.

"Oh well the Dobe needs to wake up anyway" thought Sasuke as he turned to his right side, and shook Naruto's shoulders.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto moaned. Once he managed to open his eyes completely Naruto stared at Sasuke in annoyance.

"Why did ya have to wake me up teme?" Naruto complained. "I was having a great dream about ramen!" Naruto whined.

"It's time to wake up dobe, we need to get a move on and find an earth scroll soon" Sasuke said paying no mind to Naruto's complaints.

Turning his head towards Sakura again he sees that she has finished capturing the fish and was heading toward her home made fire pit.

Sasuke watched as she set up the fish to cook and lit the fire. Even though he's never been a person of concern before Sasuke can't help but also wonder why Sakura is living in this cave.

Did something happen to her family and if so what? Well either way he didn't have to much time to dwell on it as Sakura called them over for breakfast.

Everyone was sitting around the fire enjoying the delectable fresh fish Sakura had caught.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto inquired unable to ignore his curiosity over his crush's living arrangements anymore. He was just so worried about her; after all he didn't expect to be worse off than him. Maybe he could offer Sakura a place in his apartment for a while if she needed it.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura answered turning to face her teammate.

"I know it's not really my business, but why are you living in this cave". Naruto asked leaning forward hoping to catch a word and if he had looked to the right of him he would've seen Sasuke do the same.

Sakura just looked at the both of her teammates and looked down at the ground for a minute.

She then lifted her head and uttered these words…

"It's not either of both of you guys business, okay?!" Sakura said glaring lightly at the both of them. "Just let it go, although if you two really want to know I'll tell you after the Chunnin exams alright?" Sakura bargained.

"Well okay Sakura-chan I guess that's fair" Naruto agreed and returned to eating his fish.

Sasuke deciding that it was a fair deal as well continued to eat his fish also.

About thirty minutes later everyone had eaten, bathed, and changed. They were all ready to head out and go find an earth scroll.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was outside, and Sakura resealed her home they went north towards the Tower. Their plan was to ambush any finishing teams that were to arrive. Plus since it was only the second day they would be over and done a lot quicker too. All together it seemed like a genius plan, however once halfway to the Tower Team 7 ran into a complication.<p>

That sound team was standing right in the middle of the path almost as if they were waiting for them.

Dosu was annoyed, purely and truly annoyed. Orochimaru had ordered them to intercept Team 7 and test their skills way before the exam had started yes, but the damn Team had been nearly impossible to find.

Dosu, Zaku, and Kin had looked everywhere in the forest and could not find a single clue to Team 7's location! It was like they simply vanished off the planet. After all they did still need to find a heaven scroll and complete the test too. Then when they finally find Team 7 it is by pure luck!

Dosu himself couldn't wait to get these guys and Orochimaru off his back so he could move on to look for stronger opponents. Dosu couldn't understand what was so great about Sasuke or that Sakura girl anyway, but be that as it may Orochimaru wants information on both of them so his teams got a job to do.

Sakura stared at the Sound genin ahead sighing deeply in her thoughts. Great another fight! She had barely finished recovering from the last one. Plus the fact that she has to keep a constant transformation jutsu up at all times sucks too.

"Oh well" thought Sakura. "Might as well get this over with" Sakura then took a defensive and offensive position. To be prepared to defend or attack.

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing move it!" Naruto commanded puffing out his chest a bit to appear intimidating.

"Quiet midget, we're here to steal the little babies scroll," Zaku jeered holding up an…

EARTH SCROLL!

"Even if your ragtag bunch doesn't have the scroll we need, it would be an easy practice session no doubt" Zaku continued putting the scroll back into his back pouch.

"Hn don't get so cocky we're a lot stronger than you think loser," Sasuke stated smirking at Zaku hoping to rile him up.

Apparently it worked too.

Zaku's nostrils flared and his face distorted immediately into a sharp glare. He bent down into an attack position with one hand behind his back. His team followed his lead and took attack positions as well.

"Well, if you think you're so tough then bring it on you bunch of pipsqueaks!" Zaku yelled.

Then without warning all three of them charged Team 7 engaging the battle.

In an odd array of flails and kicks all of them took on each other one on one. Zaku against Sasuke, Naruto against Dosu, and Sakura went after Kin.

Sakura assessed Kin while she dodged a couple of shuriken, and well placed punches. The girl seemed to have the basic skills of fighting down. However Sakura was very doubtful that was the true extent of her power. She knows there has to be some sort of special abilities up her and her team's sleeves.

* * *

><p>From afar hidden in the bushes a figure watched the match waiting for the perfect moment to jump in. it had taken forever to find Sakura as she had left her home before the figure arrived and when the figure finally tracked her down she was in the middle of a battle.<p>

The figure watched Sakura's face curl in weariness. The figure could instantly tell that she was thinking if it was worth the risk to use a spell or not.

The hidden figure certainly thought it was, but that decision was up to Sakura. For now bating time was all the entity had to do.

Then Sakura's left eye moved quickly to look into the area the figure was hiding at. Great she knew he was there. That was the sign.

Ramus knew what he had to do. He proceeded to lower himself down into a leaping position.

His charcoal black antlers began to blaze red orange fire and with that he leapt out onto the battlefield.

He ran across the battling brigade fire trailing behind him, and before the others could even register what just happened Ramus with his antlers alight swung his head and launched a ball of fire at the unsuspecting Kin.

Kin confused but still alert dodged the oncoming fireball and moved out of range of Ramus and Sakura.

Just like that everyone was startled and backed off of each other. Jumping into positions near their teammates.

Thanks to the distraction Sakura was able to assess the seriousness of the situation without interruption.

Looking at both teams, Sakura could see that Naruto and Sasuke were relatively unharmed at least, but they were panting very heavily. A sure sign that they're using up their Charka at an alarming rate. Even though so far all they've been doing is using basic Tai Jutsu.

The sound team looked relatively the same, but for a split second she saw a glint in each of their eyes as they looked at each other.

Then were planning something.

Then the spiky haired one raised his right arm, and yelled..

"Decapitating Airwaves!"

Suddenly a piercing burst of concentrated air was shot at Naruto and Sasuke, and Naruto caught off guard was flung back into the bushes. Sasuke managed to stand his ground by putting Charka into the soles of his feet.

Sakura out of range from the attack, made a move quickly toward the entire team. The sound team had just made their fatal mistake; they revealed what type of jutsu they specialized in!

After sharing a look with Ramus Sakura knew what she could try!

Now that Sakura knew that sound was their unusual specialty, she knew exactly how to combat them. Sakura looked to the side while running to see Sasuke looking hesitantly at her. He had gone to go help Naruto back to his feet and currently had his arm around Naruto's shoulders to steady him. She was a little shocked to see that he was actually worried, but shook it off and turned to face the bastards in front of her.

The sound team was looking at her in amusement wondering just what the little green horn rookie thought she could do. Hell even her little deer had stayed behind and kept his distance this time.

Although Dosu felt something off about the deer standing beside Sakura, being the senior member of his team he could sense charka and strength levels much better than the other two. That's deer's strength felt really off…

Different….

Zaku being as cocky as he is slowly raised his arm to prepare for another blast. Kin was doing the same except with the Shadow Senbon, and last but not least Dosu who was preparing his echo drill.

Once again Sakura managed to surprise everybody in the area.

Not totally thinking of the consequences of what she was revealing she raised her glowing red hands and shouted...

"Tenebrosus Silens Urmba (Dark Silent Shadow)!"

* * *

><p>This was a spell Sakura perfected before the exams, unlike Tempus Congelo. She knew this spell backwards and forward which was unfortunate for the sound team.<p>

The sound team so shocked by what they thought was a jutsu, was unable to react to their own shadows slowly rising out of the ground in front of them.

Naruto, and Sasuke stared on in amazement as well. Both were wondering what the hell kind of jutsu was that, and more importantly where Sakura learned it from.

"She didn't make a hand sign, and she had yelled some kind of mumbo jumbo!" Sasuke thought frantically. "She really is probably the strongest of the team!" then Sasuke's thoughts took a turn to angry at that. Sakura was really out doing him; so far she's proving to be more of a worthy rival than Naruto! Still Sasuke couldn't totally ignore the nudge of admiration, and the impress he felt in the back of his mind.

"Woah" thought Naruto. "Sakura-chan really knows her stuff, she didn't even use hand signs for this attack" Naruto thought awed. "She is a much more worthier rival than Sasuke-teme may ever be. Though Naruto was also quite curious about the words she had yelled. He had never heard anything like it before.

Plus that odd-looking white deer seemed to be in league with her. Maybe it was a summons of hers Naruto thought off handedly.

The sound team still stared in awe at their shadows unable to budge. Then before they knew what hit them, their own shadows lunged at them and shrouded all three of them in a thick darkness.

The black wisps of shadow had pooled at their feet, and the arms had been wrapped into the blackness that shot up from the ground. In short terms they looked like they were being bound in a torture chamber.

Dosu the first to get over his shock tried to set his echo drill off, only to discover he couldn't. The black around his arms seemed to stop any sound at all from getting through. He then turned his head (about the only moveable part on his body) to face his teammates to see that they were also having similar problems with their enhancements too.

"What the fuck? What did you do to us you little bitch!" Zaku yelled with all his might however, he didn't know his efforts were in vain.

Naruto and Sasuke had come to stand beside Sakura and Ramus who watched silently, and eyed the trapped genins.

It seems that whatever Sakura had done silenced the sound around the three, as they could see (except Dosu's) their mouths moving but no sound coming out. This even mildly shocked Ramus as he had never seen her practicing this spell.

Sakura sensing the confusion, and wanting to be a bit cheeky decided to explain.

"The spe..Jutsu I used is quite special" Sakura began looking smug while staring at the sound team. "It utilizes your shadows and embanks you in darkness chains, while it silences you as well." Sakura continued. "You three can talk all you want be we, and no one else can hear you." Sakura said a hint a smirk coming off her lips, as she watched Zaku and Kin's faces try to screech at her.

Sakura proceeded to walk behind to the bound Zaku and snatched the scroll right out of his back pouch.

"Thanks for the earth scroll, now were done with the test," Sasuke said as he smirked pulling out the heaven scroll they had. He loved rubbing failure in others faces, that's why Naruto was so easy to mess with. He extended his hand out and took the earth scroll as Sakura gave it to him.

"Oh, and by the way the jutsu isn't done yet" Sakura said. " In about ten seconds you three will be swallowed by the shadows and transported somewhere else in the forest" Sakura said as watched the shadows slowly going up their legs.

"And you'll have quite a few damaging injuries from the journey, best of luck to you assholes!" Sakura laughed looking at them shout at her in silence as they were completely engulfed, and disappeared out of her sight.

"WOW Sakura-chan that was amazing you've got to teach me that sometime!" Naruto shouted completely excited at the prospect of learning that jutsu. It was amazing!

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't think I will" Sakura said slyly as she looked at his face drop.

"WHAT, why not?!" Naruto shouted dismayed, and surprised at Sakura's teasing today.

"Well you guys have your special techniques and I have mine. A smart ninja never gives away secrets that he or she doesn't want to" Sakura said as she began moving forward in the direction of the tower with Ramus.

'Fine Sakura-chan but uh…what's up with this deer? I mean he was shooting flames out of his horns and everything!" Naruto asked pointing a finger at Ramus. Sasuke nodded in agreement with his blonde teammate for once.

While in the middle of battle he put off holding the question Naruto just asked, but now he definitely wanted some answers. Especially since Sakura didn't even use a summoning scroll. It was like the deer was waiting for her.

Ramus and Sakura froze in mid step, clearly as they looked at each other they realized that neither one of them had a good possible explanation for this.

* * *

><p>Sakura knew it was a long shot but she had to try.<p>

"This deer..this deer is called Ramus. He's a ninja summon I keep. The only reason I didn't use a scroll was because this is where he normally stays anyway, and it's not like he doesn't recognize my scent" Sakura introduced Ramus who actually bowed his head to the surprise of Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, still not completely buying it, despite how good an explanation that really was. However he let it go for now, he was just too tired to think harder on the matter.

However Naruto being the lovable, but mostly gullible goofball immediately bought Sakura's explanation. He then took to taking a closer look at Ramus clearly mesmerized by the strange coloring of the buck.

"Gotta say Sakura-chan I've never seen a deer like this before. He looks so cool! He's even got flame markings on his legs! Check it out Sasuke" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit before he looked down and saw that indeed Naruto was right. The deer.. "Ramus" really had black flame markings on his legs that complimented his pure white pelt. Although this deer also had amber eyes and could apparently shoot fire from his antlers.

Where on earth had Sakura found this deer?

"Hey Sakura-chan can I pet him?" Naruto asked anxiously looking like a kid in a candy store.

Sakura gave a glance to Ramus to see if he was okay with it. When she noticed his mouth twitch slightly upward she knew it was fine.

"Sure Naruto but be gentle or Ramus will ram you" Sakura said half joking half serious.

Naruto gave an audible gulp before reaching his right hand out towards Ramus who met him half way. Naruto smiled as he continued to pet the deer's nose. Sakura noticed that Ramus was smiling as well, which made her smile.

In fact it would've been a smile fest if not for one person…

Sasuke just continued to stare at his teammate with an observant eye. He checked Sakura all over to see if she obtained any kind of injury. However she once again seemed to come out scott free. That is until he noticed her hand.

"Sakura, your hand was it somehow burned?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh no Sakura-chan are you okay do you want _**me**_ to take a look?" Naruto asked stopping himself from petting a slightly disappointed Ramus, and looking towards her hand with concern.

"Huh? OH!" Sakura exclaimed looking at her hand, and then she blanched at what she saw. Her hand may have looked burned to her team, but she knew what it really was,

Her scales!

She had slipped up some of the transformation jutsu while fighting the sound team! Light pinkish red scales glossed the back of her hand giving the appearance of a lizard.

She quickly cupped her hand towards her body to hide it from their gazes. She knew that if they got closer to inspect, before she hid it again she would not be able to give a plausible excuse.

"Ahh it's just a small burn I must've received in the fight I had last night guys, don't worry" Sakura assured putting on her best poker face. "Now come on let's get to the tower before we get ambushed or something".

Team 7 carried on their way failing to notice a silver haired man hiding behind a tree a couple of feet behind them.

* * *

><p>Dosu felt pain an unbelievable amount of pain. That warped journey his team was put through left them with slashes, bruises, and Zaku even ended up with two broken arms because of how he landed.<p>

That pink haired bitch was going to pay.

They were in an unrecognizable area in the forest, injured, tired, and hungry. Whatever she did it was effective, plus she took their earth scroll so now they're going to have to find both scrolls in the next three days.

As Dosu began to help his teammates, he now realized why Orochimaru was so interested in the pink haired girl. She was differently strong, abnormally so. So that was why she is his next target and looking at the faces of his team, he wasn't the only one.

* * *

><p><strong>New Edit: Major differences this chapter the most obvious being the added scene with Ramus, and Sakura's team just now meeting him. Now Ramus is finally becoming immersed in the main plot.<strong>

**Once the again the other change would be the deletion of Hiro. **


	9. In the Tower

Chapter Nine: In the Tower

Disclaimer: FusaoKairi does not own Naruto or American Dragon.

* * *

><p>In the restricted upper level of the tower a meeting between all the proctors, the Hokage, and many of the leaf Jounin and Chuunin.<p>

One of the proctors had discovered three dead bodies of some Grass nins a little a ways from the Forest of Dead a day after that exam had started.

However what was alarming to the proctors wasn't the fact there were dead bodies. It was how he had found them.

All of the bodies had their faces ripped clean off. The extremely hard surgical manner they were ripped off let the proctor know exactly who did it.

Orochimaru.

When others arrived to the scene they agreed with the man that there was no question it was the work of Orocimaru. Only that twisted Sannin could've done the job so flawlessly.

But then came the even more troubling implication.

It meant that more than likely Orochimaru was still somewhere in the forest or worse in the village at the very moment, and no one knew what he was planning.

So as of now everyone in the room was tense and on high alert until the Hokage finally spoke.

"I assume everyone knows why I've called this meeting?" Sarutobi began eyeing the crowd sharply.

"If you mean the fact there's a sadistic snake bastard on loose, yeah we know" Asuma answered his father with a grim smirk.

"Very well, now since we don't know what he's after or what he's planning. I want everyone to continue to gather and search for information at any costs. We can not afford for him to get the upper hand." Sarutobi boomed in his commanding voice.

Kakashi nodded his lazy looking eye giving the Hokage full attention.

Or at least it was until sometime else caught his eye.

He noticed that for a spilt second Anko's face twisted harshly. A face and look Kakashi recognized as someone who was withholding important information.

She did already explain what she found, as she was the one to find the bodies, and had run into what she described as a surprisingly burned, bleeding, and weakened Orochimaru.

Kakashi eye crinkled slightly in amusement as he remembered her red face as she described her rather foolish engage with him. Kakashi knew that she figured since he had been significantly weakened that she may have had a chance against the snake sannin.

A heroic endeavor, but a foolish effort. Anko recalled how despite his many injuries Orochimaru still managed to easily neutralize her. Then that's where she stopped her story.

Many including Anko had been shocked that Orochimaru left her alive, but instead of relief it just caused more worry among the ninjas.

"What else are you hiding" Kakashi thought.

Kakashi usually wasn't one to point fingers, but this time there couldn't be an exception.

"Anko you mind telling us the rest of the story from earlier, because to me it's quite clear your withholding some information" Kakashi's said loudly letting his question be heard by the entire room.

Anko bristled and glared full throttle at Kakashi, but once she saw everyone including the Hokage's eyes on her she gave in.

With a big sorry sounding sigh Anko confessed.

"After Orochimaru had me neutralized he mentioned something off handedly as he walked away from me. I don't think he knows I heard it." Anko began as many-leaned in closer to hear the announcement.

"I heard him say something about getting some girl called Sakura back for his injuries, and maybe getting Sasuke's sharingan on the side" Anko finished with an apologetic sheepish look.

Many gasps ranged through the room at that final bit of information, but no surprise was more evident than the look in Kakashi's eye.

"SAKURA!? SAKURA!? Is one of Orochimaru's targets?!" Kakashi actually shouted in complete surprise and alarm, much to the surprise of everyone else in the room. Not many people had ever heard the copy-cat nin raise his voice before.

"Oh wait, that's right those two are two of your students aren't they?" Anko said snapping her fingers and pointing at Kakashi.

"Yes, I understand Orochimaru going after Sasuke, but Sakura?! What did she do?" Kakashi asked his voice a bit higher pitched in surprise.

"Apparently from the snippets I could hear of his monologue. She was the reason he was as injured as he was when I ran into him" Anko grinned not believing that a genin beat her old sensei. She couldn't wait to meet this girl!

The other rookie sensei jounin shared in Kakashi's surprise as well. They had all gotten glimpse of the records of the would be students during the academy exam.

While Sakura's shinobi knowledge was beyond excellent, and her observation skills top notch. She had never been known for being able to apply those skills to the actual field.

She had essentially been a paper ninja, better at understanding the theories of a ninja than actually applying or using them.

So did she really just improve that quickly or was there something else going on?

Kakashi honestly didn't know what to think.

However the other sensei's thoughts were more along the lines of admiration.

"Wow, congratulations Kakashi whatever training you've done with the girl really helped. Think she'd be interested in sparing with Hinata?" Kurenai inquired wondering if Kakashi's student would be up for it.

"Yeah, good job I mean I've heard of fast improvement but this is unbelievable!" Asuma laughed with slight jealously edging in his tone. Kakashi's team was going to become a juggernaut if they kept this up.

"Yes, The wondrous youth of spring surrounds your young student Kakashi" Gai even complemented his eternal rival with thumbs up.

"I honestly don't know what's going on anymore guys…" Kakashi sighed putting his hand to his head in confusion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sakura and her team sat peacefully in the tower cafeteria enjoying a well-deserved dinner.<p>

After opening the scroll that turned out to be summoning scrolls the group came face to face with their old sensei Iruka.

Naruto was of course overjoyed and immediately ran over to hug his old sensei. Sakura thought their little bond was rather heart warming as it reminded her of the bond she shared with one of her sensei's back in the Land of the Sun.

Plus Sakura had a good laugh after she saw Iruka's face after he got a good look at Ramus.

Boy she wished she had a camera at that moment.

So far besides the Sand team, and Team 8, they were the only other team in here so early. Sakura thought it was a pretty good accomplishment. She was a bit worried about Team 10 but she knew that despite their differences that they worked like a well-oiled machine.

So they should be fine.

Or at least she hoped so…

Sakura then focused her attention on said deer next to her happily munching away on some leaves. She really did appreciate having her childhood friend here with her. She just hoped he actually did go and tell his father what he was doing with her.

Sakura didn't want Hircus to get too worried. It had only been five years since Hircus lost his mate and Ramus lost his mother. Sure they've both come to terms with the tragedy and have moved on by now, but Sakura did notice that Hircus had become much more overprotective since then.

Plus Sakura was sure Ramus had noticed too. However he was more annoyed than sorrowful.

"Hey, Hey! Sakura-chan aren't you going to eat?" Naruto asked with his mouth full of fried squid.

Sasuke looked up from his tomato rice ball to eye her as well. He knew she had to be hungry, because as much as his pride hated to admit it. He knew Sakura had probably done the most work today.

"Huh? Oh no guys I'm alright. I'm not that hungry anyway." Sakura assured waving off their incredulous looks.

Sakura knew they were right though. She was so hungry she could have eaten a horse…

Literally!

But that was the problem.

Sakura being half dragon was carnivorous by nature. Sure there were some vegetarian or omnivorous species of dragons like earth dragons who mostly consumed plants. The water dragons even though they preferred fish also weren't partially to eating underwater plant life like seaweed.

But wasn't Sakura half of those species of dragon.

She was half fire dragon.

And they were strictly meat eaters through and through with very few exceptions.

She would rather hunt and kill her own prey. She even preferred her meat raw more than cooked.

But there was no way she was going to do that! She's already freaked out Naruto enough, and raised too many of Sasuke's suspicions.

But at the moment her stomach didn't agree with her.

A loud rumble was heard through the small group, as Sasuke and Naruto eyed Sakura with matching smirks.

"That doesn't sound "not hungry" to me Sakura-chan" Naruto teased with a big cheesy grin.

"Okay, Okay! Fine I am a bit peckish" Sakura conceded blushing. She left the table and went to the cafeteria bar. Later she came back with a plate of sushi. Sure it wasn't the raw meat she really wanted, but at least it was something.

Sakura was about to being digging into her food, but then she remembered the all-important ingredient that she liked on almost everything.

"My hot sauce! I didn't see any at the bar, but I know I've got a few packets in my pockets" Sakura mused to herself reaching into her pockets to dig for the spicy heaven.

Ramus watched her rolling his eyes knowing exactly what she was looking for.

"I'll never understand why she likes that hot sauce stuff so much it must be a fire dragon thing" Ramus mused happily munching on his grass and flowers.

Which wasn't far from the truth at all Ramus thought too himself. Most of the fire dragons he's met when he went with Sakura to the Land of the Sun all loved beyond hot and spicy food or drinks.

And Sakura was not exception to that.

Sasuke and Naruto watched Sakura almost frantically dig through her pockets. They shared a confused look with one another, before Sakura finally found the hot sauce she was looking for.

However she had flung it out of her left pocket so fast, something else flew out and landed in the middle of the table.

* * *

><p>Naruto being the overtly nosy person he was made a swipe for the crumbled up looking piece of paper. Sakura made a noise that sounded stuck between shock and surprise. The hot sauce packets lay on the table forgotten as she watched Naruto unwade the paper.<p>

Naruto not realizing how insensitive he was being in the moment flattened out the paper to get a better look at it.

Turns out it was a photograph.

Naruto's eyes widened as he viewed the picture of a younger Sakura's family. Sasuke unable to hold his curiosity anymore, despite noticing his teammates abject horror still snuck a look at the photo too.

It was a picture of Sakura in her younger years, and from what Sasuke and Naruto could remember about her then it was before she met Ino as her bangs were covering her forehead. Also it seemed to be around just before she would have entered the academy. Then standing over Sakura behind her was her father.

Sasuke and Naruto have both seen her father before, as he was always the one who picked her up from the academy, plus Sasuke heard from Kakashi that Sakura's father otherwise known as Kenji had been recently promoted to Jounin level.

But those two weren't what caught Saskue and Naruto's attention.

It was the other two figures in the picture.

First thing to catch their eyes was the white fawn with small horns sitting to the far right of the picture. At first Sasuke and Naruto thought maybe it was another white deer until they saw the same amber eyes, and noticed the beginning of the black flame markings on the deer's legs.

There was no doubt about it to either of them. It was Ramus!

"How long has Sakura had this deer?" Sasuke pondered looking at a now rather miffed out looking buck.

Then right beside Sakura in the picture appeared to be a boy her same age. He was the same height as the eight-year-old Sakura but there were a few differences. One being his hair was a bright red the same color as the boy's eyes. Plus he appeared to have really sharp canines.

But other than that the two shared strikingly similar features like having the same round faces, noses, and even eye shape.

"These two have to be related somehow maybe that's her cousin?" Naruto thought before flipping his eyes to Sakura.

However once he did he let out an audible gulp.

Sakura-chan didn't look happy with him or Sasuke at all…

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Sakura screamed before forcefully snatching the picture out of Naruto's hand and stuffing it back into her pocket.<p>

"AHH! Gomen Sakura-chan I didn't think you'd get so upset" Naruto pleaded almost backing out of the table.

"Well I'd think you'd have the common curtsey of NOT digging into something I obviously didn't want you to see!" Sakura nearly growled at Naruto causing him to recoil back.

Sasuke actually recoiled slightly too, but he made sure neither one of them could see it.

"Gomen Sakura-chan.." Naruto mumbled sadly looking very dejected.

Sakura who had been breathing rather heavily and angrily began to calm down looking at Naruto's sincerely sorry face.

However she completely calmed down when she noticed that even Sasuke had a slightly guilty face.

"Okay Naruto I accept your apology. Sorry I snapped at you I'm just…r-really sensitive about this picture is all" Sakura stuttered while she viewed the picture herself.

It was quiet for a beat after her outburst. Everyone went back to his or her meals in silence. Even Naruto stayed quiet. Ramus had been giving his best friend a concerned look after the incident, but she gave him a sideways glance to let him know that she was okay.

And while Ramus didn't believe it, he decided for her sake to drop. He knew how sensitive she got about the boy in that picture.

However the silence was broken by one bold question.

"Who is he?"

* * *

><p>Sakura snapped her head up to look at Sasuke who had asked. She reveled in his sheepish unsure look for a moment, before her face switched to surprise.<p>

She wasn't the only one both Naruto and even Ramus looked surprised to see Sasuke being the one to ask that question.

Sakura thought over answering and was originally not even going to answer Sasuke, but she thought that maybe this once she could talk to her teammates.

Who knows maybe it would even make her feel better in the end?

"If you really wanna know that boy in the picture was my twin brother Ryoma" Sakura answered with a small sad smile on her face.

Sasuke and Naruto couldn't contain their surprise at that information.

"Sakura-chan has a twin brother? How come we've never seen him before?" Naruto wondered his thoughts moving a mile a minute trying to comprehend what he just heard.

"Since when does she have a twin?… Wait a minute Sakura said that _was_ her twin brother does that mean…?" Sasuke thought morbidly.

"I can tell by your face you've already figured it out Sasuke. Yes Ryoma was my twin but he's been dead for five years now. That picture was taken right around the time we would've entered the academy together" Sakura sighed sadly with one tear rolling down her cheek.

Naruto's thoughts paused at that information and he looked at Sakura sadly. Now he felt even worse about picking up the picture.

Sasuke even looked rather awkward. Not really knowing what to say that could've comforted Sakura, then again he was never good at comforting people.

Ramus nuzzled Sakura sadly licking the tear streak off her cheek, causing Sakura to release a light chuckle.

"Thanks Ramus" Sakura whispered patting her friends head.

Ramus nodded unnoticed by Sasuke and Naruto.

"Will you be okay?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Naruto. It has been five years after all," Sakura answered quietly.

"How come you've never told us about him?" Naruto continued looking puzzled. He wasn't one to figure Sakura would actually really have any secrets.

Sakura's face shifted into annoyance at Naruto's statement.

* * *

><p>"What so I'm not allowed to keep anything to myself? It's not like you two ever tell me anything about your personal lives" Sakura sneered before looking away.<p>

Naruto flinched at that.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

"And that aside we don't really ever "hang out" with each other after training or missions. Sasuke you immediately walk off on your own, and Naruto you refuse to go anywhere if Sasuke comes along plus when he does actually come along you whine the whole time!" Sakura seethed in her mini rant.

"So why should I be obligated to tell either of you anything about myself? Believe it or not I actually do have a life outside of you two, a life I'm particularly not to keen on sharing anymore!" Sakura finished with a growl before getting up and leaving the table.

But before Sakura left she delivered some last stinging words.

"Plus it's not like you guys ever asked me anything about myself before, why start now?" Sakura finished in a silent tone, before heading to the bathroom. Ramus followed silently behind giving Naruto and Sasuke an almost pleading stare before disappearing with Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke watched her leave in a shameful silence neither really knowing what to say.

Everything she said was the truth.

They only acted like a team when it came down to the wire, otherwise they could barely stand each other. They were nowhere near a close or trusted one another as much as Team 8 and 10 did.

But maybe they could change that soon.

Naruto and Sasuke in complete cooperation gave each other silent nods.

For Sakura they realized they could try.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sakura after making sure the bathroom was clear for Ramus to follow her into sat in a restroom stall with her transformation jutsu off.<p>

As she sat on the toilet resting and meditating she began to feel gnaws of regret for how harshly she reacted to Naruto's simple question.

Of course those feelings had always been there, but she wished she hadn't been as emotionally as she was when she expressed them.

But what's done is done she made a mental note to apologize later. For now she was reveling in given her Charka reserves a well-deserved break.

She exited the stall a couple of minutes later her jutsu back in place. She noticed Ramus frowning at her.

"Will you be alright?" Ramus asked finally talking now that he was out of the presence of her teammates.

With the sink blowing hot water she washed her face before answering.

"Yeah I'll be fine I may not know what the next exam will bring, but whatever is I'm ready" Sakura smirked pumping her fist at the deer.

Or at least she hoped she was.

* * *

><p><strong>New Edit Redo Highlights PLEASE READ: This chapter was one of two that I completely rewrote from scratch. The original draft of this chapter was atrocious and not well paced.<strong>

**This time I gave MUCH better details and descriptions. Plus I even gave out a bit of world building by referring to the dragon lore of my world again.**

**Another huge change include the actual conversation Sakura has with her teammates. I definitely like this new version better. It is much more bittersweet and ends on more of a somber note.**

**Because honestly this is how I would've felt about team 7 if I had been in Sakura's place. They were rarely ever seen in the canon story line just hanging around, teasing, and laughing with one another like real friends would.**

**And NO! I'm not counting flashbacks or filler episodes where they were. I'm talking about the main important story episodes we ALMOST NEVER saw that.**

**To me they've always had good teamwork but only when it was down to the wire and they really needed to depend on each other. They almost never had good teamwork in casual moments. So I used this chapter to address that through Sakura, because this is how she should've felt in the show.**

**Anyway please Review FusaoKairi Out!**


	10. The Revealing Fight

Chapter Ten: The Revealing Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or American Dragon.

* * *

><p>So there she stood along with the other passing teams. It was the final day of the tests and Sakura with Ramus firmly planted on the ground next to her were waiting for instructions.<p>

Of course she noticed many of the other teams, senseis, and the Hokage eye Ramus with scrutiny but the deer took it with grace.

Stealing a quick glance around Sakura was surprised to see that every rookie had passed, Lee's team included. However, she was not too happy to see the at the sound team had passed, especially because of the way they were glaring at her, or the Sand Team, that Gaara guy gave her the chills. She knew he also had a demon in him by his scent, but she couldn't quite tell which demon though. So he was definitely someone to avoid.

The team that Sakura was most unhappy to see passed was Kabuto's team. Shouldn't that bastard's team already be Chuunin anyway? How many more tries did they need? It wasn't any concern of Sakura's she just wanted to see him fail and be out of her sight!

Sakura then decided to get a look at the teachers in the front of the room. All of them were standing at awaited attention. Some were smiling faintly at the sight of their passed students. Although Sakura could tell that they seemed to be paying a bit of extra attention to her. Did they know about her encounter with Orochimaru? She hoped not, because that would mean that they were going to keep close tabs on her.

Speaking of Orochimaru Sakura had to wonder where snake face was now, while she could sense dark aura, between Kabuto's team, Gaara, and the sound genin, there were too many dark auras around to tell if he was even here. Well she hoped he wasn't, but with her luck that's probably not the case.

Suddenly a sharp pain made its presence known in her side. "This is not good, I'm running out of time," Sakura thought. This transformation jutsu was finally at it's apex. She knew her Charka reserves were not as big as her magical one. If they didn't hurry up with this event she would just have to leave, whether she wanted to or not.

"To all who are here congratulations on passing the second exam. Well I suppose I should tell you all to true reasons for these exams, huh?" The third Hokage announced.

He then went into an elaborate explanation about the Chuunin exams and how they came to be. It turns out that the next exam was a simple fighting tournament to showcase the military strength each competing village has. Important feudal lords, the Kazekage and representatives would attend to witness the fights, so it was important that they only get the best of the best. So they were holding a preliminary tournament to narrow down the field.

Then the sickly Gekko Hayate appeared announcing that he would be this exam's proctor, he told everyone that the exam would begin immediately much to relief of Sakura, and the annoyance of everyone else. However, what he announced next stuck out the most in Sakura.

"At this point in the exam, anyone who feels physically unable to carry on may leave and it won't affect your teammates if you choose too". Hayate said.

Almost immediately Kabuto raised his hands in resignation. He seemed to stare at the sound sensei, and talk to his teammates a bit before leaving. Now of course, Sakura was very suspicious about the act, because she knew that he was much stronger than he looked. Sakura noticed that the Jounin in the front of the room were on the same boat as her, as she could see Anko reading what looked to be a file.

Either way it didn't matter too much to Sakura if that meant that Kabuto was out of the running so be it. All she could think about was if she should raise her hand as well. She knew she was reaching her limit and the results could be disastrous, but Sakura was positive that she could at least make to the first break that they were promised.

There was no way she could come this far, just to quit at the very end. It would feel like a disgrace to Ryoma, her teammates, and herself if she did. Sakura tilted her head a little to face Ramus, letting him know that there was no way she was quitting. That was the ninja way!

Ramus eyed her a little wearily, but decided to go along with the idea. His best friend should know what she's doing. He just hoped that Sakura was one of the first picked for battle.

Especially since he could see it in her eyes that Sakura wished to do her battle on her own.

As if Kami heard his wish, the names atop the computer screen read the first two opponents.

Haruno Sakura vs. Temari

Sakura looked around for her opponent to see that she was facing the Sand village girl.

Not a good start…

* * *

><p>Motioning for Ramus to leave, he walked towards the stairs his hooves clicking on the floor, and followed her teammates, and sensei to the upper viewing level. Everyone filed to the top viewing except the two opponents who turned to face each other.<p>

While Sakura was happy that she could see a little apprehension in Temari, most of what she saw was pure unadulterated confidence. Something told her she was going to be in for a rough battle.

Meanwhile in the viewing area everyone was making his or her own thoughts and assumptions on how the battle was going to turn out.

"How do guys think Sakura will do? I don't think she stands a chance against that sand kunoichi. Heck she's not even allowing that big white deer to fight with her". Kiba stated staring down at the battlefield.

"They do seem almost unbeatable". Hinata agreed looking on with worry, after all she saw what they were capable of doing.

Shino just stared on in indifference although he did have a feeling that Sakura would actually win this fight somehow.

"Show us what you can do young one" Kurenai thought curious to see the ninja who brought Orochimaru to his knees in action.

"Show us what you've been hiding Sakura" Shikamaru thought as he looked down at the arena trying to assess Sakura strength. Although looking at her now she seemed to be in a lot of pain, as she was clutching her side slightly.

"Okay Sakura show me why you don't think I'm worth your time anymore, ya big billboard brow" Ino whispered looking down at Sakura with a face mixed with sentimentality and sadness.

"Come on let's see Orochimaru's tackler in action" Asuma thought while lighting another cigarette before the battle began.

"That sand village girl better not underestimate this one, or she'll be guilty of the same fatal mistake my team and I was" Dosu thought angrily, while he sneaked a peak at once again disguised Orochimaru's excited shivering form.

"Temari, don't underestimate this one, remember she may be just like Gaara" Kankuro thought, looking at his more than stoic brother.

"Let's just see this kunoichi Orochimaru has been raving about," Yoroi whispered to his teammate.

"Child show me that passion that allowed Orochimaru to retreat" Sarutobi regarded.

"Let's see what this odd one can do," Neji stated leaning on the wall, while Tenten nodded in agreement.

"GO SAKURA YOU CAN DO IT!" Naruto and Lee cheered in unison, waving their

arms up and down. Hiro was yowling loudly on the floor beside them, in his own special way of cheering.

"You can do it Sakura…" Sasuke whispered so faintly that not even Kakashi could hear him.

"Sakura show everyone what you can really do," Kakashi cheered quietly in his mind.

"Okay if no one is objecting the fight begins NOW!" Hayate announced waving his arm downwards signaling the start of the fight.

* * *

><p>Immediately Sakura jumped back a couple of spaces and measured her distance. Looking at her opponent she could tell that the fan on her back was her weapon of choice.<p>

In other words she was facing a wind user.

Fan Fucking Tastic…

She was already in a lot of pain, but a fight was a fight. So she swiftly reached into her pouch and launched five ninja stars towards Temari.

"Hmph you really think you'll defeat me with simple tools like that" If this was all the skill, this girl Sakura was really capable of, Temari felt that she made herself worry for no reason. She swiped her fan so fast that to the unskilled eyes, it looked like she didn't even move.

All the ninja stars fell to the ground and implanted themselves into the floor. Sakura could hear some of the astonished gasps, and muttered whispers in the stands. Humph, it seems some of the people in the stands were losing confidence in her abilities.

"Well that failed, but then again that was exactly what I expected. To fight her I'm going to need close combat, and not distance fighting." Sakura summarized in her head.

Knowing that was the best course of action, as distance fighting only played to Temari's strengths.

"Come on are you nervous, with your weak attacks I'm not surprised you missed," Temari jeered smirking at Sakura. Her confidence was returning, and she was sure, as ever that Sakura was all bark and no bite.

A fatal mistake when facing Haruno Sakura...

With a fierce yell, Sakura charged at Temari full force her hand pulsating red charka, which got the attention of all the Jounin and a few select Genin.

"What on earth is that red charka?" Kakashi whispered raising his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye. Maybe Sakura really did also contain a demon, and if she did why didn't the Hokage tell him?

However if Kakashi had turned to look at the Hokage and his guards he would have seen the surprise on all of their faces.

While taken aback by the sudden aggressive charge, Temari was no novice and swung her fan immediately releasing her cyclone justu. She was a little saddened, that she didn't get to be as theatrical with the moons as she wanted to, but oh well she didn't have time for that.

Sakura was hit with powerful gale force winds that ripped through her clothes and was pushing her backwards. (Which the Jonin noticed should have ripped through her skin as well, but didn't). She sent some of her Charka to her feet and firmly planted her hands and arms down on the floor as well. Unfortunately she lost her concentration for her super charged punch, because of that.

Sakura grunted in anger she was already in so much pain, and not being able to end this battle quickly was making her mad. Madder than she imagined it would.

She was a fire dragon, and fire dragons are known in the magical world for having extremely short temperaments.

Like hers…

Sakura could feel the burning frustration and angry annoyance bubbling up to it breaking point inside her. Temari could even see the Sakura face turning bright red and even backed off a little in shock.

However a smirk was still present on Temari's face, because she knew that Sakura was beyond angry now.

And angry shinobi made foolish mistakes.

Although had anyone been looking at Naruto or Ramus' faces up in the stands they would have seen the two fidgeting, the former more than the latter. Both of them knew that Sakura was at boiling point just by her standing perfectly still.

Having been at the source of her anger before both Ramus and Naruto knew that whenever Sakura was mad at you there would be Hell to pay.

That Temari girl was in for it…

The wind receded and Sakura stayed in a bent down position.

"What's wrong girly have you given up?" Temari taunted a sadistic smirk on her face, as she looked at what seemed to be a fallen girl.

"NO DON'T GIVE UP SAKURA-CHAN YOU CAME SO FAR TO GET HERE!" Naruto shouted with his hands around his mouth to her.

"COME ON SAKURA YOU CAN DO IT!" Lee shouted just as equally enthused.

"**OF COURSE I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP SHANNARO!**" Inner Sakura shouted her as fist raised up.

Back in reality the real Sakura slowly raised her head first, and proceeded to stand up fully erect.

"Humph! Got something to say to me pinkie?" Temari laughed condescendingly.

What Sakura did next would forever stay in the minds, of all who were present.

She opened her mouth, breathed in deeply, and exhaled.

Exhaled with a huge ear splitting roar that sounded like a mix between a lion, and something else. Something unworldly. (Think of the Godzilla roar mixed with a rumbling low lion roar baritone).

She continued to roar for almost a full minute letting out all her frustrations and anger that had built up during the match. Temari was too shocked to attack her while she was doing this.

Sakura's pink hair even lit ablaze with bluish fire pulsing from it.

"WHAT, what is she, What on earth is she?!" Temari thought horror stricken as she slowly backed up adding even more distance between them. Her face was beginning sweat, because although she wouldn't admit to anyone, this Sakura girl horrified her.

* * *

><p>Her siblings up in the stands seemed to be sharing similar thoughts. As Kankuro began shaking slightly now extremely worried for his sister. While Gaara was shaking as well, however he was shaking in exciting anticipation more than worry. Baki's face contorted into one of worry as well, this girl could put any extreme damper on their plans.<p>

Everyone else in the stands had jumped up erect in surprise at the roar, Jounin included. Everyone except Naruto and Sasuke as they had seen this before up close during the Forest of Death, but the fire hair was new.

Kakashi stared on in complete surprise his eye the widest it could be; he was even more surprised when he saw that Naruto and Sasuke were not reacting, hinting that they might have expected this. What on earth happened in the Forest of Death? He tried scanning her with his eye but he couldn't come across any unusual signature, what on was going on?!

The Hokage looked on in pure shock, was she really a demon container as well?, No that couldn't be it, because he would have a record of it for sure. So if that wasn't the case then what on earth could se be, because that sound was anything but human.

"This girl must've really brought Orochimaru down, and it wasn't by dumb luck I sure can see that now" Anko thought. When she had entered the arena to give congratulations, she had to admit when finally analyzing the pink haired youth; she thought the girl had to have won by dumb luck. After all she certainly didn't look like she could have brought down a Sannin with relative ease. Then again you're never suppose to judge a book by its cover.

Sakura finished her roar and proceeded to inhale deeply again.

The fire in hair dissipating as she slightly calmed herself. This girl was going down!

She exhaled and let loose a long hot stream of coursing blue flames.

Many in the stands gasped at Sakura as they all could clearly see that she didn't use any hand signs to perform this "jutsu".

Temari panicking swung her fan without any real planning, and let out a cyclone jutsu so powerful that the flames and Sakura were haphazardly flung back to the nearest wall.

"I think, I think I got her," Temari mouthed to herself not really positive what she was saying was true. She looked to the wall adjacent to her waiting for the flames and smoke to clear.

"Well if you're not going to move, then I'm not going to go easy on you!" Temari yelled and let loose another powerful wind cyclone towards the wall, hoping her opponent wouldn't get up. Seeing someone who was able to shoot flames without the use or need for hand signs severely unnerved her.

"NO! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted directly below him, extremely worried, as he could see no sign of movement with the smoke still blocking his sight.

Temari continued to stare at the smoke in front of her, was the girl unconscious? She wished to the smoke would clear already.

One minute later Temari would want rethink her wish.

* * *

><p>Sakura marched slowly out of the smoke and debris revealing her true and relatively uninjured form to the spectators.<p>

She had dropped her transformation during the blow.

Not realizing she was exposed Sakura straightened up and stared at Temari's shocked face. Hell she even dropped her fan because she was so shocked.

Not until Sakura looked at her hands did she realize what had just happened.

Her red-topped tail with a pink underside was showing through her cargo pants, the pink fur on her tail was erect in alarm. Her pink ear blade/spines were drooped down in anger.

Her shiny white fangs clearly visible to everyone, even with her mouth closed two top and bottom fangs would still stick through. Her scales were more pronounced on her skin especially in her neck, hand, and arm areas. Red or pink scales could be clearly seen; luckily the rest of her skin stayed its beautiful pale white color.

Charcoal black horns that curved slightly in front of her head, just above her ear plates poked out in all their glory. The horns were velveteen as Sakura just began growing them couple of years ago, so they weren't as thick as they would be in her full adulthood. That didn't mean they looked any less intimidating.

Next her dragon claws on her feet and hands, had managed to escape the clothing surrounding them as well. Her shoes were completely torn with thick black claws poking right out of them, and her gloves became non-existent, as her sharp black nails had slashed right through them.

The last most distinguishing feature about was one only a few in the stands had the talent to see, and that was her eyes. While still their jade green color the pupils were now cat like slits narrowed in aggression.

No one in the stands knew what to do or say. This was the last thing anyone was expecting to see in the fight.

* * *

><p>"What the hell? Did Sakura become some giant mutant lizard?" Kiba gaped wide-eyed not sure if he believed what he was seeing. " Judging by the smell she's giving off this isn't a Transformation Jutsu either, whatever she's become it's the real thing!"<p>

Akamaru barked in agreement before nuzzling further into Kiba's jacket, but Akamaru couldn't deny that something about Sakura's appearance felt oddly soothing too.

If anyone could have seen Shino's eyes were the widest they've ever been in his life. His bugs were buzzing around in complete alarm probably scared of the Charka radiating off Sakura.

"Kurenai Sensei do you have any idea what's going on?" Hinata stammered looking at her equally stunned teacher.

"No Hinata, I don't, heck I bet even Kakashi doesn't" Kurenai looked down at Sakura with clear confusion and a small bit of fear in her eyes.

"Fore..Head?" Ino observed her former friend in clear shock, has Sakura always be able to do this, and she just never noticed when it happened? Her hands gripped the railing so tight that she was beginning to bleed a bit.

"When I suspected that Sakura was hiding her talent, I didn't expect something like this how troublesome," Shikamaru sighed his voice a pitch higher than it normally would be.

"I'm not so hungry anymore guys" a wide-eyed Chouji breathed in complete awe at what he was seeing.

"Kakashi what is up with your student, is she even human?!" Asuma thought frantically not realizing his cigarette had fallen to the floor.

"What the fuck?" Yoroi choked out looking down at the young girl? He wasn't sure anymore she looked like a monster.

"Yes magnificent" Orochimaru whispered licking his lips in glee. He knew he made the right choice in setting his sights on this girl. Whatever she was she was powerful, and with that usual body she was the perfect target for him. He would be immortal in no time.

"This confirms that she went easy on us!" Dosu growled to himself while he stared at the monstrosity down below. If she could do this before then his team got off easy! Zaku and Kin turned to him, their faces letting him know that they were thinking the same thing as well.

"Sir is this some kind of bloodline limit the girl possesses?" Anko asked the Hokage while flipping through her files to see if there was any mention of Sakura being able to do this.

Iruka was too shocked to put in any input at the moment. In fact if it weren't for his heaving chest he'd look like a statue.

"Should we stop the match, Hokage-sama?" Ibiki suggested he could see Hayate looking up at him for confirmation. He could tell the poor referee wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He was also inching away from Sakura like Temari too.

"To answer both of your questions, No this isn't a bloodline trait the child has no record of any, and no don't stop this match." Sarutobi answered. "She seems to be in control of this form, but if things do get out of hand everyone will jump in and stop her". Sarutobi demanded.

Ibiki with a reluctant wave gave Hayate the word to continue as planned.

"Sakura… is that still my youthful blossom?" Lee said in mid-wave as he paused in shock.

"Kakashi just want kind of student do you have?" Thought Gai.

"…." Neji couldn't even form a sentence at the moment, but he did have his Byakugan activated scouting Sakura's body looking for any clue as to what she has become.

"Wow, boy am I glad she's not my opponent" Tenten gasped out loud, her hands a bit shaky.

"Did you two know, and tell me the truth!" Kakashi ordered as he faced his other two students, his eye forming a scowling angry look, his Sharingan whirling to catch any indication of lying.

"We did know about the roaring, but trust us Kakashi-Sensei we had no idea about this!" Naruto admitted breathlessly. He never would have guessed that Sakura even had a secret this big. Hell this might even take the cake over him carrying the Kyuubi!

Ramus bleated softly with his ears against his head in fright and worry. What was everyone going to do with Sakura now that they had seen what she really was?

Sasuke could do nothing but remain silent with his eyes so wide they threatened to pop out of his head. His mind was blown by what he just witnessed. His teammate had turned into a-a mutant for lack of a better word, and he had a feeling that…

That this only made her stronger.

"TEMARI get out of there now, move!" Kankuro yelled hoping to snap her out of shock. He knew that her pausing could be very fatal.

Spurred by her brother's shouts Temari made a gesture to reach for her fan on the ground.

Too bad Sakura was in no mood for a fair fight now.

* * *

><p>Distraught that she was caught Sakura just charged full force once more at Temari letting out a magnificent roar while she did so.<p>

Alarmed by the approaching "beast" Temari threw six well-aimed kunai at her, since she didn't get enough time to retrieve her fan.

Temari's blood ran cold when she saw that all the kunai she threw at Sakura…

Were simply deflected like rubber, and bounced right off her scaly skin. She had no more time to mull over this because the very next moment she was bombarded into the wall by a super strong tackle.

Sakura flipped backwards and landed daintily on her draconic feet. Opening her mouth and letting out another roar, she picked up Temari's fan, and snapped it right in two.

Temari still shaken up from being thrown into the wall didn't even have time to register what happened to her prized weapon, as the very next moment she was doing her best to dodge the flames Sakura was shooting at her.

Sakura kept blowing out fire with all her might, the light tears dripping down her went unnoticed to all except Ramus. She couldn't believe she screwed up this badly; the Draco Council was going to have her head for sure!

Having enough of being center stage, Sakura sucked in her largest breath, and blew out a speeding blue fireball that exploded right before direct contact with Temari. The force of the after blast sent her straight into the left wall.

The smoke cleared fifty seconds later, and there on the floor Temari laid unconscious.

"Looks like we won't be getting that clean sweep, huh sis?" Kankuro mournfully signed while watching his sister be carried off by the medics. He had to admit he was never expecting a being this powerful in the village. This girl may even be a match for Gaara if weapons couldn't even harm her.

Gaara just shook, and shook. He was very excited to see someone this strong here. He was going to have this girl's blood one way or another.

Orochimaru was on the same boat. He now knew that he needed this girl. Her skin couldn't even be harmed by metal! That explains him not be able to bite her earlier for sure. Even more her fire breath seemed to be genetic and not jutsu based. Whatever the hell she was, she was not escaping his sight.

Sakura just continued to stand where she was breathing in and out. Her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath after breathing fire so many times. She could even taste the soot in her mouth. Yuck!

Turning towards the top right balcony, she saw everyone staring at her in rapt attention. Wide-eyed and some were even fear stricken, yet she could not muster up the courage to move forward. After all there was no point in resetting the transformation now, plus she doesn't have enough energy left to do so any way.

"Umm you can head to the stands now, you've won the match is over" Hayate said cautiously not wanting to upset the girl.

"Yeah….right" Sakura sighed softly. Wiping the tears off her face she headed up the stairs back to her team.

* * *

><p>Where she wasn't too well received.<p>

Everyone backed up from her a little as she walked by heading back to towards Team 7. Her tail was dragging behind her on the ground, and her head down with her horns covering her silted eyes. No one moved, no one said anything. She finally reached her team, stood next to Naruto, and Ramus moved next to her sensing her despair and nuzzled her to try and comfort her.

"Sakura you know..." Kakashi started looking at her unable to grasp that this was still his student.

"Yes, I know, I know I have explaining to do" Sakura drearily replied, her anxiety building up again.

"Yes, you do but it will have to wait until after the fights" Kakashi sighed turning his head back towards the arena. He could tell she didn't want to mull over it, so he'd let her off the hook for now.

Sakura stood up with her head down for nearly a full minute not wanting to see anyone's frightened judgmental faces, until she felt a slight tug on her tail causing her to jolt up.

"Woah! It's really attached to you Sakura-chan!" Naruto breathed holding her tail up near his waist. "I thought this might've been an illusion, but I guess not!"

Naruto seeing the stoic look Sakura was giving him. Naruto gently placed her tail on the ground and held his hands up in defense. "Gomen, but I was just so curious" Naruto admitted a sheepish smile on his face.

Sakura just continued to stare stoically at him and for a while he thought she was going to attack him. However, Naruto received her beautiful laughter instead. She just broke down crying tears of laughter, and Naruto was very proud of the fact that he had caused them.

Sakura thanked her lucky stars Naruto was the dumbbell he is. Just his childish innocence on the whole situation made her happy, that someone didn't seem completely frightened of her now.

Finishing her laughter she faced the Hokage, to see him staring intently at her. She nodded in response, as if to say "yes I know". Sakura did know that she would be questioned in front of the Hokage, but it seemed that he only wanted to talk to her once all the fights were over.

At least she would get some down time, before the most stressful talk of her life. Even more than the sex talk from her father.

She patted Ramus' head while looking towards the ceiling.

To be fair maybe being discovered would actually make her life easier.

Nothing is set in stone, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>New Edit: Hey so besides the fight slightly changing with Sakura's hair lighting on fire, Ramus' inclusion, and the fact I've altered her birth form. Nothing else in this chapter was too different. Also I fixed a few continuity errors as well.<strong>

**The only other things were a few subtler hints to later content. **

**Please Review FusaoKairi Out!**


	11. Truths, Pasts, and Folklore

Chapter 11: Truths, Pasts, and Folklore

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or American Dragon Jake Long

* * *

><p>The fights were getting ready to continue after some janitors managed to clean up debris that would have been too much in the way. Sakura continued to stare ahead still in her birth form, after all there was no point in hiding now. Although she noticed that the Sound team's sensei appeared to be missing. How odd?<p>

Thanks to Naruto Sakura's spirits were lifted a little as she turned to smile at Ramus reassuring him she was okay. Sakura also noticed that everyone seemed to loosen up a bit, once they realized she was still in her right mind. Still she could see that were going to tread water around her for a while.

What hurt Sakura the most though was Ino's face when she first arrived at the viewing area. Instead of a look of disgust and fright, like Sakura expected she got a look of betrayal mixed with sadness, and anger. Sakura that realized that Ino was more upset of the fact she didn't trust her enough to tell her something like this.

"Oh how I wished I could've explained it too you Ino, there were many times I had wanted to tell you" Sakura thought sadly. Which was the truth, many times during her childhood she wanted to tell her best female friend about her dragon heritage, but the Draco council laws forbid it.

That was another thing; the Draco council was going to have her ass for screwing up this badly. She knew that once they found out, they were going to summon her to the Land of the Sun for punishment. When that was going to happen Sakura didn't know, but boy she didn't want to find out.

One minute later the top screen flashed to the next two opponents. Sasuke and Yoroi one of Kabuto's teammates it seemed. Sakura watched as Sasuke descended down the stairs to his match, and she along with Naruto began their cheering session. The match ended with Yoroi out cold by Sasuke's copied move from Rock Lee, although Sakura had to admit he at least changed the name.

The fights continued in an array of impressive or unimpressive ninja skills and abilities. The sand ninja Kankuro managed to defeat his opponent another teammates of Kabuto's, within the span of two minutes. Turns out he was a puppet master, and he used his puppet to crush his opponents bones, before Misgumi could do it to him.

Then Ino went up against Tenten from Team Gai. That couldn't have been more a bad pair up for Ino. Tenten was a weapon mistress able to summon a barrage of various weapons from her scrolls. The only specialty Ino had was her mind transfer jutsu, which is more of an espionage tool, than a battle one. Ino didn't stand a chance especially since she couldn't get Tenten into a trap to keep her still.

The weapon mistress could see and sense a trap a mile away. The fight ended when Tenten managed to knock out Ino with the blunt end of a mase.

Ino cut and bruised was taken away by a stretcher five minutes later, all the while Sakura looked on sadly. "Ino I hoped you learned your lesson from this, focus on you skills or else you'll be killed before you can even get time with your "Sasuke-kun". Sakura whispered. Oh well at least Ino was only minimally injured.

The next fight Shikamaru proved that there was more too him than his laid back lazy attitude. It seems he holds the mind of a tactical genius. He went up against Kin, and while it looked like her Shadow Senbon over handed him. He led Kin into a false sense of security before trapping her in his shadow possession jutsu, before entering a game of chicken that had her ending up out cold.

Shino went up against Zaku in an exciting twist ending battle. In the beginning of the fight it looked Shino received a heavy dose of damage from Zaku's Airwave blast. Which was a surprise in itself considering both of Zaku's arms had appeared to be broken.

"Probably thanks to me" Sakura thought a little gleefully.

But it was just a ruse to allow his bugs to infiltrate Zaku's holes, and block his escaping blast. The second time Zaku tried to unleash a blast he right arm was blown clean off.

Shino may be creepy but he gets the job done!

Afterwards Naruto went up against Kiba in a match to prove he wasn't the same dead last from the academy. Kiba managed to give Naruto quite a struggle though. Sakura ended up cheering for Naruto get to his feet half the time. When Akamaru and Kiba consumed the food pills things only became worse for Naruto.

In an array of smoke bombs and high speed collisions in the form of human drills, Naruto had successfully gotten Kiba react without thinking and take out his partner Akamaru by accident.

Of course this did nothing but enrage Kiba and posses him to try and take Naruto out even faster. Just before Kiba could attack Naruto from behind, Naruto's behind effectively took him out. Only Naruto could K.O. somebody because of a fart.

Hinata went against her cousin Neji in a tear jerking battle as she tried to prove herself. Sadly she could not over power Neji as it seemed he far outclassed her, but the sight of her standing up after a blow to her heart and moved Sakura and Naruto who had jumped down from the stands to try and help. Naruto ended up vowing vengeance against Neji with Hinata's blood in his hands.

Sakura knew her plight would deeply touch him, because her goal is very similar to him it seems. Now if only the knucklehead would notice her massive crush. Sakura would need to work on getting Naruto to notice it, but she would do it subtly.

Once they arrived back up Sakura could see Neji's teammates looking at him in disappointment while Sasuke was looking at him in interest. Sakura herself even had to wonder that if both of the geniuses fought who would win the fight.

The next match would probably be the second most memorable, after her big fiasco. Lee went up against Gaara in a heart-stopping match. To prove that even with a disability it's possible to become a splendid ninja. Sakura had to admit she was surprised to find out that Lee could only use Tai jutsu, but that did raise her respect for him about fifty notches. Especially when she saw how inhumanly fast he was.

Unfortunately for Lee Gaara had infinity for Sand. He could manipulate the sand by will or without will it seemed. From what she could hear from Kankuro talking to Naruto it sounds like the sand could move to protect Gaara almost as if the sand itself was a living creature.

Even when Lee managed to open the fifth inner gate he was still defeated because Gaara managed to turn the gourd on his back into sand to cushion his fall. He used his sand to crush Lee's leg and arm. The display broke Sakura's heart, he may have been a bit odd but he was a very kind soul. He didn't deserve that.

It hurt her even more when she heard that he would never be able to become a ninja again. Sakura wished she knew some healing techniques, but no one in the Land of the Sun would offer to teach her the "Medicae Manus (Healing Hands)" technique. The technique was renown in the magical community for being able to heal an injury, no matter how fatal.

Finally the last match was Chouji against Dosu. Unfortunately the match was very short for Chouji. While he was smart enough to cover his ears, he forgot the water in the human body could be a big sound conductor. So once Dosu was able to keep him still it was child's play from there.

Now all the matches were over and Sakura with Ramus still next to her stood in front of the Hokage along with the rest of the finalists. It did make Sakura a little happy to see Kakashi's eye swell with pride. After all her team did come out with a clean sweep, she was a little proud herself.

"Congratulations to all who made it too the final rounds" The Hokage smiled. "Now before we begin the finals a month's break period will be given".

"Why's that?" Naruto questioned rudely. Sakura really had to wonder how he got away with doing that to the Hokage.

"We need time to allow our esteemed guest to arrive and to get final preparations ready." Sarutobi answered. "Besides you would want to use this period to train after all, when you first started battling you were fighting unknown enemies." Sarutobi continued.

"Now that you've seen everyone in action you'll have time to come up with new techniques, and tricks to keep you opponent on their toes." Sarutobi finished.

Everyone slightly moved their head or eyes to look at Sakura and Gaara during his speech. Sakura didn't know whether she should be flattered or not that she was considered one of the more dangerous opponents.

She was leaning towards not…

"All right maggots everyone take a number from the box, and don't move I'll come too you". Anko announced moving forward with a small box. Although Sakura could see a bit of hesitance once she got close to her.

"I've got number one of course" Naruto bolstered.

"I have two" Neji answered.

"Three" Gaara replied

"Four" Sasuke said

"I have Five" Kankuro added

"Six" Shino stated.

"I have Seven" Sakura answered seeing where this all was headed.

"I have eight" Dosu replied in his creepy silky voice

" I've got nine!" Tenten answered.

"And I have ten" Shikamaru sighed.

"Okay here's the fighting match set ups based on everyone's number" Anko said as she finished drawing out the combinations. "Everyone get a good look"

Everyone's eyes moved to the map to get a closer look seeing who they were to face right off the back. The scorings were 1 vs 2, 3 vs 4, 5 vs 6, 7 vs 8, and 9 vs 10.

Sakura could feel Naruto's excitement at the fact he was facing Neji first, almost as if fate heard his desire. She could also feel Tenten's and Shikamaru's relief when they realized they weren't facing her or Gaara right off the bat. However, she could feel excitement coming from Sasuke for that very reason. "He was never one who could pass up a strong opponent," Sakura thought.

Sakura noted that she would be facing Dosu. "Ah a reunion of ironic proportions, how fun" Sakura thought sarcastically. Oh well hopefully he won't have too much new material by the end of the month.

"Now everyone go forth and prepare your skills". The Hokage finished as everyone began to file out. The jounin and the Hokage himself stayed in their places though.

Naruto, Sasuke, Ramus, and Sakura stuck around too however, as Kakashi began to approach them.

"Sakura the Hokage requests your presence in his office, right now" Kakashi told her, as his visible eye narrowed in suspicion at her. Kakashi himself still couldn't believe that this half lizard being was his student.

"Yeah I knew this was coming, but can Naruto and Sasuke come also?" Sakura requested wanting to get the complete truth to her teammates out of the way. It was time they knew, and one day maybe it would be time everyone in the world knew.

One day…

Kakashi's eyebrow rose at the request, but he decided to comply with her.

"Really you want us to come Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked jumping up and down in excitement on the inside. Sakura must really be starting to trust him, plus he can't deny that he's curious, he was very sure she was a demon container like him at this point.

Sasuke just turned away from Sakura and looked at Kakashi as if daring him not to let him come.

Kakashi knowing he would be fighting a losing battle if he said no simply waved his arm and mentioned for them to follow Sakura and him.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later team 7 arrived in the main meeting room with Sakura once again hiding under a Transformation jutsu, where all-important matters concerning the village were discussed (Think the place in episode 55 when all the jounin were discussing Hayate's death). Sakura had to admit she wasn't expecting an audience quite this large.<p>

All the current jounin were present, clan heads, feudal lords, some ANBU corps were present, a few chuunin were sprinkled in the mix Iruka being one of them, the village elders, and one person she wasn't at all expecting...

Her father.

When Sakura turned to her father she gave him an apologetic sheepish look. She didn't want too think about how disappointed he must be in her. Ramus from his position next to her gave her an encouraging smile.

Kenji turned to his daughter and gave her a comforting smile. He knew this might've come one day; he had to give his daughter credit. She didn't snap as soon as he thought she would. After all she had Ardenia's famous short temper.

Plus her being a fire dragoness didn't help…

"Well now that everyone's here we can begin," Sarutobi announced.

"Now miss Haruno please show us what this "condition" is that the rookie instructors were talking about," insisted councilwomen Koharu.

Sakura looked around the room very nervous and scared, but with one loving look from her father, she brought her hands to the front of her and dropped the transformation jutsu.

Multiple gasps and mummers filled the room, as everyone who wasn't already aware of it took in her birth form. Even the most stoic of ninja in the room couldn't help but make some noise at the sight.

"Wha-wha.. is this a-a bloodline of your clan Kenji and if so why didn't you inform us?" councilmen Homura demanded. His face full of awe as he looked at Sakura, he's never seen anything like this in all his years.

"No Homura-sama it's not a bloodline, far from it in fact" Kenji answered his voice shaky. He knew how much trouble he and Sakura will be in for revealing the information they had. Maybe there was some way to only reveal half the truth.

Sneaking a peak at his daughter he could see she had a similar idea forming in her head as well. "Of course she does" Kenji thought smugly she does have his brains.

"Well then what is this?! Kenji just what is your daughter?" a gruff looking chuunin by the name of Daisuke asked.

Now Kenji had to glare at the man for that comment.

"My daughter is most special person to me still alive at this moment thank you very much!" Kenji replied angrily. Sakura sent her father a teary smile desperately wanting to run up and hug him for the comment.

"Settle Down now you two!" Sarutobi demanded. "Young Sakura will tell us"

"I,I…I'm" Sakura stuttered to the surprise of her teammates they've never heard her stutter this badly before.

"Spit it out child this is important information" one of the village elders who belonged to the Hyuuga clan yelled.

"I'M HALF DRAGON, HAPPY NOW?!" Sakura screamed back the dam finally breaking. Strangely enough right after Sakura those words she slumped her shoulders and relaxed, happy to finally get that information off her shoulders.

The room grew quiet as people stared at her, Kenji, and one another in disbelief. Half Dragon? Dragons actually existed on this earth? Everyone thought they were just spirits and figments of mythology. How was this possible?

Naruto and Sasuke turned to Sakura as well; both their mouths wide open.

"Well that puts my theory of Sakura-chan being a demon container right out the window!" Naruto thought his mind absolutely blown. To think Sakura-chan wasn't even fully human! Sakura was part dragon….

That made her even more awesome in his books!

Sasuke's mind was reeling, out of all possible conclusions; he had to say this wasn't even near his list. He thought that she had a bloodline of some sort. She was only half human! She was a hybrid, a one of a kind hybrid! How in the world did this happen?

"Care to explain this Kenji, you fucked a dragon? What the hell?!" Daisuke yelled in disgust.

At this point Daisuke became Kenji's least favorite person on earth.

"Shut the hell up! It wasn't like that! Ardenia was human when I met her!" Kenji retorted in annoyed anger.

"ENOUGH, Sakura please explain, you too Kenji, and neither of you dare lie!" Sarutobi demanded. His face giving a stern look, he was watching for any indication of lying from the two.

"The truth Hokage-sama is that dragons do in fact still exist on earth, but not in the way everyone thinks" Sakura began. Sakura knew that she was busted and would have too tell them the truth, but that didn't mean the whole truth. She could let them know about dragons, but who's to say that need to know about the other magical creatures, the Land of the Sun or about the other guardian dragons?

"Keep going, you've definitely peaked everyone's interest" Sarutobi replied.

"Dragons exist and all of them have the ability to garter human forms. A previously unknown fact of the mythology to humans." Sakura told. "Dragons can garter the human form for a long or short period of time. My mother Hono, Ardenia was a fire dragoness more specifically a fury dragon species wise". Sakura explained. She then turned to her father to explain the rest of the story. Kenji caught her signal and began his half.

"I met Ardenia in the outer Konoha forest area due to an introduction from a friend, we ended up talking and the rest was history" Kenji said a wistful smile on his face. "At the time I had no idea she was a dragoness, truthfully I didn't even find out until after we were married" Kenji replied honestly.

"You can imagine how shocked I was that day". Kenji said in a jolly like voice.

"However I loved Ardenia to much to leave her by that point, and she gave birth to my children Sakura and my son Ryoma". Kenji finished his voice getting quieter as he got to the end of his sentence.

"This is non-sense I don't believe I word" Daisuke huffed folding his arms. Mummers of agreement rang through the room.

"Yeah I figured no one would believe me, so I brought pictures" Kenji replied pulling out a batch of pictures from his back pouch. "Everyone take a couple and pass them around" Kenji asked handing the first batch to the Hokage and village elders.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes went by as the pictures were passed around the room. Everyone person was wide eyed as they looked at the picture of a large pink and red dragoness standing next to Kenji. Curious looks were given to the picture of the redheaded boy, those who knew Kenji were surprised he's never mentioned his other child.<p>

Mummers of awe were exchanged when everyone saw the picture of Ardenia in her human form, now seeing where Sakura got her looks.

Ardenia in human form stood tall for a woman reaching about 5"8. Her long pink hair with flame red highlights that reached down to the middle of her back. She wore a white kimono with red flora prints on it. Her skin was the same smooth pale as Sakura and her eyes were a slender shape. They were also a very alluring red. She was also a very curvaceous and busty woman.

Let's just say many of the men in the room could see how she seduced Kenji so easily.

"You're a lucky man Kenji" A jounin named Ichigo replied still looking at that photo.

"I was a lucky man..." Kenji whispered to low for anyone to hear.

"Anyway Kenji when can we meet this Ardenia or meet Ryoma? Actually why didn't you bring either with you?" councilwomen Koharu asked.

"She's gone, she died when Sakura and Ryoma were one, and before anyone asks Ryoma's dead too he died when he was eight he was Sakura's twin." Kenji answered his and Sakura's faces instantly becoming sad. Sakura even had a tear slide down her cheek.

"Oh dear I'm terribly sorry" Koharu apologized a bit embarrassed.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at her in surprise. None of them ever thought Sakura had so many personal demons. Kakashi was the most shocked though, Sakura was a twin and it turns her past was traumatic and sad in some points. He always imagined that in team 7 Sakura had the happiest and most normal family life.

Turned out he was wrong, and boy did he feel bad that he didn't notice it. Especially when he'd always preach to look underneath the underneath.

Even Naruto and Sasuke were shocked by that information. They knew she lost her brother but they didn't know her mother died as well...

"That aside I think mostly everyone in here has a few questions they want answered". Sarutobi said seeing all the curious eyes around the room. "Everyone will raise their hands, and state their questions one at a time, also state to who the question is addressed too please".

* * *

><p>"This is for Sakura, What's the difference between you and pure-blooded Dragon?" Shikaku Nara asked.<p>

"The difference while their human states is almost another transformation in itself, my "human" state can never be truly convincing without the aid of a Transformation jutsu or a seal." Sakura replied

"However, I do have a small advantage over other Dragons. The advantage being that I can have my certain body parts like my tail, claws, and teeth summoned by will, without turning into a full dragon form. Normal Dragons can't do this, they're either always in full dragon form or full human form." Sakura ended a bit proudly while stating this fact.

"For Sakura as well, what kind of special abilities do you have because of being half dragon?" Kurenai asked her curiosity no longer allowing her to keep silent.

"Well I have your standard fire breath which some of the you in the room have seen." Sakura began. "The scales on my body are hard as diamonds, giving me my own personal armor, I can create a loud piercing roar which once again some in here had to unfortunately hear" Sakura shrugged sheepishly.

"Also my teeth can bite through objects as hard as diamonds. Sakura smiled giving everyone a view of her sharp teeth.

"I can also talk to animals, any kind of animal there's no limit." Sakura said before one of the ANBU corps opened their mouth. "Lastly I can also fly, and use magic spells" Sakura finished.

Everyone was in complete awe at the list of abilities the young girl had. Many were in the council were beginning to consider promoting the girl straight to ANBU status. After all in the Chuunin exams it sounds like she could easily out match anyone.

"NANI Sakura-chan you can fly!" Naruto screamed absolutely floored by all that info. Geez he was going to have to work extra hard to catch up to Sakura's level.

Sasuke was violently shaking in jealously and anger however, how come Sakura gets all that power? With that many abilities she could easily take down anyone! He knew if he had that kind of power Itachi would be long dead already!

Dammit it wasn't fair!

"Yes I can fly Naruto, I do have wings but there hidden inside my back" Sakura smiled warmly at him. "Watch"

Bending forward Sakura began to grunt and strain. Although after a minute everybody could see two bumps rising slowly out of her back below her shoulders blades. Then in all jaw dropping display, two long red wings with a pink underside emerged from her back busting out of her shirt. The wings were appeared so much bigger than they were on Sakura's body.

A couple of people had to back up and give her space. Sakura then flapped her wings lightly so she was hovering a bit above the ground.

* * *

><p>"Uhhaa th-this is for Sakura as well, Do dragons have other elemental natures besides fire?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked positively intrigued along with the rest of the Hyuuga elders, and clan.<p>

"Why yes they do," Sakura replied still lightly flying above the floor. " There are dragons with the element of fire like me, or dragons with the other natural elements like water, earth, wind, lighting, there are even sub elements like ice, poison, light, darkness, and astral". Sakura summarized.

"However most Dragons are nomadic though and never stay in a village or country for more than a year, so spotting or finding one is nearly impossible. They also tend to avoid humans and keep to themselves". Sakura added.

"For Sakura too, how long can these magnificent creatures live?" Gai asked strangely quiet for once.

"Pure blooded dragons can live for up to two thousand years before dying of old age, however because I'm half human the max years I should live is about two hundred." Sakura explained.

"They also physically age much slower, three hundred years to a human are about equal to thirty years old in Dragon time.

Dragons age by centuries and decades, they can be five hundred in human years and look like they just turned fifty in their human form. I on the other hand will look my age if I reach two hundred." Sakura remarked a bit snidely.

"Quick question so, what about the beginning of a dragon's lifespan? Does it take a dragon one hundred years to become ten years old?" Anko asked rather loudly earning her some annoyed looks.

"Good question, the answer is no. Yes dragon's age slower than humans but that is because their bodies take much longer to develop fully. A ten year old dragon in human or dragon years is still the same age equivalent as a ten year old human both physically and mentally." Sakura explained.

"The only difference is a young dragon stays in stasis for much longer. For instance the years of a dragon's life between the ages seventeen to one hundred and eighty are considered the twilight years," Sakura continued to explain.

"During that time a dragon is pretty much stuck in a LONG period of adolescence until they reach one hundred and eighty where their bodies begin the final development into adulthood. Luckily I will not have that problem!" Sakura finished with a smile.

Everyone in the room was a gap with awe at that information. Although some in the room wouldn't mind reliving their teenage years, no one in the room could imagine or would ever want to be a teenager for that long.

"Also for Sakura, please explain magic a bit more" Kakashi asked staring blankly at his hovering student.

"Well Kakashi-sensei magic can't really be explained, just know it's much different than jutsu. One reason being I don't need to make hand signs, all I need to do is announce the spell I want. It could also be the reason I balance charka so well. My magical core might even it out." Sakura concluded.

"Spells can also be used for mundane things, like cleaning rooms, or even repairing broken objects. Not all spells are battle worthy" Kenji added his bit of knowledge.

"This is for Kenji, I notice that you are in all of these pictures, who took them then?" Daisuke questioned smirking. This question earned some voices of agreement though.

"Yes, indeed please explain who else had known about this?" Homura asked folding his arms on top of his desk.

"The Fourth Hokage" Kenji answered stone-faced. " He was Sakura and Ryoma's godfather". Kenji proceeded to pull out one more picture that had the Fourth and Ardenia in her human form standing next to each, with the Yondaime holding both baby Sakura and Ryoma smiling.

* * *

><p>Loud mumbles rang through out the room at this revelation. The Yondaime he had know about this? The shocks just kept coming!<p>

"Before anyone asks, the Yondaime had found out about Ardenia being a dragon long before I had" Kenji informed.

"He told me that he ran into her in her dragon form in the Forest of Death while training. Instead of attacking her, he slowly approached her offering his hand. He admitted to me that he was amazed when he first saw Arednia" Kenji said

"They formed a brother and sister like relationship and were inseparable ever since. In fact the Yondaime told me that it was Ardenia who pushed him into training to be Hokage. He said that she told him "That you have all the makings of a great leader blondie, don't waste it!" Kenji finished let out a snorting laugh.

"We all became close friends, so close that Ardenia requested he be the godfather to our twins a title which he gracefully accepted" Kenji ended a happy smile on his face.

"He also helped Ardenia make the seal that Sakura and Ryoma both had at one point, that suppressed their dragon features". Kenji decided to add.

"Seal? Please explain" Sarutobi asked.

"Early in my children's childhood Ardenia and I had to make a way for their features to be disguised before they could do it on their own.

So the Yondaime and Ardenia constructed the twisting dragons seal with both charka and magic to make sure it stayed in place. They also made it so the seal could be activated and deactivated by will." Kenji explained.

"Do you still have the seal child?" Sarutobi questioned.

"No, no it was destroyed in my battle with Orochimaru, the seal is what made it easier to hide my true appearance. Without it I burn charka reserves to keep up a Transformation Jutsu. Because it was also made with magic no one here is qualified to fix it up, and I'm not experienced enough to really do it myself". Sakura said.

She then snapped her head to her teammates quickly she had forgotten that she never told them about that! Judging by the looks on their faces now, they weren't too happy with her especially Sasuke, Naruto looked more disappointed than anything. Sakura's ears drooped down in sadness and frustration.

"Ah yes that brings me to my question, what exactly happened during your encounter with Orochimaru" Sarutobi asked leaning forward along with most other in the room. Kenji turned to look at his daughter a worried expression on his face, once he had heard about the encounter he'd been so anxious see Sakura.

Sakura retold her story to all who were present from the beginning about her forest home to the end when Sasuke and Naruto had found her. Sakura gagging the expressions in the room saw them range from admiration, worry, resentment, and contemplation.

"Very well, child I must thank you for injuring him as much as you did" Sarutobi conceded. " Truthfully I'm very tempted to place you as a Jounin right now" Sarutobi sighed merrily shaking his head.

Sakura simply blushed at the praise. Then she stopped flapping her wings and daintily landed on the ground. She proceeded to bend over, and retract her wings back in. Which earned a few disgusted looks from her audience.

"Now about you living in the forest of death is that you're new permanent residence or is it only temporary?" Sarutobi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Hokage-sama it's permanent I've been living there for two months now, but I still visit Otou-san every week". Sakura answered walking up to her father and giving him a hug. Which he returned with much vigor.

"No wonder I couldn't find her to test her before, she had a secret cave!" Iruka thought amazed by his past student, who had always seemed so mundane to him.

"Good to know" Sarutobi said smiling at the small family.

"Okay now everyone here's the orders" Sarutobi announced and everyone quieted down.

* * *

><p>"This information is to only stay with the ninja community. We do not need civilians to find out about this it would only cause panic and confusion. Also any visiting village merchants, guests, and feudal lords should be left in the dark as well I feel." Sarutobi confessed.<p>

"This is the type of information that needs to be absorbed and given out slowly, not all pounded on in one go. Hell I feel like I've been hit with a sledge hammer and I know I'm not the only one." Sarutobi stated seeing many in the room nod in agreement while holding their heads. " Also it gives us a slight edge having a cooperative dragon on our side" Sarutobi cackled a bit.

"Dragoness" Sakura automatically corrected.

The response brought a smile to some faces.

"So this isn't allowed to be spoken outside of your ninja brethren, and Sakura if you want to compete in the finals keep a Transformation Jutsu in control during the tournament." Sakura began to open her mouth.

"Don't worry miss Haruno if you ever need a break tell one of the guards or proctors and they'll let you go recharge no questions asked". Sarutobi smiled at her.

"Also concerning Orochimaru everyone is to be on high alert and more security will be spread around the village. Also Sakura watch yourself, because I know that you know that he's specifically after you" Sarutobi nodded towards her.

"Finally Naruto and Sasuke you both are to keep your mouths quiet about this, is that clear?" Sarutobi demanded with a stern serious look on his face that promised consequence if they failed to do so.

"Crystal Sir!" Naruto replied sincerely for once, no undertones of joking in his voice this time.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Sasuke replied unenthused still mad about all the powers and abilities Sakura has.

"Okay then this meeting is adjourned!" Sarutobi concluded and everyone headed out, talking amongst him or herself reveling about this new information. Dragons existed! Who knew?

Sakura quickly bid farewell to her team, before they had enough time to ask her more questions.

Sakura back under a Transformation Jutsu with Ramus by her side walked out the building with her father holding his hand. She decided she wanted to spend the night with him. She was just so stressed, plus she never got to spend too much time with him anymore. She would get even less time once she began her training for the finals.

Once they reached his house, Ramus wandered over to the fireplace and laid down for a enjoying the warmth of the fire. Kenji went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, and Sakura laid down on the couch right next to Ramus. She just stared at the fire mesmerized and calmed down instantly.

Who knew what the next month held, or would throw at her?

But Sakura was too tired to give a damn.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>_** Long New Edits: Many significant changes this chapter. The first and most obvious are the name changes. Like replacing Hiro with Ramus, and Nami with Ardenia. Plus getting rid of any instances of the mention Draco-morph and simply replacing it with dragon. **

**Another few changes is Ardenia's pink hair ended with red flame imprints and highlights and that Kenji found out Ardenia was a dragoness after they were married, instead of until she was pregnant. **

**Also Sakura no longer has the power of the siren death song. That has been ret-conned. **

**Next there was the addition of new sub elemental dragons, such as the poison, light, and astral dragons. Also shadow was an element I simply name changed into darkness instead because that's what it basically was before. By the way astral dragons are basically space and or star dragons. **

**Other more important changes are in the explanation of dragon aging. This time I give a much better more detailed answer on how it works, plus I described how the teenage period of a dragon is as well. **

**For those who may still be slightly confused here's a more chart like description. **

***Human years 17= 17 dragon years this is when the twilight year's slow developmental stasis really begins. Any aging for a dragon past this point takes much longer than it would for a human. As their bodies have to adjust too a much higher multitude of things compared to a human or any other animal for that matter.**

**Human years 180= 18 dragon years**

**Human years 200= 20 dragon years **

**Human years 320= 32 dragon years **

**Human years 550= 55 dragon years**

**Human years 1,000= 100 dragon years**

**Human years 1,010= 101 dragon years**

**I said dragons in my story age by centuries and decades. So every century that passes dragons reach a new decade in their lifespan. Then ten decades are needed to pass within that century to reach the human equivalent of one year, remember dragons physically age WAY slower. **

**So a dragon that is 205 in human years is ****still**** technically 20 in dragon years. They ****HAVE**** to reach the decade mark of 210 human years to be 21 in dragon years. **

**To simply put it a decade to a human is equal to one year to a dragon, and a century to a human is equal one decade to a dragon. So whenever a zero is the last digit in a ****three or four digit number****, just imagine the last zero gone, and the left over numbers are the dragon's actual age!**

_**But**_** remember this is only true after the dragon has finished their twilight years. For the first seventeen years of a dragon's life they age on par with humans.**

**Sorry for the math lesson guys, but this did need better explanation…**

**If anyone is still confused or has questions about the aging please PM me. I'll try my best to answer! **


	12. Team Bonding

Chapter 12 Training and Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or American Dragon

Sakura awoke the next morning refreshed and renewed. Even though she knew she would be treated differently for the rest of her life, she felt better that she got that secret off her shoulders.

There was still one thought still floating in her head, her teammates.

Sakura could remember the look of twisted anger on Sasuke's face, and Naruto's face of crippling disappointment in her mind. She knew that she had to make things clear with them now, finding both of them would be the difficult part. She couldn't forget she'd probably have to deal with Ino too.

Rising up from her bed Sakura walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Half an hour later Sakura emerged from the bathroom refreshed and renewed. She then proceeded to replace a transformation jutsu on her after it wore off from her sleeping last night. She decided that today she would wear clothes that she received from the Land of the Sun for training today. Also she still needed to fix the other outfit she kinda destroyed.

This outfit consisted of a white tang top; with a light camouflage hoodie too place over it. The hoodie's coloring was very similar to the standard chuunin jacket color. Although Sakura's favorite part of her outfit was her pants. The pants were a brand that only the Land of the Sun seemed to make they were called jeans. (Correct if I'm wrong but I don't think jeans have ever been seen inside the canon Naruto series, and even if they were I'm going to pretend they weren't).

The jeans were a dark blue color, and had great flexibility, plus Sakura just loved the design of them. The jeans had two swirling silver dragons breathing fire going up the legs. Lastly she dawned a pair of black ninja standard shoes, and an extra pair of black gloves she always keeps on her. Finally she put her headband where it really belonged right over her forehead.

Happy with her appearance she headed down stairs to the kitchen to get some hot water. She decided that she would go hunting later, because the constant cooked food was starting to bore her, and hunting let her blow off some stream as well. Filling her glass she looked over to the cabinets and spotted a sticky note.

She was a bit sad to see that her father had already left for his mission, but he did leave her a note telling her to have a nice day. She knew that was code for " don't make a fool of yourself" because Sakura knew her father would be worried, about how the ninja community would react to her now.

Not that she wasn't worried herself, but honestly she really did feel better that the truth was out for the most part. Sakura also quickly looked into the living room and was sad to notice that Ramus had left as well.

She knew he couldn't have continued to stay with her too much longer, but she wished he at least woke her up to say goodbye, but she understood. He was her eyes and ears when she couldn't be there. Plus he still had daily training with his father to boot.

He was the best Beta. She could have asked for anyone better.

But Sakura had other important matters at hand.

"So I guess I'm probably not going to train today, what I should go to do is tie up some loose ends with my teammates. I don't want any bad blood left between us." Sakura thought to herself as she got ready to head out the door.

So Sakura smiled to herself as she closed and locked the door.

Sakura merrily walked down to the town square looking for Naruto. She'd figure he might be easier to reason with first, as he was more open-minded. Although she was having a bit of trouble finding him, but Sakura had thought he would've began his training right away so it's no surprise.

So Sakura decided to head towards the team 7 training ground where she might find him.

While Sakura's mind was occupied with many thoughts, she didn't realize she was passing right by the Yamanaka Flower shop.

And of course Ino spotted her right away and decided to make her presence known.

"Sakura care to explain what happened at the exams?!" Ino glared staring down her rival.

Sakura literally jumped a foot in the air at the unexpected sound of Ino's voice. Turning her head around to look at the inside of the shop to see Ino staring at her in expectant anger from behind the counter.

"Look Ino I'm sorry, but not allowed to tell, however I'm telling you that in a few weeks time, maybe less you'll find out anyway." Sakura assured her while putting her hands up defensively.

Ino narrowed her eyes in deep concentration, though judging by Sakura's body language she's not lying. Still Ino wanted to known what was up with her fri..former friend. One minute during the exam she was normal and the next minute she was a giant lizard.

"Okay I believe you but don't think you're off the hook fore-head girl" Ino huffed still aggravated that she wasn't allowed to know what was going on.

"No problem Ino-pig" Sakura said with a smile. "Seriously Ino are you okay from your match?" Sakura asked her face masked in concern.

Ino pulled a shocked face before gathering her bearings and giving an answer.

"Yes I am I had a mild concussion and cuts and bruises, but that was the major extent of damage." Ino replied looking rather embarrassed about not being able to put up a good fight against Tenten.

"Good I'm really glad you're okay piggy" Sakura said with an affectionate smile. "Also not to sound offensive, but have you been training more lately, because your clothes are looking rather dinghy" Sakura noted. She had noticed that once she started talking to her that her clothes were looking a bit dirty and torn.

"Heh so you've noticed fore-head, yes I have my dismal performance taught me a valuable lesson." Ino stated while looking rather embarrassed. Her fight against Tenten only solidified to her that she was way under the level of performance she should be at.

"Great good to see your priorities are straight!" Sakura congratulated with a smile on her face. Finally Ino was doing what Sakura wanted her to do for a long time, practice her ninja skills. She was one step closer to paying back her friend for the confidence boost she had given her in the academy.

"Well I'll see you around Ino-pig I've got to go meet up with Naruto, and Sasuke" Sakura said taking off while waving, before Ino had a chance to respond.

"Humph stupid fore-head" Ino thought affectionately as she watched Sakura run down the street. She was finally starting to figure out how stupid their feud was to begin with, and she's got to admit she was happy to be on speaking terms with Sakura again.

Sakura continued her journey to find Naruto when she passed by a restaurant. Looking at one of the outside tables she could she a bunch of watermelon skins lying on top of it.

"Man, whoever must've eaten here was a pig" Sakura thought looking at the pile disgusted.

That was when she heard a muffling sound coming from what seemed to be a vase. Turning her head around she spotted and large shaking vase with a heavy weight on top.

Cautiously moving towards the vase, Sakura pushed off the weight just in time for an orange knuckle headed ninja to spring out.

"HA pervy sage now that I'm free you'll have no.." Naruto trailed off once he realized that Sakura was standing right in front off him with a scared and perplexed look.

"OH gomen Sakura-chan I thought you were somebody else heh…" Naruto apologized sheepishly with his right arm behind his head.

Despite the odd way she found him Sakura was just happy it didn't take as much time to find him as she thought it would. "That's alright Naruto, do you have time because I need to talk to you". Sakura explained.

"Really Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned mildly surprised, because he not could be surprised easily anymore after finding out Sakura was only half of a species.

"I want to set some things straight with you and Sasuke, who we also have to go find" Sakura enforced already seeing Naruto's face drop in disappointment.

"Do we have to get teme?" Naruto pleaded folding his hands in front of his face in pray.

"Yep and no arguments this is a team discussion!" Sakura giggled and grabbed Naruto's hand as they both headed towards Sasuke's apartment.

"Hey by the way Sakura-chan you've got some awesome pants, where'd you get them?"

They both remained completely unaware of the figure watching and following them from a roof balcony.

Reaching Sasuke's apartment Sakura was suddenly bombarded by a feeling of nervousness. She knew that Sasuke would be a tougher nut to crack. She still remembers his resentful and jealous face.

Sakura really wished he wasn't so prideful it would make him so much easier to tolerate in these situations!

Sakura knocked the door three times, before she could hear the knob turning and the door opened to reveal the face of Sasuke.

Whose face immediately changed from impassive to annoyed anger.

"Hn what do you two want don't you both have some training to do?" Sasuke questioned a sneer becoming present on his face.

"HEY! Watch it teme! I'm only here because Sakura brought me with her" Naruto yelled back his right fist shaking.

"Look Sasuke I don't have time for this attitude, I just need to talk to you and Naruto so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone" Sakura clarified already put off by Sasuke's behavior.

"Well tough luck, I was just heading out to get some training done with Kakashi" Sasuke positively growled at Sakura.

"Hey look teme Sakura set aside her own time for you, so you can easily do the same" Naruto countered with his fist holding Sasuke's collar.

"Get off me dobe!" Sasuke warned his face in a snarl while also moving to raise his fist.

That was when Sakura had enough.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Sakura shouted her voice echoing in the luckily now empty street.

Both Naruto and Sasuke immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Sakura in surprise.

"I need to talk to both of you right now, and I don't care if your "superior pride" is stopping you Sasuke I will speak with you, or so help me I'll drag you ass right to our training ground. You know I can and will do it too!" Sakura demanded with a face of impressive anger. She wasn't fucking around!

At that even Sasuke couldn't hide the slight fear that crept onto his face. After witnessing her fight against Temari he knew that she was indeed physically capable of doing what she promised.

So against his better judgment Sasuke finally decided to comply, even though he was doing it very unwillingly.

He straightened up, and calmed down. He took Naruto's hand off his collar turned to Sakura and said "Fine".

Sakura smiled at him while Naruto simply stared at him in surprise. Sakura then waved her right arm and mentioned for the two to follow her.

Once the reached the training ground where they became genin. Sakura sat on the ground and mentioned for the two of them to sit beside her.

They both complied and plopped themselves down right beside her.

"Okay both of you I decided to talk to you two the clear the air about my past…" Sakura trailed off when she noticed a charka signature. She didn't jump right away though because this signature she recognized. She slowly smiled.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said concerned for Sakura, why did she suddenly pause.

"Looks like we have company guys, come on out Kakashi-sensei" Sakura chuckled when she saw Kakashi land down from a tree a couple of feet away.

"Well Sakura it certainly seems those dragon senses of yours come in handy!" Kakashi complimented his eye in its happy smile form. He walked towards his team and bent down on one knee to join them. He also couldn't help but chuckle at the astonished face of Naruto and the look subtle surprise on the face of Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked even though he was still a bit peeved at Kakashi's refusal to train him. Although Naruto had to subtly admit it did make more sense for Kakashi to train Sasuke.

"Well I was on my way to meet with Sasuke for training, when I saw you and Sakura heading towards his home. I decided to follow you two and see what you were up too." Kakashi answered. "Since I see this is a team meeting of some sort, I figured that the whole team should be present" Kakashi looked towards Sakura in understanding.

Sakura turned to her teacher deeply touched. She had thought with the way Kakashi keeps to himself and goes with the flow he wouldn't be interested in the team meeting. Nice to see that he proved her wrong, and now he's trying to show he cares.

Sakura couldn't be more proud of her Sensei.

Naruto beamed at him as well, while Sasuke simply nodded with a subtle smirk on his face.

"Okay anyway now that everyone's here I've decided to tell you guys a little more about myself, and let you ask any personal questions any of you may have". Sakura said. "That is if any you are truly interested, if not you can leave". Sakura concluded looking towards Sasuke, because honestly see did expect him to take her offer to leave.

Sasuke noticed her staring at him, and surprisingly felt a nudge of something in his chest. Sasuke immediately flinched lightly when he realized what he was feeling.

It was guilt, honest to Kami guilt.

Something Sasuke hand't felt in a long, long time. However, when he thought about it did make sense that Sakura would think he would be the only one to leave. As much as he hated to admit it, both Naruto and Kakashi have one major trait in common; Their unwavering loyalty to their comrades.

Something Sasuke admits he needs to work on. With the way he treated Sakura all the time he couldn't say he's surprised she barely trusts him. Still he would never have expected a past fan girl to have this much depth to her in the end, and he hated to admit it but he found her kind of attractive when she yelled at him earlier.

Oh dear Kami did he really just think that?!

Anyway there was one thing Sakura had forgotten about him and that was his thirst for knowledge. After all he just found out dragons exist, of course he wants some answers!

Sasuke turned to his teammates and said...

"Well let's get started" Sasuke muttered quietly ignoring the delight on Sakura's face, the shock on Naruto's, and Kakashi's stupid happy eye.

"Well first off does anyone have any questions that weren't answered yesterday?" Sakura asked looking back and forth between her team members.

"Yes, I've got one Sakura-chan how come we never at least saw your brother before we entered the academy?" Naruto tentatively asked afraid of upsetting her again. "I mean surely one of us should have at least have seen him around."

Sakura's eyes took a bit of a glazed nostalgic look before she answered.

"Well my brother and I tended to stay in or near our home, or in the outer forest area around Konoha. We always felt more of a special connection to nature so we were rarely in the city area." Sakura truthfully explained. "I'm not surprised you never saw him, as he spent more time in the woods than I did".

"Is that why you're living in the Forest of Death now?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yep that's exactly the reason, about two months ago I began to feel more uncomfortable inside the village wall. I felt like a caged animal to put it short. I've always felt like this to a minimal, but this was the first time it was so severe" Sakura explained lightly shivering.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my village, but my dragon instincts are very strong I am technically half animal." Sakura explained. "I prefer to live in the wild with the animals, heck I even prefer to hunt my food and eat raw meat," Sakura admitted sheepishly.

"Really Sakura you can eat raw meat?" Kakashi asked his voice reflecting a half disgusted and half interested tone. Sasuke and Naruto both seemed to share his sentiments on the matter.

"Hai, in fact I like raw meat more. The taste of the blood is just so sweet" Sakura said as Naruto turned slightly green at her description.

"Okay here's my question, what caused you to change your attitude towards training so quickly" Sasuke asked wanting to know when she started to take her ninja training seriously.

"Before I answer that, I must apologize for the ways I treated both of you in the academy, I only acted like that so I could fit in better." Sakura responded looking at Sasuke embarrassed and then looking at Naruto in sorrow.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke turned to each other in confusion, before Sasuke decided to ask.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm half dragon I have a different view of the world, my father made sure that my brother and I never lost our ties to our draconic heritage. That and sometimes my dragon instincts got the better of me." Sakura said. Purposely leaving out her trips to the Land of the Sun to learn what her father couldn't teach her about the culture and how her draconic body worked.

"So when it came down to interacting with anyone besides my brother or father I tended to be very, very socially awkward." Sakura admitted a blush springing to on her cheeks.

"I would sometimes accidentally talk to people in Latin, or approach others using Dragon mannerisms and not human ones, one example would smelling someone when I would greet them". Sakura said her head facing away from her teammates embarrassed beyond belief. She still remembers the storekeepers face when she pulled that stunt.

"Latin? What's that?" Naruto asked thoroughly confused.

"Oh sorry Latin is the language of the Dragons, remember when I would shout my magic spells in the Forest of Death? Well the language I was shouting at our opponents was Latin" Sakura explained facing her teammates once again.

"All magic spells are to be said in Latin or else they do not work, also the glowing around my hands that you all saw during the exams was my magical flow not charka by the way." Sakura added.

"Could you give us an example of this language Sakura?" Kakashi requested leaning forward with his hand still on his knee.

"All right, Tamdiu discendum est, quamdiu vivas" Sakura said her eyes closed in concentration to be sure she said the Latin correctly.

Her teammates and sensei just looked at her in awe and confusion at the strange words that left her mouth. None have them have ever heard anything so powerful yet chilling at the same time.

"The phrase I said is an old time saying among dragons, "I said that as long as we live we must learn." Sakura told them a small smile. "It's quite similar to the expression live and learn isn't it?"

"Well I've got to the say in that language it sounds much more chilling honestly" Kakashi said scratching his head with his left arm.

"Yeah I know the language itself is meant to be powerful and intimidating" Sakura said.

"Anyway back to the academy thing, I only acted the way I because I observed how everyone interacted with each other. I felt lost in the culture and cultural interactions a lot of the times, especially since I went to the academy right after my brother died." Sakura answered truthfully with sad eyes. "I noticed most of the kids treated you like an idiotic fool Naruto so I followed suit much to my shame." Sakura apologized.

"Believe me I truly felt bad about doing that to you, especially since that I'm in a similar situation you are" Sakura conceded reaching out to cup Naruto's right hand in hers comfortingly.

Sakura only wished she could let Naruto know just how much their situations were similar, she really was basically the reverse Naruto.

"Sakura-chan arigato" Naruto said tears welling up in his eyes, but not falling down. He looked at Sakura with a new admiration, as he gently put his hand on top hers.

Kakashi simply smiled at the two of them, happy to see them becoming closer. However; he was also suspicious did Sakura know about Naruto holding the Kyuubi? She made inflections hinting that she knew.

As if reading Kakashi's mind Sakura turned towards her teacher and gave him a subtle wink, as not alert Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi responded by giving her a smiling eye. So it appears she does know, but isn't reacting the way the older generation does.

There is definitely some hope for the next generation of shinobi. Perhaps prejudice will be non-existent one day if there were more people like Sakura and even Naruto on this earth.

"As for you Sasuke I always noticed how many girls in class found you attractive so I followed suit and acted like one of your fan girls. Sorry if I annoyed so much during our academy days. I was much more self conscious about what people thought of me when I was younger". Sakura finished while gagging Sasuke for his reaction.

Meanwhile Sasuke didn't know what to think. So the whole fan girl thing was just an act? Sakura never really had any true attraction for him? Not even for his looks? Also she managed to deceive him for that long?

Sasuke realized when was feeling two more emotions he never wanted to feel at once, especially over a girl.

Disappointment and embarrassment, because as far back as he can remember he never once felt this way with all the girls that he himself rejected. Maybe it's simply because the shoe is now on the other foot.

What's worse it was disappointment and embarrassment over the fact Sakura didn't actually have a crush on him.

Sasuke couldn't believe this?! When did he start feeling this way?

This must be a fluke. That or Naruto's officially driven him insane.

"Hn it's okay" Sasuke stated simply turning his head from her hoping she didn't catch his disappointed face.

Sakura gave him a small smile, even though she was curious as to way he turned away from her. Also she could've sworn she saw a look of disappointment cross his face for a second.

"So in reality Sasuke I never changed, I just acted the way I did as not to raise suspicion and please others. I've always been serious minded about my missions and training, but I had a role to keep and my seal didn't help when it came to matters of proving my strength". Sakura explained finishing up her sentence.

Sasuke simply turned his face back to hers and nodded in understanding.

"Well I've got to give you credit Sakura, you're a mighty good actress I'm a jonin and I couldn't catch on to the fact you were lying until after Wave Country" Kakashi complimented sheepishly although he knew that it was really because he didn't take enough time to get to know his female student.

Something that Kakashi was beating himself over the head for now. She was turning out to be the most interesting person on his team. So many secrets hidden in her past, and her heritage were truly something otherworldly.

Even so, Kakashi had a feeling that she knew that was the real reason as well.

And what's more she didn't hold it against him.

Sakura truly is an extraordinary person.

"Ne Sakura-chan how come you never told anyone before the exams, after all like not there was a rule against it like there is now" Naruto said bringing his body into a shrug.

If only he knew how very wrong he was on both ends of the spectrum.

Sakura once again realizing that she couldn't tell Naruto the whole truth went with going on the half-truth, even if it means exposing herself emotionally a lot more.

Sakura sighed.

"If you really want to truth Naruto, its because I was scared." Sakura conceded looking sadly at all her teammates.

"As far as I know I'm the only one of my species in existence the only other one was my brother and he's dead now, remember I said yesterday dragons usually stay away from humans in fact most can't stand them." Sakura replied.

Taking a long look around and deciding it was clear. Sakura lifted up her hands to the tiger sign and released her transformation jutsu. Sakura proceeded to give a breath of relief and stretch herself. She really hated keeping the jutsu up, she was going to need to learn how to construct a seal very soon.

Her team flinched a bit at the change, but by now were used to it. That didn't mean they couldn't completely contain the awe and wonder on their faces whenever they saw her true birth form.

"I mean look at me can any of you honestly picture me walking around Konoha like this without igniting scares and protests. Hell most of the citizens in the town would probably think I'm another demon like the Kyuubi or even if they knew the real reason they would want to keep me subdued so they could be sure I didn't have enough power to overthrow the council and what not. I know that even some of the ninja community is probably thinking that now as well." Sakura reasoned while she held up her hand for her team to look at.

It was just then did Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi realized how truly inhuman she looked. Even the palm of her hand looked like a weird mesh up of scales, and skin. Her hand looked like a scaly paw pad with fingers and pads on the bottom tip of them.

All three of them could definitely see and understand her point. Kakashi especially when she mentioned the ninja community, as he did hear some rumors from some shinobi who were worried about that with amount of power Sakura had that she might one day try to overthrow them all.

Rumors that Kakashi thought were complete nonsense.

"People always fear what they do not understand" Sakura quoted lowering her hand back to her side. "Perhaps some day soon everyone will be ready for the truth, but who knows when that will be".

"Still I really do hope the majority of the village manages to prove my theories wrong if it does happen soon, I still have faith in my fellow man after all." Sakura finished with a tiny smile of hope on her face as she turned to look at the clouds.

Her teammates stared at their female member in wonderment. She truly was an interesting soul, even Sasuke had to admit she seemed more aware of their surroundings and themselves than even they did.

"Anyway I just wanted to clear the air with everyone so no more hard feelings right, I still feel bad I didn't tell you and Sasuke about Orochimaru" Sakura said while standing up and dusting herself off.

"Yeah, its okay Sakura-chan I understand." Naruto affirmed standing up along with.

"Hn" which was the Sasuke's form of agreement she guessed.

"Good, I'm glad were all cool now" Sakura breathed relieved, then she gave a happy smile to both her teammates and sensei before reaching out her hand to Sasuke to help him stand up.

And to everyone's surprise he actually took it and lifted himself up.

"Arigato" Sasuke said to Sakura and quickly walked away, before anyone had a chance to say anything to him. He had a lot to think about tonight.

"Strange" was the only thought everyone else had running through his or her mind.

"Well anyway thank you for clearing up the air Sakura, and sorry about what" Kakashi began wanting to apologized for how he ignored her and turned his focus onto Naruto and Sasuke.

"Don't start sensei it's fine, with the act I put on I would've thought I was a lost cause as well" Sakura chuckled good-naturedly having already forgiven the copycat ninja a long time ago.

"Still that's no excuse, I promise to be a better sensei from this day forward to all of you" Kakashi turned to Naruto while saying this. "Ninja honor" Kakashi joked raising his hand in a mock salute.

With that Kakashi began to leave the area and go find Sasuke to begin they're training, plus he could tell that Naruto probably wanted to talk to Sakura alone.

Never one to beat around the bush Naruto asked Sakura something that had been on his mind for a while.

"Uh Sakura do you, do you know about the Kyuubi?" Naruto questioned fearfully. Sweat dripping down his forehead.

Which even he thought he was silly for doing considering what Sakura was, but he couldn't help but be nervous.

"Yes, Naruto I do, trust me with my dragon sense I can basically smell the fox's charka radiating off you" Sakura assured him with a smile on her face once she saw Naruto face go completely pale white.

"However I don't think any differently of you for it, for one it would make me a huge hypocrite if I did anyway. You are Naruto Uzumaki Konoha's number one knuckled headed Hokage wannabe." Sakura joked at him hoping she got her massage across well.

Which she did.

Naruto threw caution to the wind and flung himself at her to give her a big hug.

"Arigato Sakura-chan" Naruto whimpered to her his emotions overpowering him. Her words closely reminded him of what Iruka said when he first found out about the fox.

Words that gave him encouragement to go on and assured him he wasn't a monster.

Sakura while surprised by the sudden hug from her over emotional teammate didn't hesitate in hugging him back. He was so much braver than her, and he actually has to deal with the entire older generation of Konoha mocking and persecuting him daily. Something only Sakura could imagine how horrible it would be.

That and Naruto strongly reminded her of Ryoma, so strongly that sometimes it hurt even to look at Naruto for to long.

Naruto removed his arms from around Sakura with a bright blush lighting up his whiskered cheeks embarrassed he lost control of his emotions like that. Sakura didn't seem to mind at all though.

" It's okay to let loose sometimes Naruto, hey wanna go see me hunt and eat raw meat?" Sakura offered laughing knowing Naruto wouldn't pass up to see something so strange.

"What?! Ewwww that's gross Sakura-chan…. count me in!" Naruto laughed with her as both of them headed deep into the forest surrounding them, with Sakura birth form still shining through.

And even with all the emotional team bonding that happened that day.

**New Edit: Not much changed in this chapter. The only difference was once again all mentions of Hiro have been deleted. Also I've deleted some filler dialogue like Sakura talking about the nomadic dragon. **

**Please Review FusaoKairi out Please Review!**


	13. Training Begins!

Chapter 12: Training to Win!

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon or Naruto

* * *

><p>The next day Sakura woke up happier than she could remember being in a long time. She felt that she made some real progress with Naruto and Kakashi...<p>

Sasuke however she wasn't so sure..

Either way her conscious was clear and she was ready to begin her training. The first thing on her agenda was to look up a low level magical seal to help her maintain her "normal" appearance.

She knew deep down it would be too hard for her to maintain a transformation jutsu during battle, especially if she got hit really hard again. Looking down at herself in her birth form she truly hoped she'd have that seal ready by month's end.

Getting out of bed Sakura prepared for the day, she headed into the bathroom to wash.

Only twenty minutes later Sakura arrived out of the bathroom clean and perky. She was once again in her "normal" appearance form. She decided to go classic today and wore her old red dress, and green shorts, but she kept the gloves and armbands. She also found time to magically enhance her clothes so they couldn't be destroyed if she chose to morph.

Sakura had begun reading more and more advanced spell books ever since the exams announcement. She figured she would need them, and besides for her possible guardianship (which she wasn't so sure she would automatically receive anymore) the more spells she knew the better.

Sakura sighed wistfully, she was so frightened for her possible future, but she might as well live for today, and not tomorrow.

Looking over at the empty spot in the living room Sakura began to wonder how Ramus was doing with his Beta training. Well maybe she'll get to visit him later.

Sliding down the railing Sakura arrived at the bottom of the steps to meet with the exasperated face of her father.

Sakura sweat dropped and tucked one arm behind her head sheepishly.

"Hello Otou-san your home early, I thought your mission would at least last a week" Sakura began hoping to clear his mind of her sliding down the railing.

Kenji smirked he knew his daughter was trying to distract him from scolding her about the rails, however she never was a good liar.

"My squad was able to apprehend the enemy bandits quicker than we expected they weren't the brightest about covering their tracks" Kenji provided before he opened his arms. He'd scold her later right now all he wanted to do was hug his only daughter.

Sakura smiled and ecstatically leaned into the hug. Happy she was able to cheer her father up, she felt she owned him that especially when she first moved out. Deep down she knew how lonely he must feel everyday.

"Out to train today" Kenji inquired a bit worriedly. He was hoping Sakura was learning something that would help her control her appearance.

"You bet father, I've started learning low level magic seals so I can replace my destroyed one, it's way to hard to keep up a transformation" Sakura informed loving the happy proud expression that overtook her father's worried one.

"Great that'll help you for sure with your appearance, and dispel some worries in the ninja community" Kenji breathed relieved all the rumors flowing around Sakura's heritage and power level were really irritating him.

Many shinobi thought she might become the next Uchiha Itachi

Some of his comrades were real idiots.

"I know father, trust me I'm not ignorant to all the rumors floating around about me" Sakura replied sullenly her head turning towards the window.

Kenji sensing his daughter's despondent mood quickly changed the subject.

"Hey to hell with them Sakura, anyway want some breakfast I've got a nice raw prime rib I'd think you'd love" Kenji smiled down at her cupping his hand under her chin to make her stare at him.

"Arigato otou-san you always know just how to cheer me up" Sakura gave her father a teary smile and followed in the kitchen for a delicious breakfast.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked through the Town Square with many a thought floating in her head. She had just gotten back from her cave in the Forest of Death. She had been studying a few magic spells, and finishing up the last preparations for her self sealing ritual later.<p>

Right now she was heading towards the waterfall to get some physical training in and if she was lucky the spot may be empty and she could even get some dragon training in.

Sakura had just begun think of something; she couldn't believe she forgot to ask the Hokage when she was explaining her powers. How did the Hokage and council not know how her brother died, hell some of them didn't even know he existed, they should have had some kind of death record!

Did her father really manage to do that good a job at keeping her and Ryoma under wraps? After when he died there was no body to bury.

Was she and Ryoma even registered in the village at the time, because her mother had given birth to them in the forest not the village? So it was possible there may have not been a birth record of them for a while.

Ryoma when he was alive was very much a lose cannon much like Naruto albeit a bit calmer, he always acted first and thought of consequences later. So there's no way at one point that nobody would have never ever seen him around! She was the quiet one when they were little.

She would definitely be asking how her father managed to do that later on.

Continuing her leisurely walk Sakura looked around the village smiling at all the happy children running around and the calm adults making pleasant conversation.

Sakura had to admit that even if this village and it's people could be a pain in her side sometimes she could never bring herself to hate this place.

The Leaf village would always be her true home in her heart.

No matter the what.

Still Sakura was disheartened to see some of the ninja that were walking by flinch at the sight of her, or stare at her with a look mixed with fear and weariness. She wished that they could understand no matter what her form she was still the same person.

She doesn't know how Naruto dealt with it all these years; he was mentally stronger than she'd ever be.

Speaking of Naruto Sakura couldn't help but smile thinking about the fun time they had yesterday when she invited him to watch her hunt. Sakura was happy to be so close to him, when she was with Naruto sometimes Sakura felt as if Ryoma was alive again and he was speaking to her again.

Now all Sakura needed to do concerning Naruto was make him understand that she only thought of him as a brother. A conversation she was dreading, because she knew he still had a crush on her, now more than ever probably.

Either way she had a blast hunting with him. Naruto had been a bit shocked when he saw her get on four legs and proceed to hunt like a true carnivore. Also Sakura had to admit it was very funny to see his disgusted face as she devoured a dead deer. He had turned so green he looked like a pine tree.

Sakura couldn't help it though she loved the hunt and the thrill it came with. In fact hunting was one of the times Sakura became the most animalistic, growling, clawing, chewing, and snarling as she took down her prey with speed and efficiency. Sakura knew it sounded morbid, but she loved the feeling and tastes of the blood matted fur between her hands and on her lips.

Still it was also one of the times Sakura worried most for her humanity. Sometimes her dragon instincts came on so strong that her mind was reduced to merely savage bloodlust. She could feel herself literally turning into the crazed blood lusting dragon thought up by old folklore.

Not that Dragons were blood crazy to begin with, but out of all the natural element dragons fire dragons are known to be the most wild and ruthless a lot of the time. Sakura had to admit that many times she's had a hard time controlling that part of her personality.

Sakura could still remember the time when she was so riled up from hunting that when she returned home, and when her father greeted her worriedly while looking at her blood stained clothes she'd…

Growled at him and tried to bite his hand off.

Luckily her father had managed to snap her out of it by hitting her dead center on her head.

Sakura was mortified for weeks after the incident constantly hugging her father and telling him she was sorry. Her father of course waved it off and told her not to worry so much.

Still there was one positive discovery due to the incident, is that she seemed to the most animalistic whenever she was in her full dragon state as that was how she was hunting before she came home. Also it happened whenever too much blood touched her lips. It's like she goes into a feeding frenzy shark mode.

So in retrospect it did make sense, as that is when she is the most animalistic. Still her full dragon state did take a lot more effort to keep in tact for her, since she is still a novice. So she still prefers her birth form more.

* * *

><p>Finally after about thirty minutes Sakura arrived at the waterfall. Unfortunately she was meet with the site of a couple of grown woman playing in the water a couple of feet ahead of her.<p>

"I guess of course today isn't my lucky day" Sakura thought depressed.

Suddenly Sakura heard a very faint cracking in the bushes to the side thanks to her superior hearing. Turning towards the bushes she march around to the side of them and saw Naruto practicing what looked to be a summoning jutsu and a white haired man it appears neither have noticed her yet.

But the main thing Sakura noticed is that the man was peeping on those poor unsuspecting women the nerve!

Wanting to save the women from further possible embarrassment Sakura cupped her hands around her mouth and proceeded to shout.

"PERVERT, PERVERT IN THE BUSHES!" Sakura screamed to the top of her lungs alerting everyone in the area.

"AHHHHHHH! Let's get out of here ladies!" one of the women shouted while they all quickly filed out of the waterfall and forest area clothes in hand.

"Hey, hey, hey Sakura-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned as he brightened up and walked up to her still extremely happy from her pep talk yesterday. Plus maybe he could convince her to help him force pervy-sage to actually train him!

"Now why did you go and do that young lady, why I was simply conducting my research see?" the white haired man stood up and slowly turned around to face her, before his annoyed expression changed to an expression of realization.

"…" The white haired pervert paused.

"Well what do you want ya pervert?" Sakura hissed at the man daring him to insult again, although he did seem oddly familiar she felt as if she's seen him before.

"Are, are you that so-called dragon girl that I've heard about since I came back? Because I must say you certainly don't look it," the man inquired while giving off a thoughtful stare and pose.

"Yeah I am what of it?" Sakura countered annoyed thinking she would need to provide her life's story again.

"Well, I must say it's an honor to meet the girl who injured my rogue teammate Orochimaru so easily!" the man applauded giving Sakura a cheesy smile.

Finally with that statement Sakura realized just who this man was! She wondered how she didn't see it sooner!

"Hey you're Jiraiya one of the Legendary Sannin, I guess it's an honor to meet you too!" Sakura praised in slight bow.

"Humpf you guess?" Jiraiya huffed at her.

"Well you were just peeping on women in the waterfall" Sakura responded giving the man a blank stare. She couldn't believe this pervert was one of the most feared men in the land. Naruto just chuckled in the background amused by Sakura scolding him.

"Anyway what is someone such as yourself doing out here? I'm only here because I guess I own this brat some training since I might've knocked out his past sensei" Jiraiya provided pointing his finger to Naruto as he spoke.

"HEY it's your fault anyway pervy sage, besides if you stop looking at the women who come here and actually give me some personal time I might've perfected this jutsu by now!" Naruto retorted completely annoyed at the lack of confidence Jiraiya appeared to have in him.

Sakura just stared at the two arguing reveling in how similar they acted, it was almost like watching a mirror image. Still both seemed too prideful and boastful for their own good.

"Fine you little brat, but remember you should be honored I'm even wasting my time with you!" Jiraiya finished the argument still a bit sore at the women being chased away.

"Actually before either of you begin, would it be all right if I joined you two for training, because as you can imagine there's really not anyone here to properly train me anyway". Sakura asked politely hoping for some of the sage's wisdom, even if he was a pervert he was still a sage.

Plus her other teacher from the Land of the Sun was currently unavailable so she figured she should take what she can get.

"Sure Sakura-chan the more the merrier, right pervy sage?" Naruto said giving him a grin that could be clearly read as "you'd better let her join!"

"Fine, fine hai you can join, besides it might give me a clear look at your power level anyway, also hopefully you wont be as big of a lost cause as this kid" Jiraiya answered smirking as he clearly he stuck a nerve with Naruto.

Sakura smiled and walked over to the hurdle they had formed and squatted down to their level. "Okay so what is it you two are doing?"

"Naruto recently signed a summoning contact with the toads, and he trying to complete a summoning jutsu"

"Yea Sakura-cha, but so far all I can summon is tad-poles" Naruto admitted looking totally embarrassed, this isn't something he really wanted to admit to his crush.

Sakura just hummed and looked thoughtfully at the two. She knew the reason Naruto couldn't do it was because he was so bad with Charka control, which had to be hard to do because like her he did technically have to control to different Charka streams.

"Young Sakura is it? It looks like you've thought of something to help Naruto" Jiraiya inquired. Sakura nodded her head in confirmation to both questions.

"Hai" Sakura affirmed and turned towards Naruto. "The reason you're having such difficulty is because you like me have two different Charka streams to control and master" Sakura stated saddened to see a frightened pale look on Naruto's face.

"Ah so you know about the nine-tailed fox as well" Jiraiya asked turning towards Sakura with a look of slight surprise. He had to wonder how she found out; the Hokage didn't have enough time to give him all the details, only the most important ones and to show the photos. Hell he was still in a bit of shock that dragons exist and are running around possibly impersonating humans. Still Jiraiya had to admit that girl's mother had been one hell of a looker!

"Yes I know, but I can speak from experience that's it's definitely the major reason Naruto is having so much trouble, I had to learn how to control my magical flow and how to use it separately from my Charka." Sakura explained putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder to show she was giving him support.

"Ah good assumption, I thought so as well, but it is nice to hear a second opinion" Jiraiya smiled at the two, if only his team remained so close in their younger years jiraiya thought.

"I hate to say it Naruto I really do, but the only way to possibly make it easier in time for the competition is to talk to the Kyuubi and maybe come to a possible agreement or show him a reason to respect you." Sakura said not happy to be relaying this information to Naruto.

"NANI! Are you sure there isn't some other way, a less lethal way?" Naruto asked a bit afraid. His face was sweating profusely and he felt ready to cry. He didn't want to have to talk to that bastard fox! "Can't you use your magic or something?" Naruto continued hopeful.

"No gomen Naruto, but I never tried that type of spell on a full human, the only spells I've done on others has been for offensive purposes not for enhancement" Sakura said leaving out the fact that she was trying to learn more healing spells, but that enhancement spells were last on her list because frankly they are the hardest for her to learn.

Jiraiya observed the Sakura during the whole conversation. He really couldn't wait to return to the Hokage and ask for the full story, since he was told that Sakura was still pretty tight lipped about her origins. Which proves true, because he could clearly see that she wasn't telling Naruto the full answer she had in mind.

Still she was very good at hiding her true feelings, because Jiraiya knew that if he wasn't the professional he is. He wouldn't have caught her subtle split second expression of discomfort. Jiraiya decided he would like to see this "magic" she claimed to have in action.

"Well perhaps you could give us a demonstration Sakura?" Jiraiya said slyly looking at Sakura with his eyes half lidded and a joking expression on his face.

Sakura's face curled for a second in consideration. She knew all Jiraiya really wanted was a power reading on her current strength level, but still she decided she'd do this more for Naruto than him.

"Fine, you're trying to summon toads correct" Jiraiya and Naruto nodded.

"Well I show you how I would summon a frog, but remember it will be vastly different, yet the same". Sakura shared. Seeing the confused looks that both patrons had she decided just to get to it.

Sakura raised both hands up in front of her and gathered Charka in the left hand and magic in the right. The left glowed a light blue, while the right turned a rich scarlet red. She closed her eyes in deep concentration making sure not to break the different flows into each hand.

Jiraiya and Naruto both marveled at the display but for different reasons. Jiraiya by the sheer amount of control Sakura had and the different feelings he was getting off of her hands. While there was no doubt that the left hand was indeed Charka, the right hand contained the so-called magic he supposed. He guessed he was just shocked at his first display of magic.

The feeling coming off of that hand was indeed something he's never felt before, and he wasn't honestly sure whether he liked it or not. The feeling had an eerie mysterious air too it and he didn't know how to describe it, but it did raise the hairs on his neck. That was what worried him; the feeling was just too strange.

Naruto however was marveling mostly at how well Sakura controlled her abilities he could see the concentration in her face. He could tell she was indeed not lying when she said it took her years to perfect her skills the slight pained look on her face showed it. Still what Sakura did most at the moment was inspire him, if she could learn to easily control two networks, so could he!

Then Sakura proceeded to slam her right hand into the ground and shout..

"Arcessere Carmen Gamabunta (Summon Spell)!"

The very next moment a humongous reddish brown toad with a pipe in its mouth appeared before all of them.

It was not other than Gamabunta the boss toad.

* * *

><p>Now Jiraiya did allow his jaw to actually drop, this young girl managed to summon Gamabunta on her first try with no screw-ups? Just how powerful was this magic stuff?<p>

"AWESOME!" Naruto shouted in glee staring up at the toad. Would he be able to do that if he mastered his Charka control?

Sakura just allowed a small smile to appear on her face, now that hermit wanted a reading well he got it big time!

Gamabunta though was anything but amused.

"WHO DARE SUMMON ME? I WAS JUST GETTING READY FOR A NICE WALK AND NOW I'VE BEEN INTERUUPTED!" Gamabunta shouted absolutely furious and moving around frantically. It better not have been that old pervert Jiraiya again!

"Uh oh I tend to forget how touchy Gamabunta can be when he's disturbed, you better know what you're doing kid" Jiraiya warned the young kunoichi seriously. Reasoning with Gamabunta can be absolute hell when he's in a bad mood.

"I know I'm on it just let me fly up to him" Sakura said as she began to morph into her birth form shocking Jiraiya and exciting Naruto.

Jiraiya thought he had seen everything, but nothing he's seen in all his years compares to what he was seeing now.

The girls skin around her neck and arm areas seemed to be turning into reddish pink scales, with horns elongating out of her head as a tail busted from her behind, black claws popped out from her feet and nails, and finally two huge red and pink emerged from her back in an awe inspiring display. Oddly enough besides the hole where her tail was, and her shoes her clothing remained very much intact.

"Wha-wha the hell just happened?" Jiraiya said his hands on his head with a face of sheer confusion plastered on. He continued to stare as Sakura flapped her wings and ascended towards Gamabunta's head.

"Isn't awesome pervy-sage, I'm hoping one day Sakura will let my ride on her back!" Naruto shouted to Jiraiya as he to watched Sakura continue to climb the sky.

She never ceased to amaze him!

"Hey Gama-kun calm down I only summoned you for a training example, sorry if I troubled you". Sakura apologized with a sincere voice, as she reached the front of his face and continued flapping her wings.

"OH it's you young Sakura my goodness I haven't seen you for a while, it's been a couple of months yes?" Gamabunta inquired past rage forgotten. After all Sakura was Ardenia's girl and in Gamabunta's opinion Sakura was so much like her mother it was very hard to not let her grow on you. His face contorted into the toad version of a smile.

"Yes Gama-kun sorry I haven't kept in contact, but look down I want you to meet someone!" Sakura said turning her body on a dime, and flapping her wings as she descended back towards the ground near Naruto.

"Whose that little runt next to you young Sakura?" Gamabunta huffed not sure why Sakura wanted him to meet this weakling.

"Hey watch toad this so-called "weakling" is going be Hokage someday!" Naruto shouted up to the toad as loud as he could with an angry cross shape on his forehead.

"Hey knock it off you two, anyway Gama-kun this is one of your new summoners Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura announced bowing down while still hovering in mid air shoving her arms in Naruto's direction.

Naruto face took on a proud boastful look, while Jiraiya's still appeared to be in shock. That was the first time he's ever seen somebody calm Gamabunta down so quickly, and the first time he's heard Gamabunta be so respectful to someone much younger than him.

He was definitely getting more and more interested in this Sakura girl.

Hmm maybe he could switch pupils?

"Ah Jiraiya I hoped I wouldn't be seeing you again so soon" Gamabunta drawled not to happy about seeing Jiraiya's mug.

"Humpf trust me Gamabunta the feelings are neutral, but I gotta ask how do you know Sakura?" Jiraiya asked looking up at the boss toad skepticism clear on his face and in his voice.

Gamabunta chose the time to sneak an unnoticeably glance towards Sakura's face to gage her reaction. He could see her the pupil's shift toward him, even though she didn't move her head. In her eyes he could see one dominating request bursting from them.

Lie!

He like all animals and magical creatures knew the young dragoness was going to be in hot water soon, so he decided he'd throw her a bone and make her life a little bit easier.

"Well she's summoned me before obviously, because you know magic is more powerful than Charka" Gamabunta stated. "Plus she's got magical blood in her, and any animal boss, demon, and whatnot knows to respect dragons"

Sakura blushed and smiled towards Gamabunta in thanks for his words and for coming up with an alibi.

"Hum it seems I have a lot of new things to learn eh?" Jiraiya let out a hearty laugh. "Now if only you weren't so tight lipped, but I understand your business is your business" Jiraiya conceded holding his hands up in surrender while facing Sakura.

Sakura sent him a grateful smile, before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto looks like youre going to need to prove yourself again huh?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Why yes you little runt, look I'll make you a deal interested?" Gamabunta inquired looking down at the young boy.

"Yeah, yeah I'm listening you smiley old toad" Naruto huffed puffing his chest out still annoyed at being called a runt.

Gamabunta choosing wisely to ignore his jeer continued "If you can stay on my back till sundown I'll except you as my new summoner, no complaints or questions asked, fair enough?" Gamabunta asked begrudgingly reminding himself to do it for Sakura.

"Dattebayo of course I accept!" Naruto yelled while taking big leaps to the top of the toad to get ready for the test.

"Ne Sakura-chan are you going to stick around?" Naruto questioned with big eyes hoping she would.

Jiraiya and Gamabunta turned to her as well, both also hoping the same but for different reasons.

"Ahh gomen, but I really do need to get my own training done, besides all of you will be to busy in a few moments anyway" Sakura said hurriedly blushing from all the attention she was receiving today.

All three patrons seemed to sweat drop and sigh in disappointment.

"Remember what I told you Naruto!" Sakura shouted back to the blonde as she once again gained high altitude and headed deeper into the forest.

"I won't Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted back now more determined than ever to do well in his training even if it meant talking to the bastard fox so he could get

Just as strong as Sakura.

"Alright you little squirt get ready!" Gamabunta shouted.

* * *

><p>Sakura continued her flight into the deep forest staying above the clouds so she wouldn't be spotted.<p>

She turned over on her back and continued her flight while facing the upward sky.

A couple of minutes later she arrived at the Konoha mountain area. This is where many of the higher-ranking ninjas from the village train, so Sakura decided this be a good place to try.

Especially since her original training area would be having a giant toad hopping all over the place. She really hoped Naruto was going to be okay. Gamabunta never made things easy.

Turning her back again and bringing her wings to a halt Sakura landed near the peak of the mountain instead of the very top.

Once on her feet she took the time to look at her following surroundings.

"Well there are certainly enough rocks to smash" Sakura stated looking at the lack of foliage in the area.

But the very next moment she heard a strange whistling noise that sounded like a big flock of birds, but a bit different.

Being the ever curious person she was she headed towards the direction of the sound.

Peeking her head slightly from around the corner of a conveniently placed rock Sakura was surprised to the sight of Kakashi and Sasuke training.

After their team meeting it was like those two fell off the face of the earth, she was willing to bet that she was the first person to see them all day.

Her eyes sparkled, as she stood open mouthed in awe at watching Kakashi use the whistling lighting attack on a boulder crushing it to smithereens.

Sakura let loose an involuntary gasp of awe, and ended up alerting both Kakashi and Sasuke to her presence.

"**Man I can be such a dumb ass sometimes" Inner Sakura sighed. **

"Uh hi-hi you two sorry to intrude I didn't think anyone would be up here at this time" Sakura apologized coming from behind the rock, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Well, well Sakura what are you doing here" Kakashi said a sly tone evident as he stood up straight the strain of using his Chidori wearing off. Sasuke just turned to Sakura with an indifferent look, not really sure how he felt about her being there at the moment.

"Ah I was just flying around and I decided to come up here to train sorry to bother you two" Sakura held up her claw covered her hands in mock defeat.

Sasuke just now noticing the wings poking out of Sakura's back couldn't help but once again feel a nudge of envy. So many parts of her draconic body gave her such a huge advantage over just about everything.

Sasuke still thought it was complete bullshit.

Kakashi however slyly stated " Why it's no trouble at all Sakura the more the merrier!, why don't you have a friendly spar with Sasuke?" Kakashi suggested the smile all to evident in his voice.

Both the two in question turned to face one another at the same time.

One face held a hesitant fear

The other held an excited energy

Well Sakura knew this was one fight she couldn't avoid as soon as she saw the look on Sasuke's face.

This wasn't going to be fun, but the real question was whom it wasn't really going to be fun for.

* * *

><p><strong>New Edit: Once again another chapter with very few changes just the deletion of Hiro, and correcting grammar and spelling mistakes. Plus the mention of the fact that when Ryoma died their was no body to bury. Remember that fact people it will come back!<strong>

**Please Review FusaoKairi Out!**


	14. Close Combat

The Close Combat

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or American Dragon

* * *

><p>Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke with an unsure expression on her draconic face. She knew without a doubt that she could probably easily over power him in a fight.<p>

That's exactly what she was worried about.

Everyone knew Sasuke didn't take failure or disappointment relatively well.

In fact she still wasn't sure if he completely gotten over her being half dragon or almost defeating Orochimaru on her own. Still Sakura knew there was no way in hell Sasuke would back down from a challenge like this, even if she refused.

"Oh well might as well bear and grin it" Sakura thought with a tone of apprehension ringing in her head. Although she needed the practice anyway, and it would keep her busy until later tonight when she continued her research into constructing a suitable seal for herself.

Sakura proceeded to hunch over on all fours as her claws dug into the hard rocky ground and her wings flared out from behind her, readying to take flight if needed.

Sasuke and Kakashi both took a minute to assess the unusual sight before them. Neither ever thought they would see anything quite like it, but they couldn't divert from the important task at hand.

An assessment of Sakura's real strength, however although both wanted this it was for entirely different reasons.

Sasuke of course just wanted to see how he'd fair against fighting a mythical creature. He figured if he could beat Sakura he could beat anybody or anything.

Including that traitorous brother of his..still he never thought he'd ever think of Sakura as the ultimate opponent under Itachi. One of his new ambitions is to learn what he can from her with his Sharingan and surpass her in ability, mainly because he was still convinced that her previous triumphs were just flukes, or dumb luck.

Kakashi wanted the information for more moral purposes. He wanted to want Sakura had to offer to the team as a whole. As he knew Sasuke and Naruto have obviously seen more of her true strength than he had. He wanted to see the "real" Sakura fight, without being enraged or overstressed like she was in the exams.

Seeing her fight with a steady mind would help his assessment more that's for sure, and it would most likely help Sasuke stay motivated and focused once he began to teach him how to use the Chidori.

However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to set any ground rules, he had to make the fight at least somewhat fair after all. Because unlike the Sasuke, he knew who would come out on top in this fight. Besides it would be good for Sasuke to be taken down many pegs, he's past the couple mark by this point.

That boy was too arrogant for his own good.

Much like he was when he was younger.

"Listen up you two, before we begin there are definitely going to be some ground rules set!" Kakashi announced straightening up to his full height as he looked down upon his two students.

Both turned away from each other, and turned their heads towards him while still keeping their fighting stances in place.

"To make this a more fair spar, Sakura I'm requesting that no flight is involved and you do not use any magic spells other than that, it's free reign anything goes" Kakashi concluded staring intently at the both of them. "If I see any flying or magic Sakura you forfeit the match".

To his surprise Sakura's face turned into a disappointed scowl.

"Huh I didn't think that Sakura would be the one to protest the rules, but then again she has been surprising everyone lately". Kakashi thought as he chuckled in amusement at Sakura's expression.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei" Sakura all but mumbled from the ground as her wings began to retract back in her back. The action caused an unseen shiver from Kakashi and a cringe from Sasuke.

To the both of them the action just looked so painful.

Sakura turned her head back towards Sasuke still on all fours; she saw he was in a defensive stance with his Sharingan already activated.

"Pfft.. Sasuke depends way too much on that Sharingan of his, he'll never get anywhere with that sort of unprogressive thinking" Sakura thought. She was amazed at just how many ninja she knew depended on their family jutsu's or bloodline in battle.

That was why she had so much respect for people like Naruto, and Lee. They weren't one trick ponies they were both sporadic and keep you guessing in battle. Perfect qualities for shinobi, if you get to predictable in battle you leave yourself very open to counterattacks.

Something Sakura was very excited that she was going to be teaching Sasuke right now, even if it was going to be the hard way. Focusing on him she decided to rile him up a bit, after all she needs a bit of revenge on him for all the attitude he'd given her yesterday.

"Whenever your ready porcupine head!" Sakura shouted towards Sasuke while coming up with a new…. affectionate nickname as she did.

Sasuke sneered at her for the insult not caring to hear the playfulness that was clear in her voice. Instead he quickly calmed himself down and focused on the task at hand and charged straight toward her.

* * *

><p>Sakura quickly analyzed Sasuke's movements with precision as he charged toward her. She could tell that although he calmed himself, he was still a bit too riled up to totally pay complete attention to his slightly sloppy stance.<p>

And there in lied his weakness.

Using her extra limbs to her advantage Sakura dodged Sasuke's oncoming right hook, and swished her body into a sweeping kick.

Which Sasuke proceeded to dodge with ease.

"Humph; if this is really all Sakura had to offer I don't know what I was so worried about" Sasuke thought pompously. He readied his feet for a soft landing, when he was struck by surprise.

He seemed to momentarily forget that because Sakura was part dragon she had a few extra limbs he had to remain aware of.

He'd forgotten about her tail.

Sakura wrapped her tail around his ankle, and whipped Sasuke hard, and fast into some nearby rocks.

A painful sounding boom was heard less than a minute later.

"Ugh" Sasuke grunted painful as he lifted his body up the crumbled rock around him. Once the world stopped spinning he turned his head toward Sakura to see her smirking of all things!

"I'll wipe that smug smirk right off her FACE!" Sasuke thought not realizing how hypocritical that thought was.

Growling heavily he lunged himself back towards Sakura readying another one of his signature jutsu.

Kakashi watched from the sidelines at a distance. Sasuke was definitely going to lose this spar if he keeps letting his emotions get the better of him. He had to admit he was surprised to see just how easily Sasuke can get completely wound up, it usually took a bit more time before that happened.

Something else he also took note of was Sakura, Kakashi could clearly see Sasuke making hand signs for one of his most deadly jutsu, but Sakura just continued to stand in place.

Kakashi kept his eyes on her for any signs of magic now that he knew her magic signature would be a red color. Still it seemed she was eager to remain still?

"What trick do you have up your sleeve Sakura?" Kakashi thought amused knowing Sasuke was in for a very unpleasant surprise.

Meanwhile Sasuke was continuing his charge when he suddenly grinded to a halt, and slashed through the proper hand signs to perform his signature….

"Fire-style Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he bellowed out a huge spreading fireball that threatened to burn Sakura to a crisp.

Or so he thought it would.

Sakura continued to remain still and simply stared on with a bored expression at the on coming spreading fireball. Once the ball of fire was inches within her face Sakura closed her eyes and readied for the welcoming warmth that would soon envelope her.

Sasuke finally finished sprouting his fire to take a look at the sight in front of him.

"Ha I nailed her!" Sasuke thought gleefully, until he realized that she made no effort to move at all.

"Wait..what if I severely injured her?" Sasuke thought now feeling the gnawing pain of guilt. "Well she didn't dodge it fast enough it's her own fault!" Sasuke argued with himself in his head.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke continued to stare at the flames with rapt attention, confusion, and even a bit of worry. Was Sakura all right? Kakashi didn't see her dodge the flame, and there appeared to be no movement from inside the ball of burning flame.

Eventually a voice was heard emitting from the flame.

"Hey Sasuke maybe you should study your dragon mythology a lot more!" Sakura jeered and finally calmly stepped out from the flames.

* * *

><p>As Kakashi and Sasuke stared at Sakura in full surprise and the latter's jaw was dropped. Sakura had stepped out from the flames totally unharmed. It was as if nothing had even hit her! In fact it looked as if she had been in the hot springs as her skin looked more smooth and vibrant than before!<p>

"I can see that you're both really confused huh?" Sakura concurred staring at the two stunned men with a half lidded smug expression. Man she just loved messing with both of their heads from time to time!

"Okay then time for a dragon lesson 101!" Sakura said going into as her friends called it "teacher mode".

"In my birth form, some of my dragon scales are more prominent as you both can see". Sakura said as she gestured to the red and pink scales that were prominent on her body.

"Because of this I can take high temperatures and fire easily, I am a fire dragon after all, fire does nothing but heal and refresh me!" Sakura finished giving the two of them a very cheesy smile. "Looks like you're out of luck using your family's fire jutsu techniques eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke was fuming on the inside. She was impervious to fire as well? Well then what the hell could he fight her with that was jutsu based? All of his known jutsu techniques were his clan's fire based ones! This was complete bullshit, and he already knew that using kunai or shuriken were pointless as well, as he remembered her saying her scales were hard as diamonds!

Kakashi just looked from the fuming Sasuke to sly looking Sakura, and let out a very small chuckle of amusement. No wonder she stood still, all Sasuke managed to do was give her a relaxing spa treatment.

"Well now Sasuke what are you going to do?" Kakashi thought as he watched both his students return to staring each other down.

Sasuke shifted his eyes frantically he knew he would either need to resort to using his environment or just basic taijutsu, and with stupid tail and claws of hers that would be nearly impossible! Also now that fire techniques were off limits he had little to no ninjutsu to use on her.

Sasuke returned to a defensive stance and continued to think about all of his possible options in fighting her. He had to admit he didn't think it would nearly be as hard as it was turning out to be.

"Aw it looks like I've got poor Sasuke all flustered, well time to end this" Sakura thought determinedly. She got on all fours once more, lowered her head so her horns were facing out in front of her, and charged with alarming speed toward Sasuke.

Sasuke began to visibly panic, something no ninja should ever do. However, he couldn't help it all he could see were two very sharp horns speeding towards him that was aimed toward his abdomen.

He swallowed his pride and dignity and turned his tail..

And ran like hell.

Now Kakashi in his corner was chuckling uncontrollably. He couldn't help it after all it was probably the most humorous thing he's seen in a long time.

* * *

><p>Sasuke attempting to run away from a charging Sakura, and what was even funnier was the fact that they ending up running around in a circle.<p>

Sadly for Sasuke it seems being on fours legs gave Sakura the advantage in speed, and even while running in a complete circle she managed to catch her target.

She dipped her horns down and thrust upward hitting Sasuke while just missing Sasuke's vital area and launching him at least five feet high and ten feet away.

Sasuke landed flat on his stomach with a painful "oomfh" cry coming out from his mouth. Grunting he managed to push to his knees and begins to rise up.

Only to be painful butted again by Sakura as soon as he attempted to get up.

And unfortunately for Sasuke this continued for a while. As soon as Sasuke would attempt to get up he was butted right back to the ground and as it continued his skin got more and more punctured from her horns.

"Man this is just getting sad" Kakashi thought as he sweat dropped looking at the scene. Although he had to admit he was quite unnerved to see just how brutal and unforgiving Sakura could be in battle. Though she was also just being smart by never letting her opponent get up, something even the most accomplished ninja sometimes failed to do.

It was her dragon instincts he supposed.

Finally after three straight minutes of being butted to the ground Sasuke did something he never thought he'd ever have to do..

Raise his hands in surrender.

"Stop, just stop I, I give up!" Sasuke conceded in his best distraught tone in his voice. He was coughing dust out of his mouth as he said this, and held himself up on one of his knees.

"Really your quitting Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mocked with a small tone of disbelief and skepticism evident in her voice. Even when getting beaten to a bloody pulp, she didn't think she would see Sasuke visibly surrender. She thought she would've had to knock him out cold.

Sakura lifted her head up, and got back up to her legs. She stepped a couple of feet back from Sasuke, and offered him her hand in good sportsmanship.

Something she forgot Sasuke was never a big fan of.

* * *

><p>Seeing his chance he quickly made his hand signs fast enough before Sakura could register she'd been deceived.<p>

"Fire-style Fire-Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted not caring if Sakura was impervious to fire, he figured if she was in a close enough range she would still be at least a little injured.

The on coming fire-ball heading her way shocked Sakura, she hadn't expected Sasuke to resort to such a dirty trick in a spar, but Kakashi did say that anything goes.

However, because Sasuke had scared so badly her body went into an instant reflex. She had begun to belch her own fire, not really to her own accord. It was a very common defense reflex present in dragons.

The blue and red fire clashed together in an impressive wave of heat. Then it turned into a battle of will and power as both tried to blow the flame back from one to the other.

Kakashi looked awe inspired at the sight ahead of him; the beauty of the color clashing flames was simply magnificent. It looked like an arbitrary form of tug of war. Which was a battle that Sakura was currently winning. He also had to say he was a tiny bit disgusted at Sasuke cheating, but they were ninja so they cheated others all the time.

That's just how things worked.

Still it was unsettling to see just how easily Sasuke would cheat Sakura for the sake of winning. He would definitely be giving Sasuke another talk. Kakashi began to wonder if he had gotten through to Sasuke at all with his talk about teammates and companionship during their genin test.

He showed promise that he took those words to heart in Wave Country, but seeing what he was doing now he wasn't so sure.

Finally the tug of war reached it apex and Sakura unleashed a mighty bust of hot blue flames.

Unfortunately she released a bit too much and caused a small explosion that blew both her and Sasuke back a couple of yards onto the hard rock.

Dust was ever present in the air. Even with his Sharingan eye Kakashi still couldn't completely see through all the debris and dust in the air. Finally after five minutes of scanning Kakashi managed to detect some movement from inside the dust cloud.

Sakura stepped out from the cloud her clothes slightly burned, but otherwise unharmed.

Sasuke was a different story.

When he managed to crawl out from the cloud, he was nothing short of a mess.

* * *

><p>His clothes were torn and tattered. He had some puncture wounds all over his body so blood was dripping down everywhere. He had bruises for being butted so many times, and finally a severe burn on his hand from the explosion.<p>

Kakashi rushed to Sasuke's side and lifted him to his feet. Sakura sure did a number on him! Her dragon side was definitely something not to be taken lightly. She was dangerous, and might actually be the most dangerous member of team 7, maybe even more so than Naruto.

"Well she certainly did a number on you Sasuke, you'll need to stay in the hospital for a few days to get treated". Kakashi said in tone that clearly spoke of not wanting to hear arguments from the young Uchiha.

"Ugh" Sasuke for once in his life didn't have the energy to even put up an argument. What's worse none of the moves Sakura had used on him could not be copied by his Sharingan! None of them! He wasted unnecessary amount of Charka using his Bloodline that turned out to be unless.

After all he couldn't copy most of the Taijutsu she used on him, because she was using her tail and horns. Appendages he didn't have. Also he couldn't copy her fire attacks because it was something she naturally could do, not something she needed hand signs for.

And it was then that Sasuke realized that was the most deadly thing about Sakura.

She didn't need to ready hand signs before an attack.

She just did it, and even when using magic all she had to do was say the spell.

Gestures that took seconds less than making hand signs did. He realized that if he ever even wanted to beat her in a spar, he would need to broaden his horizon of jutsu knowledge.

All he needs to do now was figure out how to do this.

Grunting in pain he gripped Kakashi harder trying to maintain any amount of dignity he had left. Not caring how pathetic he must of looked he continued to hold onto his Sensei, as being held up straight seemed to let up on the pain. That was Sasuke's last bit of movement before the comfort of darkness embraced him.

And that one gesture of showing that he needed help and was accepting it touched Sakura's heart, and she decided to give him a bit of leeway.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei can you put Sasuke back on the ground please?" Sakura asked wanting to help her teammate, but at the same time wanting to try and perfect something she had been practicing.

Kakashi's eye sparkled with curiosity at the request, but he complied eager to see what Sakura was planning. So he very gently set Sasuke on the ground.

Sakura walked over to kneeled down in front of him and preceded to recite her intended incantation.

"Medicae Manus" Sakura said as her hands took a reddish green glow. She hovered them over Sasuke to try and heal his more serious wounds. She had been practicing this spell since the preliminaries ended. She knew having at least one healing technique in her arsenal would be useful. For her and her teammates.

Kakashi's visible eye widen as he watched Sakura perform what appeared to be a medical jutsu, but slightly different. The air surrounding her definitely didn't feel like Chakra, he supposed it was her magic instead.

They both watched as Sasuke's wounds began to slowly heal, very slowly. It was obvious to Kakashi that Sakura was still perfecting this spell. However she did manage to get Sasuke major injuries to seemly disappear. The blood on him began to fade and the bruises lightened.

Kakashi was very proud. Sakura was doing very well, on what he knew was most likely her first patient. Also because he finally got to see the wide variety of skills and abilities Sakura had to offer, and boy did she proceed his expectations.

"Hey, um Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura began wanting to voice something that had been on her mind for a while as she continued to heal Sasuke.

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi answered turning towards her his eye glistening with comfortable inviting warmth. Anyone who was extremely good at reading emotions could tell it was pride shining through his eye.

"Remember when the Hokage gave everyone the rules about matters concerning to me?" Sakura continued. Kakashi nodded. "Well what is being done about the foreign shinobi who witnessed what happened at the preliminaries?" Sakura finished her face writhing in concern, with everything that was going on she forgotten to ask about that crucial detail.

Kakashi stared at Sakura in quiet amusement at her overly concerned face; he wondered when she was going to ask about that.

"The Hokage issued that any questions concerning you and your transformation, was to be delegated as a Bloodline. However that was only in case any of the foreign ninjas decided to report what they saw, to their superiors. Which seeing how your battle was received it is highly likely that will happen." Kakashi finished giving his student a look that said not to worry too much.

Sakura gave him a look of exasperation not entirely pleased by that answer, but she supposed it better than nothing. Still knowing that the Hokage was going to lie to all the other villages about what her power was put her in a state of unease. It feels like this plan could very well easily backfire, on everyone if they ever really found out the truth.

"I already know what you're thinking Sakura, and it's technically not lying" Kakashi interjected interrupting her train of thought. She turned towards him to see his steely glaze of assurance as he continued to address her.

"Because, when you really think about it your power technically does come from your blood, it's just the otherworldly circumstances on how you got your abilities that's different". Kakashi finished his statement with a small chuckle of amused irony.

Sakura couldn't help she joined in his amused laughter as well, and she supposed he was right they weren't fully lying. Just telling half-truths.

Just like she's been doing these past couple of weeks.

Oh irony it always has a way on coming back to bite you on the ass.

After ten minutes Sasuke finally came too, and slowly began to raise the upper part of his body while his vision returned. The first thing he saw was his pink haired teammates face of relief.

* * *

><p>What just happened? All he could remember was passing out after his spar with Sakura.<p>

He still felt sore, but it definitely wasn't as bad as before was he already at the hospital? No that couldn't be it because he could tell he was indeed lying on the hard ground. He sat up fully with eyes that demanded an explanation.

Kakashi easily seeing Sasuke's silent request decided to fill him in.

"Sakura managed to heal most of you're injuries Sasuke, which was very fortunate, because now you won't need to spend anytime in the hospital. You just need a couple of days of bed rest." Kakashi told Sasuke his voice pleasant.

Sasuke's head immediately swiveled to Sakura his eye wide in surprise. Why did she heal him? At this point he wasn't going to question how she did anything anymore, but she went out of her way to heal him? Especially after that trick he pulled on her while they spared.

"I healed you, because you're my teammate Sasuke no matter how arrogant you might be" Sakura explained giving Sasuke a smile. "And you'll always be my teammate no matter what!" Sakura exclaimed leaving no room for arguments.

Sasuke just continued to stare at Sakura stunned.

"Also I'll let you in on a little tip" Sakura began rising to her full height and spreading her wings out again.

"Study dragon mythology more if you want to figure out more ways to counter me. Still as a constellation prize I'll let you in on a little secret. One of my weaknesses is water," Sakura conceded giving Sasuke the absolute truth.

To which Sasuke returned with a resolute, and understanding look. That made a lot of sense considering she was half fire dragon, but he felt that there was more too it. It didn't help that he would have to learn a jutsu element that was the polar opposite of his natural one.

Still it wasn't impossible. He was an Uchiha after all.

The ass kicking he received from Sakura opened his eyes. He now knew that to get stronger physically, you had to be stronger mentally, even it means laughing at your own failures, or taking criticism and advice from others, whether he wanted too or not.

He also had to learn to suck in his pride and not get too overly upset if someone he considered below his level beats him, also to stop depending too much on his Sharingan, because as this battle showed that can easily become his downfall.

So many things Sakura managed to teach him in one ass kicking, and Sasuke had to admit when Sakura wanted to get her point across, she got her point across.

Hard..

He gave Sakura a strong nod of understanding.

"One more thing Sasuke, there's a special way you would have to use the water jutsu for it to take any effect" Sakura winked giving a sly laugh.

Surprising Sasuke responded with a cocky smirk of his own. To which Kakashi and Sakura both smiled at him for.

Their Sasuke was back, and maybe better than ever.

Sakura sent the two one final smile, before spreading her wings and taking flight to go find Ramus.

She had a lot to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Note: Sorry for the late update, but with exams, holidays, and just life in general the last couple of weeks have been a bitch. (Except Christmas!). Anyway I hate saying this after I promised in the last chapter that the chapter after this one would be the finals… it's actually going to be characters catch up chapter.<strong>

**It will consist of the other teams, the Hokage's, and her father's point of view on the issues of the preliminaries scene, the upcoming finals, and other events. Sakura will be in it but it's the first chapter where she will be a major focus, but have few speaking roles. In my story expect chapters like this from time to time. **

**I hate not owning up to my promises but I feel that a chapter like this is needed and actually very important to the plot. So sorry about that I swear after that chapter the next chapter is indeed the finals!**

**P.S. Just because Sasuke finally was able to get the message Sakura's been sending him doesn't mean he going to instantly change. We're still going to be dealing with jackass Sasuke for a while, after all as proven in the show he gets jealous very easily. He'll just bit a bit less of an asshole from now on.**

**New Note: So far the least edited new chapter to date XD. I only had to fix a few mistakes and change one word XD. **

**Please Review FusaoKairi Out!**


	15. The Time is Closing In!

The Upcoming Events

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or American Dragon

* * *

><p>Rare beams of light were shining through the Forest of Death's trees. Birds were singing, bees were buzzing, and Sakura was…<p>

Speeding through the trees, with her wings ablaze!

Sakura smiled as she raced along and through the forest trees with great dexterity. Zooming over, under, and around tree trunks, and branches.

The reasons for such a smile was yesterday night, she finally managed to construct a low level seal for herself. It had taken her nearly a whole month to do so, but it was well worth it. Sadly though with no one else around who could do high level magic, Sakura wasn't able to put the seal back on her lower back like she wanted too.

She had to settle for the upper half of her right arm. So essentially it looked like she was adorning a tattoo. The new seal was a simple design of a single long red dragon that curled around her arm, nothing fancy but it would do.

So no more wasting Charka in battles keeping up her transformation jutsu, she would be able to keep up her "Normal" appearance again with little effort involved.

Ten minutes later with a mighty swoosh of her wings, Sakura daintily landed on the forest ground. Dusting the leaves off her red dress/shorts outfit, she turned towards Ramus who was sitting on a rock with a smile on his muzzle.

"That was great Sakura, you're getting faster and faster these days!" Ramus yelled ecstatic to witness his friend's continuous growth.

"But don't think that gets you out of our spar later!" Ramus added with a smirk.

Suddenly two figures popped out from the foliage, both of who Sakura was very excited to see.

"Hello Roku, Koji good to see you two!" Sakura greeted a goofy happy grin on her face.

"Hey pinkie, nice moves, but watch next time you almost took out a valuable hive that I regularly feed on!" Roku grouchily joked at her. The bear could never give a straight compliment without ending in an insult…

Roku stood very tall for a bear; at full height on his hind legs he was as tall as two

Asuma's stacked on top of each other. His brownish- gray fur was matted showing the early signs of shedding, an activity Roku always openly complained about. He also had a chip on his left ear adding to his intimidating look and also showed his battle experience.

Sakura always called him a drama queen, and amazingly the bear still didn't understand why.

"Good to see you too Sakura-san" Koji hissed pleasantly. He looked the same as when Orochimaru had summoned him, his head was still a bit battled damaged, but he looked healthier. In fact his eyes now sparkled with a light mischief, probably because he was finally free of the monster that controlled his every will.

"Arigato Koji, and shut up Roku you're just being a grouch as always. Sakura mocked pouted at Roku, before turning to all three gathered and put on a smile.

"Wanna watch some more moves guys?"

The cheering she received was answer enough.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back inside the village at the hospital Gaara was sitting atop the roof thinking about what had happened between him and the pink haired girl. Her words…they confused him, that and the fact that she'd helped him with little to no reason to do so.<p>

_Gaara was wandering around the hospital looking for Rock Lee. He had slipped from under his stupid siblings noses. _

_Not like they cared about him anyway. _

_He wanted Lee's blood for his mother and to finish what he started. He silently slipped into the hospital and passed the lackluster security that the "so-called" village of legends had around. Gaara continued to slither his way down the hall, in doing so he passed the room where they were holding Naruto. _

_Gaara took a discreet peek inside; he had to admit he was curious about the boy. Something about that Naruto kid unsettled Gaara, but he couldn't figure out what it was. _

_It was in that moment that Gaara finally broke out of his ravine, and took notice of the pink-haired girl placing a daffodil right next to the blonde's bed. _

_The hairs on the back of his neck immediately stood on end and his body became erect. Once again Gaara was struck by the waves of power he felt were coming off of the girl. _

_Just what was she? He had to know!_

_Apparently his presence didn't go unnoticed, as Sakura also straightened up and slowly turned her back towards Gaara to see him face to face. However instead of cringing in fear like Gaara expected her to once she saw the sand swirling at his feet. She merely raised her finger to the door and pointed outside. _

_Gaara instantly understanding the message surprisingly walked back outside with no resistance. Sakura stoic faced shortly followed him out of the room. They had a bit of a stare down before Sakura heading towards the rooftops mentioning for Gaara to follow her. _

_He obliged._

_Once they reached the rooftop, the floodgates opened. Gaara face took upon his crazy sadistic smile and sand began to rapidly pour out of his gourd, his mother screaming at him to kill. Still even when in his insanity induced haze, Gaara couldn't help but mentally marvel at how this Sakura girl didn't finch or even attempt to move at the sight. _

_The sand threw flew at Sakura with at break neck speed. Gaara watched as the sand proceeded to pound into her and he waited for the ever-satisfying noise of a crunch._

_However he never got to hear that noise. _

_The sand was covering Sakura's body twisting and sloshing around her. Although in less than a minute the sand slowly dripped down her and began to reveal her uninjured body. The sand pooled at her feet, and Sakura brought her hand up to her eyes to rub that little bit of annoying sand out. _

_Sakura then looked towards him and gave him an bored expression, before she opened her mouth to say.._

"_Are you quite done?"_

_Gaara's mind was reeling this girl (or something) managed to just stay still and wade out his bone crushing sand, like it was no more than a minor annoyance. _

_Gaara stared at her in complete disbelief. How in the world was she immune to his sand? Either way in didn't seem that she was poised to attack so Gaara decided he would just continue to stand his ground. _

"_Gaara-san, why do you fight?" Sakura questioned him, her face taking on a curious look. "Answer me as best you can I mean you no harm, but if you try to attack Lee or Naruto I will use force. After all you look like the type who would want to finish something no matter what" Sakura finished staring at Gaara intently awaiting his next move._

_Gaara just looked at Sakura with clear confusion plastered on his face. Why did he continue to fight? He knew so far that he fought to please his mother, and the bloodlust she had. Also because he couldn't sleep so what else did he have to do? The one time he tried to reach out and open himself to somebody had been a humongous failure. _

_Still Gaara decided to remain an ass about the proceedings._

"_I don't have to answer to you" Gaara all but snarled at Sakura._

"_Well that's disappointing Gaara-san you don't have any reason to fight? No real drive or motivation?" Sakura asked her impassive face changing to one of sympathy. She knew the real reason for his torment, but she wanted to use her sealing jutsu on Gaara to see if it could help him. Maybe then she could save some of his sanity. She just had to remember not to put her full power into it, or Gaara could possibly die. _

_Sakura as sappy as she knew it sounded felt just as much of an attachment to Gaara as she did with Naruto, despite the fact she barely knew him. _

_By his demeanor she could tell he wasn't taking being a demon container nearly as well as Naruto managed too. Because once she figured out from his signature and scent that he was also a demon container like Naruto, an instant kinship was formed._

_Now she still didn't know what tailed demon Gaara happened to carry, but it didn't matter to her she just had to reach out and help him. Because whatever demon it is she could see that it was causing Gaara severe insomnia._

_That and her, Naruto, and Gaara were three of the same pair. _

_A pair of freaks…_

_Gaara just once again drew a blank as he looked at the girl. He had no idea how to respond, plus he was still surprised the sand didn't manage to slay her. Still he could hear the hinting reflection in her voice. Just what was she getting at?_

_Then Sakura did something that totally threw Gaara completely off guard. Sakura proceed to lift her hand up towards him and held it out to him. _

_Gaara just continued to look down at it in confusion, although even if he didn't notice the sand bubbling around his feet was slowly calming down. It calmed down enough to the point where it was gently circling below his ankles. _

_Something about her disposition was oddly comforting. _

"_Grab my hand Gaara-san I just want to help you we are one in the same" Sakura prodded gently looking into Gaara's eyes with a face of sincerity. _

_Gaara not bothering to catch the double meaning behind her words slowly but surely allowed his hand to make way to hers. Time seemed to slow down in the precious seconds before both of their hands reached each other in the middle. _

_Gaara had to note how smooth and calming her hand felt. It had very comforting warmth, however what caught his interest the most was the light red glow emitting from her hands. _

_Did he just get himself into a trap?_

_Gaara looked her straight in the eyes and began to snarl and wheeze as the sand shifted around him. _

_How dare this bitch play games with him!_

_Sakura turned her head up to give Gaara a determined look, before she said these last words._

"_This will only hurt for a second…"_

_Before Gaara could fully register the impact of her words, a burning hot sensation was coming from their connected hands, and Gaara instantly begin to try to pull back and attack with the sand for everything it was worth. _

_However it was to no avail as the burning sensations continued and Gaara just couldn't escape Sakura's grip, a small fire slowly seeped out of Sakura's hand and began to impede itself in Gaara's skin. So for a few agonizing minutes, Gaara was beginning to scream and shout for his "attacker" to stop._

_Something he never thought he'd see himself doing. _

_It became a moot point though, because one minute later Gaara slowly began to fade away…_

_And give into the darkness. The last thing Gaara saw was Sakura standing over him, but this time it appeared she had what looked like a tail moving behind her._

* * *

><p>That was all Gaara remembered, because by the time he had come to Sakura was gone. He had lifted himself up from the floor of the rooftop and had taken a look at his surroundings. All he found was a note near his feet that said: Sorry about the pain, but did you have a nice sleep? From Sakura Haruno.<p>

Gaara stared at the note confused for a full minute, until his jaw dropped down in shock.

HE HAD BEEN ASLEEP?! HOW!

In fact he could hear himself think and he didn't hear his "mothers" voice in his head anymore. Looking to the horizon and seeing the setting sun, Gaara continued to stand on top of the roof in confusion and a little bit of fear.

The Sakura girl had helped him, but why?

She owned him no debt and he threatened and tried to kill her, but all she did to retaliate was clear his mind and give him a full taste of freedom. He could hear himself think and more importantly…

He could actually sleep.

"I just want to help you, we are one in the same"

Was the last thing Gaara could remember that she said, did she mean that she was a demon container as well? As he looked down to his arm and saw five tiny serpentine eyes circling his left wrist he knew she had somehow sealed him. Although he wasn't sure how she did it so flawlessly.

All he knew was somehow she had helped him.

And for once he was….

Thankful.

Later on when Gaara had arrived back to the hotel and the panic-stricken faces of his siblings and teacher, they all tensed and somehow relaxed at the same time once he entered the room. Checking his wrist quickly before completely marching inside, Gaara was glad to see his concealment jutsu was still holding up. No one needed to know about this yet.

Then to all those in room who knew Gaara almost fell to the floor in complete shock at his next words.

"Gomen Kankuro, Temari, and Sensei I didn't mean to make you worry about me.." Gaara apologized to them slowly but surely and oddly enough for him he felt good that he did it.

Needless to say Kankuro, Temari, and Baki were flabbergasted. Gaara was apologizing and concerned about them?! What the hell had he been doing in the last five hours?

Temari always the mediator was first to question him to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Uh it's no problem Gaara, are y-you okay?" Temari asked tentatively stepping a little closer to Gaara with an unsure look on her face.

"I'm fine, I think I'll just go lie down for awhile" Gaara stated looking at his siblings and teacher with a meaningful gaze before heading to his room to sleep.

Sleep, was such a wonderful often taken for granted function..

Gaara would find a way to repay that Sakura girl,

Oh yes he would.

During this time the three other occupants looked at each other in panic and disbelief at the prospect of Gaara sleeping, but none dared voiced their opinions in fear of being killed.

Instead they just watched with extreme caution as Gaara entered his room and laid his head down on a pillow.

Then too everyone's surprise just a mere two minutes later Gaara had fallen asleep. No shouting, screaming, or even upshots of Charka Gaara was actually sleeping peacefully and quietly.

The rest of the team looked at each other in shocked amazement. Gaara was truly at peace, what happened at whatever that place he had gone to. Although Temari had to admit it was nice seeing her brother like this.

Almost too nice

This village was weird…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile early that very same day Team Ten was eating lunch at the local Barbeque joint in celebration of another day of good training complete, however even when being rewarded Shikamaru still found something to complain about.<p>

"Ugh I don't know why I'm still bothering with this troublesome tournament," Shikamaru droned from his seat with a bored look on his face. He really didn't want to be bothered with all of this nonsense anymore.

"Stop I don't want to hear it Shikamaru, many ninja would give their right arm to be apart of this tournament, and besides if you did poorly it would make me look bad" Asuma berated Shikamaru while at the same time slyly guilt tripping him. He then turned to look at his student with a beseeching smirk.

"Yeah Shikamaru, I wish I could've been in the final round with you but that didn't happen did it?" Ino huffed back to Shikamaru with angry but at the same time embarrassed face. Although she was proud to admit that her horrible loss to Tenten, has shown her that she couldn't depend so much on her families jutsu anymore.

In fact Asuma had begun to train the whole team in different types of ninjutsu, and even genjutsu so they could be able to compensate the weaknesses their own jutsu's had.

"MMMMFFFPPH*gulp*munch*" was all that be heard from Chouji who just happily continued to devour his food with extreme vigor.

"Oh, by the way Ino" Shikamaru began turning towards his female teammate. She perked her head up at him to show that she was listening.

"I wanted to know if you had figured out what was up with Sakura?, was that thing during the exam a bloodline limit or what?" Shikamaru asked. His curiousness over the subject had been gnawing him for days now. Especially when he had caught his parents having a conversation about Sakura. Although to his annoyance once they noticed he was listening, they instantly went tight lipped on the subject.

Chouji who was also interested stopped wolfing down his food long enough to turn to Ino and give her his attention.

Ino tilted her head in thought. She hadn't seen her rival since earlier in the month when she had first talked to her. She really hoped Sakura hadn't forgot her promise and still plans to tell her the truth about her appearance that day. Her face took a respondent sad look.

"Unfortunately Shikamaru I don't know anymore than you do" Ino sadly admitted. Both her teammates curious faces fell apart at the admission.

Asuma looked at his student's unhappy faces and just had to contemplate to himself what they would think of Sakura if they knew the truth

Or if they would even believe the truth.

Asuma had to admit he STILL had issues dealing with Sakura's heritage so many questions were brought to his mind and too few were actually answered.

Dragons, to think the creatures thought of as just folklore really existed in this day and age, and more so could actually breed with humans! Asuma had to wonder if there were possibly more hybrids like Sakura or if she truly was one of a kind?

Either way he may never find out, as Kenji would not open his mouth about his daughter or past relations even when being pried, and he could locate Kakashi to ask him. Although he had a feeling that even if he did find Kakashi, he wouldn't betray Sakura's privacy like that. Still Asuma felt sorry for Kenji these days.

So many of the village shinobi and councilors were now _very_ interested in his clan history and Sakura. Wanting to know more about his daughter and past wife, but Kenji never said more than the basic essentials. Which may turn out to work against him soon, because many of the village shinobi and councilors were worried that with the amount of power Sakura had that she could become the new Itachi Uchiha, or wanted to make Sakura into their super weapon.

A ridiculous notion if Asuma had to say himself.

"What about you Asuma?" Shikamaru's voice questioned breaking Asuma out of his tiny trance.

Asuma answered with lying skills that only came from years and years practice and being a shinobi.

"I don't have any clue Shikamaru, all I can do is try to get you ready for a fight against her" Asuma answered with clear determination in his voice.

Shikamaru gulped.

* * *

><p>During this time Team eight with the recently discharged Hinata were practicing at their training ground. Kiba and Kurenai were charging at Shino as he readied his swarm. Bugs were all throughout the air doing the bidding of their master.<p>

After the swarm had cleared the Team was resting under a huge pine tree, Hinata ever the kind one had made a modest lunch of riceballs, which the whole group helped themselves too.

They ate in silence with Akamaru on top his partner's lap relaxing peacefully. It wasn't until ten minutes later that some one decided to break the silence.

"Uh.. Kurenai-Sensei I've been meaning to ask you something" Kiba began catching the attention of everyone.

"Hai Kiba" Kurenai said turning her piercing red eyes towards him in rapt attention. She had an uncanny feeling about what his question was going to be.

"Did you ever find out, about what was up with Sakura? I mean she did become some sort of mutant lizard, does the Hokage honestly think anyone's going to forget that soon?" Kiba questioned while Shino and Hinata also inclined their heads towards Kurenai show that they were also curious on the matter, during this time no one noticed Akamaru raise is head to face towards the woods.

After the preliminaries when Kiba and Akamaru returned home. Akamaru had decided to talk to his mentor and rival Kuromaru about what he saw at the preliminaries. Suffice to say Akamaru was thoroughly shocked when he found out what Sakura really was!

All animals knew of and revered Dragons, there was no question about it, but Akamaru supposed because he was still technically a puppy he wasn't allowed to know of any Dragons in the surrounding area. Kuromaru had told him that most domesticated pets were kept out of the loop. Usually because Dragons never tended to venture near villages to request their help, but Sakura was a special case. Kuromaru even said that he had talked to her and helped her out a few times!

Akamaru was awed to find out that she was a guardian in training. When he was around the age of a newborn pup, Akamaru was told many stories about the fabled warriors and about the legendary Land of the Sun, but he had no idea of just how close to one he had been. It feels like he missed a golden opportunity. He was a huge fan!

Akamaru however had been a little dismayed when Kuromaru told him that under no circumstances he was allowed to tell Kiba or Hana what was going on. When Akamaru objected Kuromaru reassured him that those two would find out what was really going on soon enough anyway.

Akamaru was understandably upset, but also understood the severe importance of keeping what he now knew a secret.

Besides Kuromaru also said that the older Konoha ninja community did indeed now know what Sakura was, but didn't know about the other guardians or about the magical community. So really that meant that all Akamaru had to hide from Kiba's family was the existence of the guardians and the magical community.

Finished thinking Akamaru resumed to staring out into the trees, trying to listen for Sakura. He had heard rumors around the animal community that she would be speed training out in the forest today. Luckily it sounds like she's nowhere near this area.

Good Akamaru really didn't want to try and cover for her.

"No Kiba I hate to say it, but I don't know anymore than you do. The Hokage's is being very tightlipped about the matter." Kurenai responded with admirable lying skills. She had a feeling that's exactly what Kiba was going to ask.

Kurenai herself still felt the aftershocks of when she found out the truth. She really wished Sakura stuck around the village more so she could ask her some questions, but understandably the girl disappears during the day. Sakura no doubt wanted to escape the glances of the ninja community, and hide from curious eyes. Be that as it may all Kurenai wanted to focus on at the moment was preparing Shino for the Chuunin exam finals this year.

They were definitely going to be something to remember.

The rest of Team 8 looked at their Sensei in slight suspicion (except Shino), but after one minute they ultimately decided she was telling the truth.

"Okay s-sorry t-to bother you Sensei" Hinata apologized in her timid voice.

"It's of no trouble Hinata now Shino, Kiba continue to fill up and refuel we start up training again in about ten minutes!" Kurenai commanded sheer determination in her voice. She couldn't wait to see how one of her students could do fighting a dragon!

* * *

><p>In the Hokage Tower a similar discussion was taking place. The Sarutobi, Koharu, Homura, Jiraiya, and Kenji were all gathered around the office in a heated discussion.<p>

"So Kenji, how is your daughter coming along? Does she still need the Transformation Jutsu to conceal her appearance?" Sarutobi questioned hoping the answer was no. It would be great if they wouldn't need to stall fights for Sakura. Sarutobi knew that the villagers for would meet him with a lot of resistance for allowing that kind of special treatment.

Well they would be like that for anyone who wasn't Sasuke or Neji.

He really wished his village wouldn't be so prejudiced at times.

"Sakura's doing fantastic with her training and I'm happy to report that she made a low level seal for herself so no" Kenji replied smile on his face, he was just so proud of his daughter.

"Ha! Splendid, glad to hear it, it certainly makes things easier for the finals!" Sarutobi said with his eyes full of mirth, he loved seeing the younger generation accomplish great things!

"Yes this is most excellent, glad to hear young Sakura's got a hold on herself" Koharu relished.

"Yes arigato to you both, anyway I wanted to ask how the surveillance detail for the village was going? I know my daughter is now Orochimaru's main target" Kenji asked his faced masked with an expression of worry. He wanted the most precious person to him still alive to remain safe.

"Do not worry Kenji, I know my old teammate well" Jiraiya began giving the younger man an encouraging look. He had to admit it found it funny of just how accepting Kenji was of his bizarre family. You had to admire a man you could just take everything in stride like he could.

"Orochimaru is as cunning as the snakes he commands, and unfortunately he probably has backup if he decides to initiate his takeover attempt. We have reason to suspect the Sand village is working for him, but this hasn't been confirmed". Jiraiya stated grimly.

"Yes, unfortunately this is beginning to seem to be more than idle speculation, especially after Hayate was found dead" Homaru confirmed closing his eyes to remember the shinobi lost.

Kenji's head lowered ass well. He was good friends with Gekko and was very distraught to hear of his death. Especially since he was one of the few ninja who didn't pry into his personal life after finding out about his daughter.

"Regardless the villages security is at an all time high, and numerous background checks are being committed. We cannot not afford another traitor in our mist." Koharu answered.

"Plus we now have Jiraiya going to close by villages, and scouting around to see if they know anything" Koharu added.

"Kenji-san all we really can do is hope our village is ready for a fight, if the time comes" Sarutobi regarded solemnly as the quiet in the room spread.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kenji bowed.

Far away in an unknown Land of the Sound sinister plans were being made. After a long, painful repercussion period Orochimaru was finally ready for battle again. As he made plans to kill the Kazekage, he could help but be excited about the prospect of having that girl Sakura's body.

The power levels on that girl were amazing! Off the charts! With that type of body he knew he'd been nothing short of invincible. Those idiots in the Suna had no idea who they were really dealing with.

"Lord Orochimaru are you ready to head out, we have lots to do" Kabuto questioned a simpering smirk on his face. Kabuto had to say he was just as interested in Sakura as his master. He just wished he could dissect her to find out how she operated. Sadly Kabuto was still at his master's beck and call.

"Yessss young Kabuto, let's go get this murder over with. Then we begin my glorious takeover, and reign over Konoha." Orochimaru laughed on his way out with his ward.

"You better watch out little blossom…."

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go finally, the next chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I wont make excuses just know I'm going to try and update much faster. The next chapter is what everyone's waiting for the finals!<strong>

**Trust me when I say once the war starts thing will begin to take a very different turn.**

**Fun fact: Team Gai's segment was deleted; sorry about that but it was to repetitive. So I just decided to focus on the other half of the rookie 9. Also this was my first chapter with the patented over done Naruto flashback!(LOL).**

**New Edit: Another lightly edited chapter only names, and corrected grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	16. The Finals

The Finals

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or American Dragon

* * *

><p>Today was the day, the Chunnin Exam finals…<p>

As Sakura stood in front of thousands of cheering spectators, noblemen, and the two Kages she swallowed a nervous gulp. Even if some of the other ninjas thought she was too overpowered to be in this event, it didn't stop from being nervous. Stealing a glance at the participants, it seems that almost everyone was here, including her opponent Dosu.

"Arghh.. I never catch a break…" thought Sakura.

Today she adjourned another new outfit. However, this time her outfit was very unconventional. Sakura had a simple white tee shirt on with a large green colored plaid collared shirt over it, and a matching plaid hat on top of her head (the cap is a baseball styled cap, I wasn't sure what the Naruto universe would call them). She also once again had a pair of jeans on, although this time they were dark blue and a lot more raggedy and torn. (Think of the 90's grudge style).

Sakura had to giggle to herself a little, as she thought back to the looks she got when she arrived at the stadium. Most of the contestants opted to glare at her, because they figured by her casual dress that she wasn't taking the event seriously.

Which wasn't necessarily true. She really just didn't have time in the morning to get overly fancy with an outfit choice. Sakura was up into the late night training, and even if he wouldn't admit it a certain deer was exhausted from helping her. So told Ramus to only guard the forest perimeter.

She suspected that he was probably asleep now.

She looked towards the huge double doors, her face shrouded in worry. Neither of her teammates had arrived. What was keeping them?

As if Kami was answering her question, Naruto burst threw the door flying and landing on the ground at breakneck speed. Everyone had a look of confusion on his or her face, as Shikamaru went over to help Naruto on his feet.

He immediately jumped up, and began rambling on about mad bulls running into the stadium.

Sakura sweatdropped…

"I don't think I'll ever understand that guy," thought Sakura.

Sakura looked towards the Hokage's stand to see her father smiling at her from his guard duty post. It made her glow with pride to know how proud she was making her father, she also could have sworn that she saw the Hokage give her a wink.

The roaring of the excited crowd was finally beginning to die, as Genma prepared to give a review of the match set ups and explain the rules...

Or lack there of...

Genma explained that the "rules" for the finals were pretty much the same as the preliminary rounds other than the referee having the final say there were no rules.

Suddenly Naruto raised his hand for a quick question.

"Uh what about Sasuke, what happens if he doesn't show up?" Naruto asked. Sakura had to secretly roll her eyes at the obviousness of that statement. Sakura knew how Genma was going to reply before he even announced it.

"If Uchiha doesn't show up when his match is called, he forfeits the match!" Genma answered in a resolute voice. Flicking his chew stick upwards in his mouth.

"Huh, I've got to admit I'm a bit worried this isn't like Sasuke at all" Sakura thought as she eyed the door near the front of the area, before returning her attention to Genma. In the corner of her eyes she could also see Naruto's disgruntled face of worry.

"Anyway let's continue on with the first match up, Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga stand at attention, the rest of you head up to the waiting area." Genma commanded thrusting his hand in the direction the other contestants needed to go.

When walking towards the box, Sakura looked toward Naruto and gave him a nod of encouragement. She really wanted Naruto to whoop this guy, because he is way too full of himself.

Once at the top Sakura proceeded to peer down at the field from above, until she suddenly remembered something very important!

Gaara...

Turning towards the troubled boy, she saw his sibling Kankuro around him in what almost looked like a deep huddle.

Had she gotten through to him? By looking at him he did seem more calm and at peace, but Sakura still wasn't sure. She hoped her seal worked, because Kami knows it looked like Gaara needed it.

Deciding to approach the two, Sakura steeped up to them quietly as not to alert them to her presence. She didn't notice the startled faces of Tenten and Shikamaru, or the nod of the head from Shino while she did this.

"Hello Gaara it is good to see you again, are you feeling okay?" Sakura finally asked putting an emphasis on the word feeling, while holding out her hand with the intention for Gaara to shake it.

Gaara just stared at her hand for a minute, while behind him Kankuro looked shocked at Sakura's admission. This was whom Gaara ran into a couple of days ago when he came back that night?

No wonder he came home all weird!, Who knows what this monster girl could have done to him!?

Finally Gaara grabbed her hand, stared into her sincere eyes, and gave her hand a shake in gratitude.

"Yes, I'm great actually..arigato" Gaara thanked straining a bit, not having thanked somebody in a long time. He kept shaking her hand before a sudden force pulled him.

"Your welcome! I'm glad your feeling better Gaara-san!" Sakura smiled as she pulled him into an unexpected hug. She was just so happy that she managed to help such an unfortunate soul. After all, even if he didn't know it Gaara and her were a lot alike.

Gaara's and everyone else's eyes widen in the area. In fact Kankuro was so scared he started to shiver a bit. This girl really had no clue on what she was about to unleash!

Then to everyone's and his own surprise, Gaara slowly lifted up his arms to wrap around Sakura and returned the hug. Gaara didn't really know what compelled him to do that but he was somehow happy he did. He did own this girl; she gave him the gift of sleep.

Sakura released Gaara with a smile, and turned he sights back to the stadium for as the match was finally going under way. Everyone just continued to look at her in surprise and awe. She had just hugged the boy everyone considered the most ruthless and dangerous opponent and gotten away with it scott free.

Gaara just became lost in thought after her sign of affection, not paying any attention to the intense match below. He felt as though he was at a crossroad. After what Sakura did for him..

Did he really want to participate in the destruction of her village anymore?

For a long time in his life, he could think morally and clearly. Destroying the village of someone who helped greatly and willingly without wanting anything in return, seemed to dirty a move for even some of the scummiest shinobi.

"Should I warn her?" was the constant sentence floating around in Gaara's head. Return his gratitude in one of the biggest ways possible?

"I know I should and I will, but I need to wait awhile and get out of Kankuro's sight beforehand" thought Gaara as he stole a side-glance at his older brother, who was entrapped in the match.

"I will pay you back my…. friend" Gaara thought resolutely not caring if his siblings, Sensei, or even all of the Sand village shinobi protested against him.

But for now he would watch the match and buy his time…

* * *

><p>Sakura was completely enthralled by Naruto's match, so much so she forgot that her other teammate had yet to arrive.<p>

Naruto had made about a hundred shadow clones, and each pair of them was beginning to surround Neji. Sakura thought it was an excellent plan, to cover him from every angle, and by using her dragon eyes she could see that Naruto even distributed the Charka evenly among his clones, so that even Neji would have trouble telling which was the real one.

"Yeah Naruto! You can do it!" Sakura cheered down to him smiling. He really was getting stronger and stronger!

"Don't get too hasty it's not over yet" a whispered voice spoke up.

Sakura turned her head towards the source of the noise. She saw Tenten looking on with a bit of pride at her teammate.

"Oh no!" Sakura thought. That definitely meant that Neji had an ace in the hole up his sleeve. Naruto's only scratched the surface of what Neji could do. She just hoped he tried to be a bit more careful. She could tell the match was only going to get harder from here.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura cheered along with the stadium crowd as Naruto uppercut Neji from underground. Sakura had to say that Naruto really outdid himself this time. Managing to summon the Kyuubi's Charka all by himself.

She had to admit she was a little worried when she felt the fox's charka begin to pulsate, but it seems Naruto had a pretty good handle on it. Maybe now Neji could finally see that destiny cannot always be a predetermined thing.

Sakura allowed an embarrassed smile to sneak on her face as she watched her teammate run around the stadium reveling in the crowds' applause. However the very next second she was surprised by a poke on her shoulder.

Turning around she saw Gaara looking at her with a face of urgency. What could he possibly want?

"Yes, Gaara-san what do you want?" Sakura questioned tilting her head at him.

"I need to talk to you alone" Gaara demanded emphasizing alone as he turned towards his brother with a death glare. As if he was daring him to try and interfere.

Sakura thought about a minute, before she nodded in acceptance, after all they had a short ten-minute interval anyway.

"Okay, sure no problem" Sakura agreed and followed Gaara into the dark hallway, ignoring the alarmed looks from Shikamaru, and Tenten. Kankuro also had a frantic look on his face.

"What on earth is Gaara thinking?! We aren't supposed to raise suspicion!" Kankuro all but yelled inside his mind. All he could do was hope Gaara wasn't planning on killing that girl, thing..whatever she was!

If only he knew how wrong he was..

"Sakura….I..There's…" Gaara mumbled as for the first time in a long time, he was struggling to express what he wanted to say.

"Gaara-san what is it? I really didn't peg you as the shy type?" Sakura joked with an apprehensive smile on her face. She really hoped he wasn't trying to ask her on a date or something. She liked him, for whatever odd reason, but not like that.

Gaara just let out a long sigh, before stiffing his body and opening his mouth.

"Sakura, the Sound and Sand villages, are planning for an invasion today during my match with the Uchiha". Gaara finally confessed staring in the face with an apologetic look.

The confession had an immediate effect.

Sakura felt as if her body was suddenly completely drenched in ice water. An invasion!? Here today?! Did anyone else know about this!? Should she say something?! Why?!

Sakura was standing completely stiff with wide eyes, and breathing heavily. She was beyond scared. She took a couple of full body shakes, and began to try and even out her breathing. Once she was a little calmer, she turned to face Gaara with a mixed look of anger, irritation, and panic etched into her face.

"Gaara" Sakura said dropping the respectful san from his name. As from this point he was an enemy. Even if he did warn her, speaking of which...

"If this is true, then why would you warn me? I mean I should be your enemy! Answer me truthfully, because believe me I'll see right through any bullshit!" Sakura somehow whisper yelled to him. Her face now contorted from its comforting look, to a fierce snarl.

It took no time for Gaara to give her an answer.

"Because you gave me the gift of sleep, also you helped me without wanting anything in return, and you're the first person to do that for me in a long time. That and even though I can't explain it, I feel I have some sort of kinship with you." Gaara answered back immediately and truthfully. Lifting his wrist and dropping the concealment jutsu to show the seal she put on him.

Sakura's body relaxed a little, but she was still unsure of his loyalty so she continued with the questions.

"Well do you know why your village wants to attack?" Sakura questioned. As far as she knew the Leaf Village hasn't really done anything to warrant the Sand villages wrath in recent years, and since she believed the Sound village was run by Orochimaru it wasn't to big of a surprise that they were attacking the Leaf Village.

"My sensei told me that one of the feudal lords from our villages, negated certain liberties with trade and other matters to the Leaf village feudal lords without consulting the ninja community. Thus due to agreements made we have less military strength and money these days. Apparently my father the Kazekage wasn't to happy about this, and decided to take Orochimaru up on his offer to be in the invasion." Gaara regaled watching Sakura's face and body for any sign of a threatening movement.

Sakura could see by his light yellow/white aura that he was indeed telling the truth, although she was surprised to find out that he was the Kazekage's son. Still there was one last question she had before she could place any trust in him.

"Well, now that you've told me everything..are you on my side?" Sakura asked stretching her hand out for a shake. Giving Gaara her most determined look "If you shake my hand you **are** going to help me plan some kind of counterattack, also tell me anything else you know about this plan." Sakura continued to give him an ultimatum. "If you don't you are my enemy, and I will do **everything** in my power to stop you!" Sakura warned giving Gaara her fiercest glare.

Gaara didn't hesitant for a second.

He took her hand and firmly shook it, as to assure her he wouldn't betray her.

Sakura allowed a small smile to slip on her face.

"Good, and don't you even think about double-crossing me" Sakura said in a stern tone looking at her new partner in crime.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Gaara replied a smirk on his face at the irony of his words.

"Alright now huddle closer to me, we've got to start thinking of a plan!"

* * *

><p>Back in the contestant waiting area Naruto was absolutely ecstatic! He had managed to beat the famed Hyuuga prodigy, and shoved that destiny crap right back up his ass! However, once he finished talking to Shikamaru, and getting small congratulations from Tenten he noticed that Sakura and that Gaara guy were missing.<p>

Now Naruto knew Sakura could easily take care of herself, but still he'd thought she be here to give him a congratulations, or if he was lucky another hug!

"Awww, Sakura-chan were are you?" Naruto sadly thought.

His question was answered less than two minutes later, as her and Gaara re-entered the area. She and Gaara had spent the last nine minutes devising a comeback plan for the invasion. Sakura wasn't too comfortable with the idea of Gaara betraying his siblings and father, but he told her that he wouldn't betray her for anything. She really hoped he kept his word.

Now that she knew she had a starting time for the invasion, she and Gaara have prepared a plan of action for the event. Sakura had a feeling that her village's ninja were aware of the possible invasion already, as she remembers spotting a couple of ANBU ops when she entered the arena. So she decided not to warn any of the village ninja as she felt she'd just be repeating known information.

She knew Gaara would be up to the task, all he had to do was buy her time in the his match and she would do the rest. Because she knew that the snake bastard was really aiming for her and not Sasuke.

That is if Sasuke ever arrived…the plan unfortunately depended very heavily on him.

But she had to wonder why was Orochimaru planning on interrupting Sasuke's match and not her own?

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled smiling as he noticed her walking back.

"Hey Naruto, great match I'm really proud of you!" Sakura said smiling back at her teammate. She knew he could do it.

"Aw arigato Sakura-chan, hey what were you doing with that Gaara guy? He's bad news Sakura" Naruto whispered in her ear. While in the corner of his eye he snuck a peak at Kankuro whispering furiously to Gaara, and Gaara pleasantly ignoring him.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, we were just having a small "friendly" discussion" Sakura lied putting on a small smirk. She did want to tell him what was going on, but Naruto was never good with masking his true emotions, and not flying off the handle at big news.

"So Sasuke still hasn't show up yet," Sakura said effectively changing the subject.

"Nah, Sakura-chan and this crowd sure is getting restless I mean it is his match that is next" Naruto answered looking a little worried himself. Looking down he could see one of the Hokage's bodyguards discussing something with the proctor.

After a couple minutes an announcement was made.

"Alright everyone's listen up, the Uchiha's match has been pushed back so will the next contestants, Shino and Kankuro please step down!" Genma yelled over the wave of irate jeers from the crowd.

"Why's the Uchiha's Match being pushed back?!"

"We want Uchiha!"

"Oh come ON!"

Kankuro was shaking this was not going according to plan at all. He wished Temari was down here with him, but no he was stuck with Gaara, still he really hasn't been that bad the past couple of days, but Kankuro never to tried to push his luck.

He had only one option; because there was no way he was revealing his Crow's abilities this soon.

"Proctor I forfeit! Go on move to the next match!" Kankuro announced raising his hand, earning shocked stares from the other contestants and a nod of the head from Shino. The crowd only grew angrier at this announcement.

Another skipped battle, they didn't come to see a bunch of quitters!

Sakura's eyes widened that meant….

"Okay fine, Sakura Haruno, and Dosu let's go" Genma demanded an exasperated look on his face. He hopes these two aren't planning on forfeiting either, the crowds only getting more restless.

Sakura snuck a subtle peek at Gaara, and with the slight nod of his head knew it was okay to proceed. So she jumped over the railing and landed gracefully on her feet.

Dosu quickly followed jumping down after her getting his Echo Drill ready, eager to fight someone he's dubbed "The Beast".

"I've been waiting a whole month for this" Dosu thought as he turned to face her.

Back in the stands, everyone who knew the true story behind Sakura had been eagerly awaiting this match more than Sasuke's.

"That Dosu guy is toast, there's no way he's going to beat the dragon girl" Kotestu whispered to Izumo his best friend. The two chuunin were idling seated right in the middle of the stadium for the best view, and like all of the other Konoha upper ninja they were the most excited for this match. They were a bit concerned about the sick girl early, but she was now in the capable hands of the ANBU and her friend...

So she should be okay…

Also they did remember to keep on their toes, in case anything funny popped up.

"Let's not be to hasty Kotestu, after all she is technically disadvantaged in this match, having to subdue her strength" Izumo whispered right back.

"Izumo I really feel like that's not going to be a major problem" Kotestu sighed giving his pessimistic partner a blank glance.

"How do think Sakura's going to do against this guy Asuma?" Kurenai asked her sitting partner. Looking down towards the arena.

"Kurenai I think the better question is what is she going to do against this guy?" Asuma replied. "I'd be more worried about her opponent than her" Asuma said letting out an amused huff.

"Either way we're going to be getting quite the show" Kurenai back with a smirk of her own. A smirk that secretly always drove Asuma wild.

"Come on Sakura" Ino whispered as she stared down at her rival.

"I couldn't wait to see this fight I wonder how she'll surprise us here" Chouji said as he happily munched on his giant bag on chips.

"Excited to see your daughter in action Kenji?" Sarutobi questioned with mirth in his voice as he spoke to his guard. Sarutobi couldn't say he wasn't excited himself.

"You bet Hokage-sama she's going to make the Haruno lineage proud" Kenji smiled at his leader, to happy to notice the "Kazekage's" swift surprise glance from across him.

"Excellent" thought the "Kazekage". "The girls father is right next to me" A crooked smile went unseen under his mouth cloth.

Even the burly crowd grew intrigued by Sakura, as those who had her information card were treated to a bunch of question marks. Feudal Lords who had placed bets on her all had their fingers crossed.

"If no one has any objections, THE FIGHT BEGINS NOW!" Genma waved his arm down and immediately hopped back. Ready to see the spreading legend surrounding this Sakura girl.

"You go first" Sakura offered bowing forward taking off her hat with her while giving Dosu a superior smirk hoping to rile him up and throw him off his game.

* * *

><p>Because with the new information she's received she decided she's only going to use the bare-minimal of her powers here. She couldn't risk showing off any offensive spells, so she would need to stick to basic taijutsu, healing magic and maybe just her fire breath.<p>

Dosu simply growling seeing right through her rouse, raising his arm he prepared his Echo Drill ready to try out some new moves.

Crouching over and charging forward, Dosu war cried as he barreled right towards his enemy, but he was blocked by her arm.

Which was exactly what he wanted.

"You're a fool," Dosu whispered as he activated his Echo Drill.

"Oh Shit!" was the only coherent thought in Sakura's mind at the moment. How in the hell did she forget about his drill?

"**SHANNARO WE DO HAVE A LOT ON OUR MIND NOW!**" Inner Sakura shouted to her outer counterpart.

Then immediately after arguing with herself, her hat was blown clean off her head.

The drill admitted it's piercing sound waves, unfortunately for Sakura there was a bit of a difference this time.

It seems Dosu took the time to upgrade his weapon, because the sound waves were bigger, louder, and had a faint red glow, and with Sakura's increased hearing abilities this feature proved lethal.

Sakura couldn't do anything as her body went into paralysis and she fell on to the ground screeching while covering her ears. The ringing wasn't stopping and the world was spinning, everything looked like one big blur.

Dosu smiled as he stared down at her writhing form. She wasn't so tough when caught off guard. Wanting to quickly finish his match, Dosu got out a kunai ready to stab her into submission.

Fortunately for Sakura, Dosu seemed to forget one important detail about her.

As he swung the kunai down upon Sakura's skin, Dosu was quite surprised when he was met with resistance.

He couldn't pierce her skin.

He hammered and hammered away, but no matter what he did it seems that the beast was more bothered by his sound attack than his stabbing.

Genma eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"Man, I wish I had scaly skin, that stuff seems to really come in handy" Genma thought amazed as he watched Dosu become more and more frustrated.

"Why isn't this working!" Dosu shouted finally losing his cool. He knew he had limited time before the effects of his attack started to lessen and he did not want to have Sakura on the offensive.

Raising his arm high above his head, and charged all his strength up for one fatal swoop.

Sakura could only stare at the oncoming weapon, as the paralysis she was feeling hadn't completely dissipated yet.

The weapon made contact with her skin, resulting in a rather large "Thuk" noise…

The kunai snapped in half…

Dosu jumped back in wide-eyed surprise. Her skin! It was so hard that his weapon failed on him. Because to be safe he had laced all his ninja stars, and kunai with poison, but that didn't seem to have an effect either.

Looks like he was going to need to rely on his basic ninja skills, and echo drill.

The paralysis was finally gone, and Sakura began to rise, to the surprise of the crowd. Especially those who were too far back to see Dosu's weapon fail on him.

Slowly getting to her feet, Sakura lifted up her head to face Dosu.

Who immediately shrunk back at the sight off her eyes, Dosu stiffened at the sight of Sakura's draconic eyes.

She was growling at him fiercely, her reddish "Charka" swirling around her. She crouched down on all fours, and let out a roar.

Sakura now feeling angered similar to the way a wide bull when baited continued to roar. She gave into her intense emotions that coursed through her veins. Being emotional in battle was something that was encouraged in the dragon community.

Quite the opposite approach from the ninja way, but this time Sakura was too frustrated and jittery to repress her rage.

So once again she gave into it.

The entire crowd stiffed. Then in less than a second noise started to fill the air.

"Hey, hey what's going on?!"

"Is…is she roaring?!"

"Holy Shit!"

Sakura ignored the shocked sounds around her and only focused on her target Dosu. She lunged at Dosu with incredible speed, and even tough she didn't realize it she was charging at him, as if she had her horns at the ready.

Before Dosu could register what was happening Sakura head butted him, right in the stomach.

Dosu was launched at least a good six feet away from her.

Sakura once again having been easily angered was flailing about on four legs stomping the ground causing slight tremors.

Genma growing worried turned his head up towards the Hokage's box, sending a signal wanting to know his orders.

His worries became even more apparent when the Hokage simply nodded his head to continue.

"I hope Lord Hokage knows what he's doing," thought Genma.

Sakura finishing her tirade let out one final stomp on the ground, before gracefully back flipping into the trees behind her to hide and begin...

Stalking her prey.

* * *

><p>Dosu shaken and growing nervous gathered his bearings and slowly walked around the field. His drill at the ready he made his way towards the center, being sure to keep his guard up at all times.<p>

"At least I know that my drill attacks cause the beast a significant amount of pain." Dosu thought trying to be optimistic. He knew now that the girl was on the offensive his chances of winning were much lower. Plus it also seems she's decided to take advantage of the terrain around her.

Sakura eyed Dosu as she was crouching in a tree using a mild invisibility spell to stay hidden. Blending in so perfectly with the tree, that even the Hyuuga's Byakugan wouldn't be able to see her. Hissing softly Sakura's draconic teeth were shining though her mouth as she smirked.

This was going to be fun…

Dosu still centered in the middle of the field was continuing to survey the area. He became more, and more distressed when he realized he couldn't see the girl or feel her Charka.

Suddenly he heard a twig snap to the south of him, and without even thinking of the possibilities rapidly turned around a fired his improved Echo blast in the direction.

The Charka infused sound waves were pelting through the air, and unfortunately causing some audience members distress as the extra sound hit them.

Dosu kept his arm out a hardened look on his face.

Did he get her?

His question was answered not a second later, as blue fireballs from seemly nowhere began showering down from above.

Moving quickly Dosu moved side-to-side dodging the oncoming hazards by the hair on his neck.

Or he would've done that if the fireballs didn't explode on contact when they hit the ground causing an explosion that engulfed Dosu and nearly engulfed Genma.

"Lord Kami" was all Genma could think as he narrowly avoided being seriously injured. He really should've re-thought taking the referee position this year.

Then appearing once again to the human eye, Sakura unblended herself as she sailed over the sky daintily back onto the ground. Wiping her mouth smirking, she really loved that particular spell. Once she was invisible all she had to do was jump over Dosu, while breathing fire, it became child's play from there.

Looking around for her opponent she managed to find him singed significantly, but alive by the stadium wall where he managed to leave an indent.

Walking over towards his body she moved with caution, even if he may seem out for the count Sakura didn't want to risk it.

Sakura's caution proved to be well worth, because as soon as she was close enough Dosu used his last bit of strength to literally slam all his charka into his Echo Drill.

A huge red charka sound wave blew right through Sakura, and she began to screech with all her might, as her ears started to bleed and her body began to shake as she threw up some blood.

Forced down to her knees, she started charging her healing magic into her hands to use on her ears. She could see Dosu also trying to rise up and continuing fighting.

Too bad for him he would never get the chance…

Finished charging Sakura brought her hands to her ears, and quickly healed them. Turns out learning that bit of healing magic really paid off. Still she couldn't wait for the day she completely perfects Medcae Manus spell.

Those with the trained eyes in the audience were shocked to see the girl using medical healing. Just another ability added to the list they all guessed.

All the Konoha ninja could think was that they were glad she was on their side.

Rising up again, with renewed strength Sakura looked at Dosu with a fierce determination. She was going to show everyone here she means business and end this.

She was going to give that snake bastard a warning here and now. A dare for the sannin to even try to catch her.

She was tired of worrying about his bullshit.

Sakura let in a gulp of air, and blew her own sound wave attack in the form of a giant roar towards Dosu, who was then repelled right back into the wall.

Sakura breathed in and blew a huge burst of blue fire straight from her mouth upwards toward the sky.

Some people's jaws in the crowd literally dropped when they saw Sakura jump into the flames and direct them like a drill towards the visibly panicking Dosu.

A shout rang out in the stadium

"Flaming Drill" Sakura's cry rang through as she closed in to make contact with Dosu, spinning herself surrounded by flames. She would have to remember to thank Kiba for the idea some day.

Once that contact was made Dosu knew it was over, his last thought was a bittersweet one.

"At least I've died fighting something greater than myself," thought Dosu as he was quite literally burned alive while being drill through.

Fire was coursing around his body, and all the audience could see was essentially a bonfire of blue flames, however once the fire cleared everyone their saw an image that they'd never forget.

Sakura stepped out of the fire unharmed on course, but Dosu was not so lucky.

All that remained of the former sound nin was a completely charred body that was virtually unrecognizable, and the body now had a big hole in the middle of it.

The crowd was silent, most were very unnerved by what they just saw, Especially the civilians, foreigners, and feudal lords who did not know of Sakura's heritage. The way she killed the man was so ruthless. You'd think she wouldn't have been a mist nin, with that kind of brutality.

Still even if they were shocked the feudal lords who bet on her were definitely cheering on the inside. This girl was sure to be the ringer!

In fact this seemed to be a prominent thought running threw everyone's mind. Now the crowd was admitting more excited to see Sakura's matches, than Sasuke's.

Too bad they had trouble voicing it.

The "Kazekages" eyes lit up at the brutal display. That sheer power was something to be reckoned with. After he knew first hand. Still he was disappointed she didn't use any of her "special" jutsus. He also was highly amused by her warning; he knew she killed that sound nin as a threat.

However, he was still going to take her bait, after all he loved a challenge…

The other competitors, besides Gaara were also quite shaken. Even Naruto had to silently admit seeing Sakura lose it like that again was scary. Sure he was happy she won, but still..

He wasn't looking forward to facing her.

Back down below Genma finally managed to find his voice.

"The..the winner is Sakura Haruno!" Genma shouted once he managed to stop stuttering. Seeing the girl's power in action, he can definitely see why so many council members wanted her to be promoted so quickly.

He now he can't say he doesn't agree, she would be very useful on higher-level missions.

The crowd finally began to unfreeze and the clapping started.

And that clapping soon became a thunderous roar, that was the most exciting match most of the people had seen in a long time!

Sakura however didn't revel in the applause, she just silently walked to where her hat lay, picked it up put it back on, and headed right back up to the contestant area.

* * *

><p>As Sakura made it to the top, she was greeted by a nervous silence. While she couldn't tell what Shino was thinking or what face he was making, she could see it on everyone else.<p>

So she decided to relieve some of the tension.

"Everybody chill out Geez, I'm not going to bite your heads off" Sakura joked sarcasm apparent in her voice. She threw in a cheesy smile for extra reassurance.

The joke seemed to work a bit, as she saw Tenten and Shikamaru relax, and Naruto started to smile, even his smile was a cautious one.

"That..that sure was something Sakura-chan, remind me to never make you that mad!" Naruto said wryly to her still offering his best smile.

Sakura just smiled back reassuringly, before quickly turning her focus back to the stadium floor. Praying that Sasuke arrived so the plan could off without a hitch. Then subtly stealing a look at Gaara, she was pleasantly surprised to see that him seemed to be wishing the same thing as well.

Ten minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Sasuke. Sakura was beginning to panic, mainly because now she was really growing worried for his safety. Was he captured, horribly injured, what was going on? If he didn't show up soon he really was going to be disqualified. They had already pushed the time back for him twice!

Her prayers were answered as in a swirl of leaves, Kakashi and Sasuke made their presence known to the cheering crowd.

Again looking quickly at Gaara as he turned slightly toward her with his face giving off his message.

"The plan starts now!" they both thought.

"It finally begins" the "Kazekage" said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please READ New Edit: Once again few changes but besides fixing spelling and grammar, there was another really <span>IMPORTANT <span>change.**

**I forgot to mention this is chapter 11 but Sakura no longer has the ability to simply camouflage into the background. Now she uses a spell to make herself invisible, just thought I'd clear that up! Please Review**

**FusaoKairi Out!**


	17. A Showdown is Coming!

Getting Ahead of You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or American Dragon.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" was all Sakura could think as she saw her late teammate arrive on the field.<p>

She supposed he might be picking up some of Kakashi's extremely poor time habits. Speaking of which he arrived with Sasuke too, she was just happy to see them both alive. She didn't want to admit it but she had really started beginning to worry about them.

"Bout time he showed up!" Naruto shouted next to her, sharing her sentiments. He was grinning ear to ear. He might get his fight with Sasuke after all!

"Not so fast Naruto, he may actually already be too late" Shikamaru droned from his spot sporting a smirk. He of course knew there was no way they would allow that to happen, but he liked to push the blonde knucklehead's buttons from time to time.

"What no way…." Naruto argued back feebly, visibly deflating.

Sakura looked towards Shikamaru and gave a silent laugh; she like him knew there was no way they would disqualify Sasuke he was the most anticipated fight.

Shikamaru looked back to her in surprise, before smiling and giving thumbs up. He was surprised she realized he was joking, because in the droning way he said the sentence he'd thought everyone's would think he's serious.

Only his family, Sensei and teammates can usually tell.

Heh…Sakura really has changed in the last couple of months. Although he is a little suspicions at how sudden the change was, he didn't dwell on it too much.

Still he really wished she would explain whatever that lizard thing was a month ago. These were times he cursed his high IQ because the curiosity over the subject was really starting to nag him.

Sakura turned to face Gaara giving him a resolute look. Now was the time to put her plan into action. Gaara swiveled his eyes to her to let her know he was still with her. He then turned back around to continue his "insanity" act to his brother. He had to be sure Kankuro wouldn't become to overly suspicious and interfere with their plan.

"Good" Sakura thought glad he was ready to go along with it. From what Gaara told her in about ten to fifteen minutes into his match, a genjutsu was supposed to go off and put everyone to sleep. Surprisingly this part of Orochimaru's plan actually works in her favor. That most likely meant that he simply wanted those people out of the way, his main target after all, was her and maybe Sasuke.

Now if Gaara could bring his fight to a stall, she would be able to find time to slip away and sniff out Orochimaru. Once she found his location she would cloak herself and get the jump on him. Not only would he be confused as to where she went, but also put a huge dent in his plans!

Looking down below Sakura could see Gaara and Sasuke were facing each other ready for battle. In about ten minutes,

The slaughter would begin….

Gaara sized up his opponent. Sasuke Uchiha the famous last known survivor of the ill-fated Uchiha clan. He knew Sasuke was excellent witnessing his preliminary fight, where he won even when his Charka was very depleted.

Gaara decided not to go on the offensive right away, and instead decided to test the waters. As soon as the proctor announced the beginning of the match, Sasuke charged straight for him.

Gaara just stood his ground allowing the sand to do the work for him. He was pretty sure Sasuke was going to be nowhere near the speed of that Rock Lee kid. So he just relaxed and continued to do his job of stalling.

To be he didn't calculate just how far the Uchiha had come in a month.

Sasuke was growing frustrated, he knew Gaara's sand would be a problem, he just didn't realize exactly how much of a problem it would be. No matter how close he got, the damn sand would just rise up, and block his blows.

But that wasn't all that was bothering him.

Sasuke had seen Gaara's brutality in the preliminary rounds; he had fatally injured Lee's arm, spine, and leg without a second thought. Now however, Gaara was being completely docile. He seemed to be constantly on the defense, and has not even attempted to attack him at all yet.

Why?!

This guy should be out lashing at him every second, but now he was fighting like he wasn't even interested. In fact it seemed like he just wanted to get it over with!

Well if "Gaara" wanted to play like that fine…

Time to bring out a month's worth of training had brought him.

Sasuke positioned himself and burst forward.

Sakura's eyes widened from her spot in the stands.

When Sasuke charged forward he became nothing but a blur!

She hadn't counted on him reaching up too Lee's speed that fast, it had only been a month!

Of course later Sakura would realize how ironic it was of her to find herself underestimating her teammate.

But this really might cause real problems for her plan! With the way Sasuke was beginning to barrel threw Gaara's sand; he'll probably have no choice but to go on the offensive. She seriously hoped he had another trick up his sleeve; she needed him to stall so she could search for Orochimaru.

Turning back towards the field Sakura could see Gaara indeed had an answer to her prayers. As Sasuke continued to rush toward him, Gaara had already put his hands into a sign.

From what she could hear he was softly chanting, as the sand built up in a dome shape around him. Sasuke lunged forward when the sand was closing up, hoping to get in one free hit before that happened, but it didn't pan out that way….

When his fist made contact with the sand, spikes had shot outwards, barely missing him.

Sakura warily smiled from her position above, although she was a bit frightened by the way he did it, Gaara did indeed keep his promise!

He bought the fight to a standstill…

And he bought her some time...

* * *

><p>"Naruto.. I'm gonna head to the bathroom, tell if something really exciting happened when I come back!" Sakura notified her teammate, as he nodded in affirmative still keeping his eyes glued to the match.<p>

She smiled and headed on her way, not catching the suspicions look on all of the other competitors.

Once she reached the hall Sakura lifted to the air her nose quickly and subtly transforming it into her dragon muzzle, and started sniffing.

Immediately she became tense she could smell all of the placed enemy ninja in the stadium, Orochimaru thought this out well. They were completely surrounded, and some of the enemies she smelled had a particularly strong scent.

The stronger the scent the stronger enemy tended to be….

Once Sakura finished she regressed back to her normal face and began moving her way down the halls Sakura continued her search and ended up walking right past the upper viewing area, still sniffing with her nose in the air.

She was so focused she didn't even see Kakashi and others, until he alerted her to their presence.

"Ohayo Sakura" Kakashi greeted glancing at his student with raised eyebrows. She seemed very tense. He figured he should address her, as it seems that Sasuke's match is at a standstill, although out of the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke preparing to head up the sidewall.

He was already readying his new weapon Kakashi thought with pride. Though that pride was cut short once he turned back around just in time to see Sakura go completely stiff.

His eye widened suddenly,

If she was this alerted, what was up?

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei didn't see you there what's going on?" Sakura answered frantically not really paying attention, as her eyes started to widen as she looked towards the Hokage's booth.

Fortunately she had figured out where Orochimaru was, unfortunately he was much to close to two very important people.

"Dear Kami" Sakura thought she hadn't expected him to be ballsy enough to hide right in front of the Hokage's face! However when she began to conspicuously use her dragon eyes, she couldn't see any trace of him?

She knew he was up there she could smell that sinister Charka a mile away, but just where was he hiding up there?

While Sakura continued to give a concentrated stare dead ahead towards the Hokage's booth, she didn't notice she had attracted the attention of everyone present.

The rest of the non-participating rookies, and the Jounin sensei's looked at her in curiosity, confusion, and a hint of worry in the case of the Jounin.

Ino was especially worried, she had never seen Sakura this frantic even when they were little and she always had to be the one to fight off the bullies for Sakura.

"Sakura, are you okay? You seem awfully tense," The concerned and still gravelly injured Rock Lee voiced from his position beside Gai.

He received no answer however as Sakura instead took off in a sprint towards the Hokage's booth.

The rookies remained confused, but the Jounin instantly tensed as well. They knew that Sakura knew something they didn't. After all they did know there was a possibility of the village being attacked today, and they haven't dropped their guard even while watching the matches.

Still with the way Sakura urgently rushed off and in the direction of the Hokage no less, their ninja instincts began to kick into overdrive.

With just a slight signal to the other Jounin, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke after his student. The other Jounin knew all they could really do now was keep their guard up..

Though little did they know a whistling sound that would be heard in few minutes would distract them…

Sakura continued her frantic sprint; the snake bastard was right by her father and Hokage-sama! She had to get there as quickly as possible!

She wasn't expecting to be stopped by her Sensei.

"Sakura stop! What's going on?" Kakashi questioned, as he appeared right in front of her, effectively scaring the shit out of her.

She stumbled back for a second, before she quickly gathered her bearings and decided to provide him with a direct answer.

"Kakashi Sensei Orochimaru is hiding up in the Hokage's booth, I can smell him" Sakura alerted her teacher calmly.

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise for a split second, before assuming into a fierce look, and moved his head in towards Sakura's and whispered...

"I assume you have a plan?"

"Yes, and a new ally, but I could definitely use your help"

"Then tell me what I need to know and where to get started"

"First I need you to alert the other Jounin present, but let me tell you some enemy locations I've sniffed out before you do so….."

* * *

><p>Up in the Hokage's booth the "Kazekage" was shaking in excitement. This Chuunin exam was turning out better than expected! He got to witness more of that Sakura girls power, and it turns out young Sasuke has become even more promising as well. It was much more than he came to expect from the Konoha village, because to him Konoha had become quite soft over the years.<p>

The "Kazekage" was so wrapped up in Sasuke's match; he didn't take notice of a Charka signature, and a being that was literally blending into the background sneaking behind the two leaders.

Sakura was quietly settling into her position behind the two leaders. She was so tense it didn't even look like she was breathing. She was so nervous, she hoped Kakashi managed to carry out his duties, and had alerted the other jounin and ANBU about the enemy shinobi positioned outside of the arena by now.

Particularly the enemy shinobi positioned by the south wall, the scent from them was foul. In more ways than one, with her advanced sense of smell, and the ability to see auras. Sakura could tell that those four shinobi were Orochimaru's major back up. It did completely unnerve her when she finally did see their aura color…

Black the color of darkness and despair...

In dragon culture it is said that those with Black auras are far past redemption.

Now Sakura was never one for labeling but in this case she couldn't help but agree a little bit. Even Sasuke's aura was only a darkish blue; his aura was filled with more sorrow than anger, although he'd never admit to it if she told him that.

Speaking of Sasuke, he was running toward Gaara with a new Attack!

"What is that?" Sakura thought in awe! She'd never seen anything so beautiful, but deadly looking at the same time. Where did he learn that!?

Another strange feature of the attack was the odd sound it gave off, it sounded like a thousand birds unanimously chirping together in terror instead of song.

"I hope Gaara-san will be okay…" Sakura thought now a bit worried for Gaara. This attack looked like it actually could penetrate Gaara's sand if Sasuke pushed hard enough.

Shaking her head Sakura continued on focusing on the more important tasks at hand.

Finding the Snake Bastard!

Lifting her nose to the air once again, Sakura took a big whiff. The hairs on the back of her neck instantly rose up. Then using her dragon eyes, Sakura looked around from her position. First looking at the Hokage, before turning her attention to the Kazekage.

That was when she sprung up in alarm.

The Kazekage was surrounded in a dark black aura! And the sent coming off the man was that of Orochimaru's!

"The Kazekage is Orochimaru!" Sakura thought in complete alarm. What happened to the real one? Was he dead!? Did any of the other sand siblings know about this?! Did Gaara know?! Did else anybody know!?

So many questions were running through Sakura's head, but she knew she had no time to get them answered. Now a lot more tense and alert, Sakura began to bind her time and wait for the genjutsu, so she could be ready to dispel it from herself.

Gaara grunted inside his sand dome. The Uchiha heir was a stubborn prick, and Gaara had to admit he respected a guy this resilience. However for this moment in time, his resilience becomes much more of an annoyance. He could feel and hear the jutsu Sasuke was using pierce the sand defense.

To bad the fight was going to be interrupted in a few minutes, Gaara thought with a monotone look on his face. He would have loved to fight Sasuke fair and square, but in one minute the genjustu was going to begin. As he saw Sasuke's hand reach in he proceeded to grab it, despite the pain it caused him and held it steady, Even as Sasuke began to wiggle and writhe in anger.

On queue with Gaara's prediction tiny white feathers began falling from the sky onto the field and into the stands.

* * *

><p>In a flurry of confusion and concern, one by one the unprepared ninja, civilians, and feudal lords all began to fall asleep. Even some of the rookies succumbed to the calming genjutsu.<p>

Up in the Hokage's Booth, Sarutobi was looking on in confusion, and worry as he immediately rose up with Kenji by his side to see what was going on. The "Kazekage" seeing his chance made a move to secure the Hokage…

But was unexpectedly intercepted by a speeding pink and red blur.

Sakura brutally tackled the imposter into the railing holding him down with all her strength while growling fiercely.

"You really didn't think I wouldn't have eventually caught onto your plan snake bastard?" Sakura questioned with a jeering tone from her position above him. She gripped his white and blue collar to keep him in place.

Sarutobi was about to yell for Sakura to stop, until he heard her call the Kazekage snake bastard. It only took him mere seconds to figure out what she meant by those words, Kenji also came to the same conclusion and put on a defensive stance by the Hokage.

"So you figured me out little one?" a voice responded that had a sickening silkiness to it. The Kazekage reached his free left hand up, and proceeded to peel off his face, confirming his true identity to the other two present.

"I should've known not to underestimate you Sakura-san, you quite the formidable prize, no matter you will be mine..." Orochimaru crooned at her, and did a sneak attack when she was thrown off by his words. He managed to raise his left hand and hit a nerve that temporarily stunned her so he could push her off his body, so he could quickly rise to his full height.

Moving quickly and made a grab for the Hokage, but Sarutobi was shoved aside, instead he ended up grabbing Kenji Haruno into a fierce headlock that knocked his headband right off and shoved a kunai against his head, deciding to make the best of his screw up, he took Kenji hostage instead. Orochimaru proceeded to fly off with the man towards the pinpoint of the roof expecting the Sound Four to have readied the force field.

He was soon meant with a very troubling revelation a minute later…

The force field was not in place or activated.

That could only mean...

Orochimaru's face took a look of panic, while his captive began smirking. The other shinobi and the ANBU must've caught wind of some important part of his plan judging by his face.

Kenji's thoughts couldn't be closer to the truth, Orochimaru then decided to do the next best thing…

Take off with his hostage while disappearing into a flurry of smoke and wind..

Even if his previous plan failed, he was still a Sannin, and he has a very valuable hostage with him…

He'd have that girl yet…

Sakura was still in shock! The bastard had taken her father, who knows what he could do to him.

As the paralysis faded Sakura was hammered back into reality, she turned towards the Hokage with desperate look on her face.

He immediately gave her an order.

"Go and get your father, I understand I'll make sure to get all the forces straightened out and together" Sarutobi answered giving her a nod of encouragement as he quickly headed down into the stands.

Sakura gave him a wiry smile, before going into her metamorphosis with her wings sprouting forth from her back as she picked up her father's headband from the ground and the discarded Kazekage's face.

Sakura then gave a roar and flew into the sky.

* * *

><p>From the overview of the city Sakura could see hundreds of civilians fleeing to safety, and all of the ninja fighting off multiple sound, and sand shinobi. Se continued to scope from the sky while using the invisibility spell so she blended into the sky. No need to cause any more panic among the civilians.<p>

Continuing her desperate scouting mission, she flew across a group of particular people she hadn't expected to see.

Down below just outside of Konoha's main entrance gate she could she six figures in what looked like a standoff. Squinting her sharp eyes, she could make out Naruto with a dog on his right shoulder, Sasuke, and Shikamaru down below.

Across from them she could see Gaara and his siblings.

"Uh Oh" Sakura thought with clear worry echoing in her thoughts. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke probably gave chase to the Sand genin, after either being woken up from the genjutsu, or most likely in Sasuke's case following from the get go.

"I better get down there and explain, before things get to out of hand" Sakura thought resolutely as she made her descent to the ground.

In front of the Konoha Gate Naruto with a dog on his shoulder, and Sasuke stood on guard viciously glaring at their opponents with a wary Shikamaru bringing up the rear.

Temari and Kankuro did the same; Gaara on the other was more focused on trying to scope out the area from his position behind his siblings.

"I'm going to kill Kakashi for forcing me to come with these guys..." Shikamaru thought angrily.

Once the genjutsu had been activated back at the arena he immediately cancelled it out from affecting him, but once he realized what was going on he faked sleep hoping to get out of what he knew was going to be a trying situation. However he wouldn't get his wish, Kakashi showed up seconds later with his dog summon called Pakkun, and immediately woke up the other remaining Konoha ninja and assigned them duties.

He and Naruto were told to follow the sand siblings and catch up to Sasuke, who had immediately gave chase to Gaara after Gaara released him from his sand dome trap and fled with his siblings.

"Now were in front of this stupid gate at a stalemate, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed patting his hand to his forehead.

"Grrr I don't know what your village is trying to pull, but were not letting you out of our sight" Naruto yelled glaring at his enemies, furious that they had the nerve to invade his village and interrupt the exam.

Sasuke shared his sentiments, although he might've been madder about the exam thing, than the village takeover.

"Look if you let me explain we're not trying too, "Gaara began to say to the surprise of his siblings. Both Temari and Kankuro turned towards each other in confusion, Gaara wasn't attacking, and instead trying to reason with them?! Something definitely happened to him since he's been here.

To bad they didn't know if this was good or bad.

"Yeah right, what could you three possible explain?" Sasuke sneered back at them.

The suddenly there was a burst of wind from above, and a smash sound resonated in the area.

All six ninja and Pakkun looked down at the ground in front of them where cracks were seen, then out of seemly nowhere Sakura materialized in front of all of them.

Still in her birth form...

* * *

><p>"Let Gaara and his siblings be, they're on our side" Sakura said giving her teammates a stern stare. Turning towards Gaara she gave him an appreciative nod, ignoring the startled looks of his siblings. Sakura was about to address Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke until Temari decided to speak up.<p>

"Wait a minute who said we're on your side?!" Temari yelled to the girl once she gathered her bearings. Whether the girl scared her or not, no way was she going to automatically follow her commands!

"I did" Gaara responded.

Temari and Kankuro equally became nervous hearing the threatening tone in his voice, but they were still thoroughly confused, since when did Gaara follow anyone's orders?

"Sakura-san has given me the gift of sleep, and a mind at ease. I made a vow not to betray her, I do intend to keep that promise" Gaara explained with his voice clearly emphasizing there was no room for arguments.

"I also warned her about the impending invasion a few hours ago" Gaara continued with his confession. "We are helping her, whether you two want to or not" Gaara finished sending his siblings a glare.

"YOU WHAT!" Kankuro yelled back at his brother, forgetting the previous fear he had for his brother. "You do remember how the rest of Konoha's swindled our village right?" Kankuro said harshly grabbing Gaara by the collar in anger.

"Not as much as Orochimaru's swindled your village" Sakura stated earning the attention of everyone.

"Gomen to give you guys this news, but your whole village was betrayed, Orochimaru was the Kazekage in disguise" Sakura said giving them the bad news, she received shocked looks from Temari and Kankuro, but not one from Gaara. She guessed he wasn't very close to his father.

"How..how can we be sure your not lying" Temari said skeptically her voice faltering in disbelief.

Sakura didn't want to have to resort to this, but she pulled out the Kazekage's face that she had picked up once Orochimaru took it off. She figured it would be good evidence for the Hokage and Black-ops later.

Sakura gave Temari her father's face, as her own face turned to one of wary sympathy once she saw a tear fall from the corner of Temari's eye.

Temari kept her hand bowed down, while clutching skin of her father's face as Kankuro put his hand on her shoulder. Then without even looking up Temari gave Sakura back the face and gave her an answer.

"Fine, I..I believe you and were in" Temari answered a little sadness evident in her voice, besides that she knew that without her fan, she didn't have much room for argument anyways.

"Arigato" was all Sakura said back to her former enemy. "Gaara-san flank any on coming sound ninja with your siblings, and try to alert the rest of your village's ninja, before to many casualties arise" Sakura command giving Gaara a motivational look. Gaara gave her a nod in reply, and took of with his brother and sister towards the outer right wall of the Konoha Wall.

"Nani! You're going to trust them, just like that?" Naruto screeched still very confused by the sudden change of events.

Sasuke continued his silent observation. So Sakura had made an ally out of that Gaara guy?

"I wonder when she found time to do that?" Sasuke thought slightly amused, once again Sakura proving to have many layers to her personality and way of thinking.

"Let it go Naruto, I need both you and Sasuke's help, Orochimaru's taken my dad and I need your help to find him" Sakura confessed her voice wavering into a pleading tone.

Her father was the only family that would talk to her she had left. After all the rest of the family on her father's side doesn't want anything to do with her.

"_I don't want anything to do with that abominable creature!" _

Sakura shook herself free of the memory, and refocused on the tasks at hand.

"…..Okay Sakura-chan" Naruto said calming down when he could hear the desperate tone in her voice. Sasuke just gave her a nod in confirmation.

"Look I'm not too sure what's going on here, but all I know is it's troublesome, do you have any orders for me general?" Shikamaru quipped at Sakura; sure she would understand he was being serious, and just attempting to lighten the situation a little bit.

Just as he predicted, Sakura could tell what he was trying to do, and turned to give him a watery smile showing off her sharp teeth. The sight made Shikamaru shiver a bit, but he knew now wasn't the time to try and ask her questions.

"Shikamaru go back and alert any fighting ninja to the change in situation, tell them of Orochimaru and his treachery to the Sand Village, also try to convince remaining Sand ninja to fight for our side. Take the this face as proof and don't lose it!" Sakura warned handing over the Kazekage's face.

"Ugh How troublesome" Shikamaru said giving her a smirk. "Don't worry I got it, good luck" was the last thing he said before he took off back into the crossfire inside the village.

"Your Pakkun Kakashi's summon right?" Sakura questioned returning to the situation at hand. She remembered Kuromaru mentioning something about one of Kakashi's dogs before in conversation. Pakkun being the name that came up the most often.

"That's right young whelp," Pakkun answered in his surprisingly deep voice, raising his paw in solute to her. He was ecstatic to help the daughter of the great Nami.

Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise at hearing Pakkun use the draconic term for young adolescent. Sometimes she really forgot that other animals knew as much and maybe more about the magical community than she did. Naruto and Sasuke just gave the dog a look of confusion. Why was he insulting her?

"Well I could sure use your help, here smell this, it's my dad's headband it fell off in his struggle with Orochimaru," Sakura informed holding the band up to the dog's nose. "I've already tracked the smell to the east forest area but I want a second opinion before I go off charging." Sakura admitted with a sheepishly smile on her face.

"You shouldn't doubt your skills so readily child, you're very correct in your assumption, the stench is about 30 kilometers to the east. That direction." Pakkun assured pointing to the eastern area with his paw, he jumped down from Naruto's shoulder and got in a stance ready for action.

"Great let's go!" Sakura shouted before flapping her wings pushing herself upwards in the direction. She waited for Naruto, Pakkun and Sasuke to begin trekking through the trees, before she flew forward along with them through the trees.

* * *

><p>It only took them five minutes to arrive at their destination, and they were treated to the sight of a masked ANBU holding Kenji in a tight chokehold, and Orochimaru next to him with is hands in the summoning position. Sakura could instantly tell the masked man was Kabuto, but at the moment she was worried about other issues.<p>

"Well, well it seems you've found my hiding location, eh?" Orochimaru jeered at the obviously frazzled monster girl. "One of my assistants here is keeping your father, under tight wraps, but with a twist"

"What did you do to him!" Sakura yelled once she noticed how her father was pale and wheezing basically leaning on his captor. Naruto, Pakkun, and Sasuke took defensive positions behind her, as they eyed the masked man, for some reason Sasuke felt a familiar Charka pouring off the guy, but he couldn't quite place it.

"I just want to submit you to a exam of my own, you see your father's been poisoned and only I have the antidote" Orochimaru began to explain, as Sakura face paled and her eyes moved back and forth between her paling and wheezing father and Orochimaru.

"All you have to do is beat my summon in a timely fashion" Orochimaru finished giving Sakura his ultimatum.

"And..and if I refuse?" Sakura questioned growing wary.

"Refuse and I ask my assistant to speed up the dying process for your father" Orochimaru said silkily giving her a smile. As the masked ANBU member took a syringe out from his cloak and held it dangerously close to her father's hand.

"Fine I accept, with my teammates by my side were sure to beat both your Asses!" Sakura shouted wings flaring from behind her as Naruto and Sasuke came up to flank her on both sides.

Sakura knew Orochimaru was doing this only so he could get the best assessment of her skills possible now that he was in close range. Well if he wanted this time she was going to give it to him.

Naruto was a little nervous, but pushed it back. There was no way he was going to let Sakura-chan down! Sasuke on the other hand was excited for what was sure to be, one of the most intense battles he would ever be in.

"Pakkun go and see Kakashi-sensei and tell Kakashi-sensei our location and the situation, because for now we've got this!" Sakura ordered and Pakkun disappeared without a second thought. Sakura turned back to the disgruntled Snake-Sannin knowing she pissed him off.

"Very clever…" Orochimaru muttered.

"So be it, this starts now!" Orochimaru shouted as he began his summon.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A second later the masked ANBU, Orochimaru, and her father were all atop the head of a hundred foot or more tall dark purple snake.

It was then Sakura and the others realized they might be in a bit over they're heads.

Before them was Manda the King of Snakes.

An animal boss, who Sakura knew wouldn't give two shits about her lineage like the other animal bosses did.

This was bad.

And indeed her assumption proved to be correct, because once he assessed who she was, he wriggled the end of his tail at her in challenge.

His eyes screamed fight me now!

Well then Sakura was going to give him his wish, and without thinking about the consequences her next action would have, she turned towards to her teammates and said…

"Stand Back!"

Naruto and Sasuke followed her command, as they watched the awe-inspiring scene before them.

* * *

><p>Sakura had gotten down on four legs, as a blue fire slowly started to burn around her. It formed a circle around the young draconic girl, before finally engulfing her in a beautiful display of blue flames.<p>

Then the flames began to dissipate, and all those present could make out a newer and more deadly looking form.

Sakura was now in her full dragon form.

She stood tall about the size of maybe three and a half horses stacked on top each other. Her head was flat and smooth like a salamander's. Her large ear plates were flattened against her head in aggression, plus four other smaller plates, two on each side of her head were flattened as well.

The underside of her body was pink while the over top was red in color. Her wings were in that same pattern as well, pink underside, red on top. Plus her wings also seemed to have their own kind of claws within them, very similar to a bat.

Her black velveteen horns were still atop her head though appearing much larger in her full form.

Sakura also had sharp black claws on her front and back paws.

Next from the top of her head and down to the upper base of her tail Sakura's pink hair now upgraded to fur flowed downwards looking rather spiky. She also had a little pink fur on her front shoulder blades too. Also if one looked closely faint pink flame imprints could be seen coming in under her hairline.

Near the end of her tail were large fins on each side that were currently fanned out. Then at the very tip of her tail a hard looking diamond shaped base was placed.

Finally the very last notable feature was her huge piercing green silted eyes that gazed at her surprised teammates, before she order them to…

"Hop on both of you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT PLEASE READ<strong>_ **New Edit: Hi so no real changes until the end of this chapter. Earlier changes in the chapter were once again just spelling, grammar, and continuity mistakes that I've fixed. **

**The biggest change is Sakura's full dragoness form. There have been significant revamps. For one now Sakura is a lot furrier instead of having spikes down her back. After drawing a picture of how I pictured her the fur just ended up working better, and before anyone asks no unfortunately I do not have the resources to upload the picture as of now. **

**Also changed is her size now she is approximately size of what you would get if you stacked three and a half horses on top of each other in the Naruto's universe big, but not grandiose. In this new version of my story in dragon society Sakura is actually more of a runt than most dragons her age technically speaking. **

**Other changes include her horns going from light brown to charcoal black, and I mention the wing claw much earlier. **

**Finally there was the mention of the flame patterns coming in. They're not easily seeable, but they are there! Those are important and their significance will be explained later. **

**Otherwise everything else is the same. Sakura is still a combination of my many favorite dragons from all kinds of media. **

**Toothless from HTTYD (body structure, fire power, and eyes). Draco from Dragonheart (her retractable diamond shaped tail end), Spyro and Ignitus the dragon from the Legend of Spyro revamp (her wing claws, and the flame imprints), and finally Jake from American Dragon Jake Long (Sakura's mane like fur going down her body). **

**By the way I don't own any of these obviously. **

**Please Review FusaoKairi Out!**


	18. Sakura Vs Manda

Manda vs. Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or American Dragon

* * *

><p>"Hop on both of you!" Sakura commanded her stunned teammates.<p>

"S-Sakura-chan!?" Naruto stuttered absolutely stunned at the sight of the magnificent dragoness in front of him. Sasuke just remained silent and wide-eyed.

"Look you two, I don't have time for explanations! Just hop on and hang on too my fur once we take off into the air" Sakura all but growled at them growing impatient. She lowered the front of her body to make it easier for them to mount her.

Sasuke first to pull out of his shock, immediately grabbed a fistful of fur by the end of her neck, and proceeded to sit in that spot. Naruto followed his example, and positioned himself a little behind Sasuke fur clutched in his hand just over her wings.

"Okay we're going aerial now!" Sakura warned, and her teammates were jerked straight up into the air, the only sounds they were able to make out at this point were Manda's hissing and Sakura's wing beats.

From his position on top of Manda, Orochimaru stared on in stunned silence. Kabuto also shared his sentiments of silence.

The girl was a Dragon?

"How in the world did that come to be, how was it possible?!" Orochimaru thought as hundreds of questions began to fill up his head. He was going to ask his Manda more on the matter, but before he could even open his mouth. He saw the blazing fireballs being shot towards him.

"Manda!"

Manda looked at the oncoming fireballs, with a swell of pride and foolhardiness rising up in his throat. He had been longing for many years to be able to fight a dragon. Now he had his chance and it was against the legendary Nami's daughter.

He definitely was going to give it his all now.

Moving swiftly into battle, Manda dodged the oncoming blue fireballs with a speed that would make even Lee jealous. Swiveling his body by the utilizing the body type he was known for.

Sakura roared back at the giant snake with intensity of the sun. That slimy snake, the more he moved the more pain it caused her father. Who was now screaming in agony, and still unable to try and defend himself.

Sakura then proceeded to flap her wings harder and moved higher up in the sky; she ascended over the clouds along with her team.

"Woah" Naruto wheezed once he realized just how high Sakura had taken them. They were so high that Manda only looked like a small dot from where they were.

"Listen Naruto, Sasuke for my next attack I'm going to dive bomb Manda, and knock off Orochimaru and his assistant. From that point I want you two to take care of them, while I handle Manda, are both of you up to the task?" Sakura questioned her tone telling them that if they agreed there was no room for backing out.

"Were with you all the way Sakura-chan!"

"Hn…Let's do this"

Sakura simply gave a draconic smile.

"Alright let's do this RRRRAGHHHH" Sakura roared as she began barreling down towards her opponent, with her teammates hanging on for dear life as they were being blown back by the wind.

* * *

><p>They were now only seconds away from crashing into the great snakes face. Manda now alerted to their presence, because of the odd whistling noise that followed Sakura when she flew.<p>

Too surprised to react quickly enough to dodge, Manda instead opted to try and bite Sakura on the head, and nail three birds with one stone.

However Sasuke, and Naruto were too quick and avoided the attempted bite, Sakura was bitten but with her armor strong scaly skin, all she felt was a light poke.

Then Sasuke and Naruto proceeded to bulldoze Orochimaru off his summon, while the masked ANBU who Sakura knew was Kabuto fled the scene. Sakura's father still lied on top of Manda's head gripping for all he was worth with what little strength he had.

Manda with Sakura still trapped in-between his teeth, ignored the cries of his master and continued on with trying to chomp Sakura in half. But he soon learned that the thickness of dragon scales was something he should have thought of in hindsight.

Try as he might Manda quickly realized there was no way he was going to be able to pierce or poison Sakura so instead he thought maybe he could just slam his tail into the ground with the girl wrapped in it multiple times.

Before he could even try that though, Sakura managed to wiggle her body around so the top of her draconic head was facing the inside horizontally,

She opened her mouth and let loose a stream of blue flame and smoke into to the hissing serpents mouth.

Manda hissed in pain, throwing his head upwards and essentially throwing Kenji off his head and through the air..

Sakura's eyes dilated in alarm as she watched her father sail through thee air a breakneck speed.

Reacting quickly Sakura easily freed herself from the snakes jaws, and charged after he father, while Manda was still trying to recover from his third degree burns in the root of his mouth.

The wind whistling was all Sakura could hear as she desperately raced towards her father. She could see little specks of blood around him thanks to her draconic eyes, and that only urged her to move faster.

* * *

><p>His body twisted down in the air, and the ground was swiftly approaching. Kenji closed his eyes readying himself for impact, and his own inevitable death.<p>

"At least I got to see my girl live up to top potential," Kenji thought as he closed his eyes in acceptance.

However his soon to be death seemed to be foiled, because a moment later Kenji felt a familiar sensation, and a sharp tugging on his right pant leg.

Groggily Kenji opened his eyes, and stared upwards towards his savior.

He gave a small happy smirk.

"That's my girl" Kenji thought as he saw Sakura in her full dragon form staring down at him in worry. He's always been proud of his daughter, but this takes the cake. She had managed to take on a sannin and catch him off his game.

He felt Sakura carry him through the air as gently as she could. He could still faintly notice that her wings were definitely flapping at a slower rate. From what he could blurrily see from his upside down position, is that she was taking him to a grassy field a good but not long distance away from the fight taking place.

Kenji felt his body greatly pushed down into a flower patch. Once his right leg was firmly on the ground. He saw his beautiful daughter hover over him.

She looked so much like Nami, that Kenji felt himself getting teary-eyed. He never realized how much Sakura's full dragon form was so similar to Nami's until now.

Even with the poison coursing through his veins, and being unable to hear and see completely clear. Kenji was able to tell what Sakura's thoughts were as she looked at him.

Don't worry, you'll make it..

And you know what..

Kenji didn't worry…

* * *

><p>Sakura gave a look of worry and relief at seeing her father close his eyes, but since she could see his chest still moving she figured he was okay. Still that didn't mean she still wasn't on a time limit.<p>

Turning back towards the battlefield Sakura took to the sky, and headed back towards her opponent.

Once Sakura was back in the fray, she noticed something that made her heart leap with joy.

It seems Pakkun was able to get to the others faster than she expected as she could see Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, Sasuke, some ANBU agents, and Naruto flanking Orochimaru who fortunately seems to have been injured from his fall off Manda, and he was probably still a bit injured from his encounter with her. Orochimaru's boasting and sureness in his abilities definitely seems to have landed him in big trouble this time.

She wondered if all of them knew about the antidote he was carrying, then once again as if reading her mind Kakashi-sensei looked up towards her, and gave her a wink. It was here Sakura saw her chance to give some more vital information.

"Kakashi-sensei make sure to get the antidote as quickly as you can, my tou-san lies about five kilometers north in a flower patch. He is in dire need of it!" Sakura yelled down to him knowing he caught the message.

Kakashi then nodded in affirmation, but not without his eye widening afterwards, once he took in what he was seeing. Sakura gave the dragon equivalent of a chuckle, and using her claw in a circle motion warned him to pay attention to his own fight. Heeding her warning although still appearing to be in shock he turned back towards the snake sannin. Now assured that her father's health would be restored, Sakura returned her attention to Manda.

Manda however seems to not have moved since she left the battlefield much to his "master's" dismay. Was fighting her really that important to him?

Well she was about to find out..

Flying up to his face she questioned

* * *

><p>"Is fighting a dragon is really this important to you?"<p>

The snake coiled to the right slightly, and replied in a silk like voice similar to Orochimaru's just a lot deeper.

"Oh my dear you have no idea, you really don't know how much respect and fear a being earns for killing a dragon do you?" Manda replied his face taking on a very sly smirk.

Sakura's face quickly turned to one of disgust as she could clearly see that the snake only cared about putting fear in others.

"Okay fine, but this will be a fair and clean _mortem duellum_ (death duel) no summoning your snakes or anything like that for back up? You got that?" Sakura demanded showing she agreed to his challenge as her face turned into a snarl.

"Fine by me, whelp" Manda replied.

"By the way you're going to pay for burning the inside of my mouth"

Manda said while slithering his body up in the snake strike position.

In turn Sakura flared her wings in a show of intimidation. Gave a growl and flew straight towards the large snake.

Manda proceeded to slither his body to avoid Sakura's oncoming charge. He formed his body into a loop, as Sakura shot straight threw the loop with a mild face of surprise.

Momentarily stunned Sakura quickly re routed herself; turning around on a dime Sakura launched a speeding blue fireball towards Manda, but the snake was ready for that this time.

He quickly dug underground avoiding the fireball, a large hole was all that remained.

Thinking quickly Sakura just shot a second fireball into the hole that was left over.

However she was unprepared for the next event.

Knowing she was going to try that, Manda had dug quickly enough so that he was right under her. So he instantly shot up from the ground, jaws wide open and bit Sakura on her tail. He was still hit on his tail end by her fireball, but he managed to cause Sakura to have a huge disadvantage….

When he bit her tail he ripped through her top tail and bottom tail rudder fins.

Since it was completely ripped Manda managed to ground Sakura, he knew that without her rudder fins fully functional she couldn't fly properly. Because, all higher boss animals and animals in general knew that fact about fury dragons and any other type of dragons that used their fins to fly, it was a common knowledge weakness in the animal and magical community, and since it was one of the few weaknesses dragons had he of course was going to take full advantage of it!

"Shit!" Sakura cursed as she careened to the ground. She spread her wings in a half successful attempt to slow down herself, as she plummeted. She was absolutely furious she couldn't believe she let her guard down so much, that Manda was able to get a fatal hit on her.

She knew now they would have to fight on more equal terms, since she was literally grounded..

She lost her main advantage…

* * *

><p>Still all was not lost she knew her fins would grow back to full perfection within two months or so, but the fight with a boss animal was happening now was so that nugget of hope was useless.<p>

Sakura landed on the ground hard and clunky, grunting in pain as she proceeded to stand herself up and look towards the overly smug snake. She going to wipe that fucking sneer right of his reptilian face.

"All right so you managed to handicap me, but don't think that means you've won kiss ass" Sakura taunted to Manda as she took a crouch position very similar to a lion ready to pounce. Even if she didn't have her flight, she did still have her fire breath, and magic spells to back her up.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, YOU SCRAWY WHELP!" Manda yelled at Sakura finally losing his cool demeanor. Manda then began to make a hacking noise alerting Sakura to move out of the way as quickly as possible.

Sakura sidestepped to the right, just in time to avoid a spat of acid that had been aimed at her. When she looked at where it had landed, she was very unhappy to see that the ground was burned and appeared to be melting.

Sakura cringed; she knew that even with her very thick scales that attack would still be very fatal if it hit her, so she thought it best to avoid it.

"Ah afraid of my acid attack are you? Scared out of your wits puny whelp?" Manda jeered clearly too enraged to be thinking straight.

Which played right into Sakura's advantage.

"You wish" Sakura growled before she took off sprinting in circles around her snake opponent. She was scouting for a weak spot anywhere on the snake. That is until she remembered that Koji had told her that a snake's biggest to weak spots are inside their mouth, and their soft lower belly area during that one time they had sparred.

Well Sakura knew she already covered the inside of Manda's mouth in third degree burns, but whose to say she couldn't do even more damage there, plus there's still Manda soft underbelly left un scorched. So all she needed to do was get Manda to raise his body up high enough to strike. Plus Sakura also knew that would greatly limit the great snake's movement as well.

"Well what are you doing stop dallying around and fight me!" Manda yelled slithering into various strike positions, as he hissed and lunged forward at Sakura. Sakura moving quickly dodged the oncoming bite and front flipped on top of Manda's head.

Where she proceeded to bite his head multiple times, as he hissed in pain. After all his scales were nowhere near as thick as any dragon's so they were quite easy to bite through. Sakura was easily able to draw blood on her tirade, however in her biting frenzy she made one mistake. Not realizing how close the fight had gotten to the leaf village.

Having enough of his head being chewed off, Manda managed to fling Sakura off his head, as she was unprepared for the sudden jerk in movement. Sakura sailed through the sky unable to catch herself with her damaged wings, and she managed to plow right through Konoha's protective front gate entrance.

Quickly getting up, and shrugging the rubble off her wings Sakura took in her surroundings in panic. She did not mean to get this close to the village, and with Manda in his enraged state, there was no way he would listen to reason. Sure enough the serpent was glaring fiercely at her with blood dripping down his head. He started making the cautionary hacking noise and Sakura took that as her queue to dodge.

The acid sailed through the sky and onto the pile of rubble that immediately evaporated once contact with the bile was made. As sizzling sound followed in its wake as Sakura took in the damage. That attack was even more fatal than she thought.

"Oh so now you are intimidated you puny whelp, well its to late to beg for mercy!" hissed Manda as he continued to hacking up acid at her.

Sakura continued to dodge now put on the defensive, as the hot purple acidic balls sailed through the air hitting various parts of the gate, some of the buildings close to the outer wall, and even managing to hit and totally decimate the guard post outside.

Sakura knew the situation was escalating out of control and that she was getting more and more likely to be seen by civilians. So she decided to do something but very bold and ridiculously stupid.

She tackled Manda right in his stomach and tried to thrust him back towards the ground into the forest area.

However, Sakura underestimated the strength and anger of the giant serpent, and he just sent the gathered momentum right back to her. Sending her crashing further into the town area by a fountain.

* * *

><p>Sakura was speeding through the ground leaving a dirt trail and left some destruction in her wake. She finally came to a stop when she hit head draconic head against the edge of the fountain shattering that piece while all the water came rushing out on top of her.<p>

Although she was wet, dizzy and disoriented Sakura managed to sit herself up rather quickly to avoid her weakness plaguing her, and she turned around to see that unfortunately Manda had slithered in shortly after her. Sakura continued to shake off the urging weakness that was coming to her from the water, she couldn't let that be her downfall!

"How's a taste of your own medicine whelp? Underestimated my strength one too many times?" Manda jeered cheerily enjoying Sakura's current state of panic and disarray.

Sakura however was ignoring the taunt in favor of looking at her surroundings making sure that there were no civilians in the area that had the possibility of getting hurt, since now that the fight was moved into the city. Sakura knew she would have to be ten times more careful about fighting now.

Unfortunately it was at that moment that a lone child probably separated from her guardians in the chaos chose to sprint across the area in search of safety.

Manda finally realizing the real cause of Sakura's distress quickly moved his body down in front of the running child stopping her in her tracks. He then opened his mouth and prepared for a serpent's strike.

A scream of terror rang through the air as the little girl curled herself up into a ball, crying at what she thought were her last moments.

That is until she heard a grunted growl.

* * *

><p>Unfurling herself the young girl looked up to see Sakura who had jumped in front of the girl without any hesitance. Her claws held the great serpent's mouth at bay spreading the great jaws apart.<p>

Sakura turned her head slightly to look at the trembling girl, wanting her to get out of the area she gave the girl a gentle growl, and nudged her head towards the direction she wanted the girl to run.

The girl of course was in shock and unable to form words so she simply moved her eyes in the direction Sakura was pointing, nodded her head and broke out into a sprint towards safety. She did look behind her a couple more times while running as if too reassure herself that what she was seeing was real.

Sakura continued her struggle with the giant serpent, using all her strength and pushing against the snake despite that it felt like it was a hopeless endeavor, because with Manda as enraged as he was his strength seems to have doubled.

Sakura's strength was fading her body already exhausted from keeping up her full dragon form for so long. She was holding on to what little strength she had left, and continued to pushing the snake back from getting further into the village. However with all her straining Sakura didn't even notice the faint red glow around her.

Suddenly Sakura felt her head quiver and a voice besides her inner self began to speak, and somehow instead of feeling terrified she began to feel comforted.

"_Nolite timere parvulus maioribus semper vobiscum" _the female sounding voice eerily echoed.

It took Sakura a couple of seconds to figure out what was spoken, but once she did her strength seemed to increase ten fold.

"Don't fear young one the ancestors are always with you…" Sakura whispered to herself as she tightly shut her eyes and pushed with renewed strength.

She had just done something that was only thought of as a myth in the dragon community. She had connected with her dragon ancestors in dire time of need, and they returned the sentiment by giving her renewed strength and revitalizing her spirit.

No way was she going to let them down now!

"NON CADUNT! (I will not fall)" Sakura shouted and finally managed to push the snake onto his back with a hard slam. The great serpent rolled backwards his long body flipping over. He continued to fall until his head was outside of the entrance gate again, and luckily for Sakura he managed to slam his head pretty hard.

Sakura empowered by her ancestors assurance, leapt into the air using what was left of her wings, and blew the greatest breath of blue fire she ever managed right onto the snake's soft belly.

"ARGGGHHHHH!" Manda screamed in pain as the hot fire coursed his sensitive skin. Gritting his teeth was all he could do to hold back his screams. Where did the girls strength suddenly come from!?

When Sakura was finished bellowing fire she forced herself down onto Manda from the momentum of her jump, and smashed her claws into his skin. He squirmed and tried to battle back as Sakura continuously clawed his burned stomach.

When Sakura had her fill of bloodlust, she looked upward at the still struggling snake, and headed down to his head while staying on top of his still struggling body. Once she had reached the top of his head she prepared for the final blow.

"_Sum victus concedo_" (I have been beaten and I concede) Manda wheezed his final breathes in her native tongue of Latin. His eyes cross to view the bleeding but spirited young dragoness in front of him, and strangely enough he realizes he's okay with his defeat.

Because it's just as much honor to lose to a dragon as it is to defeat one…

"_Ita habes est et maiores victoriae_ (Yes this is the ancestors and my victory)_" _Sakura answered in her native tongue not noticing the slight echo of an older female in her voice. Once again she reared up her upper body as her damaged wings flared from behind her, she then proceeded channel the bluest hottest fire and let out a huge burst right onto Manda's face.

There were no screams from Manda as he was burned to a crisp, just the creeping sounds of strained hissing, and the slower movement of the snake's great body length.

Then finally after three minutes the constant fire and smoke finally managed to due in the king of snakes and Manda's last breath left him.

* * *

><p>Sakura stopped the onslaught of flames when she heard no more resistance, and she realized that Manda was dead. Huffing and puffing out ash as she struggled to regain her breathe. She had never breathed fire that long before, but Sakura was able to feel pride surge through her.<p>

She had managed to beat a boss animal in a grueling fight, one that turned out much harder than she thought it would.

She hopped off from his body and headed back out into the forest area to see if the group had managed to defeat or at least capture Orochimaru, she'd never leaves her team hanging.

However as Sakura quickly trekked back to the original battle area, she failed to notice a masked figure pop up behind her and lower its body towards Manda's corpse.

Sakura ran faster than she thought possible for her injured state, however once she saw the clearing her worst fears were put to rest. Everyone appeared injured from the moderate to light range, but no one was severely injured from what she could see. They were all in a circle standing or sitting depending on their injuries, Sakura also took notice that the small ANBU group was nowhere in sight.

She could see her father hanging onto Gai, and from the looks of his stance and his skin no longer being pale he didn't seem to be severely poisoned anymore.

"FATHER!" Sakura shouted forgetting about formalities and the fact she was still in her full dragon form and began to rush to his side.

Everyone turned towards the oncoming dragoness in surprise especially the other Jounin who hadn't seen her up close in her full from yet. However they realized what she was charging for and so Gai gently sat Kenji while remembering to keep him propped up to his feet to greet his worried daughter.

Sakura slowed down the closer she got to her father and came to a stop right in front of him. She then lowered her head down, as her father reached out and leaned on her head in a hug. Then clung to each other exchanging no words, and simply enjoyed the contact as they were both assured the most important person in their lives were okay.

Everyone just took in the strange sight of the young adolescent dragon and her father hugging each for all they were worth. Most however simply couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that the large flying reptile was indeed still their Sakura. However Naruto was first to recover from his mild shock, and notice the injured state Sakura was really in.

"Sakura-chan your lower wings and tail fins! They're really torn up!" Naruto shouted pulling the reunited father and daughter out of their embrace. Kenji looked to inspect his daughter and his face became one of alarm. The fight Sakura had with Manda must've been harder then he thought it would, because his little girl still seemed to be bleeding.

"Oh this" Sakura noted pushing out her injured wings and tail towards Naruto. "It's nothing to worry too much about Naruto really, my wings and tail fins will grow back within two or three months" Sakura assured deciding not too mention that she would be flightless for the time being.

"Anyway guys, what happened to you guys did all of you manage to beat Orochimaru?" Sakura questioned although she had already began guessing the answer, due to the ANBU's absence and the lack of a dead Orochimaru corpse among other one's spread out in the field.

"No unfortunately Orochimaru escaped, but oddly enough he gave us the antidote as he made his getaway" Kakashi provided his voice taking on a confused tick as he recalled Orochimaru's odd compliance.

"Really?!" Sakura gasped absolutely astounded that Orochimaru would make things easier for her. Just what was he playing at?

"Yes after about only ten minutes of battle, he just turned head and retreated I'm still confused as to his motives as well. We ended up just fighting off most of his higher leveled lackeys in the end." Kakashi admitted as he could already see that Sakura was having the exact same thoughts he was. "Anyway how did the fight with Manda go did he retreat too?" Kakashi questioned as his eye scanned Sakura's ripped ligaments in concern.

"Actually he's…dead right outside the village gates" Sakura stated her voice lowering as she reached the end of her sentence. Everyone turned to Sakura in surprise, well almost everyone.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke simply nodded and or gave Sakura thumbs up. Both having seen Sakura's raw aggression in battle, none of them doubted for second that she couldn't kill Manda.

"Well anyway let's get you to the hospital tou-san I'll feel better once you've been completely checked out" Sakura insisted wanting to escape the awkward silence that had followed her announcement. Before her father could protest, Sakura used her head to scoop her father up onto her back.

* * *

><p>She still had enough energy and strength to carry him, back into the village in her full dragon form. Besides she's already been seen, and she doubts that it was just the little girl that had seen her anyway. What did it matter anymore? The Draco council could just shove it up their ass for all she cared!<p>

She began trekking back into the village, ignoring the completely stunned looks of everyone behind her. All she cared about was getting her tou-san some medical attention, because by his lack of protests Sakura couldn't definitely tell the poison was still slightly affecting him.

As she got up to the village gates she quietly slinked past Manda's dead body and walked inside. Sakura could still hear the shouts and protests of the other Jounin sensei's and her team as they followed behind her. However she continued to ignore them in favor of getting her father into the hospital.

She also took notice of just how much damage she caused to the village during her fight with Manda. Although she also had a feeling she managed to save more lives by keeping him within the village square.

Once she finally reached the village square though, that's when time seemed to stop.

The civilians that had originally been hidden away had begun reemerging once the loud sounds of war began to fade away. They all turned to face the adolescent dragoness as their eyes all widened in shock. They began to back up, some even looked ready to scream and run.

The Jounin and team seven that were behind Sakura began to look sheepish, as none of them could think of anything to say that would ease the situation. And just when Sakura thought she would need to release a calming spell into the air…

The little girl she had saved earlier came running up to her and lifted her hand up towards her wanting to pat her on the nose. Sakura decided to lean her head down to allow the little girl to do so.

"Arigato Ms. Dragon you saved me" The little girl thanked while continuing to rub her nose.

Sakura just purred in response deeming it better not to talk. Maybe she could protect the village this way with her true identity still hidden to the villagers. Only being seen in her full dragon form by the civilians, after all it was one step closer to the dream Sakura had for the future of the magical community.

She leaned down and gave the small child a quick nuzzle in return, the girl just giggled in glee.

The other villagers witnessing the tenderness the dragon was showing the child, decided to take a risk and get closer to the dragoness. Once they got closer they could see Kenji lying on the dragons back waving to them. Many of the villagers were starting to consider that maybe this dragon was indeed friendly.

However the action that solidified that notion was when the girl's mother stepped out of the crowd towards Sakura as well. Once she reached Sakura head she reached into her bag and reached out her shaking hand with a piece of fish in it as a peace offering.

"I don't know how you exist but you do, and I wanted thank you saving my daughter Lin from that snake. I saw you jump right in front of him to protect her from the shop my family and I were hiding in." The mother admitted tears pouring down her face as she relieved the memory of almost seeing her daughter die.

Sakura eyed the fish before gently taking it into her mouth chewing it and swallowing it. It was a tuna one of her favorites! She leaned her head forward and gave the weeping mother a nuzzle too; as she felt her own tears begin to rise up in her draconic eyes.

Then like a chain reaction the rest of Lin's family came forward and pat Sakura in congratulations and thanks. Another much bolder family member's of Lin's came forward and gave Sakura a scratch behind the ear plate, which she thoroughly enjoyed.

"You're always welcome at the Kishimoto fish market courtesy of Masashi as thanks for saving my daughter!" Masashi grinned with unshed tears in his eyes at Sakura.

And just like that the rest of the villagers approached Sakura unafraid and instead more excited. After all not everyday you see a dragon, especially since everyone thought they were only fantastical myths.

Sakura reveled in the pats and scratches she was receiving from the crowd, until a cough from her father brought her back into priority. Deciding to get back on track, Sakura unleashed a gentle warning growl too the crowd, they back off a bit and she continued to move forward towards the hospital.

Something she hoped was still intact.

The rest of the Jounins and Team seven followed in tangent behind Sakura, all of them with a smile or in Sasuke's case a smirk on their faces.

Maybe the civilians could take this kind of news better than they thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura continued her trek through town her happy encounter with the villagers still fresh in her mind. That was the moment that made all the hardships and secrecy that Sakura put up with for years worth it. The village accepted her.<p>

Well for the most part, they didn't know she was half human. However that endeavor could be saved for another time.

Once she reached the hospital she was quite relieved to see that for the most part the building was intact. Sakura proceeded to walk up to the front gates, and come to a stop as she waited for the rest of the Jounin and her team to come up behind her.

"Can one of you take my father and makes sure he receives treatment inside, I've got a few other things to take care of and I don't feel like scaring any of the patients out of their minds." Sakura asked while giving the draconic equivalent of a laugh at the end of her sentence.

"No problem" Kurenai smiled and went up to Sakura as she slightly lowered herself to allow Kurenai to carry her father inside.

Once Kenji was secure in Kurenai's arms, and turned to face his daughter and gave her a smile.

"I'm so proud of you Sakura" Kenji managed to wheeze out his throat still sore from the poisoning. Sakura just gave him a small nuzzle and a sharp watery smile, before turning her attention to her teammates. Kurenai took that as her queue and led the weak man inside. Gai and Asuma shortly followed after.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto want to come with me to find the Hokage? I've got some information to report to him." Sakura offered wanting to spend so time with her teammates. She lowered herself down showing that she was offering them a ride as well.

"Sure Sakura-chan!" Naruto instantly agreed enthused he got to ride her again. Sasuke didn't say anything; he however did give a small smirk and mounted her along with Naruto.

"You coming Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned giving him a surprisingly cute inquisitive stare.

"Yeah, but I think I'll walk doesn't look like you have enough room on there for me" Kakashi chuckled as he began walking alongside Sakura and his team.

"Thanks Sensei I was kinda hoping you didn't want a ride," Sakura admitted looking a bit sheepish as Kakashi continued to chuckle.

"Uh..Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto began to ask half way to their destination.

"No I already know what you're going to ask, and I'm not flying"

"Awww but why?!"

"Its called being injured, and tired you should try it sometime"

"HEY!"

Kakashi and Sasuke simply gave Naruto an exasperated but fond look.

* * *

><p><strong>New Edit: So yeah another mildly edited chapter. Only changing words to fit Sakura's new appearance. <strong>

**Please Review FusaoKairi out!**


	19. Acceptance

Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or American Dragon

* * *

><p>As Sakura continued her trek towards the Hokage's office, which she desperately hoped he would be in. She couldn't help but continue to marvel about how well the civilians actually took her reveal.<p>

Because even though it only happened about twenty minutes ago, by just walking through the village Sakura could tell that most civilians were not wary of her, and instead very curious.

She could see in their eyes that many wanted to approach her, but didn't want to press their luck at the same time.

It wasn't exactly perfect but boy was it a start.

Because Sakura always had this dream of the magical and human societies cohabiting in peace together, a dream most would call far off, and foolish but a dream Sakura held very close to her heart nevertheless. She wasn't naive she knew all humans wouldn't take kindly to knowing the existence of magical creatures, but she thinks that the majority would be fascinated and estatic.

Finally coming up to the Hokage's office Sakura mounted the stairs and worked her way up, both her teammates and Sensei were oddly quiet during the proceedings. Well oddly quiet for Naruto in any case.

Once she reached up to the office and after checking to see if there were any civilians around, she gestured for Sasuke and Naruto to dismount from her back. Both understanding the message did so with little resistance. Once they were both off, Sakura finally was able to regress into her birth form and give herself a proper rest.

Sakura fell onto her knees as she breathed heavily in and out, never had she been in her full form for so long she was utterly exhausted.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?! Do you need help?" Naruto immediately started to ramble as he watched in horror as Sakura looked ready to collapse onto herself. He began reaching out to help her up, when she suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Arigato for your concern Naruto, but I'm more tired than anything. I've never had a battle that strenous and never had to be in my full dragon form that long before, and I'm just being hit with the after effects of it". Sakura explained hoped to soften Naruto's concerns, as she used her hand that was on his to pull her up.

Sasuke and Kakashi gave each other a quick meaningful glance, before returning their attention back to Sakura and helping Naruto lift her to her feet. Kakashi gave his student a look of pride, as he was very proud of her being able to take out Manda by herself, and for just now when she admitted her weaknesses and openly extended her hand out for help.

Because Kakashi knew all to well, how most ninja never liked to admit when they were weak or show any sign of weakness.

But Sakura was different from most ninja and kunoichi and that was an extreme understatement.

Once she was onto her feet and steady Sakura gave her team a look of thanks, and opened the door to go into the Hokage's room.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi, Homura, and Koharu all looked over from the forms they appeared to be reading towards her. Sakura flashed them a sharp toothy smile, and they all let out a sigh of relief.<p>

However it was also when Sakura noticed something a bit troubling. From what she could see it appears that the Hokage may have been injured a bit to fatally in the attack. Because his body was a bit scarred but indeed intact, he was branding a crane now.

And seems to be leaning very heavily on it, indicating that the cane is now a mandatory need. So his legs must've been crushed or at the least fatally broken. She wished she could help, but her healing magic isn't yet at a level where she would be able to heal broken bones, or anything of the sort.

"Lord Hokage ar-a-are you going to be okay?" Sakura said gently hoping to get across that she doesn't mean to offend him, but is simply concerned for his well-being.

The Hokage is the rock of the village after all.

"Not to worry dear child, I still have many more years left in me" Sarutobi replied giving a haughty laugh before his face shifted to serious. "However my days as Hokage have indeed come to an end" Sarutobi remarked, which Naruto immediately rejected too.

"WHAT come on! Old man you've always been Hokage?!" Naruto piped up to upset to realize how injured Sarutobi actually looked.

"Naruto I am old, and though most of my body is still going strong, not even someone like me can escape from time" Sarutobi rationalized his face somber. "Besides my legs were fractured during a fight with one of Orochimaru's highly ranked officers (The Sound Four) and my old bones can't be healed or heal the way they used to"

Naruto lowered his head in disbelief, but did not argue because even he could that the old man had a point. It would just be so weird having someone new takes his place.

Anyway don't worry Naruto we'll have a new Hokage soon enough, now ms. Haruno you have anything to tell us?" Sarutobi asked. Turning towards the young girl with a face showing that he was listening.

"Hai I do Hoakge-sama more than you would believe" Sakura said before she began her long story about Orochimaru, the fight with Manda, and her half exposure to the village.

* * *

><p>"So the villagers now know about you dragon form correct?" Homura a little dismayed he hoped they didn't panic too much he doesn't want hundreds of questions and concerns to come pouring into the council.<p>

"Yes and no Homura-san they only saw me in my full dragon form, so they do not know that I am half human. They only that dragons exist now," Sakura explained hoping to ease their fears a bit.

"Ah good, and I take it they didn't panic or overreact?" Koharu questioned her face beginning to brighten after the thrilling news of hearing about Manda's defeat.

Sakura gave a bright sharp-toothed smile and replied.

"They were going to, but when the little girl I saved confronted me their fears flew out the window. They reacted more with fascination than fear". Sakura replied happily her tail slightly wagging behind her, too the amusement of the others in the room.

"So I was thinking Hokage-sama if it was alright that if I was every seen around the village, I could be seen in my full dragon form. Than maybe one day we could build up to revealing my complete identity?" Sakura inquired

Sarutobi face clearly showed he was listening, but his face faltered a bit at her suggestion to continue to be seen in her dragon form.

"I actually think it could be very beneficial Hokage-sama" Kakashi surprising spoke up defending his student's idea. Sakura with her ear plates raised sent him a shocked look along with Naruto.

Sarutobi, Homura, and Koharu all turned to him in rapt attention.

"Just think how much she could help around the village in her full form, especially now since we just got through with an inner city battle" Kakashi suggested. "Plus it would be good for the villagers to get use to her presence."

"Hmmm those are indeed very good points Kakashi" Sarutobi murmured. He turned towards his two other colleagues formed a group huddle. Whispers could be heard emitting form the huddle.

Then Koharu pushed out of the huddle and stepped forward.

"Alright we'll agreed to the decision after all, it will make it a lot easier for you to be seen around, and might lessen the blow if we every decide to reveal your whole identity." Koharu agreed shaking Sakura paw hand in confirmation.

"Arigato Koharu-san I won't disappoint you, I'll work very hard in the rebuilding of the village." Sakura exclaimed happily, before wincing and leaning to her side.

"Yes she won't disappoint you, but she'll need her rest first" Kakashi said sending Sakura a stern which meant no room for arguments.

"Hai Sensei" Sakura grumbled.

"Anyway Ms. Haruno would you like the opportunity to tell the rest of the rookie nine who you really are before they find out from their clans?" Homura questioned. " I imagined you would be quite bombarded when they do find out"

Sakura lowered her head a minute to consider her options. She quickly realized that Homura-san was giving her an out. He was right. When the others found out the news from their clans or guardians, she would be bombarded with questions especially by Ino and Kiba.

"Yes I would like the opportunity, but I want Team Gai present as well" This statement earned Sakura curious looks from the entire room. "The more allies the better," Sakura affirmed never losing her assertive tone. Although the real reason she wanted them present was to assure Lee of something.

Homura looked confused but nodded in compliance before he turned to Sarutobi to await his orders.

"Well what are you two waiting for send the orders" Sarutobi playful ordered with a smirk growing on his face.

Koharu and Homura smiled before heading off to complete their tasks.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke I want you three to go along with them as well, and help them gather up everyone." Sarutobi ordered.

"You got it old man!" Naruto yelled on his way out the door, with a dismayed Kakashi and smirking Sasuke following.

Once the Hokage and Sakura were alone another discussion took place.

* * *

><p>"So Sakura do you have enough energy to revert to your more human appearance, best to not give the others another heart attack straight away". Sarutobi suggested with a gruff laugh.<p>

"I'm way ahead of you Hoakge-sama don't worry I'll change into that before they get here"

"Also young Sakura, I would like to inform you that a fifth Hoakge has been nominated, and once Jiraiya returns I wanted to know if you would be interested in going with him on the journey to retrieve her?" Sarutobi questioned hopeful the girl wanted to go.

"Her?" Sakura immediately questioned.

"Yes the fifth Hokage nominee is non other than Tsunade the Legendary Sannin" Sarutobi explained a small grin on his face in remembrance of his past student.

"…Yes of course I'll go." Sakura breathed a shocked smile on her face. Maybe with the great Tsunade's help she can finally master Medicae Manus, and the other healing techniques she's been trying to learn.

"I'm glad to hear it young one"

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why we all had to rush straight over here Asuma" Shikamaru droned not at all happy to be dragged from his home. Where he had finally gotten a chance to rest after all the nonsense earlier.<p>

"Trust me Shikamaru it's going to be worth your while to be here" Asuma insisted a smirk on his face; boy did he wish he had a camera for the next few moments. Once Kakashi found him and told him to gather up his team and head for the Hokage's office, he knew that it had to be something about Sakura. He could tell be the amused glint in Kakashi's eye.

"I'm with Shikamaru Sensei I had just gotten home for dinner couldn't this wait?" Chouji insisted very irritated to be interrupted from his meal.

"Quiet you two this has to be important so just suck it up" Ino hissed. She wasn't any happier than them about being dragged away. However she was unhappier about whatever was going on with Sakura. She hasn't been able to get in contact or seen Sakura since the battle began. She was worried.

Not that she'd ever admit that to anybody..

Shikamaru and Chouji both recognizing her foul mood, immediately complied with her wishes. Shikamaru decided to look around the room, and he noticed that team 8, team Gai, two councilmen, and team 7 besides Sakura were all present with their Sensei's.

And of course with Sakura not in sight it fueled Shikamaru's hunch that this meet up was about her.

Maybe now they're finally going to find out what's going on with her. It was beginning to drive him crazy listening to his parents talk about her in hushed tones.

"Hey Naruto what the hell is going on? Why are we here? Kiba insisted his left arm in sling from being injured by a Sand ninja. Akamaru sat atop his head, oddly quiet. He had feeling about exactly what this proceeding was going to be about.

"Look just be patient for one second dog breath!" Naruto hissed at Kiba while somehow managing to look worried at the same time.

"Be Patient!? Oh that's rich coming from you!" Kiba growled right back at Naruto moving his right leg forward in a ready step to get in his face.

"Kiba that's enough" Kurenai ordered. Her voice never rising above her normal talking level, but it was just so demanding and stern Kiba immediately let up.

"Alright, Alright settle down" Sarutobi ordered his from his seat, not wanting to alert the other genin to his frail state yet. "I'll tell you why you all here now" Sarutobi said earning the rapt attention from the rest of the present rookies.

"Young Sakura would like to make an announcement to all of you, as I'm sure that most of you have probably heard whispers about her from your clans and or guardians?" Sarutobi questioned with his eyebrow slightly raised.

They were quiet mummers and nods among the gathered rookies that confirmed his question.

Lee just continued to look on the proceedings from his seat in confusion his crutches in his right hand. He could understand why the rookie nine was here then if that was the case, but then why was his team here?

His teammates shared his sentiments as well in that regard.

And Sarutobi noticed this fairly quickly.

"I see the questioning look in your eyes Rock Lee, the reason your team is here is because Sakura requested your presence as well. Although even I myself am not sure why" Sarutobi admitted to the crippled boy, who in turn gave an affirmative nod.

"So then where is she?" Ino asked sounding a bit desperate wanting to see her old friend/rival again.

"I'm right here" Sakura's voice lofted from behind them.

All those gathered in the room immediately turned back towards the doors, as they opened and a refreshed looking Sakura stepped through. She was wearing a white T-shirt and her pair of purposely-ripped jeans, but her plaid collared shirt and hat were absent.

"Sakura-chan you're sure looking a lot better!" Naruto complimented a huge smile on his face. He was very happy to see that see didn't look like she was going to collapse on herself anymore.

"Arigato Naruto-kun" Sakura gave Naruto an affectionate smile, not realizing that it was probably the first time she used that honorific in his name.

Of course this made Naruto heavily blush and Hinata wince from her position.

"Hey fore-head so what's the big announcement, I mean you dragged all of us out here for this after all!" Ino demanded albeit not very harshly and with an underlined worried tone in her voice.

"Always one to jump to the point huh Ino-pig?" Sakura quipped back affectionately, causing Ino to quickly try and hide a smile.

"Okay I'm sure you all remember what happened at the preliminaries right?" Sakura began a single drop of sweat falling down her forehead. She was very, very nervous.

"Yeah how could we forget, what you're finally going to explain that?!" Kiba asked leaning forward excitement gradually entering his voice. This had been bugging him for a whole month, and ever since that day Sakura's scent has been very different.

In fact it was such a baffling scent he couldn't even place it…

"Well yeah, but bare with me it's hard to believe but what I'm about to say is true…" Sakura trailed off silently. She watched as everyone looked at her with peaked interest, she almost wanted to back out. At least until an encouraging look from Naruto, convinced her to continue. He may have to go through this conversion some day as well.

"I'm half dragon," Sakura finally admitted. Immediately letting out a sigh of relief afterwards. She looked outward to see disbelief, indifference, and of course shock.

However she wasn't prepared for the next reaction she got...

* * *

><p>"BWHAAAA are you kidding me? I know you told us to bare with you but that's a bit too much." Kiba stifled while getting over his laughter.<p>

Sakura face flushed red in embarrassment.

"It's the truth, it's crazy but it's the truth!" Sakura yelled at Kiba now extremely annoyed by his boisterous laughter.

The Sensei's remained quiet in the back of the room, not jumping in because they all wanted to wait and see if Sakura could handle it. This is one of the kinds of reactions they expected to come from their students. However that still didn't stop Kurenai from silently face palming over Kiba's arrogance.

"Stop it Kiba and let Sakura explain" the stern voice surprisingly belonging to Sasuke who Sakura and a couple of others looked towards in shock not expecting him to speak up.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun" Sakura thanked a serene smile on her face, however she turned back towards everyone before she got to see the slight blush that adjourned Sasuke's face.

"Okay I kinda expected reactions like that, however what I just said is true and for proof here is a picture of my mother and father" Sakura said taken out the picture of her mother that she had practically ran all the way back home to get. She passed it to Ino first whose eyes widened in surprise as she begun to stutter.

The picture slipped from her hands and onto the ground where Shikamaru proceeded to pick it up and have his eyes widen as well.

Sensing Shikamaru and Ino were basically frozen in place, the others even Lee who was up on his crutches cluttered around the two to see what they were looking at.

A stunned silence reeled from the other rookies, even Shino's glasses seemed to lower just slightly.

Then suddenly a crackling noise was heard, and everyone turned towards Sakura to see her back in her birth form. This time though everyone else who hasn't already seen them got to see her stilled ripped wings also.

"Believe me now?" Sakura smirked at the mostly stunned group.

Ino walked up to Sakura lifting her hands cup to her scaly face only uttering one word.

"How?"

Sakura lifted her clawed hand to Ino wrist.

"Sit back everyone I'll tell you all how, and then answer the questions I know you all have".

* * *

><p>About an hour later the rookies were all updated with most of Sakura's history as their parents and guardians had been earlier that month. She answered all their questions, most of which of course were very similar to their parents. She also explained what happened in the village during the battle, seeing that all of them weren't anywhere near that area in the village at that time. Sakura herself was seated on the ground others circled around her not even realizing that she was sitting on her haunches like a true quadruped would.<p>

Of course she left a few very important tidbits out. (Like the Land of the Sun).

"So the villagers only know about your full dragon form, but they don't know you're half human?" Shikamaru questioned wanting to get all his facts straight. Paying more attention than he ever has before in his whole life.

Finding out your classmate is half of a magical creature can do that to you.

"Yes after the fight with Manda, I entered the village to get my injured father fast medical attention, but don't worry I think they're more curious than afraid" Sakura assured him with a smile.

"How come you didn't mention any of this before? Or at least try to use a little of your powers before?! Hell if you had in the academy you would have been top student so easily?!" Kiba shouted absolutely confounded that she would keep her magnificent abilities hidden for so long.

However Kiba's words also led everyone else to question this too. Naruto and Sasuke gave her looks of confusion as well. They never to thought ask her about that. Kiba was right she could've have easily been the top student if let even a sliver of her powers show.

Sakura looked a Kiba with such a serious face it made him shiver a bit.

"That's one of the main reasons I kept my powers hidden for so long. I wanted everyone to have a fair chance! I knew that if I had just used my powers and magic I could have easily gotten ahead, but that isn't the true ninja path. Besides I don't really like the lime light anyway" Sakura finished before turning to look wistfully at the ceiling as if she was remembering something.

Which she was, but it wasn't something she was going to tell her group about. Let's just say she learned her lesson about boasting long ago.

However while she was doing that, Sakura didn't see the looks of adoration given the by the Jounin Sensei's, the Hokage, and the councilmen. Clearly Sakura was wiser than she let on. That seemed like something a hardened veteran shinobi would say, not a novice genin.

"Anyway does anyone else have a comment or question?" Sakura droned getting a little bored with the proceedings.

* * *

><p>"Yes I do" Neji finally spoke up having been quiet during most of the time.<p>

"Uh. Yes Neji?" Sakura questioned clearly quite surprised to get a question from him.

"You said that these Dragons age more or less so by centuriesand decades, and you should in fact only live to two hundred?" Neji began hoping he was being clear.

"Yesss" Sakura answered confusion rising in her voice, where was he going with this?

"Well that is what's bothering me, you said you should not that you know." Neji finished his point making everyone's eyes in the widened including Sakura's.

He's right…

Sakura never thought of it like that, because her teacher from the Land of the Sun did say that she should live to about two hundred years old. But what if she didn't. _Should_ isn't a confirmatory word, she could live well past two hundred or well below it if she doesn't die in battle.

What if she lived past that age and actually does have the life span that normal Dragons have?

Would she really want to live that long?

Realizing the others were staring at her expectantly she decided to give her very frank answer.

"If that's the case and I can live past two hundred, then probably around the age of seventeen I would stop physically aging for nearly two hundred years…" Sakura admitted taken on a worried expression as the room filled with silence.

This revelation really unnerved her as it did Naruto, Ino, and Lee especially.

"Uh I have a request" Chouji called into the air quite sheepishly trying to loosen the tense air in the room.

"Yes Chouji" Sakura answered with a small smile, happy to hear the conversation attempting to move again.

"Can you show us your full dragon form?" Chouji asked his face becoming quite excited. Heck the other rookies even lit up in excitement (sans Shino,Neji, and Sasuke) at the prospect of seeing that.

Sakura saw the anticipation around the room and decided to see if she could comply with their wishes. She jumped up and touched the ceiling checking to see if she had enough room in the vicinity, before she transformed.

To address the confusion widespread in the room Sakura simply said, "Had to see if this room was big enough for me to fit in"

Before anyone could question the remark, Sakura hunched over and transformed further in a stunning display of a blue ring of fire.

* * *

><p>The other rookies admired Sakura's full dragon form in awe, even the stoic Neji couldn't stop his jaw from dropping a little. Koharu and Homura was a little bit star struck, as they hadn't seen her full form during the mini-war.<p>

Ino just moved in closer and put her hand up towards Sakura's nose.

"Is it really still you forehead?" Ino asked her voice oddly shaky. She stared into Sakura's piercing slit eyes, very unsure if this huge beast was still her fri..rival.

"Yes Ino-pig it's still me…" Sakura answered back to the surprise of some in the room. Most figured she wouldn't be able to still talk in this form.

"You really do look stunning forehead… You always have to outdo me in everything huh?" Ino jested her eyes growing watery. She still couldn't believe Sakura kept something like this from her for years!

But knowing Sakura she probably has her reasons.

Akamaru did a little jog up to Sakura from Kiba's head and spun around in glee. Very happy to finally get to see a real dragon in the flesh, even if it wasn't in the way he expected.

Sakura simply chuckled down at him.

"I have to agree with Ino you are quite stunning Sakura, but are you okay?" Lee asked hobbling forward best he could with his crutches. His question gartered the attention of everyone present in the room.

"Huh what do you mean Lee?" Sakura asked sitting up and cocking head to the side with her wings leaning behind her doing the same.

Something everyone would later think back to be a very humorous image.

"Your wings Sakura-chan I don't believe there supposed too be that ripped am I correct?" Lee asked unsure, its not like he knew what condition Sakura's wings are really supposed to be in. He just wanted to check is all.

"Oh yeah..I was kinda badly injured in the fight I had with Manda. He managed to snap my wing membranes, so I'm probably going to be flightless for at least two to three months" Sakura admitted sheepishly. Using her wing claw to scratch her head in embarrassment.

"Wha..bu..but Sakura you to me not to worry about that when I asked you!" Naruto frantically shouted at her. "You didn't tell me that it meant you couldn't fly anymore!"

Sakura rolled her huge green eyes.

"I didn't tell you for exactly this reason Naruto, you tend to panic about these things. Besides I said I was flightless for two to three months, not that I would never fly again!" Sakura explained her actions. "Don't worry my wing membranes and frillfins* grow back"

Naruto simply gave her a sheepish grin with his arm behind his head.

"Boy I'm sure glad I wasn't put up against you during the preliminaries, with your diamond armor like scales I would have been useless.." Tenten mumbled feeling bold as she walked up to Sakura and rubbed her smooth, but incredibly tough scales.

"Yeah Sakura you're too overpowered for us.. Remind me to never make you too upset" Kiba joked in good nature.

"So you guys are really okay with this?" Sakura questioned a bit nervously as she reverted back to her birth form, and stood before her fellow genin.

"Are you kidding Sakura?! I think it's awesome I wish I had the ability to breathe fire and fly" Kiba gasped at her in disbelief that she thought he would think this is anything but cool. Behind him Kurenai gave a small smile of pride, for all his shortcomings no one couldn't say Kiba was disloyal.

"Yeah Sakura, be flattered you've gotten me more curious about something than I've been in years." Shikamaru commended with a smirk.

Other affirmations of agreement were prevalent throughout the room. Sakura could even see Ino giving her a small, watery smile. But Sakura knew she wasn't out of the woods with Ino yet. Ino would come by at some point poking around for more deep answers on why she was never told any of this.. And when that point came

Sakura was very unsure of what to do..

"Arigato everyone" Sakura murmured teary eyed at the crowd, turning away slightly and lowering her head so her eyes were blocked by her horns.

Hey she had to save some dignity.

* * *

><p>"Ah now that's the questions are out of the way, here are the rules about the knowledge you all just received" Sarutobi began from his seat addressing all of the rookies in the room.<p>

Also just as their clans before them the rookies and team Gai were told of the rules and regulations they had to follow regarding Sakura's secret around civilians. All of them agreed readily with no signs of argument. As they were leaving to return to their homes or whatever duties they had been interrupted from, Sakura made sure to stop Lee before he left.

In fact she waited till they were the last two in the room.

"Sakura-chan is there something you want to tell me?" Lee began a bit hopeful. He wondered why Sakura held him behind after all the others left, even if Gai-sensei was technically just outside the door.

Maybe she was going to confess her love for him!

"Lee-san I wanted to tell you that I have been studying medical magic" Sakura told him putting a hand on his shoulder as looked down at him in his chair. "I will do everything in my power to get you back up on your feet".

Lee just stared at her wide-eyed. Sure it wasn't the confession of love he was hoping for, but this might be even better.

She would help him not be useless anymore..

"Sakura Thank You" Lee said as his eyes teared up.

Sakura feeling sappy leaned down and gave him a reassuring hug.

"Once I master a certain spell, Lee you'll be running laps around the village again.."

"I cannot wait Sakura-chan"

* * *

><p>So weeks went by, and the morale of the village was slowly beginning to return to normal. Sure there was still some tension, especially between the leaf and sand shinobi, but all and all they managed to get by with few incidents.<p>

Construction workers were all over the place, rebuilding broken buildings, making new memorial statues, and fixing broken electric poles.

But there was a new specimen to their regimen.

Sakura was now unofficially known as the village's protector, and Konoha's dragon. She was usually seen around in her full form, helping workers move heavy beams or wood, playing with young children, or even out guarding around the outer gate late at night.

She had made good friends with the Kishimoto's family's daughter Lin and was often around their fish market playing with Lin or bumming for free fish whenever she got the chance. She also made time everyday to visit her recovering father in the hospital, making sure to bring him decent food to eat every time.

She had quickly become a welcome and sought after sight in the village. By residents and the current foreigners in the village. Foreigners who were going to be sure to tell there home villages about the mythical monster that lurked in Konoha when they returned home.

None of the residents questioned where she came from, but all the same were happy to see her whenever she bounded into town.

And Sakura couldn't have been happier as she helped out her recovering village. Because she knew she had to enjoy it while it lasted..

While it lasted..

* * *

><p><strong>New Edit: Hey so once again a very lightly changed chapter. The main change of this chapter was the discussion with Neji about Sakura's age. I fixed it up to tie it in better with the rules I had set up. So now in keeping with the tone of my dragon mythology if Sakura actually does have the lifespan of a regular dragon, she would stop aging at seventeen and enter her twilight years.<strong>

**What I orginally had is she would stop aging at thiry one, but personally I think this fits way better!**

***Also I'm still going to do the * thing for later chapters if I want to explain something that will really never be delved into in the story. Once again Frillfins are decorative fins on other species of dragons. Sometimes like with the case of Sakura frillfins actually have a practical purpose instead of just being decoration. However water dragons are the only dragons in my mythology that have plain of fins. **

**They obviously are for the use of allowing the water dragons to breathe under water, but remember NO other dragons has plain of fins, any fins like characteristic on them is called a frillfin!**

**Please Review **

**FusaoKairi Out!**


	20. Interactions and Resolutions

Interactions and Resolutions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or American Dragon

* * *

><p>Lin sat outside her family's fish market waiting for her friend to arrive. Ever since the pink dragon that Lin affectionately decided to call Blossom saved her life, Lin always waited outside for a while everyday to see if Blossom shows up.<p>

Of course there are some days when she doesn't see her dragon friend, but usually Blossom never fails to appear.

And right on queue

"Otou-san Okaa-san Blossom's coming!" Lin squealed pointing up towards the village rooftops where she could see Blossom bounding towards her.

Masashi and Ami looked up from filling their stand, and turned to the roof with smiles.

"Ha, you'd better get that tuna ready dear." Masashi laughed jovially as he put the barrel he was carrying down.

"Blossom" scurried on up to Lin, who had begun to run towards her in delight. Once Lin reached her she gave the small girl a big lick.

"Ha Blossom that tickles" Lin laughed giving the dragoness a hug on her head.

Sakura just gave the small girl a gruff chuckle as she was called by one of the many nicknames she's recently been given.

Once the villagers were quite sure she was a female (with not so subtle given hints by Sakura herself) nicknames formed aplenty. Since none of villagers could decide a permanent name for her. She's been called everything from Pinkie, Jade, and even Fireball becasue of her flame markings and since the little boys seemed adamant about not calling her anything "girly".

However Blossom was her favorite by far...

"Well hello Blossom come to visit us again today?" Ami asked drawing closer to the dragoness. It can easily be said that Masashi family treated Sakura much more like a beloved family member than a pet, while most of the other villagers tended to take the pet route in their treatment of her, however unconsciously.

Sakura just gave a slight nod, and wagged her tail a bit before folding her wings in and heading over to Masashi.

"I know girl I've got your tuna right here" Masashi assured pulling a tuna out of his pack, and handed it over to Sakura who munched it up happily.

"Ha glad fish seems to be the main course in your diet, don't you go trying to get at our livestock now you hear?" Masashi jibbed half serious half joking.

Sakura just munched on her tuna not paying Masashi to much mind. With all the visits she's made to the Kishimoto family these past days Sakura quickly learned that Masashi is just a huge little kid at heart.

Lin meanwhile was someone she grew more attached to than the other children she now played with, and when Sakura considered why it really came as no surprise.

As it turns out Lin is teased by some of the other children around the village for dropping out of the ninja academy two years ago. From what Lin has told Sakura during their one sided conversations she dropped out because she had realized she simply wasn't cut out for the ninja lifestyle. It had scared her. So now because of that choice her old peers continually called her a coward whenever they saw her.

Sakura of course understood Lin's plight. She was teased a lot to from her big forehead from her old peers to her being half human by the dragon whelps from the Land of the Sun. Plus adding on the fact her own extended family thought she was a monster. Also she couldn't fault Lin for realizing she wasn't cut out for ninja life. Because there something to be said about people who know when to quit.

So Sakura insisted herself to give Lin just a little more attention than some of the other children. She decided it was one of her sub duties to improve this girl's confidence.

Especially since Lin reminds her of herself so very much…

Sakura finished chewing, and then hoisted Lin up onto her back by slipping her right wing under her. Lin squeaked in surprise and made herself comfortable on Sakura's back. Giggling ecstatically because she knew exactly what was coming next.

Sakura hitched up on her back legs and broke out into a bounding run around the Kishimoto property.

"Eeeeeehehehe" Lin laughed through the whole ride absolutely ecstatic.

Sakura just smiled.

* * *

><p>Gaara sat atop the roof of his hotel room he shared with his siblings. He was silently contemplating the major life changing events he's recently been through these past couple of days.<p>

He'd met an extraordinary girl, who saw past his tormented mind and reached out to help him, he turned against his own village during a war, he lost his father, and became sane..

So yeah it's been a busy couple of months..

But it was all worth because he's finally made a friend..

Last Night

"_Hello Gaara-san I just came by to thank you for your cooperation during the war" Sakura said smiling. She had her seal activated so she didn't freak out his siblings if they saw her. _

"_It was of no consequence Sakura" Gaara assured stoic as ever but sounding much softer than before. _

"_Are you sure I mean you did lose your father, sorry about that by the way.." Sakura apologized tepidly. She was mostly unsure of how he was fairing about that. Because she can tell that Gaara is definitely the type of guy who can easily mask his emotions. _

"_It was of no consequence…" Gaara continued_

"_Well alright" Sakura replied. Although she was a little more than dismayed at the lack of caring Gaara presented towards his father. Though Sakura does realize that not every child has a great relationship with their parents._

_She just got extremely lucky in that end of the spectrum._

"_Although I must admit that something else has been bothering me these past few days.." Gaara began put an arm behind his head uncharacteristically. _

"_Well out with it!" Sakura pushed using her arms in a brushing motion. _

"_Why did you say "we're one in the same" when you were putting the seal on me?" Gaara questioned. "What exactly did you mean? It would really mean the world to me if I got the answer" _

_Sakura bit her lip self-consciously. _

"_But if you really don't want too.."_

"_No, no Gaara-san I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret. You can't even tell your siblings what I'm about to tell you okay?" _

"_You have my word, besides it's not like I talk a lot anyway," Gaara said not even realizing he actually made a joke. _

_Sakura gave a slight giggle. Yeah that was true Gaara-san definitely wasn't a talker so he should have no problem keeping his mouth shut. _

"_The reason I said that is because, like you I have a "monster" inside me"_

_Gaara's eyes arched a bit in surprise at that confession._

"_So you're a demon container like me, Sakura-san?" _

"_No my monster is more on the genetic side"_

"…_.." _

"_Ugh, I'm half dragon Gaara-san" Sakura finally confessed. She stood waiting for the voice of disbelief that was sure to come from him. _

_Surprisingly however she didn't get one instead she got.._

"_Oh okay.." _

"_Now I know this is hard too..wait what?!" Sakura interrupted herself astounded. He really bought it just like that?_

"_I said okay, after all it explains everything about you"_

"_So you really just except it like that?!"_

"_Yeah"_

"Huh"

Gaara had to chuckle to himself. It had taken him several minutes to assure Sakura-san that he didn't have any questions, and just accepted her for how she was. He found it was better just not to question it too much. As the old saying goes let sleeping dogs lie.

Afterwards Sakura-san had told him that if he ever needed her to refresh the seal or just wanted some company he was always welcomed to return to her.

A gesture, that filled him with more warmth than he'd ever like to admit. It was nice being invited somewhere. Sakura-san also mentioned something about next time they meet that he should spend some time with and talks to her teammate Naruto.

From what he remembers Naruto was the really loud orange kid who stopped him and his siblings at the gates.

He really doesn't know why Sakura-san insists he talks to him, but for her he will do it.

"Trust me Gaara-san you two have a lot in common"

"For Sakura's sake we better" Gaara thought as he strode the stairs back to his room. The amends his village would need to make for Konoha to ever remotely trust them again will be great, but for once Gaara was determined too help his village anyway he could.

Maybe it's thanks to Sakura-san he's learned that adversity isn't something that he needs to face alone. Gaara decided that once he got downstairs the first thing he would do is start repairing the broken relationship he has with his siblings.

Then slowly one day the three of them would be the family that they really never got to be…

* * *

><p>A little while later after eating her fill of fish and playing with Lin. Sakura bounded toward her next destination for the day. The Konoha Academy.<p>

While the academy thankfully did not receive major damage during the battle, there was still very significant damage done to the learning center, especially the roof.

Sakura happily truanted through the town stopping occasionally for pats on her head or scratches behind her ear. Sakura also made sure to stop and help any construction workers that seemed to be having trouble lifting any heavy objects.

Once she finally arrived at the academy Sakura proceeded to lay down right at the entrance, and wait for the students to come out. Even though they really weren't having any classes the teachers wanted the young students there to help with the clean up process.

So Sakura laid her head down for a nap before the students came piling out after her.

One hour later Sakura rose in immediate attention as she heard the bell ring. Giving a soft chuckling sigh Sakura rose upwards and got ready for the mob over overexcited children that would be coming her way.

The front doors parted open and gaggles of children ran out screaming in delight at seeing her standing outside the door. They piled all around her petting and rubbing places; some were even trying to climb up onto her back.

"Hey everyone look Fireball's here" the snot nosed boy Sakura remembers as Udon called.

"No it's Pinkie," a girl with large pigtails named Moegi countered. And thus the never-ending arguments among the children about what her name was began.

"Now, now everyone calm down she's whatever you like but please be careful and don't harass her too much" Iruka sternly commanded his face showing amusement as he shared a look with Sakura.

"Okay Iruka-sensei" the children agreed calming down their anxious movements and taking a more peaceful approach to greeting Sakura.

Something she was very thankful for.

"Hey Fireball why don't you fly I mean your wings are gigantic" Konohamaru exclaimed as he rubbed her large wings. Although Sakura could easily read the statement as:

_"I want you to fly so you can take me flying"_

Mummers of agreement rang through out the children as they all had been wondering about that.

So Sakura decided to show them the exact reason so hopefully they stop dropping hints about riding her.

Giving a soft warning growl, Sakura spread her wings as the children backed off. Once they were fully spread out she proceeded to use her claws to point at the various but healing rips and tears in her wings.

"Ah I see class it appears her ripped wings are the answer to your question" Iruka rationalized for the students so Sakura would be spared from talking. Not that she would do that anyway. It was a unanimous council agreement that Sakura should refrain from talking when around civilians.

Sakura just nodded her head while bouncing up and down in place a bit.

"Oh sorry Fireball" Konohamaru apologized sheepishly as he began to soothingly rub Sakura's wounded wings area, and much to her delight the whole class proceeded to do the same.

"Alright class come on lay off her, we do need her assistance in helping to fix our roof" Iruka chuckled very amused by the sight of all the excited children. He'd never seen his class this enthusiastic before. Plus he had to admit he was tickled at the fact that it was really Sakura all these children were going nuts over.

The children dispersed from around Sakura, and allowed her to stretch her body a bit more.

"Okay everyone head to the roof and class be careful we don't need anymore incidents" Iruka ordered while sending a very stern look to Konohamaru.

Sakura huffed and gave a bounding leap up to the roof preparing herself to help the children, whether it is for heavy lifting or to simply prevent them from falling and hurting themselves.

It took some time but eventually the majority of the roof managed to be repaired. So the entire class called it a day. Heartfelt goodbyes were given to Sakura as one by one the students left the vicinity. Many giving her longing looks as it was quite obvious that most of them wanted to take her home with them.

Once Sakura sensed that none of the students remained, she turned to Iruka to properly address him.

"Thanks for your help today Iruka-sensei too little ones can be quiet a handful" Sakura admitted giving a soft chuckle.

"It is no problem Sakura but don't you have a meeting to attend to with the Hoakge?" Iruka questioned remembering fellow subordinates talking about Sakura's summons.

"OH you're right I almost forgot, can you cover me while I go activate my seal?" Sakura asked looking around for any stragglers.

"No problem, just hurry there!" Iruka warned forever in teacher mode.

"Arigato Sensei"

* * *

><p>Now outside the Hokage tower back to her completely "normal" form Sakura hurriedly ran up the stairs.<p>

She received the Hokage's summon early this morning and she'd pretty much figured that it had to be about the search for the new Kage.

So that also meant that Jiraiya was back

And honestly Sakura didn't know how to feel about that….

"Ah young Sakura I see you finally made it, I assume the villagers have been keeping you busy my dear" Sarutobi laughed gruffly.

"Hai Hokage-sama especially the little ones" Sakura smiled.

"Well anyway Sakura I do assume you know why I summoned you here?"

"I'm going to guess Jiraiya is back and ready to take the trip?"

"Ah you're a sharp one"

"So where is he?"

"Why I'm right here little missy!" Jiraiya announced.

Sakura turning towards the balcony saw Jiraiya leaning against the door, in what he obviously thought was a cool pose. He had a very cheesy smile on.

"Oh hello Jiraiya-sama" Sakura greeted with a sweat drop behind her head deciding to remain respectful.

"Hello kid I was just briefed on all that happened in the village since I was away, and I gotta looks like a picked the wrong time to do espionage.." Jiraiya said giving an uncomfortable chuckle. It was clear to Saurtobi and Sakura that he was actually very upset he wasn't in the village during it's time of need.

"But from the old man tells me you managed pretty well" Jiraiya finished his real enthusiasm coming back. "Then having you with me on this mission will definetly make me worry less"

Sakura gave the man a smile.

"Well whenever your ready Jiraiya-sama I'm at your beck and call"

"Ah good although as of recently someone else may be coming along with us.." Jiraiya began not sure how Sakura would take the news, he didn't want to say anything that might prevent her from coming.

"What?! Who"

"Naruto"

"Really!" Sakura shouted ecstatic. That's great she was glad to hear Naruto was coming along. There was no one better to bring along to keep everyone's spirits up!

Jiraiya gave a sigh of relief happy to hear his announcement hadn't derailed in anyway. He knew how annoying most people found the blonde whether they liked him or not.

"Yes he is so you're going to have a partner for this journey now" Jiraiya assured with a sigh. "We'll be leaving at noon tomorrow so be sure to meet us at the gate" Jiraiya said while jumping back out the balcony and across the rooftops.

"You heard the man Sakura I suggest you go home and get a good night's rest" Sarutobi smiled after seeing the girl try and stop a yawn.

"Ugh Hai Hoakge-sama" Sakura agreed and dismissed herself from his presence.

However fate had another plan that day, because on the way home Sakura ran smack dab into to someone who she had thought been avoiding her for the past couple of days.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted in delight.

"Oh hello Sakura" Ino said quietly which was quite uncharacteristic of her so of course it caught Sakura's attention immediately.

"Hey Ino-pig what's wrong you're never this quiet" Sakura asked very concerned as she put a comforting hand on Ino's shoulder.

Ino turned towards Sakura giving her a face of deep confusion.

And immediately Sakura understood.

"Oh it's about the whole dragon thing isn't it?" Sakura whispered to Ino quietly in her ear. Her face scrunched up into a look of pleading forgiveness.

Ino sighed

"What else could it be about Sakura..."

Sakura then put both of her hands on Ino's shoulders and proceeded to get her friend to look her in the eye. "Come with me and I'll explain something's alright?"

Sakura outstretched her hand towards Ino in a peace offering. Ino stared at it for a while before finally firmly clasping her hand in Sakura's.

Sakura gave a bright smiled and lead Ino towards the training area in the outskirts of the village.

* * *

><p>Once there Sakura gave Ino the talk she's been wanting too for years. Checking the area she released her seal, so she could give Ino this talk as her real self.<p>

Ino still let out a small gasp at seeing Sakura with wings, horns, claws, and covered in scales. She supposed in time she would get used to it, but for now it will always shock her a bit when she sees Sakura like this.

"Ino first of all I wanted to say thank you for all you did for me when we were in the academy" Sakura conceded mentioning for Ino to sit down on the ground with her.

Ino took the invitation while sending Sakura a mildly confused look.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Ino questioned.

"I mean all the times you stood up for me against the bullies and invited me to play with the other friends you. You may not know it but it really helped me with my confidence issues." Sakura said sincerely.

"Then why didn't you even let me, who was your best friend back then know about your dragon side?!" Ino demanded her anger rising at Sakura keeping such a big secret from her when they were friends. "And while I'm at it, why did you break off our friendship if I really meant that much too you Sasuke or not" Ino finished exhaling heavily as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Ino I'm sorry to say there are still concerning reasons for why I couldn't and still cant tell you why I didn't tell you about my dragon heritage" Sakura conceded. "However about the thing with Sasuke I need to let you know it was never about him" Sakura truthfully answered only managing to confuse and anger Ino more.

"Well then why did you break our friendship if you never had a crush on him?!" Ino hissed loudly her tears now flowing down her face.

"It was because I didn't want you to make a huge mistake" Sakura explained, although when she saw the confusion laced on Ino's face she decided to explain in more depth.

"I could see that you were becoming obsessed with Sasuke, and you had started to ignore your ninja training. Wanting to return the favor you did for me, I decided that giving you a rival would be the best thing to motivate you. Even though it did cost us our friendship something I deeply regret, I did see you try to improve your training during your spare time." Sakura smiled.

"Let's just say I have experience with an obession that I let myself get to far deep into, and my mistake cost me my brother" Sakura finished a now sad guilty look on her face.

Ino frowned teary eyed at the mention of Sakura's twin. Even after hearing from Sakura herself Ino still had trouble believing Sakura had a twin brother. Nevermind the fact he's been dead five years. Ino had seen the intense sadness in her eyes when Sakura talked about her brother for that brief time yesterday. Whatever happened to Sakura's brother definitely left deep scars on Sakura today.

In fact Ino realized it probably explained more about how Sakura was the she was when she entered the academy. The bullying may have even just been the salt to the wound. Sakura's wide forehead most likely wasn't what was really bothering her when she was younger.

Ino stared at her friend in curiosity wondering what other secrets lied in her past.

Then Ino just stood in silence contemplating everything else Sakura had just told her. So that was the reason she broke off their friendship? So she wouldn't let herself fall behind?

"Stupid fore-head did you really have to pull the tough love on me though? You could have just told me..and what about Sasuke you still don't like him do you?" Ino sniffled feeling a bit betrayed. Why didn't Sakura just tell her that?

"Ino knowing how stubborn you are I didn't think you would take my advice seriously without some conflict" Sakura reasoned while still wiping Ino's tears. "Plus it was never really about Sasuke like I said, I mean yes I think he's cute but I never liked him to extent I proclaimed"

Then Ino just a hoarse laugh.

"Yeah you're right I don't think I would have..and okay I believe you"

"So what I really called you down here for Ino is to see if you wanted to rekindle our friendship. This time we do our training together!" Sakura held her clawed hand out for Ino to take. "Just remember I'll understood if you decline" Sakura promised although Ino didn't miss the twinge of hurt she heard in her former best friends voice.

However Ino decided it was time to take the word "former" out of that sentence.

Not wasting a single moment Ino bee lined for Sakura's hand and gave it a squeeze, much to the delight of Sakura who proceeded to pull Ino into a hug with her wings wrapping around them.

"Arigato Ino-chan.." Sakura cried her own tears pouring down her face.

So Sakura and Ino remained in that spot for quite a while crying their hearts out to one another. And though emotions ran high that day both were able to get a better understanding of each other, and that was the true beginning of a much deeper friendship.

"Ino-chan when my wings recover you'll be the first one I take flying.."

"I'd like that fore…Sakura"

* * *

><p><strong>New Edit: Hi a few good changes in this chapter to note. The main and really only one being the add in on the Sakura and Ino conversation. This time I went for a better explained reason for Sakura purposely breaking her friendship off with Ino. Mainly because when I reevaluated the original reason Sakura broke ties with Ino I realized it came off real petty, and made Sakura feel to high and mighty. <strong>

**However this time I tie the reason to Sakura breaking off her friendship with Ino having something to do with what happened to her brother in the past. Thus Sakura was trying to save Ino from making a similar mistake she did that still haunts her and makes her feel guilty today. This reason just seems a lot better and more plausible. **

**Anyway that's it FusaoKairi Out!**


	21. Leaving to Begin

Leaving to Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or American Dragon

* * *

><p>"So I'm heading out with Master Jiraiya and Naruto today" Sakura said casually addressing her father who was recently discharged from the hospital today.<p>

Although now he's confined to the inside of his bedroom for a couple more days of bed rest to be on the safe side. In three days time he was to be up and working again.

"So you're already leaving me again huh?" Kenji said jokingly from his upright position on his bed, though Sakura could still hear the underlining sadness in his voice.

"Yeah…gomen otou-san but I'll be back before you know it!" Sakura assured putting on a very bright smile. She knew her father already hated the fact that she lived in the forest, because it meant that he saw her less and less. However Sakura made it her duty to constantly reassure her father that he was always on her mind. She knew how lonely he really felt with her mother and brother both gone.

"It's okay Sakura I understand just please be careful…and tell Naruto I said good luck." Kenji said his sentence growing quieter at the end.

"Um okay?" Sakura answered thrown off by her father's hesitance when talking about Naruto. In fact when she thought about it whenever Naruto was brought up in conversation her father grew very uncomfortable.

In fact when Sakura thought about it, her father always seemed a little awkward around Naruto. Like a friend who was keeping a secret from another friend.

She knew he wasn't afraid of the Kyuubi that inhabited him; she had a feeling that something else about Naruto was bothering her father.

She just didn't know what..

"Well anyway Otou-san please remember to stay in the bed and take your vitamins alright? Please don't be stubborn about it. The more you do it the sooner you'll be able to be active again." Sakura remarked carefully studying her father's face, she knew how much he disliked bed rest.

"Alright, alright don't worry Sakura I promise I'll listen to the doctor's recommendations this time.." Kenji agreed holding up his hands in a sign defeat.

"Arigato Otou-san we don't need a repeat of last time.." Sakura begin a semi evil smirk adorning her face. She knew how much _**that **_story embarrassed her father.

"Ai, Ai no need to go there, Sakura, please don't you have a journey you should be heading off too?" Kenji asserted rapidly changing the subject while a small blush was on his face.

"Ha Ha good bye Otou-san hopefully I'll see you in a month!" Sakura smiled and waved as she ran out the door with her seal activated and backpack on.

* * *

><p>As she walked down the town square Sakura had to stop and admire the work done by the village construction team. They had managed to get quite a lot done in the month since the invasion, and some of the newer stuff looked even better than before.<p>

It also amused her to know end whenever she saw the young children of the village looking just about everywhere for her dragon self to pop up. Sadly they would not get their wish today, but it did warm her heart to see just how much the children loved her dragon self.

Her short trek continued on for a couple of minutes until she ran into two familiar faces she decided to go and greet before she left.

"Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled enthusiastically catching the attention of both men rather quickly. They both turned around to she her running towards them and each responded with their customary greetings.

"Hn"

"Yo"

"Well hello to you too" Sakura responded sarcastically rolling her eyes at the two.

"So where are you two off too? More training I presume?" Sakura inquired not at all surprised to see either of them getting back to the grind this soon. Neither of them were one for long periods of rest and relaxation.

"You're quite correct in your presumption, off to meet up with Jiraiya and Naruto?" Kakashi asked amused by Sakura's happy mood. She must've had a really good week to be this excited.

Sasuke just continued his blank stare at Sakura, although if one was skilled enough they could see the faintest traces of a smile and blush of his face. Ever since the invasion Sasuke had by his terms been much more friendly, but only towards his teammates.

Hell he even went to go get ramen with Naruto and Sakura earlier in the week. Something that still surprises both of them to no end.

"Yeah in fact I'm headed over to the gates right now, well I wish both of you luck on your training so long I'll see you in a month!" Sakura shouted waving her arm back to them as she made her way out. She had one more stop to make before she reached the gates.

"Well you heard her Sasuke let's get to it"

"Sure…let's go"

* * *

><p>"Where is that girl?" Jiraiya huffed impatiently not all expecting someone like her to be late.<p>

"Calm down Pervy-sage Sakura-chan will be here don't worry" Naruto demanded, as he was tired of hearing the man complain. His huge green pack rested on his back, which held the present that Gai had given him.

He decided maybe he'd wear it..but he should wait until no one was around.

"HEEEEYYYY!"

To two men turned towards the direction of the yell to see Sakura heading towards them.

"Sorry I'm late you guys I had to go talk to somebody before I left" Sakura apologized while gesturing back inside the village.

However Sakura had been intentionally vague about her "talk". In reality she had gone to find Ramus and Hircus to make sure they were okay.

Luckily they had been evacuating the outer Konoha forest perimeter to get all the forest animals to safety. So the majority of the battle missed them.

Ramus hadn't been to happy that he wasn't able to assist Sakura during her fight, but she made sure to inform him that he had a job to do. His and his father's course of action had been the correct response for their jobs. As they were Sakura's enforcers and helpers when she couldn't be around.

And that lead to the conversation Sakura had with Ramus about protecting Konoha from magical threats while she was gone. She knew he would do his job well, and she also made sure to inform him that during the time she was away he may end up being summoned through her Omniscroll.

Sakura was then broken out of her thoughts by an apatheic Jiraiya.

"Well fine kid, just make sure not to hold us up anymore" Jiraiya complained not really happy been having to wait he already got enough of that from Kakashi.

"Who did you go see Sakura?" Naruto asked curiosly jumping in the conversation.

"Hai Gomen!" Sakura said apologizing fher tardyness for matter how justified it may have been. Then she gave Naruto a teasing look.

"Sorry Naruto another secret I don't plan on telling you" Sakura quipped with a smile as Naruto groaned in frustration.

"Alright enough talk you guys, let's get going! We gotta find Tsunade!" Naruto urged as he began marching out of the village with Jiraiya next to him. Sakura gave a quiet laugh and began to trudge along with them.

* * *

><p>An hour into the journey Naruto, for once actually began asking some valid questions.<p>

"Hey pervy-sage who is this Tsunade anyway? And how are we going to be able to find her?" Naruto asked his eyes squinted while still facing forward.

At this question Jiraiya and Sakura let out a simultaneous annoyed sigh.

"Naruto…"

"Kid.."

"Eh, eh he what" Naruto asked turning towards them while shrugging his shoulders comically, with a single sweat drop pouring down the back of his head.

"Didn't you learn anything when we were studying Konoha history in the academy, you seriously didn't retain one bit of information?" Sakura huffed at him like it was a crime that he didn't know who Tsunade was. Which to her it was being the huge bookworm that she is.

"Kid she's a Legendary Sannin like me, and the forerunner in almost all medical jutsu. She invented many of the medical jutsu the hidden villages use, and perfected what was already known. Plus her super strength is not something to be messed with…" Jirairya trailed off at the end giving a slight shiver at remember how that strength was inflicted on him in the past.

"Okay, okay! Yeesh sorry I didn't know. You guys know I'm not necessarily known for my studies..." Naruto added a slight blush on his face, at his own lack of knowledge.

"But Naruto does bring up a rather good point, how are we supposed to find her? As I heard she rarely makes any visits to the village and keep her tracks surprisingly well hidden." Sakura summarized turning to the Jiraiya for an explanation.

"Well unfortunately we are going to have to do a little recon, but for the most part I've gotten good tips on where she could possibly be. However the only real glaring issue I can think of is how she could be looking at this time". Jiraiya answered, before Naruto butted in.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto demanded with Sakura looking quite curious as well. She was supposed to be Jiraiya's age wasn't she?

"What I mean is Tsunade never looks her actual age, while she is my age she has a jutsu that allows her too look like either a teenager or a young adult. Its what keeps those who are trailing her off her tail." Jiraiya explained.

"Okay so who would she have trailing her, anyone we should worry about?" Sakura questioned her brow furrowing.

"Well the people who are most likely trailing her, are her old business associates she hasn't paid back. Tsunade has a huge gambling addiction, and it has gotten her in plenty of trouble. She always beat it before she would have to pay any of her lost bets back." Jiraiya grinned to the two amusing himself as he talked about one of his old teammates glaring flaws.

Naruto, and Sakura sweatdropped at that information. What the hell was with these Legendary Sannin who didn't act very Legendary?

"Also the addiction she has earned her a very special nickname.." Jiraiya began peeking the two's interest. They leaned in closer to hear.

"The Legendary Sucker!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a small village a bet was being placed by non other than…<p>

"Tsunade-sama are sure about this? You know how bad your luck is, why do I have to keep reminding you?"

"Quit your worrying Shizune I have a feeling about this one.." Tsunade whispered back to her protégé.

"Yeah and if it's anything like all your other feelings then were screwed" Shizune thought as she put the palm of her hands on her face.

The gambling man across from Tsunade smiled and readied his had. He had to admit he had been a bit panicked at first when she walked in the room, with her intimidating stance. However once he found out who she was, and about her reputation he hadn't ever been so excited for a match.

"Your move sweetheart" He jeered a slimy smile on his face the whole time.

He was winning some big bucks tonight.

* * *

><p>Back with the other group Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sakura were continuing their trek when they came upon a small town, which seemed to be celebrating a festival of some kind.<p>

Surprisingly to the both of them and also to their delight Jiraiya proceeded to stop.

"Alright kids this our stop for the day, I have some important…recon to do..yeah. Anyway you two can go out and enjoy the festival in the mean time." Jiraiya said giving a hint of a lewd smile.

Then he took out the money that they all collectively brought for the mission.

"Here you two take this and go have some fun, I'll hold onto the majority of the money" Jiraiya said with a mischievous smirk of his face.

Sakura looked at Jiraiya with disdain when she realized that he was going to take more than half of their money! In fact Naruto and herself contributed more too the wallet than him!

"Hey! What's the big idea?! That's more than half of our cash and you barely gave Sakura and I anything!" Naruto yelled highly displeased with the man. Though Sakura had to admit she was shocked he caught that as quickly as she did.

"Now, now calm down I'm only holding onto it. After all I am the responsible adult here," Jiraiya lectured to the teens.

"Yeah when pigs fly…" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

Before Sakura could question the man further he disappeared off into the town.

"Ah…well it looks like we have some free time Sakura" Naruto started his hand scratching his cheek nervously.

"Yeah so?" Sakura turned to face Naruto a slightly confused look present of her face.

"So…you want to go enjoy the festival with me? Maybe like a date?" Naruto finished with a single bead of sweat dripping down his face.

"Uh…Naruto.." Sakura began very unsure. She wasn't objecting to going out and having fun, but she only wanted to do it as friends. Not as a romantic outing.

But as Sakura physically watched his face deflate she thought against it. She decided she'd explain to Naruto what his standing with her at another time. She didn't feel like breaking his heart today.

"Yeah alright Naruto…Let's go" Sakura smiled to her friend.

Naruto lit up faster than the city night-lights at the agreement.

"OKAY Sakura-chan let's head over to the games" Naruto laughed absolutely delighted as he reached out to grab her hand and pull her along.

Sakura couldn't help herself and began laughing along with him.

The next couple of hours could best be described as a whirlwind. Naruto and Sakura journeyed from one station to the next. Playing tons of mini games, and trying out many different foods, although didn't like any of the foods tried in particular.

They were all currently lounging on the grass close by to the still ongoing festival, enjoying the remnants of the peace. Or at least Sakura was, Naruto was still eating.

It wasn't until late afternoon and after Naruto finished digesting all the foods he consumed that the group headed out to find Jiraiya. Naruto was even carrying a squid stick they got for the man.

They searched and searched around for the old man, but it was to no avail. They just couldn't seem to find him.

That is until they heard a particularly happy yell coming from inside an adult club that they had almost passed by.

Naruto and Sakura turned towards each other with very despondent looks…

They should have known….

* * *

><p>"Hey Jerk what happened to that recon bullshit?!" Sakura yelled unconcerned about the language she was using. Naruto had turned towards her shocked at that moment as they entered the club together, because he rarely hears her curse.<p>

She must be really angry.

They both found the perverted man moderately drunk and surrounded by beautiful young women. However the important thing that caught Sakura's eyes was the empty wallet case.

Naruto and Sakura's jaws both hilariously dropped at the sight of saggy wallet, as Jiraiya laughed and simply replied.

"HEY, what can I say I love the ladies" Jiraiya's laughter penetrated threw the air at his statement.

"YOU, YOU PERVY-SAGE THAT WAS ALL WE HAD!" Naruto erupted positively furious the man used up all his saved mission earnings.

Naruto jumped up onto the drinking table and immediately started yelling his lungs out some more at the old man, as the women around him began to slink away. Probably because they were both annoyed and scared by Naruto.

Sakura didn't even blink an eye at letting Jiraiya tear the raunchy sage a new one, quite annoyed at him for using her all money as well. So while he was yelling she took the squid stick out of his hand, and held it herself

However she should have paid more attention to her own surroundings a bit more, because as she began laughing at Naruto and Jiraiya's argument Sakura accidentally bumped into a tacky yet well dressed man behind her.

And thanks to the squid stick she ended up straining his white suit.

"Hey you little brat! What's the big idea! This suit costs more than your own house." The burly man sneered his accomplices cracking their knuckles behind him.

Sakura simply crooked an eyebrow ready to take on this guy herself, with Hiro snarling at the man in front of her by her heels.

"Hey, hey calm down sir no need to be hasty" Jiraiya surprising still able to be coherent and reasonable.

"Listen to this guy, he thinks he can take on the boss" one of the cronies laughed.

"This guy is out of your league old man, boss used to be a chuunin level ninja for the a village. You don't stand a chance!" the other crony jeered to them while gesturing to their leader.

"I think I can handle it" Jiraiya said in an equally cocky voice that sent the men over the edge.

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE DONE FOR!" They all yelled as they pushed a forward charge at the group.

Naruto and Sakura were both in defensive stance ready to attack until they saw Jiraiya gathering what looked like to be swirling charka into his hand, and charged forward aiming at the boss.

What happened next was one of the most amazing things Sakura's ever seen in her lifetime.

Jiraiya made contact with the man's stomach, and the swirling mass of Charka dug deeply into his skin.

But instead of being propelled forward like Sakura thought he would, he began turning in a counterclockwise motion with the orb. Until he spun so fast that he was eventually pushed through the wall and out into the store into a festival stand.

Naruto looked on with obvious awe, he knew the old geezer was more capable than he looked but this took the cake. Sakura shared his sentiments because until this point she had been very unimpressed with the old man.

Jiraiya proceeded to stand upright, and dust his shoulders off. He walked past the terrified cronies and approached the man with a twisted stomach lying in the broken stand.

"You know I actually could use a bit of information from you, if you've got it since you are a ninja and all." Jiraiya questioned politely acting as if the whole incident didn't just happen.

Altnough dazed and heavily injured the white suited man could finally get a good look at his assailant in the light.

And boy did he feel stupid…he had to pick a fight with a Sannin didn't he?

"I…I'll tell you what you want to know…" the man croaked barely able to get any coherent words out.

"Good" Jiraiya smiled.

After getting the information that Tsunade was in a town nearby the group decided they would stay here for the night before continuing on their quest in the morning.

However later on in the day around sunset Naruto stopped at a training field they were passing, and began demanding for Jiraiya to teach him the move he used on the man in the club.

"Look kid it's getting late can't you bug about this tomorrow..." Jiraiya sighed in no mood to begin a lesson now.

"No way! You can't show off a super cool move like that and not expect me to want to learn it!" Naruto answered his face showing sheer excitement.

"With Naruto around you really shouldn't have Pervy-sage" Sakura grinned at the man taking on Naruto's nickname for the Sannin.

Jiraiya just sighed.

"Look we'll come back here tomorrow and I'll train you on the basics okay? But for now we should all get our rest we've had a long journey..." Jiraiya said his voice leaving no rooms for disagreement.

Naruto sighed dejectedly before agreeing. So they all headed over to the hotel, with Jiraiya saying he would be paying for their room stay.

"You'd better be old man you used all of my and Naruto's money!" Sakura all but growled in her head, desperately trying to hold her tongue.

Once they were all changed for the night they headed to their shared room, and while Sakura was a little uncomfortable being in her pajamas around Jiraiya, she felt fine with Naruto only seeing her in them.

At least Naruto was an unintentional pervert.

"Goodnight Sakura!" Naruto called from his bed as he watched Sakura get ready to lay down. Jiraiya simply watched the two in silence from his own bed.

"Goodnight Naruto" Sakura smiled to him and proceeded to lye down curling up like a cat would.

Both Jiraiya and Naruto looked on in slight amazement as Sakura let her seal fall as she began to sleep. To them it was such a mystery that she managed to make herself look so vulnerable despite the horns, claws, tail, and teeth that could clearly be seen.

A mystery to them both…

* * *

><p><strong>New Edit: Once again the main edits were deleting Hiro from the chapter, and Replacing with a secetion about Ramus with a more in depth look at his role. Also I mention a weapon tobe used later...<strong>

**Anyway Please Review!**

**FusaoKairi Out!**


	22. Two Journeys of Completion

Two Journeys of Completion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up first out of the group in the morning, eager to begin his training.<p>

Sitting up and yawning he did a quick survey of their motel room just to make sure everything was in check. His eyes then moved over to where Sakura was laying.

Naruto gazed at Sakura entranced by how peacefully she slept. Her wings folded at her sides, her tail slightly swishing, and her earflaps moving up and down.

He had so much fun on their date yesterday, and he had to wonder if she thought of him as something more than a friend?

He had been thoroughly shocked when she had even agreed to the date in the first place. He had brought the suggestion out of nowhere and was expecting to be shot down…

But she didn't say no...

Maybe she was embarrassed because of all her dragon limbs, and thought she became unattractive to him.

"But actually it's the opposite…" Naruto thought with a blush.

It was true, her draconic body parts didn't bother him any, but getting to see more of her real inside personality, and ideologies is what attracted him even more than before.

He knew that in her own way, she understood his pain of being ostracized for being different. He had a feeling there was a lot more that she was withholding from her childhood, but he wouldn't pry.

He knew how painful reliving those memories could be…

Maybe he could talk to her later…

If he ever mustered up the courage too…

"Well I might as well go and get dressed" Naruto sighed inwardly getting up from the futon and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Sakura was stirred up by the rattling of a doorknob her ear twitching in alertness. She slowly raises her head up to see Naruto just leaving the bathroom dressed in his typical orange jumpsuit.<p>

"Hey Naruto. Morning to you" Sakura greeted sleepily swaying side to side a little bit.

"Wha…oh hey Sakura did I wake you?" Naruto questioned with a blush on his face, his thoughts still reeling from last night.

"Yeah, but it was time I got up anyway, go wake Jiraiya-sama I'm going to go get dressed" Sakura said letting out a rattling yawn that actually displayed all of her very sharp teeth, making Naruto gulp a little.

"Alright I'll go get pervy-sage he owns me a lesson anyway!" Naruto agreed heading over to probably brutally wake up the hermit.

Sakura just shook her head in amusement before getting up to go into the bathroom.

Once inside Sakura proceeded to undress herself making sure to remember to put the water temperature to the highest it could possibly go.

As she was showering Sakura thought of what her agenda should be for the day. She knew she could get some training in.

But she had another more benefical idead that could save them loads of time. She figured that if she used her advanced tracking skills Sakura could locate and pinpoint Tsunade's location head of time. Thus not having their group end up on a possible wild goose chase.

Even though she had to clear the idea with Jiraiya she'd knows he'd be up for it, but even if he did say no she could always easily sneak out on her own.

Then her thoughts strayed to what Naruto was going to be learning from the Sannin later today. She admitted to herself it sounded insteresting, but she wanted Naruto to have his own signature specialty. Plus she had magic on her side already. Besides she wanted to learn from Tsunade not Jiraiya. Tsunade was the Sannin known for her healing expertise so this would be the perfect oppportunity to talk to her alone.

Not that she thought Naruto and Jiraiya were all that bad, but neither of them made good first impression...Naruto especially with his loud abrasive attitude.

Once out of the shower Sakura did the finishing touches to her morning routine, before activating her seal, putting on her clothes and heading out of the bathroom.

What she saw outside was a sight she'd never forget...

Jiraiya crazy faced and almost looking like he was blowing stream out of his ears was attempting to choke a laughing hysterically Naruto.

Sakura pretty used to seeing strange things quickly got over this before simply sighing and huffing in her breath.

"ROAR!" The loud rattling roar shook the hanging light in the room, and effectively got the attention of the two arguing men, who proceeded to stare at Sakura in fear and shock.

Once she realized she got their attention she turned to Jiraiya who still had his hands on Naruto's throat and asked…

"What did Naruto do?" Sakura sighed as Naruto's smile turned to sheepish.

"Hrr the brat thought it would be cute, if he drenched his finger in salvia and stuck it in my ear" Jiraiya snarled down at the boy.

"Hey it's not my fault if you sleep like the dead!" Naruto yelled back as best as he could because he was turning slightly blue.

"Look guys we don't have time for this, Jiraiya-sama could you pleased get dressed? I have an important question for you later" Sakura asked pleading not wanting to keep wasting time.

Jiraiya grumbled a bit before decide ding to comply with Sakura's request, and released his hands from around Naruto's neck.

"Uhhhuggg, Geez can't take a joke old man?" Naruto questioned gulping in the air he had lost, while rubbing his neck.

"Whatever, brat keep this up and I'll use the Rasengan on you!" Jiraiya threatened the boy while pointing a finger at him as he headed into the bathroom.

Sakura turned to Naruto who was still rubbing his neck and nodded her head at him.

"You really shouldn't keep disrespecting him like that, pervert or not he's still a sannin and he does have a vast pool of knowledge that would be useful to you and your dream" Sakura chided.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but would it kill him to act like he actually deserved the title more often?" Naruto suggested looking at Sakura with a sly grin.

"No, no it wouldn't"

Both of them laughed, before sitting on the couch and talking until Jiraiya came back out of the bathroom dressed and ready and hour later.

"Alright you two let's go!"

* * *

><p>The group walked out to the small village's outer forest area. It nice and secluded surrounded by thick trees, the perfect place for training.<p>

While Naruto stretched getting ready for whatever Jiraiya was about to dish out for him. Sakura walked up to the sannin with Hiro in tow to ask the questions she's been anxious over all morning.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama I hate to bother you while you're preparing for the training exercise, but I have a question for you" Sakura said tapping the hunched over man who was digging inside the huge bag he brought with him.

"Well what is it?" Jiraiya said turning away from the bag and giving Sakura his full attention.

"I wanted to know, if you could tell me the information you received yesterday about Tsunade's possible whereabouts. I wanted to go ahead and search for her on my own." Sakura asked giving a face of determination.

"Really?! Are you sure you up for that, you don't want to stay and try to learn the Rasengan instead. Because if I'm honest I have to say I'm slightly uncomfortable sending a young kunoichi on her own with no back up." Jiraiya said giving Sakura a look more along the lines of apprehension.

"Yes I'm sure I'm up for it, and besides I want to learn more things along the lines of healing. Plus you shouldn't worry about me, because in case you forgot I am half dragon" Sakura pointed having her finger in the air much like a school sensei would.

"Hahaha too true, I did forget. Okay you've got a deal. So come closer so the brat doesn't hear, and I'll tell you what I know." Jiraiya agreed mentioning for Sakura to come closer by waggling his finger at her.

Neither noticed Naruto giving them a curious look from the side.

While still stretching Naruto was distracted by a flash of heat and light, and startled he looked up to see Sakura in her birth form running so swiftly throught the forest that she became a blur. Before he could question Jiraiya why she would do that, he realized himself that she ran that fast so she had zero chance of being seen.

And people didn't give him credit for his brain!

But still where was she going? And why?

"Hey pervy-sage where's Sakura going?"

"That's none of your business kid, don't worry she's doing something for me." Jiraiya replied huffing a little at Naruto.

"Okay…." Naruto said unsurely still looking towards trees.

"So are you ready, because your training begins now!" Jiraiya bellowed reaching into his huge bag.

"Of course I'm ready old man!" Naruto bellowed back getting into a defensive position, thinking the hermit was reaching for a weapon.

"Then let's begin…" Jiraiya concluded ominously pulling out a water balloon.

Naruto just stared at the object in silence for a moment.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the deep forest Sakura was frunning swiftly towards her destination taking a glide every few minutes since her wings were still injured. She continued her fast movements to the possible whereabouts of Tsunade.<p>

Using her superior eyesight she could make out the small figures and buildings that were below. Then with her superior smell she could trace the fiant scents in the air, despite how fast she was moving.

"This continued for about five more minutes, until the trees started vanishing and instead turned into buliding rooftops. Sakura found a nice dark alley and proceeded to swiftly drop down it.

Once landed, and with seal reactivated Sakura stepped out of the alley and into the small but still booming village.

"So where should I start looking?" Sakura thought peeking around corners.

"Well Jiraiya-sama did say Tsunade is a huge gabbling addict, so my best bet would be someplace like a Casino" Sakura answered herself internally.

She walked around the small town rather aimlessly until Sakura could hear the clattering of coins.

Turning around to locate the source of the sound Sakura realized she was face to face with a casino.

Perfect.

"I have feeling this is my stop" Sakura said walking inside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile deeper inside of the establishment people were gathered around a certain slot machine as coins continued to plummet out.<p>

"Boy lady you sure are lucky!"

"What you gonna do with all that money?"

"Feel like being generous sweetheart?"

"Tsunade-sama this, this is wonderful maybe your bad luck streak is finally over!" Shizune cried overjoyed.

"Oink, oink!" Tonton Tsunade's pet pig also seemed to agree.

But Tsunade herself was staring at her winnings in mistrust and fear. Because unlike other people would she doesn't take this as a sign of good fortune.

She takes it as a sign of bad luck.

And her recent run in with her old teammate a couple nights back didn't help soothe the matter on her mind.

Meanwhile near the entrance Sakura had her nose in the air and was sniffing around trying to find anything.

"Oink, oink, oink"

Sakura perked her head up at the sound and smell of a pig oinking in the lobby.

Walking towards the source she was stunned when as she got closer, she could make out the silhouettes of two beauty older women.

"Tsunade-sama I thought you'd be happier about winning what's wrong?" Shizune asked very confused by her mentor's behavior.

"It's nothing Shizune I just feel like something's slightly amiss is all" Tsunade confessed.

"Umm excuse me..."

The two women turned around to be surprised by the appearance of a girl who looked no more than twelve or thirteen standing near one of the slot machines.

"Are you really the great Tsunade?" Sakura asked cautiously. Inching closer and closer to the pair.

"What's it to you?" Tsunade questioned suspiciously. "What could this girl want with me?" she thought.

"I wanted to ask if you would be my teacher? I want to learn healing jutsu from the best, and clearly you're the soul candidate!" Sakura finally said to the surprise of both women present.

"Wha-wha, little girl I stopped being a professional healer years ago, besides that I already have an apprentice in Shizune here. Plus how did you even find me!" Tsunade said astounded mentioning to the women holding Tonton who gave a shy wave back to the pink haired girl.

Sakura looked at Shizune intensely for a moment, before returning her attention to Tsunade.

"What if I prove myself to you? Will you accept me then, because I'll do any test you request. Any Test" Sakura said drawing closer to the domineering women and pushing herself into a more intimidating stance.

Tsunade stared at the girl in shock; she had expected the girl to back down when she refused. She couldn't help but admire the girl's stubbornness, so she decided she'd humor her, and give her a test so hard she wouldn't be able to pass it anyway.

"Okay my colleague Shizune and I will prepare a test for you tomorrow pass it, and I'll take you on as my second apprentice." Tsunade agreed outstretching her hand.

"But Tsunade-sama I also have one other condition I want fulfilled If I succeed" Sakura replied sticking out her hand to be shaken as well.

"And what's that?" Tsunade asked.

"I want you to sit down with me, and my teammates who will arrive later to discuss something concerning Konoha" Sakura announced giving Tsunade a very steeled eyed look.

Tsunade flinched a bit at the talk of her old village, but she was no fool she now knew this girl had to be a kunoichi from Konoha, and so did her teammates. Plus she's also heard of the fate that had fallen Konoha about a month ago.

Even if some of the details were a bit hazy…

And while she was ready to turn the girl's request at her admission, she realized she couldn't. Staring at the girl's eyes Tsunade could see in them, what used to be in her eyes a long time ago.

Determination…

So she shook the girl's hand in agreement, ignoring the shocked gasp of Shizune while she did so. Plus the weird feelings and aura she was getting from this girl was fascinating, so couldn't hurt to try to delve into her. Finally she wanted to do this to see if it was worth the time, to hear out Orochimaru anyway.

"Fine you have yourself a deal, but be in the outer fields by six a.m tomorrow morning or I'll null in void the whole deal." Tsunade warned giving the girl a hard glare and squeeze of the hand.

"You won't regret it Tsunade-sama I be bright and ready tomorrow, by the way my name is Haruno Sakura" Sakura smirked at the women. Giving just as hard a squeeze back.

Tsunade and Shizune simply shared a look with each other, before saying…

"Fitting"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Naruto he was still struggling with the water balloon exercise, but it didn't help that his mind kept wandering back to Sakura. He been trying all day to get the water in the balloons he used to rotate quickly enough to pop it, but so far all he'd been able to do is deflate them.<p>

Lying against a tree completely exhausted of Charka and surrounded by dozens of deflated balloons Naruto looked at the beautiful sunset over his head to calm his nerves.

"I hope you're okay wherever you are Sakura-chan, I just wish the old fart would tell me where you went" Naruto thought a bit angrily. Because if he least knew how far and where she went too, he would be comforted by the knowledge.

But the old man insisted on his isolated training so that's what he was going to focus on.

Besides how much harder could getting the water rotate be!

By tomorrow he'd have this down!

Naruto then looked at the deflated balloons all around him.

Hopefully…

* * *

><p><strong>Old Author's Note" Well here you guys go! This time it didn't take me nearly three full months! <strong>

**The next chapter is Sakura's test, along with a possible Orochimaru meeting. **

**New Edit: Now a few changes I made here are deleting Sakura having regained her flight. Here I stay more true to the fact she's injured. So she still can't fly not even for a short amount of time. She can only glide. Plus got I got rid of Hiro. **


	23. Meeting the Standards

Meeting the Standards

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or American Dragon.

* * *

><p>Sakura gazed into the sunrise from her perch in a high tree near Tanzaku village in her birth form. The night after she made the deal with Tsunade she had too become anxious and excited to sleep.<p>

She had purged into the spell books and jutsu scrolls she brought along to study during for the journey.

"I hope this test isn't to hard, I really don't want to reveal more of my abilities than I have too" Sakura said raising her clawed hand to her head rubbing it in stress.

"I'll be fine, all I need to do is focus and be prepared and thanks to all the studying I've done there's no way that will be an issue!" Sakura thought reaching over to her hanging canteen on a tree branch, and gently rubbing some warm water on her face making sure to avoid her nose.

"Well no use trying to psych myself out now. I all need to do now is report to Jiraiya and I'll be on my way" Sakura thought with resolution.

However just then her stomach let out a noise of protest.

Sakura gave a small laugh.

"But first why don't I go and hunt me up some grub?" Sakura sighed making her way down to the ground where she had spotted an old Oxen.

* * *

><p>"Hey pervy-sage! Wake up you gotta check this out!" Naruto's loud voice boomed through the small motel room.<p>

"Ah! WHAT, WHAT KID IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING!" Jiraiya yelled annoyed at the loud wake up call, especially since he was still suffering from a mild hangover. He slowly began sitting up the bingo card the beautiful women gave him still firmly tied around his neck.

"I finally figured how to make the water balloon pop!" Naruto exclaimed completely ecstatic. Happy to finally figured out a technique to complete the exercise, especially after his mild nervous breakdown earlier.

That got Jiraiya's attention.

"Really now? I thought it would've taken you a lot longer" Jiraiya mentioned off hand trying to show how impressed he actually was.

"Well this is to one up you for doubting me now behold" Naruto gloated holding out a water balloon to his Sensei's face.

Jiraiya paid close attention as his student as Naruto pumped small amounts of Charka in the balloon, placing his hands of different spots of the balloon each time.

Jiraiya allowed a small smile to come to his face when he saw the balloon pop, even though it wasn't done the way he had shown Naruto, the kid still found a way that worked for him and that was all that was important…

Even if Naruto's way was really unorthodox…

"Like it pervy-sage? I got this idea from a cat this morning as I was coming out of the bathroom" Naruto said still grinning like a Cheshire cat still very proud of himself.

"I figured out how to make the water cyclone inside the balloon my own way since I'm still having trouble doing the way you presented it…" Naruto trailed off smiling sheepishly.

Jiraiya nodded his head.

He knew Naruto was referring to the Kyuubi's Charka flow. Apparently the boy still didn't strike a deal with the all-powerful entity.

"Well I have to say kid I'm impressed, now we can move on to the second phase of the training" Jiraiya said smiling.

"Yeah, the second pha…Wha?" Naruto shouted in surprise no longer paying attention to his motions on the balloon, causing it to pop in their faces.

"Argh! Kid pay attention, did you really think this would be all you had to learn?" Jiraiya questioned angrily not happy about being soaked in the morning.

"Yea…" Naruto trailed off sighing.

"Life's not that easy kid, the next part of the training will consist of using another round material" Jiraiya began as he rose up from his futon.

Naruto sighed sadly not looking forward to the sentence finishing.

"Now you're going to practice with this ball," Jiraiya announced holding up a white rubber ball.

"So I'm going to do the same thing with this ball…" Naruto said slowly still showing he was quite lost on the idea.

"Exactly, except this time you will be using a combination of your Charka and the air inside the ball to make it pop" Jiraiya explained taking the rare tone of his teacher voice.

"I have to use the air?" Naruto repeated now sounding unsure. How was he supposed to get a rubber ball with no water to pop, when it took him ages to figure out how to get the water balloon to pop?

"Hey don't worry kid the same principles apply here, the only difference is learning to excude the control, and power intake and output better. Something you desperately need to learn how to do properly." Jiraiya informed leaving no room for argument as he gathered his toiletries to get ready for his shower.

"You're right I can do this…" Naruto started until he realized that Sakura wasn't back from wherever she went.

And it's been a full day…

"Hey old man why isn't Sakura-chan back yet? You said it should have only taken a few hours to do whatever she was doing" Naruto questioned worry slowing creeping into his voice.

Jiraiya's head shot up in sudden alertness. Sakura did say she would report back if she found Tsunade.

So either the girl hadn't found his old teammate or she could be in some sort of trouble.

"Well I seriously doubt Sakura couldn't handle herself if she'd got into a lot of trouble, but maybe we should get moving towards her direction just to be safe" Jiraiya thought.

"To tell you the truth kid I sent your teammate on a small mission for me, however once I get dressed we'll start heading in the direction I sent her. Just in case." Jiraiya explained.

"What are we waiting for we should get the move on now!" Naruto hissed angrily appalled at the lack of concern Jiraiya was showing for Sakura's well being.

"Look runt the girls half dragon, I think she can take good care of herself!" Jiraiya yelled right back at the angry youth.

Naruto calmed down once he realized that Jiraiya was right and Sakura could definitely handle herself pretty well.

"Alright fine, but don't call me a runt pervy-sage" Naruto huffed back at the man, while walking out of the room already beginning to practice with the rubber ball.

"Humph no good, impatient brat" Jiraiya snarled inwardly as he headed into the shower.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Tanzaku village Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton enjoying breakfast in a local bar and Tsunade was pondering over the events of the past few days.<p>

Unknown to Shizune however Tsunade was pondering over the meeting she had with Orochimaru earlier the same day Sakura showed up.

"_So dear Tsunade how does my offer fancy you?" Orochimaru's threatening, but somehow smooth voice filled the air. _

_Tsunade just stared on coldly at the past teammate she admired and cared for in her younger years. While Tsunade felt nothing but contempt in her heart for Orochimaru, she couldn't deny his proposal was very…._

_Tempting._

_Offering to use his Impure World Reincarnation technique to bring back Nawaki and Dan was ingenious on his part. He knew her weaknesses very well._

_And she hated him for that!_

"…_..." Tsunade continued to be silent giving Orochimaru a very cross look but no answers. She wanted what he was offering __**very**__ badly. However she wasn't so sure she wanted to use her healing techniques on the "snake experiment" he wanted in return for the favor._

_That and Tsunade was sure as hell didn't want to provide the two sacrifices for his technique either. _

_Orochimaru continued to try and goad his teammate for a few more minutes until he eventually gave up, and decided to give her one more offer._

"_Fine my dear, I see you have a lot on your mind so I'll make you another deal. I'll give you a full week for your decision, but by the end of this week I want an answer" Orochimaru said before backing away into the darkness of the night. _

_Tsunade was left standing alone as the cold winds blew around her. _

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune gently questioned waving her hands in front of the glazed eyed women.

"Huh? Oh what Shizune?" Tsunade asked snapping out of her stupor rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay, you really zoned out there for a minute I was getting worried" Shizune questioned concern filling her eyes as she watched her mentor. She could tell Tsunade hadn't been getting a proper sleep in days.

"Hai Shizune I'll be fine when all this nonsense is over" Tsunade sighed putting her head down to rest in her propped up hands.

"Oh are you referring to the test you're giving that Sakura girl?" Shizune inquired curious about what she had planned for the young genin, considering Tsunade hasn't even told her about what she planned to do. All Tsunade had told Shizune to do was having her best healing techniques, and keep her Charka at its peak for the test.

"Sort of" Tsunade replied giving a half-truth, because while the test with Sakura was on her mind it wasn't in the forefront of it. Although the girl did intrigue her very much there was something about Sakura that Tsunade wasn't normal that she had something to be discovered.

"Well anyway Tsunade-sama we should hurry up, and finish breakfast Sakura will be waiting for us in the outer village field soon." Shizune reminded hiding how eager she was to see the test Tsunade had planned.

"Yeah, let's not keep pinky waiting I have a feeling that if we did that girl would pursue us all over the world" Tsunade sighed wistfully while nodding her head.

* * *

><p>Sakura now with her seal activated was stretching in the open field. The location Tsunade had arranged for the test was quite beautiful. A large open field with little vegetation in the way, and a crystal clear but ice-cold river down the large hill Sakura was on top of.<p>

Sakura raised her head up smelling the morning air in relaxation. Tanzaku was just so peaceful Sakura wouldn't mind coming back here to visit the small village sometime again in the near future for a vacation.

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted Sakura to the appearance of Tsunade and Shizune who were slowly walking up behind her.

"So you're actually here huh?" Tsunade said smirking eyeing Sakura up and down. Sakura was wearing a plain white tee shirt and her pair of short green shorts with her typical shinobi shoes in place.

"Uh-huh no way I was going to back out of this challenge," Sakura jeered back to Tsunade giving the older woman a smirk of her own.

"I must say I admire your tenacity, but to bad it won't do you any good. So are you ready for the test I have prepared?" Tsunade questioned standing perfectly still staring Sakura down with an intense gaze.

"You bet! Give me your worse!" Sakura said sounding way more confident than she actually was. She was facing another Sannin, and she was facing the one who had the keen ability of healing herself the best and the quickest leagues faster than Orochimaru.

Sakura knew if Tsunade chose battling for the test, she would have to try and take the Sannin out as quick as possible because if she didn't the battle could drag on for ages.

It would seem like a much easier task if she went all out with her dragon abilities, but Sakura simply did not want to reveal more than she had too, to a stranger and outside Konoha territory where anyone else could spot her, and spread word of her even further if she wasn't careful.

A single bead of sweat dwindled down Sakura brow as she waited for Tsunade to give her the test.

Finally after a beat Tsunade spoke.

"For this test I wanted to see if the determination I saw in your eyes yesterday was genuine" Tsunade began while she settled into a fighting pose.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, and Tsunade catching the action decided to elaborate.

"What I'm going to do for your test is one of the best ways to prove one's determination; endurance." Tsunade finished with a semi sadistic smiled as Shizune gasped in shock and Tonton squealed in worry.

Sakura catching the sounds and looking at the faces of the onlookers could tell that whatever Tsunade had in mind for her was going to be very, very painful…

What a joy…

"Brace Yourself!" Tsunade suddenly commanded with a powerful voice, before charging towards Sakura fists raised behind her.

"Huh?!" Sakura choked out caught of guard by the sudden start, and therefore was subsequently hit in the stomach not a minute later.

"Ughhhh!" Sakura groaned as the Charka infused fists of the Sannin dug deep within her body, however Sakura allowed a small smirk to grace her lips because she figured the her naturally armored skin would easily protect her from harm.

And that was where she made her greatest mistake.

While her armored skin lessened the damage, Sakura had forgotten about the blowback she would experience from such a punch.

At least she forgot about it until it happened immediately after Tsunade's strike.

Sakura was thrown ten feet back by the starting punch holding her stomach groaning on the ground from her position once she finally stopped sailing through the dirt.

Tsunade proceeded to examine her hand while her opponent was down, and she was shocked to see that her knuckles were bleeding moderately.

"Just what is this girl made of?" Tsunade thought in surprise stunned by how tough the Sakura's skin was.

"Maybe it's a bloodline of some sort, oh well I don't have time to dwell on it now" Tsunade thought with finality.

Sakura was slowly rising up from the ground holding her stomach and hacking. She hadn't been expecting such a powerful blowback.

"Oh boy, now at least I know this test is basically being Tsunade's personal punching bag" Sakura thought morbidly as she stared down the Sannin.

Wasting no more time Sakura charged fists raised towards Tsunade, deciding to not use her magical ability in this fight. Sakura wanted to see if she could do in the Sannin without using abilities she knows Tsunade couldn't counter.

"If this going to be a punch out it's at least going to be fair!" Sakura reasoned in her mind still charging head on.

Sakura threw her punch with all her might, as she quickly ducked to dodge the punch Tsunade had thrown.

However she wasn't expecting to be stopped by a finger.

Tsunade's finger was pushed upon Sakura's forehead effectively stopping the girl in her tracks. Then Tsunade once again pressed her fist into Sakura's stomach attempting to push the girl back once more.

Although this time something unexpected happened for everyone in the vicinity.

It seems that constantly punching Sakura's stomach had a huge drawback for Tsunade as Sakura belched blue flames out immediately the second time Tsunade punched her.

Shizune gasped at the display, but thanks to the keen eye she developed under Tsunade's tutelage she was also able to see that Sakura had spewed the flames out naturally, because when she was punched the girl still had made no motions of a hand sign.

Tsunade more than surprised by the attack proceeded to try and jump back as quickly as she could, but the damage had been done by then.

Sakura stood shakily now hacking up ash and soot that fell to the ground. The sound of harsh coughing permeated the air, as Sakura struggled to regain control of her breathing.

Tsunade checked over the damage on her arm from the flames. The burn damage on her lower right arm wasn't too bad, but the lingering feeling that was left afterward was something Tsunade's never experienced before.

Running her left hand over the burn damage to heal it, Tsunade was worried to see that her healing technique was taking longer than usual.

However with Sakura still mildly incapacitated Tsunade managed to get the job done, and healed her injury.

* * *

><p>"The way the flames came out of that girl is extraordinary, plus it seems this it was something she naturally did because I didn't see her doing in hand signs, and didn't sense a flare up in Charka when it happened. So just what are you playing at Sakura…" Tsunade wondered a confident smile now forming on her face.<p>

This might be the challenge she'd been waiting for. With the girl's armor like skin, and natural fire breath Tsunade was eager to press the battle on even further.

"Come on pinky! Endurance means having the skill, strength, and stamina to be able to withstand these type of hits and keep going, or have you already given up?" Tsunade jeered at the girl hoping to get a wild unfocused reaction out of her.

Sakura now done with her coughing fit eyed Tsunade down with a steely unhappy glare. She did not appreciate continuous blows to her now terribly sore stomach.

"**After all this time of being underestimated, I actually managed to underestimate someone else, and boy did I pick the one of the worse people to underestimate." Inner Sakura shouted mentally scolding herself. **

Why, Why! Didn't she take Tsuande's super strength into account when she leapt into this battle?!

However eager to prove her worth Sakura rushed back toward the women without much thought.

Tsunade of course alert to the approaching genin suited herself into a tai jutsu pose and waited for the girl to strike.

Sakura now seeing that the test may be impossible without some magic use lifted her right hand, which was now glowing red. Ready she shouted her spell into the air.

"Tempus Congelo!" Sakura yelled to the confusion of Tsunade and Shizune. Sakura waved her hand across herself in a smooth motion, and continued running waiting for the spell to activate.

Tsunade stayed in her signature tai jutsu pose still unsure about what Sakura had just done, although Tsunade suddenly felt her muscles relax and her body and internal organs felt and appeared to be slowing down.

"Just what did this girl do?!" Tsunade thought looking down at her arms horrified as her vision became slightly blurry and her arms seemed to gained tremendous weight.

Sakura smirked.

"Alright you gave me a good wailing so let's see how good your endurance is!" Sakura shouted somewhat vindictively as she pushed her fist into the time frozen Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted in distress unable to believe what the genin had done. Sakura was apparently able to freeze time around her opponents, plus had natural fire breath.

Was this girl human?

Sakura for thirty seconds just wailed into Tsunade only using her fists never resorting to her ready fire breath. She was definitely enjoying using her bare hands to beat Tsunade the way Tsunade did to her earlier.

However what Sakura forgot is that her punches were not Charka infused, thus rendering them barely effective if only a mild annoyance and inconvenience to Tsunade.

Tsunade just moved her eyes to look at Sakura while frozen in time, while she was relieved the punches didn't cause nearly as much damage as the fire breath did, Tsunade couldn't help but notice the sheer lack of control the girl had.

Although it wasn't that she couldn't control her Charka or techniques because it appears she can do that very well.

No what Sakura appeared to have little to no control over was her emotional state during battle. It seems that when she got to upset or as Tsunade saw earlier cocky she made very careless and reckless mistakes.

It was almost like the girl thrived on emotion in her battling style. Something that every other ninja tried to avoid because being to emotional can be a fatal mistake.

"Even though she's got me frozen in place, she isn't realizing that her punches are doing jack all" Tsunade inwardly sighed at the mild pounding her body was getting.

Unfortunately that wasn't the only thing that Tsunade noticed, but her second observation caused her more discomfort than annoyance.

Sakura seemed to have a particularly vicious side to her, eerily similar to Orochimaru. When she dug herself into fighting harder Sakura did it with such determination it was admirable.

But also worrisome, because Sakura got more and more vicious with her punches, pounding Tsunade in the stomach, head, face, even breast. Tsunade began to worry about the type of person Sakura was and could become if she took either of the deals she was offered.

From Orochimaru and Sakura alike.

Then suddenly Tsunade was able to make her left finger twitch. It seems like her movement is coming back.

"Ah so this is only a temporary jutsu, well pinky you better get ready" Tsunade thought giving off a humorless laugh in her head.

* * *

><p>Sakura unlike the last time she used this spell made sure to stay aware of the time she had left before Tsunade would be able to move again. Sensing the spell wearing off Sakura backed off Tsunade before she retaliated.<p>

"Is that the best you've got?" Tsunade taunted bent over a little. Sure the punches Sakura gave mildly hurt, but it wasn't nearly enough to really wound her. With the way Tsunade perfected the art of Charka control it would take a lot to wound her with simple Tai jutsu.

Sakura's eye dilated in frustration, her punches didn't do anything!

"Just how weak am I without my spells, and draconic abilities?" whispered to her self angrily her head bent down in disbelief.

Sakura breathed out deeply calming herself down, she knew Tsunade was just trying to get a rise out of her, and submitting to her frustration who do no good for her. Sure she was a dragon and emotion was the way they functioned, but she was also a shinobi and she had to keep her cool!

Sakura then decided to get down on four legs and charge readying for a head butt at her like she would if she were in her birth form.

However in the end this was her biggest mistake.

Despite Tsunade being slightly surprised by that tactic, with her years of experience she was able to counter it pretty easily.

When Sakura tried to ram her head straight into Tsunade's stomach, Tsunade used a Charka charged high kick to send Sakura flying down the field's hill…

And straight into the ice-cold river…

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh" Sakura screeched upon impact as she was u<span>nprepared<span> for the water saturating her skin and going straight up her nose.

Naruto and Jiraiya happened to be on their way to the field that Sakura and Tsunade were fighting after receiving a tip from the casino owner when they arrived to Tanzaku.

"Ahhhhhh!" the shriek Sakura let out permeated through the air reaching the ears of her two traveling companions.

"Pervy-sage you hear that! It sounded like Sakura!" Naruto yelled out in a panic recognizing the pain-ridden shriek his crush let out.

Jiraiya didn't respond and instead headed deep towards the fireld area at running speed. Now gravely concerned for Sakura.

"Something really might've happened to the girl!" Jiraiya thought his mind spinning with worry.

"Pervy-sage! Wait for me!" Naruto shouted following the Sannin easily matching his speed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the fight Shizune, Tonton, and Tsunade all came running down the hill and watched in horror as Sakura flailed helplessly in the icy river screaming for all she was worth.<p>

"Oh no! I knew Tsunade-sama would take this too far!" Shizune thought as she dived in the water to save Sakura.

"Water must've gotten into the girls system to quickly for her to try and prevent it" Tonton thought solemnly.

Sakura's vision was starting to fade as she slowly began her descent deep into the water. The icy cold river was too much for her continuously warm draconic body to take. Also due to the icy water going up her nose her inner fire had been temporarily put out and had effectively weakened her.

Sakura's still tried to get herself above the water but it was proving too hard, the last thing she could remember seeing before she blacked out was a blur of black and blue coming at her.

Shizune snagged Sakura by the collar of her shirt, and proceeded to swim her back to land with all his strength. Although when Shizune got close enough to land Tsunade then managed to get Sakura completely out the water.

Tsunade looked down at the young genin on the ground breathing in and out heavily. Sakura's chest was heaving heavily.

"If I had known the girl couldn't swim I wouldn't have kicked her into the water!" Tsunade thought sympathetically her inner voice slightly panicked. But this genin should've known how to swim; being able to know how to swim was a standard academy rule and lesson!

"Then there must be another reason for Sakura's reaction," Tsunade thought deeply.

Then as if Kami heard her query a possible reason sprang up.

Tsunade and Shizune both gasped at the sight of stream coming off Sakura in a fervent pace almost as if she was like a fire that had been put out.

Little did they know that's exactly what happened!

"Just what is going on here?" Tsunade questioned to Shizune who just glanced at her master equally confused.

Suddenly a lone yell made it's way through the air…

"What've you done to Sakura you crazy old woman!"

* * *

><p>Tsunade turned around to see a young boy in a bright orange outfit heading straight for her.<p>

"You little idiot wait a second!"

Tsunade stilled at the sight of her old teammate once his silhouette was visible from down the hill.

Jiraiya had a similar reaction; while he may not have frozen completely up he did allow a reminiscent smirk on his face.

"So we finally found you huh?" Jiraiya quipped forgetting about the Naruto who was charging down the hill towards her.

Tsunade had a quick flash of a smile at seeing her old perverted teammate, but stayed more focused on the boy who was still running towards her.

She noticed he seemed to be trying to do something with his hand, as Tsunade could see blue Charka swirling in his hand in a spherical shape and rotation.

"Wait a minute I recognize that technique!" Tsunade whispered to herself sparing a very quick glance a Jiraiya. Did her old teammate actually take on a student as well; she'd thought he would never do something like that.

But she also noticed that the kid's technique was still very flawed and incomplete. So it shouldn't be a problem to take him down.

Her estimation proved correct because when he tried forcing the wobbly ball of air towards her it completely dissipated. Then Tsunade who suspected something like that would happen, easily pressed her finger against Naruto's forehead and launched the boy straight back up towards Jiraiya who dodged him.

"So you were looking for me eh? Well next time kept your charging orange nuisance on a leash" Tsunade said reprimanding her old teammate.

Jiraiya simply smirked.

"Will do!"

Jiraiya turned to inspect Naruto who landed a couple feet behind him in a patch of scratchy looking grass.

"Ya okay kid?" Jiraiya asked mildly concerned after all he knew how much Tsunade's punches could hurt, but he figured with how high Naruto's stamina and endurance was the boy would be okay.

"Errrr" Naruto moaned pushing himself to his feet. This old lady was definitely stronger than her dainty, elegant look would lead one to think.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune cried alerting Tsunade to give her attention.

Tsunade turned around to see what her apprentice was crying about, when she saw Sakura slowly rise to two trembling feet and reposition herself back into a fighting pose with her eyes slightly hazy.

Tsunade and all that were present looked at Sakura in admiration and disbelief. Because even though the girl was clearly in immense pain, she refused to quit. Naruto especially felt a strong sense of Déjà vu because in that moment Sakura looked exactly like Lee did after his match with Gaara.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried once he was out of his stupor and raced to his injured teammate, and held her up with his right arm. Jiraiya followed shortly after coming up to stand next to his past teammate and her pupil.

Tsunade more touched by the display than she would like to admit, deciding to give herself, Jiraiya, his student, and Sakura another ultimatum.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya.

"You don't even need to open your mouth I know why you've come here that Sakura girl has given me plenty of hints already." Tsunade started stopping Jiraiya from even opening his mouth.

"I know you want to propostion me for Hokage I've heard the rumors about what happened during the chuunin exams, however you also know how I feel about the pointless Hokage position in general." Tsunade said ignoring Naruto's glare at the insult to his dream.

Jiraiya just listened silently to his old teammate.

"However the company you've brought with you interests me, so I'll make another proposition. If you're student the orange kid…"

"Hey, my name's Naruto Uzumaki Believe it!" Naruto interrupted her an angry vein present on his head.

"Anyway if Naruto can learn the Rasengan, and this Sakura girl can overcome her apparent weakness to water by the end of this week. I'll take the stupid Hokage position no arguments," Tsunade proposed keeping her face expressionless while Shizune gasped surprised Tsunade was that ready to risk something like that.

"You know you were never good with bets Tsunade" Jiraiya huffed giving off a hardy laugh.

"Well this is a bet I'll take my full chances with," Tsunade said as she hovered over Sakura and Naruto who both looked at her with small smirks on their faces.

* * *

><p>Back in Konoha two figures clad in dark black cloaks and large straw hats headed towards the Konoha gates. They were on a dark mission to complete and gather information on the recovering Leaf Village.<p>

"So we know who our targets are correct?" The cloaked figure that appeared to have bluish skin asked.

"Yes, young Uzumaki and a girl by the name of Sakura. Info from one of our spies placed in Orochimaru's village said the girl was exceptional powerful with some kind of rare bloodline" The figure with a long black ponytail answered.

"Excellent I'm always up for a challenge" The blue figured replied licking his lips.

"I know you are Kisame…."

* * *

><p><strong>OLD VERY IMPORTANT Author's Note: Hi I hope everyone likes the new chapter of the new year, I promise I'll to update this story much more often, but as I've started my junior year of college that task will become much harder unfortunately.<strong>

**However I have an important announcement to make so READ UP! I've put up a poll on my homepage about the fate of Itachi. **

**This is important so I want as many people to vote as they can. The poll is do you guys want Madara to be the overlaying villain or for me to go the route of having Itachi simply be evil. I can work with either of the two options, but I'm leaving up for my readers to decide. **

**So please vote if which direction you all want the story to go with Itachi. Remember the poll on my main page and probably after a week or two I will shut the poll down and announce the winner. SO VOTE!**

**NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE EDIT: Okay few changes to this chapter. All I did was delete Hiro, and keep continuity straight with Sakura's skills and attacks. **

**Anyway please Review FusaoKairi OUT!**


	24. Trial and Error

Trial and Error

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or American Dragon

* * *

><p>Sakura stared into the deep abyss that was her enemy. The cold river water seemed to roar in her ears.<p>

She knew she had to conquer her weakness to water by the end of the week. But seeing the cold depths of the water up close didn't do any good for her confidence.

Plus now thanks to her arrogance someone else had a deadline on them as well.

Now Naruto was supposed to master the Rasengan by the end of the week too, and with how bad he was at charka control it was like telling the Naruto to wear something other than orange!

Now she stood in her birth form with Naruto and Jiraiya deep within the forest area surrounding Tanzaku Town. She wore a simple white T-shirt, and her just her green shorts since she was supposed to be dealing with water.

She also reminded herself to look through her magical spell books to see if there was a spell that could perhaps enhance her endurance to give her better chances with ice-cold water, however she would have to do so without the eyes of Naruto and Jiraiya lurking around.

Not that she didn't trust them, but she rather not give them a chance to peek at her magic book, and ask more questions like for instance "Hey where did you get that?" or worse "Where did that come from?"

But for now she stood paralyzed even knowing there was a captive audience right behind her, she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Hey are you going to start sometime today?' Jiraiya pried irritation clear in his voice from watching Sakura do nothing but stare at water for two minutes.

"HEY give her a break pervy-sage she can take as long as she wants too!" Naruto countered right back eagerly coming to her defense, and while Sakura appreciated it, she knew Jiraiya was well within his rights to be demanding.

"No Naruto he's right" Sakura replied as she took in a big deep breath.

Coiling the inside of her nose, Sakura stretched her arms above her head in the classic diving pose, and dived head first into the icy cold river water.

But as soon as she went completely under….

* * *

><p>Stream once again started to rise up from the surface of the water, and with the stream Sakura came blathering up as well.<p>

Floundering and gasping Sakura tried to get a hold on herself. She managed a look to the river line were Jiraiya was holding Naruto back from rescuing her. He obviously wanted to give her more time before he sent in the cavalry so to speak.

Sakura tried she really did, but despite blocking her nose the water seeped its way into her nasal cavity and into her sinus. Plus the slight amount of water that had gotten through her mouth went down her throat.

On course down her throat the water sunk into her stomach and Ignis Diripitur sack, the latter organ was where her all her firepower was produced, and with icy water putting it out…

Her energy was completely knocked out as well. Very similar to when a ninja runs out of any usable charka. Water Sakura now knew would always be her most damning weakness.

With her inner fire once again out, Sakura began to lose consciousness.

Jiraiya now realizing she was down and out released Naruto who without a moments hesitation jumped in the water to get Sakura.

Naruto swam at the speed of light to get to the quickly sinking Sakura. Once he reached her, Naruto looped one arm around her and swam back to shore.

After the arrival to the shore Jiraiya bent down to get a good assessment of the Sakura's condition. Checking her pulse and watching her diaphragm move up and down he knew she wasn't in any serious danger.

But what happened to her appeared to be more along the lines of her energy running out than anything else.

"So apparently this is similar to charka depletion, unfortunately this Sakura girl will have to figure out an advantage on her own, because I have NO idea how the draconic body works or am versed in "magic" Jiraiya thought sarcastically.

"So pervy-sage is she alright, you've just been standing there staring at her" Naruto questioned his voice laced with concern, as Naruto was never good at hiding his emotions.

Turning toward his ever impatient pupil Jiraiya gave the boy a look that said "will you just calm down" before replying.

"Yes Naruto she's fine she'll wake up in a couple of hours, and in the mean time you're going to be the one whose getting some practice in. You're part of the deal too remember?" Jiraiya said in a no nonsense tone, as he pulled out a saggy balloon for Naruto to blow up.

"Now it is time to begin the final part of your training to learn the Rasengan. To finally fully master the technique your charka control needs to be in the best possible shape it can…" Jiraiya said before he took a beat to blow up the balloon.

Naruto just stared on quietly for once wondering where the man was going with his explanation.

"So for this exercise I want you to gather all the charka in your palm and rotate it.." Jiraiya continued holding the balloon up to his students face.

"Yeah..." Naruto jibbed leaning in excitedly.

"Without popping or moving it, it's about keeping that power and speed you learned focused and controlled!" Jiraiya finished a borderline cruel smile on the man's face.

Naruto stood still and silent in shock.

"I-I have to NOT make the balloon pop, or even make it move?" Naruto surprisingly whispered in despair, even he knew that doing that would take an immense amount of control.

Something he has never been that practically excellent at…

Hell he wasn't even remotely good at doing this…

Jiraiya's face shifted into one of surprise. He was expecting screaming, groaning, and protests from the boy, but not quiet doubt.

This was one of the few moments Jiraiya had seen the boy let his insecurities shine through. The only other time he'd seen this was when they were first training to summon frogs.

Feeling sympathetic Jiraiya gave his own words of encouragement.

"Hey kid, don't be so doubtful of yourself. Like that Sakura girl says it possible for you to do this, you may just have to make some hard decisions before you reach that goal is all" Jiraiya rather gently placing a hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya with an unsure smile on his face.

Seeing Naruto's face Jiraiya knew he was close to getting through to the boy, he just needed one more push over the edge.

"And besides Sakura is giving it her all, despite what she has to do giving her immense pain. You don't want her to face her trials for nothing at all do you? Remember BOTH of you need to complete your end of the bargains." Jiraiya reminded pleased to see Naruto's face begin to shift.

Indeed Naruto' face shifted from one of tepid acceptance to full on determination eager to not let down his crush and friend.

Stealing one more look at the still unconscious but recovering Sakura, Naruto faced Jiraiya again stretching out his hand to take the balloon, and the bag of balloons Jiraiya had at the ready.

"Okay pervy-sage I'm ready!" Naruto said with all the passion and fire in his voice completely back.

* * *

><p>An hour later Sakura stirred slowly coming back to the land of the living. Opening her bleary eyes she shifted over to her right side and was shocked by the sight that greeted.<p>

Naruto was sprawled out a couple of feet away from her on his back breathing heavily. Rubber that to Sakura seemed like popped balloons was surrounding the exhausted boy.

Sakura wanting to make sure her comrade was okay preceded to push herself up to her feet. Slightly slumped over with her tail lazily whipping behind she made her way to stand over Naruto concern on her face.

"Huh? Sakura-chan! You're awake!" Naruto shouted in happiness lifting himself up enough to hold himself up with his elbows.

"Yeah I'm fine Naruto, but what are you doing? Are you okay?" Sakura fretted pulling Naruto up gently making sure not to hurt him with her clawed hand.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'm just learning the final step to complete my Rasengan training. I have to keep my charka flow constant inside an air balloon without popping or moving it" Naruto explained mentioning to all his failed attempts currently on the ground.

"Pervy-sage already left probably went to do more "research" no doubt," Naruto grumbled at his teacher's lack of ethics to at least stay with him the whole time.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding after rolling her eyes at the mention of Jiraiya. Although she was also a little hesitant on the inside knowing this would be the hardest part of the lesson, for the boy who had more charka than he could really control.

Plus there was the whole thing with the Kyuubi he had to deal with as well.

Sakura was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear Naruto ask her a question.

"Sakura!? Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried poking her shoulder.

"Huh! Oh what were you saying?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

"I was asking what's your deal with water anyway? I mean I don't think I've ever seen you react to it this way before, we did have a mission in the Land of Waves after all" Naruto questioned confused.

Sakura's slit eyes widened in surprise at one of Naruto's rare moments of showing deduction skills. However she did get over her initial surprise rather quickly to provide him with a full blown honest answer.

"Think about it Naruto when we were in the Land of Waves did you ever see me get in or even get closer to the water than I had too?" Sakura questioned right back.

Naruto eyed the sky in thought. He realized she was right. During the mission in Wave country he remembered that Sakura never, ever got closer to water than she had too. In fact she never even ended up in the water at all.

Even when they were battling Zabuza and Haku, Naruto was reminded Sakura stayed as far away as she could from Zabuza's water type jutsus.

He could even recall a vague incident in their academy days when Sakura actually skipped a couple classes, the swimming lessons.

"So the hints about her water fear/weakness were always there. It looks like Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and I were just not attentive enough to her to notice on our own…" Naruto thought guiltily.

It was true after all, if he had been a better teammate he would've noticed this problem ages ago. Because now he knew it wasn't like Sakura-chan never left any hints on the matter.

Sakura saw his face shifting as he came to the conclusion of her question, but she didn't want him to feel too guilty about it, so she continued her explanation distracting him from his negative thoughts.

"Plus I'm a fire type of dragon. So water is my exact elemental opposite. So eradicating that weakness is quite frankly impossible. All I can hope to do is build up my endurance against it." Sakura said with resignation as she transformed back into her "human" form.

Turning to her teammate she gave a small nod in the direction of the way out of the forest, and began the trek back to the motel. Obviously wanting Naruto to follow her.

Naruto picking up the hint for once shuffled quickly to walk beside her. But his face still showed eager signs of curiosity, and instantly Sakura knew he wanted more information.

"Ugh…well if you to why and how I'm so susceptible to water then here it is. You see as being even half dragon I actually have two "stomachs" in lay mans terms." Sakura described using air quotes at the word stomachs.

"WAIT! You have two?!" Naruto shouted astonished by the information. He had to wonder why she seemed to eat so little most of the time. If he had two stomachs he'd eat till the cows came home.

"Technically, the second stomach could probably be better described as a sack of sorts. It's called an Ignis Diripitur in my ancestral language of Latin. It is the organ in my body that allows me to make and breathe fire. When any sort of cold water gets into that sack it puts out my inner fire, and leaves me weak and exhausted. Also overexposure to icy cold water on my entire body has the same effect." Sakura continued.

"But wait I know I've seen you drink water plenty of times, how come you were fine after those times then? More so how could you even take showers if that was the case?" Naruto asked bringing up a very good point.

Sakura sighed.

"That's because the water I had always drank had been very hot or at the least very warm. Plus I could manually heat up the water if I needed too. Warm and hot don't interrupt the flow of the "Ignis Diripitur" as it doesn't have the instant chilling effect on my body, plus due to that water being hot anyways it easily evaporates into stream in my "Ignis Diripitur" before it does any real damage" Sakura said.

"The same principle can be applied to hot and warm water's effect on my body. As long as the waters just hot enough like a hot spring, I'll be fine," Sakura concluded letting out a minor yawn.

Naruto was about to let it go, until he thought of another pressing matter.

"In that case then what about rain?" Naruto continued to pester.

Sakura gave him a wary smile.

"Rain was actually something I just learned to conquer. All I have to do to stay okay in a light or moderate rainfall is close my nose holes. This is a feature of my body I can control in my birth, full form, and to a lesser extent my "human" guise. Once my nose holes are closed, I only breathe through my mouth, and if I add in a heating spell it ease's the tension. That way less rainwater enters my body." Sakura began.

"However that doesn't mean I can last in rain. The most I can stay in the rain at this point is two hours. After that time has passed I must get out or I risk exhaustion. This is especially true in a heavy downpour. In those I last an even shorter time" Sakura finished.

Naruto started to open his mouth again.

"By the way before you ask, yes the nose trick can be applied to when I'm in water as well, but because I'm completely submerged in doesn't do much. I can even swim on the surface of cold water for a short period of time, as long as my head is above the water and my nose is plugged up. However once again if I've gone or go under the water I'm done for " Sakura conceded.

"Ohhh I get it. Basically you're saying that only icy cold water and large amounts of it does the real damage. So how do you gain your energy back once you come into contact with it like you did today?" Naruto pressed on eager to get all the information he can about his friend's mysterious powers.

Sakura smiled back at Naruto in thanks, while she could easily hear his signature impatient, eager tone. She could also hear the underlining tone of concern. He really wanted to know this so he'd know how to take care of her in case this happened on missions.

Even if Naruto himself, didn't know that. She was happy to supply the answer this time.

"Well resting and getting out of the water are the most obvious answers, but resting takes to much time, and depending how long my exposure to water the was I prefer other methods. Since I have to wait for my inner fire to reset itself before I can function properly again I make sure to bring minerals to help the process along" Sakura confessed whipping out coal from her ninja pouch to show Naruto.

"Coal? Oh coal!" Naruto exclaimed smiling at his crush.

"Yep coal, one of the more common minerals known to help start fires. All I have to do is consume a certain amount of coal over a couple of hours and my Ignis Diripitur will be back up and running. I just wish coal tasted better" Sakura conceded putting the coal back into her pouch with a bit of a sour look on her face.

Naruto gave a sympathetic smile, knowing all to well what it felt like to eat (or in his experience drink) something that wasn't too pleasant.

"Ah sorry to hear that Sakura-chan but at least it makes you feel better in the end. I'll tell you that spoiled milk I drank did nothing but cause misery for me…" Naruto sighed putting a hand on his stomach.

Sakura let out a raspy but some how bell like laugh that made Naruto's heart flutter. He laughed along with her shortly after still making their way back to their motel.

"Hey Sakura-chan don't worry we will figure out how to do this…together!" Naruto insisted pumping a fist into the air.

Sakura spurred on by his encouragement, agreed earnestly.

"Yeah we sure will Naruto, together…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the village a search reached a screeching halt.<p>

Itachi and Kisame were walking around the still being rebuilt village with only straw hats as their disguises.

Personally Kisame saw it as proof that Konoha was becoming to soft and ignorant if he and his companion could get around this easily and this long without detection.

But he didn't linger on that fact to long because at the moment he was more annoyed than anything.

"Itachi are you this isn't a worthless cause? We've been here two days and we haven't found out heads or tails about this Sakura girl?" Kisame whispered to his partner quietly.

Itachi rolled his eyes under the confines of his hat. He knew the real reason Kisame was so annoyed is because he hasn't gotten to use his beloved blade Samehada.

"No Kisame! We need to be able to gather as much intel as we can. Plus along with this Sakura girl, we need information on Naruto as well." Itachi reasoned calmly.

Kisame grumbled knowing his partner was right. If they exposed themselves to soon their mission would be obsolete.

Itachi slightly lowered his shoulders in relief at seeing his partner calm down. More than happy Kisame was NOT going to cause a scene.

Being back in his old home. Gave Itachi a certain feeling although he didn't know if it was good or bad, however though he would never let Kisame feel or see it. Itachi was more than hesitant at the possibility of running into his little brother.

"I hate it when I have to revisit this place…" Itachi thought morbidly.

"Kisame let's head back to the motel and wait until night. We'll be able to infiltrate better under the cover of darkness." Itachi commanded more than ready to be done with this mission.

Kisame gave an annoyed glare at Itachi from under his hat, but preceded to follow his partner's command anyway, but if he didn't get to use his blade soon.

Someone's head was going to roll.

* * *

><p>Back in Tanzaku Town Tsunade sat within her and Shizune's temporary house, the local hotel.<p>

She knew she shouldn't even consider it, but Orochimaru's offer still rang deeply in her head. Would he really bring Dan and Nawaki back?

She highly doubted it. After all she couldn't even see remnants of her once silent but polite teammate.

"I know he'll double cross me, but still that temptation to believe he'll do what he said still thrives in me for whatever stupid reason…" Tsunade thought as she closed her eyes tightly in frustration.

"Tsunade-sama are you okay?"

Tsunade turned from her position on the window seel to eye her concerned traveling companion. Tonton sat next to the Shizune on the floor squealing all the while.

Tsunade gave the girl a wary smile.

"Shizune if you don't stop worrying about me you'll give yourself an aneurysm" Tsunade quipped sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"It's my job to be the worrywart, because if I wasn't then who would be?" Shizune quipped right back raising an eyebrow at Tsunade while smiling.

Tsunade's lips started to twitch.

"Yes I suppose that's true, I know I'm definitely the let's wait and see type…"

"Yea and look where that got us" Shizune interrupted snorting.

Tsunade let out a genuine laugh, and Shizune followed shortly after. Tsunade loved these moments. It reminded her of the good times she shared with her brother and Dan before everything went to shit.

"So how do you think those two are doing" Shizune asked once she stopped laughing.

Tsunade returned her gaze to the window looking out upon the sunny day. It was the fifth day into the bet and so far from what she had seen and what Jiraiya told her they were trying their hardest.

But not making any amount of necessary progress, as Naruto still had charka control issues, and Sakura still couldn't handle water.

They only had two more days to try and get a hand on their weakness but so far it looks like this might be one bet she'll win.

And surprisingly she's a little sad about it…

Because whether she knew it or not subconsciously she was rooting for those two.

"I don't know, but I wonder why that Sakura girl has such a big aversion to water. I can understand Naruto having bad charka control those type with his personality have been know to have out of control or unpredictable charka from time to time" Tsunade mentioned off hand.

"Then there's the fact he's a demon container. That doesn't help his odds either" Tsunade added internally.

"Why do you think she does Tsunade-sama?" Shizune rebutted just as curious about the girl as well.

"I'm not too sure. I mean being able to handle and swim is a basic academy lesson. How she graduated without knowing this skill is anyone's guess" Tsunade answered waving a non-committal hand in the air.

"But you have to admit Tsunade-sama it's much more strange than that. You and I both saw the stream coming off the girl after I fished her out the water. Any idea what that was all about?" Shizune pressed on picking Tonton up and placing the pig in her small bed.

Tsunade was silent for a moment unsure about how to answer this question.

"Well the only good explanation I have is it might be some sort of bloodline defect, but even that doesn't seem good enough. When she froze time, besides shouting strange words I've never heard before, there was the fact that red glow on her hands couldn't have been charka" Tsunade stated.

Shizune's eyes widened considerably in surprise, but the more she thought on the matter she realized that her sensei was right.

She also thought the feeling she got when Sakura froze time was abnormal. It didn't feel like a normal spike in charka should.

It felt foreign and indescribable.

Something Shizune didn't like.

"So then what do you think it could have been?"

"I don't know Shizune, but I have a feeling we may both find out soon. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going for a walk around town to clear my head a bit," Tsunade said grabbing her keys and heading out the door in a fast pace.

"I know you hiding something else from me Tsunade-sama" Shizune thought sadly as she watched the women walk away from the building through the window.

* * *

><p>Later that night when Naruto and Jiraiya were out like lights, Sakura was outside in the courtyard reading possible spells for her to try.<p>

"These pages I've numbered have some good spells I'll be sure to check out later. But to obad these are all really high leveled spells" Sakura sighed while staring at the book labeled "Draco Libro de Incantatores".

Sakura admitted inwardly that discovering that ALL the endurance spells were higher leveled spells only meant for elite high leveled dragons did not but shatter all hope of finding a suitable easy solution to win Tsunade's bet.

She just couldn't lose it, otherwise she'll have to report a failure back to Konoha, and with the village in the state it's already in that would be like putting salt in the wound.

But that didn't mean she was going to give up!

Her pride and honoring her dragon heritage were at stake. Plus she made promise to Naruto who was encountering just as many obstacles as she was.

"I'm going to need to try and figure out something else to give me strength since spells are out of the picture" Sakura motivated herself quietly. She then switched her sitting position into a meditation style.

Sakura slumped over letting her magic run deep through her veins.

She had one more idea for a possible way to give herself enough strength to learn withstand her greatest weakness.

And that was connecting with her ancestors again like she did during her fight with Manda.

After all in her fight with the snake boss, she was on the verge of losing until she manage to gain the strength from her ancestors, and her….

And her mother.

But forming a direct link with one's ancestors was even more difficult than doing higher leveled dragon spells.

Hell even advanced dragons haven't been able to do this! And if they have they sure never told anybody!

That's why doing this has become fabled even in Dragon lore. Many dragons near her own age and maybe even older have subjected this idea to the older generation of dragons being overly idealistic.

But now Sakura knows that's not the case and it's indeed possible.

She just needs to figure out how to do this willingly.

She figured she would need to delve into her more spiritual side if she wanted this to happen again. So she figured meditation was a good first start.

"It may be a long shot, but it's the only shot I've got!" Sakura whispered with determination.

So with that she began her meditation, with nothing but the sounds of nature to aid her in quest into spirituality.

Then again if this didn't work Sakura always had her Omniscroll to back her up.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Important<span>_ New Edit PLEASE READ!: Once again many changes in this chapter the most important being the conversation Sakura has with Naruto about her weakness. This time I explained the rules of her weakness much better. I also remembered to put in how she deals with rain, something I forgot the first time I wrote this chapter, that eventually ended up becoming a plot hole much to my dismay. **

**Anyway besides that other changes include Hiro being deleted and mention of the new IMPORTANT plot point of the Omniscroll!**

**Anyway if anyone wanted an exact time limit for the amount of time Sakura can spend in water before she loses energy here it is!**

**Light to moderate rainwater: Two hours.**

**Heavy Rainwater: Ten to twelve minutes.**

**Swimming in cold water with head above the surface: Three minutes.**

**Under cold water: No minutes!**

**Anyway that's it Please Review!**

**FusaoKairi Out!**


	25. A Fistful of Determination

A Fistful of Determination

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon or Naruto

* * *

><p>The final day of the week time limit was up.<p>

And neither Sakura nor Naruto was fully prepared.

Sakura despite meditating for hours and hours on end could not manage to contact and connect with her ancestors like the way she did in the Manda fight.

She always seemed to come up short only getting to the point where it sounded like whispers in the wind. She had to admit it was rather disheartening.

But it wasn't a complete waste, while looking through her spellbook she did find and practice some rather interesting spells. But the one that caught her attention the most was this sealing spell she found.

She figured it come in handy and over the past couple of days Sakura was quick to add it to her arsenal.

Naruto wasn't doing much better. No matter what he did, he couldn't keep his charka flowing and mold it correctly enough NOT to pop the balloon.

"This seems hopeless" Sakura thought as she stared up at the sun rising. She lay on the ground looking despondently at some clouds in the sky. Even in her birth form that she was currently in she was no closer to connecting to her ancestors. She donned her plain white tee and green work out pants from her first trial with Tsunade.

Although besides being comfortable now Sakura wore this outfit to remind to never be so arrogant again.

However not being arrogant is a problem even adult dragons have trouble overcoming, but oh well you ever said these things be easy?

"Heck Naruto even disappeared these last couple of days, after an incident with Tsunade at the diner. I still wish he told me what happened before he ran off in a huff" Sakura sighed as she remembered Naruto running off into the night.

Sakura began to think that maybe now was the time to put her focus in a different solution. This really was something that would take her longer to master than the time she had...

"Hey you're Ardenia's daughter right? What are you doing here, I thought you'd be in Konoha?"

Sakura's eyes flew open in shock but she calmed down once she saw a crow with a questioning looking hovering over her head.

"Yeah that's me who are you?" Sakura inquired sitting up in attention.

"I'm Tsubasa, I just had to be sure it was you! I must say I'm honored to meet the great Ardenia's daughter! Although did I intrude at a bad time you look rather down." Tsubasa apologized with a worried look.

Sakura gave a smile of embarrassment at the gushing, but it quickly turned to a tepid look.

"Nah it's alright I was just thinking. My problem really isn't worth your time anyway…" Sakura said trailing off looking to the side.

Tsubasa gave a caw of disbelief.

"Young whelp any problem of a dragon is a problem for the entire animal community!" Tsubasa huffed back to Sakura.

"But I-" Sakura began to say before she was immediately stopped.

"Even if only half dragon. Now what is the problem?" Tsubasa inquired landing on his feet next to Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help but give the crow a sharp smile. He was being kinder to her in two minutes, than most of the other Dragons back in the Land of the Sun had ever been all her life.

"Well I'm trying to connect with my ancestors to gain strength for a difficult upcoming task…but so far I've pulled up zip" Sakura confided truthfully.

"Ah well you're departing on quite a difficult task to begin with child. But a word of advice from this old crow is sometimes the answer may come in quite the unexpected ways or in a different way completely" Tsubasa vaguely stated by flapping his wings to prepare to launch into the air.

Sakura took a concentrated look mulling over Tsubasa's words, before she remember a certain thought.

"OH! Hey Tsubasa?" Sakura gasped capturing the attention of the hovering bird.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Did you happen to see a spiky haired blond kid around this area?"

"No, but I did see a blond lady with pigtails leaving going to the southern open field. Is she a relative to the kid you're talking about?"

Sakura immediately stood up alerted.

Tsunade was already possibly heading off?!

"No, there's something more too this. Otherwise the Tsubasa would've mentioned Shizune following her…" Sakura thought rapidly.

"No but you didn't see another lady with short dark hair and a pig with her? Or a tall broad man with spiky white hair?" Sakura interrogated now extremely concerned. What was Tsunade's game here?

"No, young whelp. Why?" Tsubasa asked now concerned at the dire tone in Sakura's voice.

"Nothing, I've got to get going! But thanks for the advice!" Sakura shouted as she quickly activated her seal, and ran as fast as she could back to the hotel room Tsunade and Shizune were supposed to be at.

* * *

><p>The run Sakura went on seemed so long.<p>

Even though she probably made to the hotel on a record time, it didn't ease the worry and tension she still felt. She quickly hustled up the stairs to Tsunade's room only to find…

The door was open slightly ajar…

"As if I wasn't worried already enough…" Sakura murmured entering the room to a surprising site.

Shizune lay paralyzed on the floor, obviously still able to move her eyes and breath but unable to do anything else. Tonton was oink in worry next to her, but since Sakura could understand the pig she was actually saying "Please get up, and are you okay?"

Finally although the room wasn't ruffled in any way, it was already clear to her that Shizune had tried to stop Tsunade but failed.

Sakura raised her head and sniffed the air trying to catch Tsunade's scent luckily it was still fresh and that meant she hasn't gotten to far and that it hadn't been long since she left.

She bent down to help Shizune.

Shizune's eyes were moving frantically from her to the door, obviously trying to communicate what Sakura had already figured out.

"Hai Shizune I know, but I going to help you out real quick, just relax" Sakura insisted bending down to the women's level.

Tonton moved aside to allow Sakura to help but not before giving some quick words of advice.

"Please Sakura find my master and keep her safe something's been bothering her these past few days and I'm worried about what she'll do" Tonton pleaded to the girl. Shizune looked at the exchanged her eyes clear with confusion.

Sakura just smiled and pat the pig on the head, before returning attention to Shizune.

"Medicae Manus!" Sakura shouted as her hands infused with red/green magical energy. As Sakura waved her hand over Shizune's body she was vaguely aware of the hairs standing up on the back of Shizune's neck.

After a minute the process was complete and Sakura heard Shizune let out a large gasp of relief.

Shizune looked up at Sakura in shock and awe. Wondering what in the world was the type of technique Sakura used to heal her temporary paralysis. She had never felt anything like it in her entire life and it both scared and comforted her.

"Wha.." Shizune started to say before Sakura interrupted her with a hand to her face.

"No time Shizune. I already know about Tsunade we have to get out of here and stop her before she does something she regrets!" Sakura insisted pointing to the door.

Shizune gathering her bearings nodded and they both headed for the door and again only to be greeted by the sight of a dinghy Naruto and slightly dazed Jiraiya about to enter the room as well.

"Have you se…" Jiraiya spurted out before Sakura growled in frustration and rushed past both of them.

"We just went over this! Just come on you two, I've already got her scent and we can't afford to lose her trail!" Sakura shouted running ahead down the hall.

"Let's go Pervy-sage! Granny still owns me that necklace!" Naruto shouted to the stunned Jiraiya and Shizune.

"Wait, Wait! You two!" Jiraiya cried, but the cries fell on death ears, because Sakura and Naruto were already out the door.

"Ugh, let's go Shizune, by the way your dear mentor drugged me last night, and I'd like someone to fix me" Jiraiya said frustrated as he gave chase to both Naruto and Sakura.

"That may be a problem master Jiraiya…the drug she gave you has to run it's course" Shizune sighed picking up speed to follow the toad sage.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

* * *

><p>Sakura swiftly ran through the streets of Tanzaku Town trying to desperately keep hold of the fading scent of Tsunade.<p>

Naruto wasn't to far behind keeping the pace surprisingly well, but what he wasn't ready for was Sakura to suddenly stop.

"Ouch what's up Sakkura-chan?" Naruto asked puzzled as he pushed himself back onto his feet.

Sakura began to wildly sniff the air facing different directions each time.

"HEY! You two thank Kami we finally caught up to you!" Jiraiya shouted his voice having a distinct twinge of anger to it.

Shziune ran closer beside him keeping herself quiet.

"I think Sakura's still got her scent…" Naruto mentioned pointed to the still sniffing girl.

Suddenly Sakura stopped sniffing and point with her finger past where the old castle used to stand.

"There are three scents total that way. Meaning wherever Tsunade is, she isn't alone," Sakura stated grimly noticing both Shizune's and Jiraiya tense apprehensive faces.

Shizune looked at Sakura with steely eyes.

"We need to hurry" was all she said.

* * *

><p>Minutes went by as the group followed the destruction seen on the walls. They were reduced to mere rubble and a trail flowed down further.<p>

A comment from Jiriaiya suggested it was Tsunade's doing and that she had lost her temper.

"Geez I'm glad she didn't do that to me…" was the shared thought Sakura and Naruto both had as they continued to run through the trail of rubble.

However the next sight that greeted them was a surprise.

Tsunade appeared to be staring in shock at the silver haired man that Sakura upon instantly recognizing let out a low growl.

But her attention on him was short lived as she soon turned her attention to the even bigger threat in the area.

Orochimaru.

"What in the world is he doing here?" Sakura thought in alarm. Sparing a look at Shizune and Jiraiya she wasn't surprised to see that their bodies were already tense. The situation had gotten much bigger than expected.

Sakura felt even worse as soon as Orochimaru's attention turned to her.

His eyes widened before a sultry smile appeared on his smile. He let out a low sickening laugh.

"Why Kabuto it appears our guest of honor has arrived," Orochimaru stated almost gleefully.

Shizune and Tsunade the only two in the vicinity who didn't know about Sakura's dragon heritage gave quick looks of confusion to each other.

"I was planning on getting Tsunade to help with the _full_ and completely perfect restoration of a certain someone, but seeing how my more personal target has arrived…I think I'll forgive you for the assassination attempt my dear..." Orochimaru said locking his angry glare with Tsunade.

Tsunade said nothing in return, but she did let out a grunt of frustration.

However during the exchange Naruto instead focused on Kabuto. The elation that had been on his face when everyone first arrived was now scrunched in confusion.

"Hey Kabuto what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned walking a bit closer to someone he saw as an ally.

"You know this guy Naruto?" Jiraiya questioned with a smirk never removing his eyes from his old teammate.

"Oh course I do he's a Konoha genin! I remember him from the Chuunin exam!" Naruto exclaimed looking back and forth between everyone.

Kabuto simply continued to look at Naruto with an impassive stare.

Sakura's face donned a sad smile only for a moment before she addressed the issue at hand.

"Naruto I hate to be the one to break it to you, but take a look at Kabuto's headband now. He's never been our friend. He was always our enemy. Why did you think my reaction was so bad with him the first time?" Sakura interjected breaking Orochimaru's gaze to give a sharp glare to Kabuto.

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief, before he looked at Kabuto's forehead protector.

Sure enough just like Sakura said instead of the leaf symbol, a musical note was now in its place.

Naruto still rather stunned stood motionless and thus allowed Kabuto to begin his triad.

"Well, well Uzumaki you really are as dumb as they say. Not even able to see through the simplest of facades, but they again I guess that makes the whole leaf village guilty by default. You have NO business being a ninja," Kabuto stated snidely with a sly grin on his face.

Naruto now beyond angry let out a yell and charge without abandon.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura cried moving to go after him.

And just like that all hell broke lose.

As Naruto charged at Kabuto, Shizune and Tsunade attempted to aid him being the closest to the boy.

Although Sakura did try to help as well, in her concern she didn't notice Orochimaru moved until he had pinned her to the ground. To make matters worse the still underpowered Jiraiya came to aid her, but Orochimaru stretched out his neck to incapacitate him.

"Ninja art Needle Jizo!" Jiraiya shouted quickly as he maneuvered through a flurry a hand signs. His hair grew even longer and spiky before covering his body completely acting as a deadly shield.

However it didn't do much good, because of the drug it was underpowered and the hair shield wasn't nearly strong enough so Orochimaru was still easily able to penetrate it.

"Arrggghhh! No good" Jiraiya mumbled as Orochimaru wrapped his head around Jiraiya's neck with a taunting laugh. His squeezed his neck so tightly around Jiraiya Sakura could see the old man's face turning blue.

"Have you gotten rusty my old friend?" Orochimaru hissed in Jiraiya's face before returning his attention to the still pinned down Sakura. Sakura was struggling and struggling, but still being tired and not having rest from her morning training took a toll on her strength.

"Well child now that you're in my grasp, why don't we have a bit of fun and watch your friends die!" Orochimaru gleefully exclaimed. Making his arm rubber like similar to Misgumi. He wrapped it around her neck and forced her to look at the battle the others were having with Kabuto.

Meanwhile only a few feet away that battle had taken a horrific turn as well. Kabuto after easily neutralizing Shizune with his Charka scalpel, and deflecting Naruto into a boulder with the same technique had immediately manage to take advantage of Tsunade's one big weakness...

Her fear of blood. Jiraiya had told her about but Sakura didn't think the reaction would be so bad.

He had slit his wrist right in front of her causing Tsunade to fall to her knees and recoil. Kabuto stood over her a triumphant smile on his face, as he began to recoil his arm back and raise his charka infused hands into the air.

Naruto taken aback at the seeing the strong women suddenly so frightened and vulnerable managed to grind through his pain got right back up.

Naruto then moved his hands into his signature hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as only one double popped up right next to him.

"You think your so tough picking on the old lady but, you're nothing but a no good coward and traitor! I'll show you whose not fit to be a ninja!" Naruto shouted angrily in a steady but wobbly charge along with his double.

Kabuto seemed to give Naruto an exasperated look, before he dug back into his kunai pouch and pulled one out getting ready to stab Naruto in the heart.

However what nobody expected was the next move Naruto pulled off.

* * *

><p>Naruto moving swiftly actually managed to dodge the stab to the heart, and instead made Kabuto stab him in the hand.<p>

At first Sakura though Naruto had made a mistake, until she realized he had done that on purpose. He must've wanted to keep Kabuto in place.

"Let's see you try to dodge me now!" Sakura heard Naruto shout. Then the clone beside him begin to move his hands in a swift motion and Sakura noticed that charka began to form in the real Naruto's right palm.

The clone's hand movements became faster and faster until finally…

In the real Naruto's hand a perfect precision Rasengan was made. Molded to perfection!

Sakura tried to let out a smile, as she watched Shizune, Tsunade, and of course Kabuto exclaim in surprise.

Naruto wasted no time in shoving the swirling vortex straight into Kabuto's stomach, and made sure to get it in deeply. He continually pushed deeper and deeper into Kabuto's stomach, never stopping once.

Sakura listened as Kabuto grunted in extreme pain. She watched as the mini-spinning vortex twisted through his skin. The harsh recoil threw Kabuto back.

However Sakura unfortunately realized he still managed to do some significant damage.

Without much warning Naruto immediately collapsed after the job was done.

On his back he laid on the ground his diaphragm barely moving.

"Kabuto must've been able to severe the arteries to his heart. He doesn't have much time" Shizune managed to wheeze out enough for Tsunade and Sakura to hear.

Sakura moved her eyes enough to gauge a look at Orochimaru still keeping Jiraiya in his killer chokehold. Knowing that Jiraiya, and Naruto didn't have much time Sakura tried to gather up her strength even more to escape Orochimaru's hold.

But another unexpected occurrence happened.

Orochimaru sensing that Naruto was down and out, and realizing that Kabuto was too fatally injured to finish the job attempted to off Naruto as well. Stretching his neck even further it zoomed for Naruto with his mouth wide open ready for the strike.

But none other than Tsunade's body blocked him. She had used herself as a human shield.

She grunted in pain only for a moment, before locking her gaze with her old teammate who currently had his teeth sunken into her back. Blood was dripping down her back.

The area was silent everyone conscious in the vicinity was shocked.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru mumbled out.

"Protecting the dreams of those important to me. From this day on I am the fifth Hokage!" Tsunade hissed before she punched Orochimaru off her back. Now with her fear of blood quelled by her strong desire to save Naruto and fight the tides turned.

Tsunade immediately started the healing process on Naruto. Tsunade unleashed her Yin seal and using her Yin Heal Wound Destruction technique to heal Naruto as swiftly as possible.

During that time after being punched Orochimaru recoiled back in pain, but that recoil was all that was needed for the Sannin to slightly loosen his grip on Sakura, and allow her to escape.

Sakura knowing that the time for secrecy was over decided to go full on transformation.

Disappearing within a flurry of blue fire Sakura began her transformation, much to the shock of Shizune and even Jiraiya despite knowing the Sakura's ability to do this never saw her transform up close.

Although with air he was still slowly losing he hoped she hurried up.

Tsunade solely focusing on Naruto didn't even flinch or turn to witness the event, she had to make sure Naruto was alright before remotely getting involved.

Meanwhile the flames from Sakura's transformation had another desired effect.

The flames burned Orochimaru who was considerably unprepared for the transformation and in his desperate struggle to get free he unclenched Jiraiya and his neck went back to its original state.

"Finally free, now its time to end this!" Jiraiya wheezed once his neck was released. He turned to glare at his old teammate who was occupied trying to treat his burns. Kabuto in the mean time stumbled his way over to his master. Once the man had realized he couldn't heal the damage done by Naruto's Rasengan, he knew staying far from Orochimaru could be the worst move he pulled off now.

Tsunade now finished with healing Naruto finally was able to turn around and face the commotion she heard. However what she along with Shizune saw wasn't close to anything they expected.

"Just who really is this Sakura girl that Orochimaru wants? And just what did she become?" Tsunade internally questioned her mind now on high alert as she looked at the medium sized red and pink dragoness in a few feet away from her.

"What in the world is going on?" was all that Shizune could process in her slightly hazy state.

Clad in her full dragon form, Sakura with her now slit jade green eyes growled at Orochimaru. Orochimaru was shrinking back in defense. Kabuto stood wobbly and wide-eyed by his side.

"This isn't good, with the girl in her dragon form this battle could end a lot quicker for us…" Kabuto thought nervously being sure to keep impassiveness on his face. He didn't want to give Sakura any clue of how nervous he truly was.

Orochimaru though had a smirk visible on his face.

He may have not wanted to do this yet, but he knew it was time to unveil his "project".

Doing his hand motions swiftly he called forth his entity.

"Summoning Jutsu! Manda come forth," Orochimaru shouted slamming his palm into the ground.

Sakura and Jiraiya the two conscious aware of Manda's death gasped in surprise at the name.

What appeared next could rival some of the monstrosities Sakura had seen back in the Land of the Sun.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru and Kabuto stood atop what looked like a zombie. This version of Manda was half scales, half bone, and muscle tissue. One side of the head was completely skeletal, and one side was almost perfect in the way the purple and black scales were on the original Manda. The whole body though lacked the black stripes, and had patches of open skin seemingly uncompleted.<p>

Though this also version lacked the four horn like protrusions that the original had, it did have another huge advantage that the original didn't.

This one was even bigger. Sakura thought that this version might have been easily able to constrict a mountain if it so pleased. The teeth were also bigger and appeared to have so much poison in them that the yellowish poison was leaking down the sides of Manda's mouth.

But another more subtle change Sakura noticed last was the change in this forms demeanor.

This version was clearly obedient and nothing else. The body language it gave was stiff and strict. Unlike the confident, and arrogant posture that Manda was known for.

This version wasn't going to disobey his master…

And that could be a problem…

"One of the only reasons I was able to beat Manda before is because he was too arrogant. If this version is loyal to a tee, I may have a problem" Sakura thought flaring her wings out.

An action, which reminded her of something else.

"Plus my wings still aren't healed enough for me to stay constantly in the air, I can only glide with them in this state" Sakura thought in frustration a snarl escaping her. But at least she had plenty of back up.

And that thought brought a smirk to her snout.

Sakura raising her head gave a gaze to both Tsunade and Jiraiya, a gaze that communicated only one question.

"Are you in?" Sakura said a low grumble now in her voice.

Jiraiya smirked right back to the dragoness, and then look to Tsunade with the same expression.

"For old times sake?" Jiraiya said flashing his cheesy smile.

Tsunade took a deep breath along with Jiraiya who understood her silent answer.

Then both gave a cry into the air.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Katsuyu!"

"Gamabunta!"

The next second both of the other Sannin stood atop their own summons as the giant toad and giant slug now locked in a deadly gaze with the new Manda. Gamabunta even had his webbed fingers grazing his sword ready for action.

Sakura watch Katsuyu under Tsunade's command divide a piece of herself and have that part that had Naruto on top of that go down to be taken care of by Shizune.

Sakura nodding now assured her teammate would be okay, returned her attention to the Orochimaru along with the other summons.

Even if this really wasn't the proper time, Sakura couldn't help but be a little star struck by the situation.

"This is going to be awesome.." Sakura growled out in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Important Author's Note Please Read: There you guys go! It only took me month this time to get this chapter out! Anyway watch out for the next chapter the Sannin, Sakura battle is coming up! Sorry for the cliffhanger but if I didn't split this up it would've been too ridiculously long…<strong>

**Anyway yes this Incomplete version of Manda II is essentially nothing more than a zombie at this point. I wanted to do something different with Manda here.**

**Because I know Orochimaru could easily make a complete and perfect Manda II with Kabuto's help, but I wanted to make him think things through a little more. In my story Orochimaru figures that with Tsunade's expertise in the medical field, she would be able to make this version of new Manda's body near immortal and indestructible.**

**Remember Orochimaru would want things more than perfect ;).**

**Also don't worry if the fight doesn't completely take up the next chapter, I will flashback to the village to Itachi and Kisame to see what they're up too. Remember this story is Sakura's journey and now like Naruto, and even Sasuke to a smaller extent, there is a bounty over her head too.**

**From BOTH the human and magical community….or at least soon there'll be a bounty from the magical community….Mwuhahahaha! ;D**

**Finally in earlier chapters I may be going back and adding in or reediting some of my own story elements soon! So be on the look out for that. Although if I do decide to do that I'll explain how I'm going to do that in the next new chapter's author's note.**

**By the way there's only one translation for this chapter: Tsubasa- the Japanese word for wings.**

**OH! And before I forget I wanted to thank of one my reviewers! _CoastBlossomGuard_ if you're reading this thank you for going back and reviewing every single chapter! I really appreciated that! **

**New Important Author's Note PLEASE READ: Hey few changes in this one. I'm hinting at an opposite presentation for Sakura defeating her weakness in this one. I'm going to say it right now Sakura will NOT be getting over her weakness to water anytime soon. However something Else I mentioned in an earlier chapter will aide her instead. Also continuity has been fixed and Hiro has been deleted!**


	26. Three Way Collisions

Three Way Collisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or American Dragon

* * *

><p>After Katsuyu had did a quick divide and transported Naruto to the safety and care of Shizune. The three former teammates stared each other down harshly former memories rafting around in their minds.<p>

And in the middle of all this a dragoness stood.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in tension she stared at Orochimaru and Kabuto in intense concentration. Sakura's claws clenched into the ground poised waiting for anybody to make the first move.

Then Sakura saw it, the glimmer in Orochimaru's eyes that let her know it was about to begin.

The Manda copy slithered forward menacingly his decaying body shedding pieces of itself along the way. Fortunately the one thing that Sakura could appreciate about this replica of Manda was at least it couldn't talk.

However she could do without the size enhancement.

Kabuto eyed the events eerily; while he believed they had a good chance they were still facing a mythological creature and fighting two other sannin.

"I hope Lord Orochimaru's knows what he's doing" Kabuto thinking tepidly.

Kabuto then heard a hoarse whisper beside him.

"Kabuto any charka you have left I want you to put into your summoning technique" Orochimaru commanded his subordinate.

Kabuto nodded in affirmation.

Doing some quick hand signs he slammed his hands down on the top of Manda's II head.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kabuto shouted.

Then two snakes appeared beside the Manda clone one brown one green, and although they weren't as big as him. To Sakura they still looked like completely viable threats.

Even though Sakura was pretty safe from any oncoming threats from the other two snakes she knew the other two Sannin did not have the same privilege.

Well let's get this thing started.

Sakura started out into a charge the brown snake on the left her teeth bare. Her wings were flaring behind; despite the fact she knew she wouldn't really be flying anytime soon.

Tsunade and Katsuyuu readied themselves, and then Katsuyu launched her own attack.

"Sticky Acid!" Katsuyu cried launching her nearly molten like acid at the Manda clone.

Unfortunately the snake was to fast and immediately wrapped itself around Katsuyu constricting the life out of the slug.

"Katsuyu hang on!" Tsunade encouraged her summon.

"Y-y-yes mistress…" Katsuyu wheezed out. Manda II continued to constrict Katsuyu and Tsunade gritted her teeth as she caught Orochimaru giving a sly smile from atop his summon.

Jiraiya and Gamabunta not far behind came along to back Tsunade up. Gamabunta thrusted his sword out forward aiming to pierce, but unfortunately he was stopped by Manda II's mouth chomping down on his sword.

Now the sannin were in a stalemate with Manda II holding both perpetrators in place.

Meanwhile Sakura continued her charge toward the two new summoned snakes, however she soon found that her original thinking that she would be granted immunity from the snakes hurting her were debunked as soon as she got in close range of them.

Midway into her charge Sakura realized that these snakes that Kabuto summoned were vastly different than when Orochimaru first summoned Koji on her.

These snakes had lifeless eyes there were no pupils in these snakes eyes, because it actually looked very similar to the Byakugan.

"They're mindless, whatever Orochimaru did to these two snakes, he made sure they would be under his complete control" Sakura growled.

So her status as a possible guardian in training and being Ardenia's daughter was completely useless here. If she wanted to win this fight she had no choice but to attack these two snakes.

"Rawrrrr!" Sakura roared jumping into the air aiming for the one snake's head with her jaws wide open.

* * *

><p>The two snakes slithered rapidly the green snake quickly coiling his body quickly away from Sakura.<p>

Sakura ignoring that snake that eluded her chomped her teeth into the head of brown snake she aimed for.

The brown snake hissed and struggled in pain. Waving his head wildly along Sakura easily managing to hang on to the raging snake.

However due to the green snake escaping and heading for the Sannin Sakura created another problem for herself altogether.

The other snake slithered swiftly over to the Sannin's in a deadlock. Tsunade, Katsuyu, Gamabunta, and Jiraiya immediately noticed the oncoming threat.

"Katsuyu now!" Tsunade cried urgently.

Katsuyu said noting but she knew what her master wanted her to do. Using her Slug Great Division technique split into thousands of tiny slugs slipping out of Manda's II grasp while Tsunade landed on ground to her feet.

However Jiraiya and Gamabunta were in a bit more of a compromising situation since the green snake was coming up rapidly behind them. Gamabunta knowing it would be fatal to be hit, let go of his sword and jumped into the air to avoid the oncoming threat.

Manda nearly accidentally swallowed the sword before spitting it out in haste. Meanwhile the green snake managed to navigate his field of attack upward and continue to aim for Gamabunta and Jiraiya.

However since Katsuyu was unable to help at the moment, and Tsunade was now on the ground, Sakura decided she couldn't idly sit back anymore. So against her better judgment she released her hold on the brown snake and went to aid Jiraiya.

Now that the other snake was free, annoyed with how Sakura scarred up his head, actually ignored Tsunade who was now within reach and followed Sakura from behind.

Sakura not aware of the brown snake on her tail, began to charge magical energy around herself soon she was immersed in a red aura.

"Fire Dash!" Sakura shouted as blue fire bursts around her giving her the appearance of a living comet. Sakura pushed herself even harder in her run and at the peak of her attack she jumped launching herself into the air.

The green snake not prepared for the oncoming threat was hit just below the back of his head and thrown off course.

Sakura pushed herself as much as she could into the snake throwing him a considerable distance. However Sakura forgot about her damaged wings in the heat of the moment, and right after she finished the attack she found herself plummeting to the ground.

"WOAH!" Sakura screamed flailing in the air for a minute before regaining her stature. Just before she landed on the ground she got herself on her feet.

However that was just in time for the brown snake behind her to catch her by surprise….

"Hissss" The brown snake cried lunging forward at Sakura it's mouth wide open, Sakura turned around only in time to see the snake's head move past her, but the rest of it's body rapidly coil around her.

"Erghhhh!" Sakura groaned as the snake squeezed the life out of her. Her scales may have protected her against piercing, but being constricted was another thing entirely.

"I need to get out…maybe I could set myself on fire somehow" Sakura said to herself quietly wheezing. The brown snake kept tightening and tightening itself making it harder and harder for Sakura to breathe.

The harder time she was having breathing the harder she was having concentrating on doing anything that could save herself.

And to make matters worse the green snake was rising back up.

The green snake obviously miffed by Sakura snake attack was wasted no time in bringing up the rear.

He managed to quickly slither up next to his companion and on to the coiling effect strangling Sakura even more.

Jiraiya noticed Sakura in a tight spot and knew he had to go help her before it was too late. So he jumped off Gamabunta after he had landed and left battling Manda II, Kabuto, and Orochimaru to the chief toad.

Tsunade noticed Sakura's predicament as well, but unfortunately Katsuyu hadn't reformed yet, and Orochimaru jumped down and straggle her with his tongue to stop her from advancing.

"No so fast dear Tsunade, I may have not been quick enough to stop Jiraiya but you're not going anywhere" Orochimaru leered a sick smile on his face despite his open mouth.

Tsunade just growled while pulling at the surprising strong tongue around her neck.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jiraiya had made his way over to the two snakes constricting Sakura, he knew that drug Tsunade gave him was still coursing through his veins, but he couldn't let the girl die.<p>

He readied his hands.

"Earth Release! Swamp of the underworld!" Jiraiya cried as he pressed his hands into the ground now that he was sloe enough to the area.

Suddenly brown swampy water appeared below the two snakes, surprising both of them but despite that they surprisingly kept their hold on Sakura.

"Drat! I'm still to deep in the drugs effects. That swamp isn't nearly big enough and it's sure not going to sink them quickly" Jiraiya cursed inwardly.

However it didn't mean his effort was in vain. Jiraiya did notice that the green snake was sinking much faster than the brown snake. Plus his grip was loosening on Sakura as Jiraiya noticed she was beginning to pry herself out much easier.

"JIRAIYA!"

Jiraiya turned around and immediately had to dodge the oncoming Gamabunta who had been thrown back by Manda II.

"Woah, Gamabunta what happened?" Jiraiya questioned the chief toad.

"That did!" Gamabunta shouted pointing at Manda II.

Jiraiya looked over to the recreated boos snake in shock.

"Oh Shit…." Jiraiya mumbled.

Turns out Manda II actually picked up Gamabunta's sword, and now has it between is teeth wielding like he had been wielding it all his life. He slithered forward challenging becoming reminiscent of his previous life in that moment.

"This is not going our way" Jiraiya told Gamabunta.

"Oh really…you think?" Gamabunta snapped back annoyed at his summoner and the fact he lost his sword.

"Try and distract him I have to try and get Tsunade free!" Jiraiya commanded as he charged over to help his old teammate. Orochimaru had seen Jiraiya coming and not wanting to get his tongue cut off he let go off Tsunade and got into a defensive position.

"You'd better hurry up!" Gamabunta cried as he blocked one of Manda II's swipes with his sword with his right arm causing him to bleed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with the sinking snakes. Sakura was desperately trying to free herself from their grasp, but not because she was being to tightly constricted anymore…<p>

But because they were sinking into swamp water!

The green snake at this point was nothing more than a head. Obviously he managed to be in the deeper part of the swamp Jiraiya summoned.

Sakura watched worriedly as the snake finally sunk under the swamp until nothing but bubbles were popping on the surface.

This did nothing but make Sakura increase her haste to get out.

She wiggled and bitted down on her captor, but nothing seemed to work. Despite any pain he had to be going through the brown snake kept his secure hold on her.

However another sudden drop in height had startled the snake as they continued to sink down lower.

Luckily that was just what Sakura needed.

Now the snake's grip was loose enough to let her breathe better, so Sakura took in a mighty breath and shot out blue flames onto the snake's tail.

The brown snake finally let he go after he hissed in agony.

But in doing so he worked up anymore more strength he had and flung himself out of the swamp.

Sakura who had been preparing to use the brown snake to get out of the swamp without getting wet was thoroughly surprised. Thus her plan wound up a no go.

So at the last minute she managed to get herself into a glide, but it still wasn't enough.

Only a couple of feet short of the grassy ground Sakura was going to hit the swamp water…

And she knew it.

"There's no way I going to land this! But I can at least do something that won't count me out of this fight!" Sakura thought with determination as she prepared for her painful landing.

With a splash Sakura landed in the swampy pool.

But she had managed to close her nose holes and keep her head above water. Now all she had to do was hurry up and get to land.

With steam coming off her body, and Sakura groaning in pain with each swimming movement she took she made her way to the grassy shore.

"Come on I can't be done for here! Not now!" Sakura encouraged herself continuing to stride towards the shore.

She pushed and pushed herself, the swampy making matter harder due to the muddy nature the swamp had. It made it harder and harder for Sakura to swiftly swim through.

And right near the end. Right when Sakura was about to give into the weakness she was feeling…

Her paw made it to shore.

And if Sakura had enough consciousness she would've seen Tsunade giving her a small smile from afar.

Hastily she pushed herself up to the ground panting and moaning.

She'd done it.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately there was still a negative side effect.<p>

"Wha-what's happening to me?" Sakura asked weakly noticing a weak blue fire encasing her body.

The blue fire engulfed her body, and when it dissipated…

Sakura lay in her birth form.

She had managed to save herself from losing all her energy, but she lost enough that she couldn't hold her full form anymore.

Weakly Sakura got up to her feet, waiting for the blurriness to disappear from her eyesight.

Once her vision was clear she saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru giving each other a tense stare down. However she also noticed that Katsuyu had finally reformed herself and was moving up behind Tsunade.

Gamabunta on the other hand was still fending off a sword fighting Manda II.

However who she was looking for was slithering up slowly from behind her.

Sakura knowing without her full form she was a lot more vulnerable opted to use her plan B.

"Never thought I'd have to use this so soon" Sakura smirked pulling out her Omniscroll. Then she bit her finger and prepared to summon one of her most trusted allies.

"Summoning scroll Ramus! Come forth!" Sakura shouted thrusting her bloody finger down the side of the scroll as it glowed a golden light.

Sakura held up the scroll as Ramus spring out from within it ready for battle.

He landed on his hooves and stood proud his amber eyes glazing with fierce proud fighting spirit.

"You ready?" Sakura asked skipping formalities.

"You know it, I was wondering when you'd finally summon me!" Ramus joked still eyeing the brown snake coming towards them. Hunching themselves they got into their team battle positions and charged.

* * *

><p>Back on the other end of the field one of the Sannin finally made the first move.<p>

Tsunade smashed into the ground sending an earthquake shockwave towards Orochimaru, who proceeded to counter the attack jumping over the oncoming ground.

However because he was in the air it left him vulnerable to attack.

Jiraiya crouched down and formed his hand signs.

"Needle Hell!" Jiraiya shouted as his hair stretched out similar to his needle jizo attack, but this time the maneuver was offensive in nature.

Thousands of sharp bladed hair flew towards Orochimaru who dodged most of them by doing a sort of air ballet. Although he couldn't escape every single one so quite a few were embedded in his arms and legs.

Orochimaru grimaced.

He then realized his best bet for getting out of a battle with his teammates alive was to quickly remount Manda II who was still parrying with Gamabunta.

So as soon as he landed on his feet, before any of the others could make a move to stop him, he jumped up again. He quickly sailed through the sky going over to land directly on top of Manda II's head.

An impressive feat considering that the snake had been moving at the time.

Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes both clearly showed frustration, but they knew they couldn't let him get the better of them.

So Tsunade returned to her mount Katsuyu and Jiraiya ran across the field to assist the unhappy Gamabunta.

"Bout time you got over here!" Gamabunta hollered upset at Jiraiya's tardiness in helping him.

"Sorry, Sorry Gamabunta I just got caught up in the heat of the moment!" Jiraiya sheepishly apologized. He hopped on Gamabunta's head and prepared to negate the sword attack.

Swirling blue charka formed in his hand as he waited for the perfect moment to strike.

"Closer…" Jiraiya thought as he watched the sword come down.

"Closer.." Jiraiya continued counting in his head.

"Closer."

"JIRAIYA YOU FOOL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Gamabunta shouted letting some panic seep into his voice.

"NOW!" Jiraiya shouted as he pushed the Rasengan right into the sword before it landed on Gamabunta's head. The force of the wind generated for the attack sent the sword spiraling away from either of the Sannin…

But it did land near someone else…

* * *

><p>Sakura and Ramus rammed into the brown snake. Ramus' horns were alight and Sakura had her head down so her horns were in piercing position.<p>

Unfortunately with her fall into the swamp her fire breath was no longer up and running, but luckily she had Ramus here to take care of that aspect now.

Meanwhile a moderate distance away from the battle Shizune watched the proceedings cradling Naruto in her arms. For a while her eyes had only been on Lady Tsunade and the other Sannin fighting, but soon her attention was turned onto Sakura.

She had been very worried when she watched the girl fall into the swamp knowing her aversion to water. However she couldn't have been more happy and surprised than when she saw Sakura pull herself out of the water before she passed out.

Although now her curiosity was towards that deer and the scroll she used to summon it. The Omniscroll was something Shizune had never heard of before in her life, and she had experience with all kinds of scrolls from her background in sealing.

She had to wonder what the whole purpose of that scroll was. Shizune knew it couldn't be just to summon that deer…that was something else to it she was missing.

She just couldn't figure out what…

Ramus jumped forward waving his antlers with his head before casting his attack.

"Rushing Heatwave!" Ramus cried as immense heat shot from him in waves slowing the assailant snake down considerably. He snake even began panting because of how hot it was.

Sakura sensing her chance could to pick up speed.

"Jousting Ram!" Sakura cried as her horns lit up in a bright white light as she thrust her horns into the head of the snake badly piercing its head. Blood splattered from the snake's forehead as Sakura was hurt a little from the recoil of that attack.

The snake reared up from the attack unleashing a disturbing sounding cry.

Ramus and Sakura now aware this was the perfect chance to finish it off as the brown snake was raised high enough the soft underbelly was showing.

They nodded to each other and got ready to use one of their combo attacks.

Ramus in front of Sakura while she followed closely behind, then he jumped into the air with his horns still on fire. Sakura followed suit and grabbed his hind legs and thrust in a way that sent both of them into a circular spin.

"Meteor Impact!" They shouted together as they swirled faster and faster Ramus' fire now completely covering them. They hit there opponent at top speed right in the stomach giving him severe burns and thrusting him back into the swamp that still lay in place.

Fortunately this time through combined efforts they managed to push him right into the center of the swamp so this time the sinking was more immediate. The snake sank down into the swamp abyss as smoke impeded from his burning scales, and he hissed into the air.

"Well that was a bit easier than expected, right?" Ramus asked turning to face a unamused Sakura who looked at him with disdain.

Ramus' ear's flattened against his head.

"Okay, okay so it wasn't all that easy, but we're not done yet" Ramus reminded turning his head to see an oncoming sword.

Sakura saw it coming too; she looked over to see Manda II attempting to bite Gamabunta, and formed an idea.

Sakura using her draconic strength leapt into the air and grabbed the hilt of the sword, and swung it around towards the Sannin hoping the right one would catch it.

Sure it was a long shot but it was all she's got.

* * *

><p>Sure enough as the sword flew back towards the Sannin, Tsunade caught eye of it first. Jumping up from Katsuyu Tsunade grabbed the hilt of the sword and brought it down through Manda II's open mouth stopping him from snapping Gamambunta and stopping him in his tracks.<p>

Gamabunta smirked looking at his writhing rival.

Sakura and Ramus ran their way over to the other Sannin ready to assist, but Sakura also had something else planned.

Orochimaru and Kabuto realizing they were beat began to disdainfully retreat. Kabuto dispersed Manda II from the sword.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way to complete him" Kabuto sighed before running off with Orochimaru.

All the other Sannin gave chase after they dismissed their own summons Gamabunta giving Sakura a wave before he completely disappeared.

However Sakura was the fastest as she dived after Orochimaru on four legs. Her hands were glowing with the red magic that pulsed through her veins.

She managed to dive and grab Orochimaru's arms from behind before giving her chant.

"Inferorum Configuratione! (Underworld Sealing)" Sakura cried as the red magic became shrouded in black magic that pulsed from her into Orochimaru's arms.

The snake Sannin screamed in agony from the magic that went into his system and destroyed all charka flow in his arms sealing them.

Orochimaru howled in pain before kicking Sakura off him. Kabuto sensing Orochimaru was in no condition to perform their getaway anymore proceeded to do it with the last of is strength.

"Ninja style Body Flame-flicker Vanish" Kabuto said as flames appeared along the edges of their bodies and they faded away along with the flames.

Sakura lay disappointed she wasn't able to get his entire body, but she supposed it was better than nothing. She hoisted herself up to see Tsunade and Jiraiya giving her smiles.

"That was pretty good Sakura, even though your weakness was thrown at you, you didn't succumb to it. Plus you found a creative way around it; I've got to say I think that's worth a pass" Tsunade stated holding out her hand.

Sakura gave her a wide toothy smile and hoisted herself up to her legs with Tsunade's help.

"I just wished he hadn't got away" Sakura sighed.

"Well kid not all battles can be won, but whatever you did at the last second I think counts this a smaller victory at least, by the way what did you do" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Oh I used a sealing technique I learned from one of my books. His arms shouldn't be able to function anymore," Sakura explained panting lightly.

"Well, well, well quite the accomplishment. Although I've never heard of a sealing technique under that name before," Tsunade admitted looking at Sakura imploringly.

"Heheh I know I'll explain everything about me on our way home, including my friend Ramus here. However for we now we need to go retrieve Naruto and I need a good rest," Sakura admitted after she gestured to the bowing Ramus after she introduced him.

Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded in agreement and headed they all over to Shizune and Naruto on the ground.

* * *

><p>However back in the Leaf Village Kisame was losing his patience.<p>

"Itachi I'm getting tired of this we haven't a clue where this Sakura girl is!" Kisame growled from underneath his hat clearly unhappy.

"I know Kisame but I'd rather not report to headquarters with a failure" Itachi replied coolly.

"Well I'm.." Kisame began before he was interrupted.

"Kisame hush we need to hide!" Itachi commanded as the two jumped up to hide within the forest trees as two low level chuunin walked by.

Although the conversation they heard the two having certainly improved their moods.

"Did you hear that Sakura, Jiraiya, and Naruto should be coming back soon? A messenger Hawk arrived earlier. Plus there's more good news Tsunade has agreed to come back with them!" the chuunin spoke as he walked by.

"That's great so they should be back in about two day's time huh?" his friend asked as they continued down the road disappearing from sight.

Kisame and Itachi shared a look. Knowing what this meant.

Now all they had to do was play the waiting game.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So yeah I didn't get this out as early as I wanted today but none the less here it is! Finally after a month a new chapter hope the fight was up to everyone's standards. By the way All moves used in this fight from the Sannin are cannon moves!<strong>

**Remember as of now the story is going to get more and more AU with certain plot points and the time certain plot points may happen. Anyway the next chapter the gang returns how and Sakura gets a quick reconnection before**

**The welcoming committee arrives…**

**Anyway please review!**

**FusaoKairi Out!**


	27. DON'T SKIP THIS READ IT!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF APOLOGY PLUS REASONS, AND FUTURE PLANS**

**PLEASE READ IT IS IMPORTANT!**

** I'm SOOOOOOOO incredibly sorry for the fans of my very first fanfic Of Truths, Lies, and Magic. You've all been so kind and supportive, in fact it was through this story that I got the courage to start my other fic "Many Destinies in One" a digimon fic which is my current on ongoing story, and honestly a much bigger hit. However it is with a heavy heart that I AM abandoning this ****VERSION**** of the story, and later on in the year I'm probably going to delete it as well…**

**I hate saying this but after writing Many Destinies in One, and seeing just how much my writing improved by that story. This Fic became such an eyesore to me. I mean since I first wrote that story back in 2011 my writing has improved a LOT. As anyone here who's read my other fic can probably tell. Plus I've also become I creative writing minor, and have taken numerous English classes. So going back to this story it pains me to see just how many writing 101 mistakes I've made…**

**I'm going to be honest with my readers, and say when I started this fic I had ****NO**** clear idea where to go with it honestly. I just wrote what felt right, and what came to mind. I didn't plan ahead on anything that happened in this story. I didn't write down any ideas, drafts, etc. Unlike what I did for my other story, which if any of you checked the profile you can see that story is eleven chapters ahead of this one. **

**It goes to show just how much of a difference planning ahead can make doesn't it? **

**And in the end that turned out to be my greatest flaw with this story. As I already had to go back and rewrite certain aspects and even now I'm still very unhappy with this story. It just SO damn holey, with too much tell and not enough show. Plus I also realize it was a HUGE mistake to skip so far ahead into Sakura's life. I really should've shown the progression of my Sakura, and how she is very different compared yet still very similar to the cannon show interpretation. **

**Because even after adding her weakness to water. I still feel Sakura comes off a bit too Mary sueish, and I wrote myself into a corner because Sakura's very daunting weakness to water is hard to write around, and once again I honestly should've done better mythology research, because recently I DID find out what dragons are typically weak to in most mythology. **

**And I'll tell you it's a lot better and makes more sense than the tripe I wrote. **

**Plus I now realize a lot of these problems stems mainly from the fact I was still trying to stay very close to cannon show logic in certain areas, when honestly I should've veered off at certain parts, as it made the story very hard for me to write. Plus it didn't help that the cannon story of Naruto kept on adding boat loads of new information that I was unable to keep up with…**

**However with Naruto rumored to be ending this year, at least that's good news because I won't have to worry about any more cannon developments like I did in 2011-2013. **

**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTT BEFORE YOU ALL TURN AWAY DISAPPOINTED!**

**HEAR ME OUT FIRST!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>THAT DOESN'T MEAN<strong>** I'm not continuing this story. NO IN FACT I'VE ALREADY REWRITTEN THIS STORY ****FROM THE GROUND UP****. BE SURE TO CHECK MY ****PROFILE PAGE LATER WHERE I'LL HAVE THE FIRST FEW NEW CHAPTERS THAT ARE WRITTEN UP LATER TODAY (AROUND LATE AFTERNOON/EVENING) OR EARLY TOMORROW MORNING!****, OF COURSE I'LL BE CHANGING MANY THINGS IN REGARDS TO HOW I WROTE THIS FIRST DRAFT, AND IN **_**LATER CHAPTERS**_** I WILL STILL BE KEEPING UP WITH MY NEW CHAPTER WRTING RULE. **

**WHICH IS I ALWAYS HAVE AT LEAST TEN PAGES PER CHAPTER IF I CAN PULL THAT OFF.**

**ALSO THE NEW TITLE OF THE STORY IS "****Of Truth, Lies, and Magic Rewritten****" now I know it's VERY uncreative, but I loved the sound of this title to much to change it…**

**ONCE AGAIN I CAN NOT APOLOGIZE ENOUGH FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT SOOO LONG ON THIS STORY, ONLY TO HAVE IT BE RESET. BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS GIVE THE COMPLETELY REDONE VERSION A CHANCE! BECAUSE I KNOW I'VE HAD WAY MORE FUN WRITING IT, AND PERSONALLY AM MUCH HAPPIER WITH IT! **

**ONCE I AGAIN I JUST THOUGHT AS READERS ****YOU ALL DESERVED BETTER ****THAN WHAT I HAD GIVEN YOU! AND THEN AS A WRITER ****I KNEW I COULD DO BETTER**** THAN WHAT I HAD GIVEN YOU! **

**ALSO I PROMISE THAT ONCE I GET BACK INTO THE GROOVE OF THINGS, TO ****REALLY ****TRY AND UPDATE THIS VERSION OF THE STORY MUCH MORE REGULARLY. **

**ANYWAY THANKS FOR BEING SOOOO PATIENT WITH ME FUSAOKAIRI OUT!**


End file.
